Memories Off
by NeKoT
Summary: .:Kai&Rei Cruzade:. Es el turno de Bryan, es su turno para tomar las riendas de la situacion, aun si eso significa perder lo mas importante para él -Cap. Extra ¡Up!-
1. Default Chapter

Como verán... yo si que no pierdo tiempo así que aquí les traigo otra historia de mi enorme almacén de ideas como lo es mi cabeza... y si recibo unas buenas criticas lo continuare, así que manden reviews... 

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece (para fortuna de Tyson XP)

Genero: Yaoi (por supuesto n.n)

Parejas: emmm... ustedes ya verán

**_MEMORIES OFF_**

_Cap. 1.- El viaje..._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

¿estas seguro que eso es lo que quieres?.-

muy seguro-

mira que no habrá vuelta atrás..-

ya lo decidí-

pero Kai... por que tomaste esa decisión repentinamente-

no fue repentino abuelo... es solo que... creo que será lo mejor para mi...-

sabes que nunca te he negado nada...- el bicolor asintió- y ahora tampoco pienso hacerlo... si quieres ir a Japón que así sea...-

gracias abuelo- se sentía feliz pero no lo demostraba su serio carácter y su fría forma de ser no lo permitían

avísame cuando piensas partir para que te reserve unos pasajes...- el ruso volvió a asentir- puedes retirarte-

buenas noches- se despidió y salió rápidamente del despacho de su abuelo dirigiéndose de inmediato a su alcoba... cerrando las puertas de esta con llave se dejo caer en su cama mientras sonreía complacidamente a la autorización que Voltaire le había otorgado...

_POV Kai_

Todo por lo que he luchado al fin dará sus frutos... aun nose como fui a involucrarme en todo esto... y es que quien se iba a imaginar que yo Kai Hiwatari terminaría estudiando medicina... solo el hecho de imaginarme a mi de doctor me causa gracia... y por que lo hice?... pues por él... si, lo hice por él y es que desde el primer momento que lo vi quede completamente embelesado por su presencia y porque no, también por su belleza...

Aun recuerdo el momento que lo conocí... fue cuando yo tenia unos quince años y ya faltaba poco para que acabara la secundaria, aun me encontraba indeciso sobre el rumbo que tomaría con mi vida y es que nada llamaba mi atención, incluso mi abuelo me dijo que si no me decidía que era lo que yo quería estudiar él tomaría esa decisión por mi y eso era algo que nunca iba a permitir... nadie decidía mi vida excepto yo...

Bueno, la cuestión fue que como me encontraba de vacaciones de verano decidí acompañar a mi abuelo a una de sus juntas de negocios pensando que talvez podría distraerme con algo... que equivocado estaba... y es que me aburrí como un condenado, de haber sabido me quedaba en la mansión a contemplar como crecía el pasto eso al menos me daría un poco de emoción, pero yo había decidido acompañarlo por mi propia voluntad así que ahora debía aguantármelo...

Las horas transcurrían y yo seguía sentado en el despacho de mi abuelo mientras este tenia una junta en un salón que se hallaba al final del pasillo, me fije el reloj y note que ya llevaba por lo menos dos horas y media sentado sin hacer nada y entonces no aguante mas... me puse de pie y salí de la oficina, casi de inmediato me encontré con la señorita Ayumi

a donde va señorito Hiwatari- pregunto curiosa la secretaria de mi abuelo

por ahí- respondí secamente y sin decir mas me retire del lugar

Anduve recorriendo los pisos del enorme edificio que mi abuelo manejaba y vaya que era enorme... nada mas que cuarenta pisos de puras oficinas... y si a eso incluimos los otros dos edificios que tenemos en América y uno mas en Japón... pues vaya que tenemos dinero...

Después de dar vueltas y vueltas por el piso cuarenta (que es donde se hallaba el despacho de mi abuelo) decidí bajar pero por las gradas y vaya que me canse... pronto llegue al piso treinta y cinco, así que decidí recorrerlo... nada fuera de lo normal, solo mas oficinas y unos baños... justo lo que necesitaba (en realidad no lo necesitaba, es solo que en los pisos anteriores no había visto baños así que decidí aprovecharlos...) me adentre en estos y vi con agrado que no había nadie en el lugar... me acerque a una de los compartimientos y cerré la puerta, casi de inmediato oí la voz de otra persona que entraba...

Si mi oído no me fallaba podría jurara que se trataba de un muchacho (obvio... ya que era baño de hombres...) de mi edad aproximadamente y por el tono de su voz estaba bastante feliz ya que estaba tarareando una canción en ruso que no conocía... esta demás decir que su voz me fascino... era alegre y tranquilizante...

Luego oí que entraba a unos cuantos compartimentos de donde yo me hallaba, entonces aproveche y salí antes de que la otra persona lo hiciera y así yo podría conocerlo o al menos verlo...

Me dirigí con prisa al lavado y comencé a lavar mis manos con lentitud esperando que el otro chico saliera... no paso mucho tiempo cuando este salió y yo me quede con la boca abierta... vaya que era un ser bastante peculiar... sus ojos se encontraban cerrados por lo que no pude ver el color de estos, su cabello rojo como el fuego y esa agradable voz me alucinaban...

Se acerco aun tarareando dentro su boca esa canción mientras yo continuaba absorto mirándolo... se poso a mi lado y al igual que yo empezó a lavarse sus manos... parecía que se encontraba en su propio mundo ya que aun no notaba mi presencia y mas aun no había notado mi mirada tan profunda...

Paso un rato mas... hasta que decidí actuar, así que aclarando mi garganta ruidosamente llame su atención, y si antes su cabello y su voz llamaron mi atención, pues sus ojos me deslumbraron... poseía unos ojos azules, un azul que se asemejaba al cielo y al verme me sonrió, sin poder evitarlo me sonroje de sobremanera lo que hizo que él sonriera aun mas...

¿sucede algo?..- pregunto sin borrar su sonrisa

n-no- respondí aun un tanto nervioso

bien- hablo tranquilamente y salió del baño

"demonios" me dije y es que él debió haber pensado que era un completo estúpido... lave nuevamente mis manos y eche un poco de agua a mi rostro para poder bajar un poco el color de mis mejillas, me mire en el espejo y di unas bocanadas de aire para por fin abandonar ese lugar...

Decidí regresar al despacho de mi abuelo pues la junta de este ya debió haber acabado, además no quería toparme nuevamente con aquel chico... subí por el ascensor hasta el piso cuarenta y vi con agrado que efectivamente la reunión de mi abuelo había finalizado... al fin podríamos regresar a la mansión... me acerque hasta él y de inmediato noto mi presencia

¿donde andabas Kai?..- me pregunto

buscaba los baños- respondí impasiblemente o sea normal

mi junta ya acabo, así que podemos retirarnos- me dijo y yo solo asentí- pero antes...- y sujetando mi brazo me llevo a donde se hallaban varios de sus colegas y accionistas

puedo caminar solo- exclame y safe mi brazo de su agarre para después seguirlo, la verdad mi abuelo sabe como detesto que me presente con gente es por eso que me sujeto, pero era mas vergonzoso que me llevase así...

solo compórtate ¿quieres?...- volvió a decir y yo conteste con mi característico 'Hn'

Nos acercamos hasta ese enorme grupo de personas, volví a resoplar y cruce de brazos... en serio odiaba esa clase de cosas... llegamos hasta ellos que parecían discutir algunos asuntos de negocios que francamente no me importaban para nada

caballeros...- hablo mi abuelo llamando la atención de los demás ancianos- quisiera presentarles al futuro dueño de todo lo que es la corporación Biovolt- dijo sonriendo orgullosamente mientras yo había entrado en una especie de shock... y es que quien había dicho que yo algún día quisiera hacerme cargo de todo esto?... es verdad aun no tenia un rumbo fijado en mi vida pero si de algo estaba seguro es que no seguiría los pasos de mi abuelo... y pensaba decírselo pero en ese instante pero uno de sus colegas hablo

mucho gusto jovencito-

vaya Voltaire... tu nieto es bastante serio se parece a ti..- exclamo otro

tienes razón- secundo otro y así continuaron las adulaciones tanto a mi persona como a mi abuelo... por eso odio esta clase de cosas, todos son tan hipócritas... solo tratan de quedar bien frente al que es su jefe...

yo también quisiera presentarles a alguien...- de repente hablo otro de los socios de Biovolt, para ese entonces yo ya estaba con los ojos cerrados y los brazos aun cruzados- mi querido hijo Tala- anuncio el señor

mucho gusto- saludo el muchacho y de inmediato reconocí esa voz...

Abrí los ojos algo sorprendido y tal como lo había imaginado se trataba nada mas ni nada menos del chico con el que me había topado en el baño momentos antes, como siempre el sonreía y conversaba amablemente con los demás ancianos...

vamos Kai- hablo de pronto mi abuelo- ve a presentarte...- me insistió así que tuve que acercarme hasta él

mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari- hable con mi característico tono

yo soy Tala Ivanov, mucho gusto- me saludo y extendió su mano la cual yo estreche

seria bueno que los se llevaran bien- volvió a decir mi abuelo- ya que tengo asuntos con el señor Ivanov... así que pasaran mucho tiempo juntos- finalizo mientras se marchaba con el sujeto ese, dejándome a solas con el pelirrojo

así que Kai...- dijo Tala haciendo que mi atención se fijara en él¿que edad tienes- pregunto

tengo quince- respondí fríamente

entonces soy tu mayor con dos años- hablo esbozando una sonrisa- así que te dirigirás a mi con respeto-

jajajaja- reí con ganas- yo respeto a ti?...- dije con burla

nada perdía con intentar- contesto y también rió

Quedamos en silencio cuando terminamos de carcajear, por mi parte no dejaba de contemplar a este pelirrojo tan extraño y es que vaya que era la primera vez que alguien me hacia reír de esa forma y por lo visto él también pensaba en algo ya que se encontraba completamente distraído, así que decidí hablar

tu no eres de por aquí ¿verdad- pregunte

nop... llegue apenas ayer de Yakutsk- respondió

¿y eso donde queda?..- curiosee

pues... por los montes de Verkhoyansk-

¿y que hacen en Moscú?..- era la primera vez que hacia tantas preguntas a alguien pero yo quería conocer todo sobre él

como el señor Voltaire dijo... negocios, aunque la verdad a mi esas cosas no me gustan- hablo, yo levante una ceja

¿y que haces ac�?...-

como ya termine mis estudios... decidí acompañar a mi padre, al menos hasta que mis clases en la universidad comiencen..-

¿universidad?..- dije

sip... estas viendo a un futuro medico - hablo orgullosamente

"así que medico..." pensé, que tal me vería yo de doctor... cómico, teniendo en cuenta que yo odio los hospitales, aunque a decir verdad odio muchas cosas que al final termino haciéndolas, pero todo me vale... aunque pensándolo bien no estaría nada mal que yo estudiara algo así, además solucionaría el problema de que mi abuelo me haga su sucesor... bueno aun tengo dos años para pensarlo y si no encuentro nada mas que llame mi atención entonces seré un doctor...

Kai es hora de irnos- llamo de pronto mi abuelo

adiós Kai...nos veremos pronto...- se despidió el pelirrojo y yo asentí para marcharme junto a Voltaire

Y tal como lo dijo, no pasaron mas de tres días cuando Tala empezó a venir a mi mansión casi cada día, todo debido a que el negocio que mi abuelo trataba con el padre de Tala que había resultado muy bien y ahora eran socios de una nueva empresa situada aquí en Moscú por lo que la familia Ivanov se mudo para acá...

En un principio Tala estaba bastante triste por la mudanza, pero a la vez feliz ya que su sueño era estudiar medicina en la universidad de acá ya que gozaba de mucho prestigio por todo el mundo llegando a contar con hospitales tanto en América, Holanda, Italia, Francia e incluso Japón así que si el quería podía ir a hacer sus practicas a cualquiera de esos países... o al menos es eso lo que me contó

El resto de mis vacaciones la pase junto con el pelirrojo y ambos llegamos a ser grandes amigos, aunque la verdad yo comencé a sentir algo mas que una simple amistad... pero temía decírselo... bueno siempre había un mañana o eso creí...

El retorno a clases había iniciado y de igual modo Tala comenzó a ir a la universidad pero no por eso dejamos de vernos ya que por las tardes y los fines de semana la pasábamos los dos juntos... pero algo comenzó a cambiar ya que el pelirrojo ya no tenia tiempo para mi, eso me molestaba mucho... lo bueno era que faltaba un año para que terminara mis estudios y estaba mas que decidido en estudiar medicina ya que lo único que quería era estar junto a él...

El año paso volando y pronto se vecino la discusión con mi abuelo respecto al futuro que yo quería, esta demás mencionar que cuando le dije que quería ser médico casi le da un infarto... en un principio se negó rotundamente alegando que como único sucesor de los Hiwatari debía hacerme cargo de las empresas a lo que respondí que cuando llegara el momento yo sabría que hacer, no estuvo del todo convencido pero aun así presente el examen de ingreso y entre en la facultad de medicina...

Lo primero que hice fue buscar a mi amigo pelirrojo y no me fue muy difícil hallarle pues como dije es un ser bastante peculiar... solo basto con dar algunas de sus características para que me indicasen donde podía hallarlo, rápidamente fui a su encuentro y efectivamente se encontraba en uno de sus salones donde charlaba muy animadamente con otra persona, demasiado animado si me lo preguntan...

hola Tala- salude con mi temple de siempre, él pelirrojo volteo y me miro un tanto sorprendido primero y luego sonrió

Kai, que sorpresa- exclamo yo solo resople- no sabia que ibas a estudiar medicina...-

como ya no te veo mucho... es lógico- dije seriamente

¿amigo tuyo?..- hablo el que hace momentos sostenía tan entretenida conversación con Tala

si!..- respondió y de inmediato hizo las presentaciones- Kai el es Bryan Kuznetzov, Bryan el es Kai Hiwatari-

hola- me saludo extendiendo su mano yo solo lo mire y voltee el rostro- que educación...- murmuro

no te ofendas Bryan... Kai es siempre así...- me excuso el pelirrojo dirigiéndole una bonita sonrisa lo que hizo que yo me enfureciera mas, volví a mirarlo y observe que este muchacho era extraño... tenia el pelo y los ojos de un color lavanda y su piel era del mismo tono que el de Tala sin embargo su voz era mucho mas grave mas... masculina talvez... además de ser mas alto que nosotros dos

ya es hora- anuncio el peli-lavanda mirando su reloj¿vamos Tala?..-

si- respondió y luego volteo a verme- hablaremos mas tarde...- hablo seriamente y se marcho con el otro muchacho mientras yo no les quitaba los ojos de encima

Tala...- murmure dando la vuelta y dirigirme a mis clases

Los meses pasaron completamente aburridos... aun no se si hice lo correcto al encaminar así mi vida, pero yo lo había escogido y ahora no podía dar marcha atrás ya que mi abuelo me advirtió que si desistía de convertirme en médico debía rectificarme siendo un ejecutivo... cosa que no pensaba hacer...

Al transcurrir de los años (para ser exactos pasaron dos años) como era de esperarse yo era uno de los mejores de mi clase, podía decir que todo andaba bien... lo único que me molestaba era el hecho de que Tala ya no me visitase salvo los días que mi abuelo invitaba a su padre a cenar en nuestra mansión... y cuando hablaba con él ponía de excusa el hecho de no tener tiempo, aunque debo decir que es cierto ya que de igual modo yo también estoy bastante atareado con mis clases, pero igual eso me molestaba... sin embargo me prometió que me visitaría mas seguido y lo cumplió, pero algunas veces se presentaba con su amigo oji-lavanda entonces yo no le dirigía la palabra si no era necesario sin embargo a mi abuelo le cayo bastante bien Kuznetzov y lo invito a visitarnos mas seguido

Hoy por la tarde como Tala me había dicho vino a visitarme, pero para mi total desagrado llego con su inseparable amigo Bryan... se quedaron a cenar por orden de mi abuelo así que tuve que aguantarme a este chico toda la cena... lo bueno fue que el pelirrojo decidió quedarse a dormir así que despacho a su amigo y subió a mi habitación

puedo pasar...- pregunto mientras entraba

ya estas adentro- le dije sardónicamente mientras continuaba leyendo un libro sentado en uno de los sillones que poseo en mi alcoba

cierto- respondió y se sentó justo a lado mío, así que deje a un lado el libro y me concentre en mi 'amigo'

¿que quieres?..- le pregunte al ver que se mantenía en silencio

te he notado algo raro... dime ¿estas molesto conmigo- me cuestiono haciendo que de inmediato me sobresaltase

yo...- no sabia que responder, y es que acaso este era el momento para confesar mis sentimientos?...- no..- fue lo único que pude articular

entonces.. ¿no te cae Bryan?..- volvió a preguntar

hasta que te das cuenta- respondí ácidamente- genio- acote como burla

¿por qué?..-

porque no me agrada, y punto- dije señalando la finalización de esa conversación...

hay algo que debo decirte...- anuncio de pronto, y yo lo mire expectante- voy a irme...- soltó repentinamente

que...- dije aun incrédulo

que he decidido terminar mis estudios en Japón- aclaro- así que al finalizar el año parto para all�- esta demás decir que ese instante mi mundo se derrumbo... por él fue que decidí estudiar medicina, para permanecer a su lado y ahora me dice que se va... que broma mas cruel del destino...

¿por que?...- pregunte

por dos motivos...- hablo tranquilamente- uno es que quiero alejarme de mi padre y poder al fin ocuparme de mi vida... y dos por que en Japón es mucho mas intenso el estudio ya que te asignan a un hospital y te ponen a cuidar de los enfermos cosa que me agrada mucho ya que se aprende mas...- sonrió

y hasta ahora esperaste para decírmelo...- le dije mirando el suelo pues para que el año acabase faltaba solo un mes...

sabia que te molestarías conmigo... por eso no te lo dije- contesto posando su mano en mi hombro

así que preferiste ocultarlo- respondí apartando su mano de mi hombro para ponerme de pie

ves ya estas molesto...- continuo parándose de igual modo a mi lado

estúpido- sisee poniéndome frente a él

lo siento...- murmuro y agacho la cabeza, me sentí muy mal ya que eran pocas las veces que veía de esa forma al pelirrojo y francamente no me gustaba verlo así...

yo... lo siento...- exprese logrando que me mirara a la cara

prometo pasar estos últimos días contigo...- me dijo y yo asentí, luego se retiro a su habitación y yo me dispuse a dormir aun algo triste por la partida del pelirrojo

Tal como lo prometió me visitaba casi todos los días aunque fuera muy entrada la noche y los fines de semana la pasábamos juntos... eso me hizo olvidar por unos instantes el tiempo que ya había transcurrido ya que ahora yo contaba con diecinueve y Tala con veintiuno... quien lo diría, sin embargo cuando nos hallábamos juntos el tiempo parecía retroceder hasta aquellas vacaciones de verano...

Sin embargo el mes había finalizado y con ello las clases en la universidad, y Tala debía partir en un par de días por lo que le ofrecí quedarse a dormir en mi casa una noche mas... como siempre nos encontrábamos en mi habitación viendo alguna película antigua de esas que tanto gustaban al pelirrojo para después iniciar con una guerra de almohadas donde siempre salía yo victorioso...

Nos recostamos en la cama bastante agitados y decidimos ver una película mas... mande a subir mas palomitas de maíz para poder comer mientras veíamos (por décima vez) 'Casa blanca...' sin embargo era poca la atención que prestaba a la película ya que el solo hecho de saber que Tala se iría acababa con mis energías... y si no hacia algo iba a enloquecer...

Tala...- le llame haciendo que el pelirrojo volteara a verme- perdón...- le susurre

¿perdón?...¿por qué?...- pregunto y de inmediato me lance encima suyo y comencé a besarlo primero tiernamente y al sentir que no me rechazaba opte por profundizar el beso... con cuidado pedí acceso a su boca el cual me fue otorgado comenzando así un juego de caricias con nuestras lenguas...

Continuamos un rato mas así hasta que la necesidad de aire se hizo presente haciendo que ambos nos separáramos en busca de oxigeno

porque lo hiciste...- pregunto el pelirrojo sentándose en mi cama

porque... yo te quiero...- le confesé

es mejor que vaya a dormir- anuncio y se retiro a su habitación dejándome solo en la mía

Mi corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza y mi sonrisa no se hizo esperar... al fin había podido besar sus labios y probar su sabor, pero lo que mas me había gustado fue el hecho de que él también había accedido demostrándome así que no le era indiferente...

A la mañana siguiente me habían anunciado que Tala ya se había ido pero dejando dicho que me llamaría para despedirse, así que espere su llamado todo el día y fue en la noche cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar

Tala...- hable ya que mi identificador mostraba su nombre

siento haberme marchado de repente Kai...-

esta bien- respondí lo mas apaciblemente que mi voz me dejase

te estaré escribiendo si...- hablo entusiasmado- nos vemos en vacaciones...-

claro- conteste y colgó

Pero solo regreso a fin de año para las fiestas de navidad y año nuevo partiendo casi de inmediato, así que la únicas veces que lo veía era en estas dichosas fiestas que celebrábamos en mi mansión por la costumbre que tenia mi abuelo... sin embargo casi nada era lo que podíamos hablar, ya que lo único que comentabas era de la gran cantidad de gente que necesitaba atención y todas las clases de enfermedades que te tocaba curar... a veces intentaba hablar de aquel beso y preguntarte que era lo que tu sentías... mas la oportunidad nunca existió... es por eso que yo también decidí ir a Japón para que al igual que tu terminar mis estudios y de paso permanecer contigo esta vez...

_END POV_

ahora si... mi querido Tala, nadie impedirá que este contigo- murmuro el bicolor aun acostado en su cama para luego introducirse a esta y dormir, ya que al día siguiente tendría clases

Pero la emoción no dejo que conciliase tan fácilmente el sueño ya que aun soñaba con ver a su pelirrojo, pero para eso aun faltaba dos meses ya que en ese tiempo recién concluiría sus estudios... pero el tiempo paso volando y Kai ya se hallaba alistando todas sus cosas para partir, ya había realizado todos los tramites correspondientes y su abuelo le había comprado un departamento cerca del hospital que le habían asignado, que gracias a su suerte (claro y una ayudadita por parte su abuelo) era el mismo donde se hallaba el pelirrojo Ivanov...

pronto te veré...- murmuro el bicolor antes de quedar profundamente dormido en el asiento del avión...

TBC...

vaya que se ve bastante extraño... al menos la personalidad de Kai pero prometo que eso cambiara y volvera a ser el frio antipatico de siempre...

bueno... estare esperando sus comentaris si?...


	2. iniciando

Después de mucho tiempo al fin lo actualizo... y es que escribir tres fic vaya que te quita ideas... así que espero les guste este capitulo y no se les haya hecho aburrido ya que aun es parte de la introducción, a partir del siguiente empezare con lo bueno (eso espero...) 

**Aclaraciones:** debido a que ya no se pueden poner guiones en los diálogos cambie un poco mi formato de escritura quedando del siguiente modo... "diálogos", 'pensamientos', -algunas otras referencias-, (mis interrupciones)

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece (para fortuna de Tyson XP)

**Genero:** Yaoi (por supuesto n.n)

**Parejas:** emmm... ustedes ya verán

_Cap. 2.- iniciando..._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"maldita sea..." fueron las primeras palabras que el ruso dijo en territorio Japonés, estaba sumamente agotado, el viaje fue mas tortuoso de lo que había pensado... y todo por tomar un vuelo comercial en ves del jet privado que su abuelo le había ofrecido y por que había rechazado tal ofrecimiento?... pues por tener autonomía ya que si quería librarse de la sombra de Voltaire debía dejar de depender de el y empezar por su cuenta, aunque lo único que había aceptado era el departamento que su abuelo le había comprado como -regalo de graduación- le había dicho y él tuvo que aceptar pero de ahí en adelante haría todo como le viniera en gana, claro que también viviría con la herencia que le correspondía de parte de sus padres ya que no pensaba dejarle todo a su abuelo cuando por derecho era suyo, así que el dinero al menos no le faltaría...

Cogió un taxi y haciendo uso de su perfecto lenguaje japonés indico la dirección de donde se hallaba su nueva morada, los minutos pasaron y al fin el vehículo se detenía... se asombro un poco al ver semejante edificio exhibirse majestuosamente, pregunto nuevamente al chofer si ese era el lugar correcto a lo que el taxista afirmo, saco sus maletas y entro con ese aire de superioridad, se acerco hasta el elevador y apretó el numero del piso siete y cuando se bajo en ese nivel comenzó a buscar el departamento 422 según lo que su abuelo le había dicho... se alegro al ver que era el ultimo recinto del corredor ya que eso le brindaría un poco de aislamiento y privacidad, metió la llave y la giro vio que todo se hallaba en penumbras pero eso se debía a que en Japón ya pasaban mas de las ocho de la noche, adentrándose busco el interruptor y cuando lo encontró encendió las luces

"mmm..." gruño y es que otra ves Voltaire había exagerado pues el apartamento era demasiado grande para una persona, camino examinando el lugar.. era bonito de eso no había duda, ya que apenas ingresabas y se podía vislumbrar la sala compuesta por dos sofás uno para dos persona y el otro para tres, un sillón individual y al centro una pequeña mesa circular frente a estas un enorme televisor, y a lado de esta un aparato de sonido y un reproductor de DVD, todo el lugar se hallaba alfombrado menos la entrada donde los zapatos se debían dejar, se dirigió al lado derecho y empujando la puerta entro era la cocina ahí se podía ver una mesa cuadrada con sus respectivas sillas, una cocina, algunas gavetas unidas a la pared, otros muebles mas y el pequeño refrigerador abrió este y miro que estaba bastante surtido, sonrió al menos no tendría que hacer las compras por un buen tiempo... salió y se dirigió al otro extremo del lugar allí habían tres puertas mas una frente a la otra y la ultima al fondo, se dirigió a la del fondo e ingreso, ese era al parecer el dormitorio principal la cama big size así lo indicaba, y a un lado de esta se hallaban los respectivos veladores que hacían juego con el lugar la ventana era bastante grande y además corrediza ya que daba directamente al balcón 'eso me gusta...' pensó, luego vio que además habían dos puerta en ese lugar una de ellas era del armario y la otra del baño privado compuesto por una tina de hidromasaje, una ducha, el respectivo inodoro y un lavamanos. Salió de la alcoba ya que ahora solo le faltaban dos lugares mas que inspeccionar... abrió la puerta de su derecha allí se encontraba al parecer el baño de visitas ya que no tenia tanto lujo como el baño privado de la habitación principal pero era mas grande y al frente se hallaba la otra puerta miro para adentro y se trataba de otra habitación mas supuso que también era para invitados y esta contaba con dos camas individuales con sus veladores y un armario...

Cerro la puerta y se dirigió a la sala dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el sofá mas grande resoplo, vaya que estaba agotado pero aun no tenia sueño así que encendió el televisor y se dispuso a ver alguna película o algo que le permitiera un poco de distracción, se detuvo en un canal que al parecer pasaba una intrigante película de suspenso- Juh On- así titulaba (se las recomiendo es muy buena... en español seria 'el rencor' es de miedo...) se quedo viendo hasta que por fin sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, apago el aparato y recogió su maleta 'mañana desempacare' pensó y se dirigió a su habitación una vez allí solo se despojo de su bufanda, sus pantuflas, su chaleco y aflojo su cinturón para así meterse dentro su cama y dormir...

Mañana temprano debía presentarse al hospital MEMORIAL y encontrarse con quien seria su instructor para que este le indicara lo que debería hacer... después debía buscar a Tala y darle la sorpresa, si... mañana seria un gran día...

La luz del sol no se hizo esperar ya que la noche anterior por lo cansado que se encontraba se había olvidado correr las cortinas y ahora esa insistente luz hacia que sus sueños fueran interrumpidos, con pesadez abrió los ojos frotándoselos para así de una buena vez despertar, después de todo tenia que salir muy temprano... se fijo en el reloj que sobre su mesita de noche había y vio que apenas eran las 6:40 de la mañana y no debía presentarse hasta las ocho y media... gruño y se puso de pie, después de todo ya estaba despierto y volver a dormir seria imposible, abrió una de sus valijas y saco algo de ropa limpia para luego dirigirse al baño y tomar con toda la calma posible un duchazo, dentro de la tina obtuvo el comodidad que sus tensos músculos necesitaban... después de unos minutos mas se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar algo ligero, se fijo nuevamente el reloj y vio que ya eran las ocho así que tomando algunas cosas salió de su nueva vivienda y se adentro en el elevador 'aun me parece que es muy grande' se dijo mentalmente refiriéndose a su apartamento y esbozando una sonrisa pensó 'seria bueno si Tala se mudase conmigo' sonrió mas ampliamente, eso haría le propondría a Ivanov compartir su departamento...

"aquí es... bastante cerca de mi apartamento" susurro cuando bajaba del automóvil que había tomado pues como no conocía esa ciudad no quiso aventurarse y es por ello que tomo un taxi, camino dentro de la enorme instalación que era ese hospital y aunque no lo demostraba se hallaba nervioso, por una parte el hecho de ver a Tala lo tenia así y por otra parte el empezar algo nuevo siempre daba un poco de miedo...

Respiro profundamente para controlarse y tomando la apariencia seria que lo caracterizaba se acerco a una cabina que decía -informaciones- y con voz fría hablo

"buenos días" saludo a la enfermera que le sonreía

"buenos días.." respondió amablemente "en que le puedo ayudar?" acoto

"estoy buscando al doctor Sasaki" contesto

"cual es su nombre?"

"Kai Hiwatari" dijo secamente y de inmediato la señorita comenzó a buscar en su computadora

"Ahhh eres uno de los alumnos de Rusia ¿verdad?" hablo y ante el rezongo que Kai lanzo continuo "ve por ese corredor" le indico "giras a la izquierda y subes al segundo piso, allí veras una puerta que dice admisiones y solo entras" finalizo con una sonrisa

"gracias" dijo y se dirigió a donde le habían indicado, topándose efectivamente con dicha oficina

Toco un par de veces hasta que escucho un 'adelante' e ingreso, la oficina lucia normal el olor característico de hospital también estaba presente adentro, vio un pequeño escritorio y sentado se hallaba un señor que no sobrepasaba los cuarenta años de tez morena, ojos negros y cabello platinado con un pequeño bigote cubriendo su boca y una sonrisa amigable plasmada en esta

"tu debes ser Hiwatari" hablo de pronto el señor y el bicolor asintió "toma asiento" le ofreció y casi mecánicamente el ruso hizo lo que se le pidió manteniendo aun ese gesto endurecido en su rostro, el doctor comenzó a revisar algunos papeles y dirigiendo la vista al frente dijo "veo que tienes un gran potencial... tus notas son excelentes y tu comportamiento impecable..." saco de la gaveta de su escritorio un fólder plomo y guardo los papeles que momentos antes revisaba para luego guardarlos, luego saco de otra gaveta un pequeño cartoncillo y se lo entrego "lleva esto a informaciones y pide que te envíen con el doctor Kazuma Toyama, él te dará las indicaciones correspondientes..." finalizo con su amigable sonrisa

"gracias" contesto Kai mientras se ponía de pie y haciendo una reverencia salió del lugar

Regreso al lugar donde se hallaba la enfermera y le dijo lo que le indicaron, ella volvió a sonreírle y le señalo que encontraría al doctor Toyama al fondo del pasillo que justamente ahora estaba dando algunas clases y lo mejor seria que esperase a que terminara ya que no tenia muy buen carácter y odiaba las interrupciones... el bicolor agradeció una vez mas y fue hasta ese lugar, efectivamente como le habían dicho estaba dictando una clase practica a algunos muchachitos que tomaban apuntes... se fijo en el sujeto el cual no tenia buena cara sus ojos tan rasgados que parecían cerrados, su pelo de un color morado y un poco largo sujeto en una coleta junto a su destacable estatura le daban un aire de respeto y terror... pasaron algunos minutos mientras Kai aun continuaba distraído observando como se desarrollaba esa clase parado desde la puerta...

"eso es todo" dijo seriamente el doctor y salió por aquella puerta topándose de inmediato con el ruso bicolor "se te ofrece algo?" pregunto al ver su camino obstruido

"el señor Sasaki me envió con usted" respondió igual de serio que su mayor y le entrego la tarjeta

"así que Kai Hiwatari..." pronuncio leyendo el cartoncillo a lo que el bicolor asintió "ven, te indicare lo que debes hacer" añadió mientras caminaba por el pasillo seguido por el nuevo interino, llegaron hasta la caseta de informaciones y por tercera ves la señorita le sonrió "Suzume dale por favor su horario de clases, la numero... 68" dijo leyendo nuevamente la tarjeta

"como usted diga" contesto ella y de inmediato imprimió un papel que se la entrego al doctor quien al recibirla se giro y entrego la hoja al bicolor

"durante este año este será tu horario, la mayoría son clases practicas así que espero tengas un buen estomago..." sonrió sardónicamente "y si apruebas satisfactoriamente pronto te estaremos incluyendo en este hospital para que termines tu doctorado caso contrario deberás retornar por donde viniste, alguna pregunta?"

"si, que significa estos números?" dijo mientras le indicaba de cuales números hablaba

"ahhh esos son las habitaciones que estarán bajo tu cuidado" el bicolor levanto una ceja confundido " no te preocupes no son casos graves ya que no daríamos nada importante a un chiquillo" lo miro con cinismo y continuo "solo necesitas tenerlos bajo tu constante vigilancia y claro que uno de nuestros alumnos de mayor grado te ayudara" finalizo y se marcho del lugar dejándolo solo

"porque no das una vuelta por el lugar" le hablo de repente la señorita captando su atención "así conoces donde pasaras tus clases... ahhh me olvidaba, toma" le alcanzo una llave "esta es la llave de tu casillero, ahí encontraras tu mandil y todos los demás accesorios, y ya desde mañana empezaras" finalizo, Kai asintió e hizo lo que Suzume le había indicado

"es bastante grande.." musito el ruso asombrándose por las instalaciones y es que no era para menos ya que era uno de los mejores hospitales de Japón por lo tanto el mas automatizado y moderno, camino por los largos pasillos extrañándose un poco por la calma de estos "estas son las aulas..." dijo fijando su vista en los números que tenían marcados, sonrió después de todo desde mañana recién iniciarían sus clases así que era normal la calma de estos, salió por una puerta y dio con un hermoso jardín que dividía el complejo, lo atravesó y se dirigió a la puerta, ahí si que parecía hospital el ruido y el correr de personas con batas blancas lo indicaban... 'así que un edificio era de clases y el otro recién el hospital' concluyo con sus observaciones...

Iba a regresar por donde vino pero de repente esa voz tan familiar llamo su atención, busco con la mirada por todo el lugar y casi de inmediato diviso el cabello rojizo que su ruso amigo tenia... sonrió y quiso acercarse para darle la sorpresa pero vio que estaba bastante ajetreado pues en ese instante hacían su aparición varios enfermeros transportando en una camilla a una persona victima de algún tipo de accidente y de inmediato el pelirrojo se fue con ellos

"será en otra oportunidad..." se dijo y regreso por donde había llegado, se detuvo en el jardín donde algunos de los pacientes hacían su caminata junto con algunas enfermeras y uno que otro doctor se encontraba leyendo o comiendo en alguna de las bancas que habían por ahí... diviso un lugar vacío y se sentó, fijo sus orbes rojizas en el papel que contenía su horario y lo reviso detenidamente "mmm mañana tengo clases a las siete de la mañana hasta las nueve y media, y luego desde las cinco hasta las diez de la noche" murmuro y resoplo al menos le daría tiempo de regresar para almorzar algo y descansar un poco en su departamento

Se puso de pie y vio en su reloj que ya eran las once de la mañana 'si que el tiempo vuela' pensó y se fue del hospital, decidió caminar de regreso a su morada para así conocer un poco mas los alrededores y talvez detenerse en uno de los restaurantes y almorzar algo, no importaba si era demasiado temprano ya que al llegar a su apartamento se le iría toda la tarde en ordenar sus cosas además de aquellas que había pedido se le enviaran y de seguro ya habían llegado o estarían por llegar...

Camino unas cuantas cuadras mas y encontró un lugar que le pareció digno de él y entro, enseguida le atendieron llevándole de inmediato lo que había ordenado, comió y quedo satisfecho después de todo la comida japonesa no era tan mala como se veía... pago la cuenta dejando una generosa propina y regreso al edificio donde se quedaba miro una vez mas la hora y vio que ya era mas de la una y media así que el hospital estaba mas o menos a 45 minutos caminando, subió hasta el séptimo piso y se adentro en su habitación, se desplomo en su cama cerrando los ojos para descasar un instante pero el repicar del timbre se lo impidió... gruño y maldijo para sus adentros mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a abrir la puerta

"quien es?" pregunto rudamente

"le traemos sus paquetes desde Rusia" le indicaron del otro lado, gruño una vez mas y abrió la puerta topándose con las cajas que dos muchachos cargaban

"pueden dejarlas allá" les indico y al momento hicieron lo que les había ordenado el bicolor, le acercaron algunos papeles que debía firmar y luego se marcharon deseándole buen día... resoplo resignado "se acabo el descanso" se dijo y comenzó a desempacar las cajas

En una de ellas había portarretratos, trofeos, medallas, diplomas y demás cosas para colocar en la sala, en otra caja venían una cantidad considerable de zapatos, en otra algunas cosas personales como sus perfumes, desodorantes, colonias, etc. suspiro una vez mas y empezó a acomodar cada cosa en su lugar, después de todo serian años los que se quedaría así que al menos convertiría ese lugar en un sitio que le sea agradable, se detuvo en su quehacer cuando sujeto una fotografía enmarcada de él junto a Tala , una foto donde el pelirrojo lo tenia sujeto por el cuello con una picara sonrisa mientras el mostraba el ceño fruncido y estaba con los brazos cruzados pero en sus labios se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa, paseo sus dedos por la imagen mientras sonreía, aun recordaba cuando se la habían tomado fue en una de las primeras visitas que Tala le había hecho... antes de que se distanciaran tanto. Borro su sonrisa de inmediato y coloco el retrato sobre uno de los muebles en la sala "no debo distraerme" se dijo ya que sino nunca terminaría de desempacar...

El reloj ya marcaba las 5:40 pm y al fin se podía recostar en su cama pues su labor había terminado, al fin podía decir que ese era su hogar... 'hogar... Bah!' pensó que clase de hogar era compuesto solo por una persona?... pero todo cambiaria cuando Tala se mudara con él..

"tengo hambre..." dijo al momento en que se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la cocina para cocinarse algo... lo malo era que él no era muy buen cocinero ya que los chefs que tenia en su mansión eran los que se encargaban de esas cosas... así que tenia que conformarse con algo que no fuera tan difícil de hacer, saco algo de comida congelada y la puso en el microondas, se sentó a esperar el sonido que le anunciara que ya estaba listo, no paso mucho tiempo cuando la campanilla del electrodoméstico lo alerto, saco con mucho cuidado y se dispuso a comerla 'debo aprender a cocinar... o al menos pedir comida por teléfono, ya que esto sabe a los mil demonios' renegó mentalmente, pero como no le quedo de otra se tuvo que conformar acabándoselo todo

Desecho el plato donde había comido para dirigirse luego al baño asearse y ponerse su pijama, el reloj apenas marcaba las nueve de la noche pero eso poco le importaba ya que se encontraba realmente agotado y al día siguiente debía madrugar para empezar en el hospital Memorial... apenas poso su cabeza en la almohada y cayo profundamente dormido...

El reloj despertador empezó a sonar con insistencia haciendo que una mano lo botase a un lado y este cayese haciendo mas ruido, los ojos del ruso se abrieron ante tal escándalo y tomando el aparatito lo apago... se levanto y se fue a la ducha para despabilarse por completo, salió del baño y noto que ya eran las seis de la mañana aun tenia tiempo para desayunar y talvez irse caminando hasta el hospital... si eso haría, ya que nada mejor que una buena caminata por la mañana...

Llego al hospital con diez minutos de anticipación se adentro en este y se dirigió a su casillero, dejo su abrigo y su bufanda junto con algunos libros que no utilizaría y en cambio se vistió el guardapolvo blanco abotonándolo perfectamente coloco en el bolsillo de este su credencial junto con algunos lapiceros y saco unos cuadernos mas para luego cerrar su casillero y dirigirse a su salón respectivo

Fue uno de los primeros en hacer su aparición por aquel lugar, entro sin mirar a nadie y se sentó en una de las esquinas alejándose de cualquier sujeto que fuera a molestarlo... no paso mucho tiempo cuando varios muchachos y muchachas hicieron su entrada llenando por completo al aula para que después ingresara una mujer algo robusta y mayor, se presento como la maestra de esa clase y les dio alguna indicaciones antes de que su clase comenzara... 'aburrido' pensó el bicolor pues todo aquello que les estaba enseñando él ya lo había llevado con anterioridad así que decidió distraerse con alguna otra cosa... así el tiempo paso volando, el timbre anuncio que ya la clase había acabado pero antes de que se retirasen la doctora les hablo

"por la tarde se les presentara a sus respectivos asesores" informo refiriéndose a los alumnos de mayor grado que les ayudarían en la vigilancia de los pacientes asignados a cada uno de ellos "así que les pido sean puntuales" finalizo para al fin salir de ahí

Kai cerro sus cuadernos y salió del salón antes de que alguien se le acercara, se dirigió a su casillero y guardo sus cosas para volver a vestirse su bufanda y chamarra, y sin decir mas se fue pero a sabiendas que debía regresar para las cinco en punto, gruño al recordar que de ahora en adelante debía pasar parte de su tiempo cuidando a dos personas (son los enfermos que le habían tocado) junto a alguien mas y lo único que pedía era que no fuera alguien muy hablador ya que no tendría paciencia para lidiar con alguien así...

Se fue a su departamento e intento cocinarse algo esta vez con mas calma y lo logro, comió despacio y luego de terminar se dirigió a su sala tirandose encima el sofá mas grande prendió la tele y se puso a ver alguna película la cual le distrajo, cuando se fijo el reloj y vio con asombro que ya eran las cuatro y media se levanto de un brinco y apago el aparato, tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo del lugar, esta vez no podría caminar pues no disponía del tiempo suficiente así que tomo un taxi y en 15 minuto había llegado hasta el hospital 'justo a tiempo' pensó, se dirigió a donde debía ir y entro en el aula, sentándose en otro lugar apartado esperando que llegara alguien y les anunciara lo que debían hacer... no paso mucho tiempo cuando entro el profesor alguien muy conocido para él

"todos tiene su papeleta donde les indica las habitaciones que estarán bajo su cuidado?" pregunto el doctor Toyama a lo que todos asintieron "entonces diríjanse al primer cuarto que marca su papel y allí enviaremos a sus supervisores ¿entendieron?" y sin mas salió del aula

Todos se pusieron de pie para comenzar a salir y Kai fue uno de los últimos pues lo que consideraba una tortura empezaba a suceder, siguió a los demás que habían empezado a atravesar el jardín que separaba ambos edificios y comenzó por su cuenta a buscar la habitación que indicaba su papel '44B' se repetía en su mente para memorizarlo de una buena vez... camino guiándose por los números marcados en las puertas la letra B claramente le indicaba que se debía dirigir al segundo piso y así lo hizo en cuanto se topo con las escaleras, y casi de inmediato diviso las habitaciones '41B, 42B, 43B... aquí es' dijo y se paro frente a una puerta blanca un poco temeroso de lo que fuera a hallar pues una cosa era aprender mediante libros y otra muy diferente hacerlo con una persona real...

Aun se encontraba parado frente a esa puerta indeciso, talvez lo mejor era esperar a su asesor para que este entrase primero y él lo siguiera después, si eso haría... se apoyo en la pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados esperando a aquella persona

"Kai?" oía que lo nombraban y esa voz no podría ser de nadie mas que de...

"Tala?" dijo incrédulamente el bicolor, acaso tan buena era su suerte para que fuera su amigo pelirrojo el que lo orientara durante todo el año?... sonrió feliz por dentro ya que por fuera aun continuaba con su postura de siempre

"que haces acÿ" pregunto Tala

"que, acaso no podía venir?" contesto de mal modo

"no es eso... solo dime por que no me dijiste?" curioseo

"y por que debía hacerlo?" indago

"mf... olvídalo" se resigno y después dirigió su mirada al numero de la habitación "no me digas que te asignaron este cuarto?" y el bicolor asintió "jejeje es el mismo que a mi me asignaron cuando ingrese" comento "no te preocupes... no es difícil ya que ese paciente esta en coma desde hace ya dos años y tal parece que no despertara aun... es una pena ya que es apenas un muchachito..." dijo con melancolía

"que fue lo que le paso?" pregunto curioso Hiwatari

"eso le toca a tu asesor decírtelo, él te pondrá al corriente de todo..." y el mundo se derrumbo para el bicolor 'debía suponerlo' pensó pues muy bien sabia que la suerte no era su aliada "por cierto ¿quién es?" pregunto

"no lo se" contesto agriamente

"mmm déjame ver tu credencial" pidió y Kai se lo entrego de inmediato " haber..." musito y de repente abrió grandemente los ojos 'oh no' pensó el pelirrojo al ver el numero que identificaba a cada estudiante del lugar y el numero que estaba ahí impreso se le hacia bastante familiar

"y?" pregunto Kai al ver como se tensaba Tala "lo conoces?"

"si" respondió dirigiendo la mirada a su amigo quien lo miro fijamente esperando que terminara de hablar "es Bryan Kuznetzov" dijo con temor a la reacción del otro

"Bryan Kuznetzov..." repitió y de inmediato recordó quien era ese, el amigo de Tala que no le caía para nada bien, prontamente una pregunta asalto su cabeza, porque Ivanov no le había dicho que también el peli-lavanda estaba ahí?... "porque no me lo dijiste?" pregunto molesto

"se que no te agrada..." dijo y cambio su expresión a una mas severa "además no tengo que explicarte nada, él es mi amigo y ahora tu superior así que debes respetarlo aunque no te guste" le hablo duramente pero sabia que si no lo hacia el bicolor era capaz de insultarlo y denigrarlo en cuanto hiciera su aparición

"están hablando de mi?" de pronto una tercera voz se les unió

Ambos giraron la vista a un lado donde hacia su aparición el oji-lavanda con una expresión que daba miedo mas no a ellos... Hiwatari gruño fuertemente mientras el pelirrojo le sonreía

"y bien?" pregunto notando de inmediato a la otra personita "Hiwatari... no me digas que tu..."

"sip, estará bajo tu tutela" respondió el pelirrojo antes de que el otro ruso terminara su pregunta

"cosas de la vida" hablo el peli-lavanda

"mas bien cosas del diablo" murmuro el bicolor recibiendo de inmediato un codazo de su taheño amigo

"supongo que sabrás que desde ahora yo te calificare ¿verdad?" dijo esbozando una media sonrisa y dirigiéndole una mirada maligna

"y eso que?" contesto haciendo caso omiso a sus intentos de amedrentamiento

"ya dejen de discutir" intervino el pelirrojo

"pero si no estamos haciendo nada" se defendió Bryan poniendo cara de inocente

"aun no..." agrego el bicolor

"si que no cambias Kai..." hablo Tala moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro cruzándose de brazos "lo mejor será que vaya con el chiquillo que me espera" dijo "y ustedes dos no se maten..." agrego al momento que comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo

"a que hora te busco?" de pronto hablo Kuznetzov haciendo que Tala voltease a verlo y regresara hasta ellos

"mmm como hoy inician los nuevos... creo que seria mejor que te vayas tu solo" le dijo acercándose hasta el oji-lavanda siendo atentamente observados por esos ojos rojo que Kai poseía

"sabes que no me gusta que te vayas solo... así que te esperare en el lugar de siempre" insistió

"esta bien..." se rindió Ivanov "a las once ¿te parece?" dijo con un extraño tono de voz que gusto mucho al bicolor

"claro..." respondió de igual modo Bryan causando que Kai se sobresaltase y es que esa forma de hablar de ambos era acaso demasiado sensual?... lo que significaba que ambos tenían algo mas que una amistad?... aun no estaba seguro pero lo que vino después le dejo helado

"nos vemos" dijo el pelirrojo mientras daba un fugaz beso en la boca a Bryan quien solo sonrió como respuesta "adiós Kai... luego hablamos" se despidió agitando la mano

"entremos" ordeno el oji-lavanda girando la perilla de la puerta y sacando a Hiwatari de su pasmo "vienes?" volvió a insistir ya que el bicolor no se movía

"si" contesto ácidamente ingresando a la habitación

El cuarto se hallaba casi lleno de aparatos entre respiradores y monitores que mostraban la condición del paciente y al centro de todo ello una cama donde efectivamente se encontraba un muchachito bastante joven

"tiene 19 años" dijo el peli-lavanda como leyendo los pensamientos de Hiwatari "lleva así ya dos años, ingreso apenas unos días antes de que Tala y yo llegásemos desde entonces no a habido cambio alguno" le informo (recuerden que para entonces Kai cuenta con 21 años y tanto Tala como Bryan con 23 años)

"que tiene?" pregunto

"no sabemos aun... por fuera esta perfectamente saludable, hasta ahora el diagnostico que se le ha dado es que es un problema psicológico ya que no quiere despertar" hizo una pausa esperando alguno otra pregunta sin embargo el bicolor se hallaba callado "lo que tienes que hacer es simplemente controlar los monitores y revisarlo constantemente... si notas algún cambio me lo debes notificar de inmediato a este beeper" le dijo dándole un aparato igual a él "este es tuyo, para que yo o alguno de tus pacientes que estén bajo tu cargo te contactemos ¿entendiste?"

"no soy ningún estúpido" contesto dirigiendo su mirada a Bryan y luego regresarla al muchacho que estaba tendido en aquella cama, a pesar de todos los tubos que lo conectaban y la mascarilla de oxigeno que le cubría la boca y nariz podría decir que por sus facciones era mas que notorio su origen extranjero aunque no estaba seguro de donde podría ser... su pelo negruzco se esparcía en la almohada, su tez era morena acanelada y sus orejas terminaban en punta dándole un aspecto felino "y... saben como se llama?" pregunto

Bryan sonrió pues al parecer el bicolor empezaba a poner cierto interés en su labor "solo sabemos que se llama Rei pero su apellido al igual que su pasado son un misterio..." contesto calmadamente

"Rei..." repitió " y dime... como fue a parar aquí, yo se que pagar una habitación es muy caro y ya son dos años... acaso es algún riquillo?"

"no, un tal señor Dickenson es el que se encarga de todos los gastos... porque?... no lo se" contesto antes de que Kai hiciera alguna otra pregunta "ven, ahora vamos a ver la otra habitación..." le indico y ambos salieron de la pieza para dirigirse a otra ya que aun les faltaba revisar a otro interno mas... "¿qué habitación es?" le pregunto al bicolor

"mmm 52C" contesto de mala gana

"haber..." musito mientras revisaba unos papeles que Bryan tenia en las manos "el nombre del paciente es... Max Mizuhara" señalo

TBC...

Y?... digan, opinen, critiquen, lo que sea!... pero escríbanme para comentarme que tal me quedo... notaron que cambie mi forma de escribir?.. ya que ahora si que me explaye en las descripciones (cosa q no hacia antes...) y no se si continuar así... a veces resulta un poco cansador pero q se va hacer...

A contestar reviews:

**Zhena HiK:** hacer un Kai/Tyson?... ni q estuviera loca (puaj!... solo pensarlo me revuelve el estomago)... jejeje tan obvia soy no?... al leer este capitulo supongo q confirmaras tus sospechas... y por mi parte tu también tienes una admiradora... te cuidas..

**AlexiaLKLR**: jejeje... la vida da muchas vueltas y yo en ningún momento dije q seria un Tala/Kai... pero mas adelante ya veras...

**Damika Hiwatari:** mmm así q ya tienes una idea de cómo andará esta historia?... pues con este capitulo supongo que sabrás si tus sospechas son correctas o no?... aunque no dudo de tus deducciones... gracias por todo...

**H.fanel.K:** claro q yo también ADORO la relación Kai y Rei (lo dice mi bio) y pues solo era un comienzo ya q la verdadera historia recién empezara... gracias nuevamente por todos tus reviews

**Nephra:** espero q este capitulo te guste de igual modo... nos leemos pronto...


	3. aprendiendo

Después de mucho tiempo al fin lo actualizo... y vaya q esta vez me tome mi tiempo... no tengo excusa alguna por el retraso, así q solo pido disculpas... y me comprometo a actualizarlo mas rápido si?... por cierto yo estoy estudiando contaduría publica (y a q viene eso?...) por ello no se casi nada de medicina así q discúlpenme si no especifico algunas cosas y escribo las cosas básicas... claro q también por mi parte haré las averiguaciones del caso, pero no se molesten conmigo si me equivoco... 

**Aclaraciones:** debido a que ya no se pueden poner guiones en los diálogos cambie un poco mi formato de escritura quedando del siguiente modo... "diálogos", 'pensamientos', -algunas otras referencias-, (mis interrupciones)

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece (para fortuna de Tyson XP)

**Genero:** Yaoi (por supuesto n.n)

**Parejas:** emmm... ustedes ya verán

Cap. 3.- aprendiendo...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Se dirigieron al tercer piso en busca de la otra habitación la numero 52, cuando llegaron hasta la puerta esta de inmediato se abrió causando un sobresalto en ambos rusos...

"Oh, lo siento..." se disculpo el muchachito que venia saliendo y se topo con la cara de asombro de ambos doctores "solo vine a visitar a mi amigo" explico sonriendo tontamente "mi nombre es Tyson Kinomiya, mucho gusto" e hizo una reverencia a lo que ambos rusos solo asintieron

"con permiso" hablo secamente Kai e ingreso a la habitación pues el parloteo del nipón lo estaba poniendo de muy mal humor, además la imagen de Tala besando a Bryan aun permanecía en su cabeza causándole un estado entre desasosiego e ira

"dije algo malo?" se pregunto el moreno

"siempre es así... para querer ser un médico tiene muy poca tolerancia..." comento el peli-lavanda ingresando a la habitación seguido del japonés que tenia bastante curiosidad por aquel par de extraños que ahora se adentraban en el cuarto de su adorado noviecito

"hola!" contesto sonriente el pecosito que se hallaba sentado en su cama mientras el bicolor se encontraba en un rincón frotando sus sienes con una mano en muestra de tener un dolor de cabeza

"jeje Max es muy hiperactivo" comento Tyson dirigiendo una enorme sonrisa al americanito

"Ahhh" suspiro el peli-lavanda comprendiendo el motivo por la condición de Kai

"Tyson... pensé que ya te ibas?" pregunto con su afable sonrisa a lo que el otro movió negativamente la cabeza "entonces te quedaras un ratito mas conmigo?... que alegría por que ya me sentía solito, aunque cuando entro el" dijo señalando al bicolor "pensé que podría conversar con él pero no dice nada... aun no se por que... talvez no sepa hablar japonés... pero bueno, hasta que hora estarás aquí?... sabes tengo unas ganas de salir e ir a comer tempura contigo... en cuanto me den de alta iremos ¿si?... y cuando vendrán Hilary y Kenny a ellos también los extraño, además sabes que..." y si continuo el incesante parlotear del rubio para molestia de Hiwatari quien solo gruño sonoramente captando la atención de todos

"sucede algo Kai?" pregunto Bryan con una sonrisa burlesca en sus labios

"no" contesto visiblemente molesto

"y a todo esto... quienes son ustedes?" pregunto el pecosito cuando se hubo calmado

"yo soy Bryan Kuznetzov y el Kai Hiwatari... y a partir de ahora estaremos a cargo de tu recuperación"

"ahhh ya me habían dicho sobre el método que aquí emplean... y dime cual de ustedes es el nuevito?" pregunto sonriendo aun mas

"pues él" apunto con el dedo al ruso bicolor

"¿y sabe hablar japonés?.., por que sino... como vamos a conversar eh?.." dirigió la mirada al oji-rojo que lo miraba enfadado

"claro que se hablar japonés... sino ¿porque crees que escogí Japón?.." hablo ácidamente el bicolor

"¡Kai!..." llamo el peli-lavanda pues había notado que el yanqui estaba asustado por su actitud "compórtate" le dijo rudamente a lo que Hiwatari solo gruño cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos "tendrás que disculparlo y es que la paciencia no es una de sus virtudes... aunque aun nose si tendrá alguna virtud después de todo" trato de calmar al rubiecito que se encontraba con los ojos muy abiertos cosa que no era buena para su salud "bueno después volvemos..." anuncio haciendo una señal a Kai para que lo siga

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta algún lugar donde no hubiera tanta gente... el oji-lavanda paro en seco y Hiwatari lo imito quedando frente a frente "¿que clase de conducta es esa?.." repentinamente le pregunto Bryan demasiado serio "no sabes que podrías haberle hecho daño..."

"¡ja!. Ni que se fuera a morir..." contesto encogiéndose de hombros

"para tu información... si podría morir" el bicolor lo miro expectante y el ruso continuo "ese niño esta enfermo del corazón y cualquier tipo de sobresalto podría causarle un paro cardiaco... así que desde ahora es mejor que midas tus palabras... recuerda que aquí es un hospital y tu estas estudiando para ser doctor, tu obligación principal es cuidar de los pacientes y no empeorar su condición ¿entiendes?..."

"si, si" contesto y aunque sabia que el oji-lavanda tenia toda la razón jamás lo demostraría y menos aun lo admitiría

"hmf..." bufo ante tal contestación, vaya que aquel muchachito le iba a sacar canas verdes... "bueno eso es todo si quieres puedes retirarte ya... y mañana a partir de las siete de la noche volverás para sondear a nuestro pacientes y cualquier cambio me avisas" sin decir mas se dio la vuelta para irse...

"espera" lo detuvo el bicolor

"¿que quieres?..." pregunto enfadado y es que ya le había causado demasiada molestia por un día

"¿que hay entre Tala y tu?..." indago desafiante mientras plasmaba una de sus tantas miradas frías

'ahhh, así que era eso lo que le tenia irritado' pensó Bryan mientras aun continuaba dándole la espalda "eso se lo debes preguntar a él" contesto calmadamente y reanudo su marcha

"y así lo haré..." musito comenzando a caminar por el lado contrario donde lo hacia Bryan...

Paso nuevamente por la habitación del americanito y por segunda vez se topaba con el moreno japonés que salía de ella cerrando la puerta detrás suyo "por fin se durmió..." dijo suavemente como si temiera que el yanqui lo oyera y despertara

"hn..." contesto el bicolor pasándolo de largo sin embargo una mano sujeto su brazo deteniéndolo, ladeo su rostro mostrando sus fieras amatistas al contumaz nipón "¿se te ofrece algo?..." le pregunto a medida que de un brusco movimiento se liberaba de ese agarre

"¿sabes que Max esta muy delicado?.." interrogo sin embargo no recibió contestación "si algo malo le sucede yo... yo... lo pagaras!.." advirtió desafiante sosteniendo la mirada que el ruso le daba

"¿eso es todo?.." dijo tranquilamente a lo que Tyson lo miro aun mas furioso... y continuo su camino siendo observado por un par de orbes azul oscuro que lo veían rabiosos mientras apretaba los puños...

Se fue caminando por el pasillo centrado en sus propias ideas, tenia tanto en que pensar... pero lo principal seria el de hablar con Tala, debía aclarar las cosas de una vez y aunque la demostración de momentos antes ya le daban cierta idea aun quería pensar que solo fue su imaginación y que nada estaba perdido todavía, que aun tenia alguna oportunidad de pelear por el taheño...

Paso nuevamente por la habitación del chino y algo dudoso ingreso, el lugar era tan yermo y de no ser por el constante sonar de los aparatillos a los que el muchachito estaba conectado también seria muy silencioso... se acerco hasta el borde de la cama y volvió a contemplar al asiático que recostado, se veía tan apacible tan ajeno a esta realidad tan... feliz, soltó un sonoro suspiro 'que suerte tienes' pensó cruzándose de brazos pero sin quitar la vista del delgado cuerpo

Y comenzó a examinar con mas detalle la figura de aquella persona, observando que en efecto era un chico mucho mas joven que él, de facciones graciosas y extravagantes, un poco mas pequeño para la edad que supuestamente tenia, y el cabello bastante largo 'talvez nadie se lo corto en estos años' supuso tomando la punta que sobresalía del amarre en que los azabaches se hallaban y pasando sus dedos por estas, sonrió, realmente eran muy suaves... volvió a acomodar el cabello del chico y desvió sus orbes rubís a los aparatos que mostraban la condición del muchachito "hn" pronuncio con molestia ya que no los entendía nada de nada, recién comenzarían a explicárselos pero le fastidiaba el hecho de no saber alguna cosa, pero ya aprendería y lo haría muy rápido, ya lo verían!..

Dio un ultimo vistazo a la cama y salió de la habitación, otra vez el ruido invadió sus oídos, las sirenas de las ambulancias, algunos niños llorando, el correteo de personas, pocos doctores que daban indicaciones, y la voz de la recepcionista haciendo anuncios que ni siquiera se entendían... deseo volver a ingresar en el cuarto del chino al menos allí adentro solo debía aguantar el –pi, pi, pi- de las maquinas y nada mas... pero no podía, no debía él había escogido ser un doctor y ahora debía tratar de acostumbrarse al inacabable ir y venir de las muchedumbre... para su mala suerte ese día aun no acababa ya que aun le quedaba una clase mas, así que decidió regresar al otro edificio y dirigirse a su aula para ponerse a leer alguna cosa que lo sacase de ese estado de aburrimiento en el que estaba sumido...

La clase paso como todas las demás –sin enseñarle nada nuevo- suspiro renegado al menos ese día por fin había acabado... miro la hora "las nueve de la noche..." musito habían terminado mas rápido de lo que creyó, pero eso no le quitaba la condición en la que estaba, al menos ya podría regresarse a su departamento, sin embargo recordó que esa noche Tala había dicho que saldría tarde y que el peli-lavanda lo iba a esperar... pero, si él se adelantaba y hablaba primero con el pelirrojo?... desecho de inmediato esa idea, estaba muy cansado como para esperar que el pelirrojo se desocupara y mas aun para aclarar ciertas cosas... definitivamente iba a esperar el momento adecuado...

Se durmió en cuanto su cabeza toco su mullida almohada, sin embargo esa noche había tenido extraños sueños que involucraban a Tala, Bryan, a él y aun mas insólito aparecía el muchachito chino, al día siguiente despertó con esos fragmentos de sus sueños en su cabeza, no recordaba todo lo que había acontecido sino una que otra parte como ser un viaje, unas personas desconocidas, unas noches muy candentes, sangre y muchas lagrimas... pero no estaba seguro a quien le pertenecían cada una de las cosas, o es que todas eran de él?... no estaba seguro pero se levanto con una opresión en su pecho que le hacía dificultoso respirar...

Se dirigió al baño y se metió de lleno en la tina tratando de calmar sus extraños... presentimientos acaso, o simples locuras... no estaba del todo seguro, pero prefirió olvidar todo ese asunto...

Sus clases nuevamente dieron inicio con otra doctora mucho mas joven y simpática, la cual les explicaba con mucho entusiasmo algunos conceptos de bioquímica, al parecer la señorita era nueva ya que el nerviosismo y el torpe comportamiento lo revelaban, Hiwatari sonrió al ver las innumerables equivocaciones que cometía, al menos eso lo estaba entreteniendo, pero de inmediato un perenne sonido emitido desde el bolsillo de su pantalón lo distrajo, saco el aparatito y noto que este marcaba el 52C... pidió permiso y se retiro a toda prisa pues el muchachito rubio lo había llamado 'talvez sea urgente...' pensó un tanto nervioso de lo que fuera a encontrar...

Subió a la habitación correspondiente y al adentrarse vio como esos ojos azules lo miraban con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, el bicolor lo miro confundido al principio para después cambiar su mueca por una de enfado, al parecer solo fue una falsa alarma...

"que sucede?.." pregunto con seriedad

"eh... yo... yo" Hiwatari lo miro aun mas enfadado "solo quería que me trajeran un calmante..." dijo con nerviosismo ante la mirada que el ruso le otorgaba

"yo no soy ninguna enfermera" pronuncio con siseante voz a lo que el pequeño americano comenzó a temblar, al ver la reacción del niño decidió tranquilizarse respiro hondamente un par de veces y ablandando su voz continuo "dime ¿te duele algo?..."

"la.. la cabeza... un poco..." continuaba aun temeroso del bicolor

"en seguida te traigo algo..." anuncio para abandonar el recinto, una vez fuera apretó sus puños y maldijo internamente como le costaba controlar su mal genio... camino por los pasillos buscando a alguna enfermera que le pudiera dar algún remedio para dársela al rubio y para su buena suerte reconoció a la recepcionista que días antes le había conocido, se apresuro hasta ella y con voz firme la llamo "Suzume..." espero que su nombre haya sido el correcto y acertó ya que la muchacha se dio la vuelta

"¡ah!.. ¡hola!" le saludo con una sonrisa sin embargo el bicolor solo asintió como contestación "¿te puedo ayudar en algo?..." pregunto

"¿podrías indicarme donde consigo algún remedio para el dolor?..."

"¿te duele algo?..." indago curiosa

"no es para mi, sino para el paciente del cuarto 52" respondió aclarando las cosas

"mmm... si es para un paciente lo mejor seria que busques en su historial medico primero... y luego vayas por allá" dijo señalándole con el dedo el largo pasillo "allí encontraras una salita donde dice farmacia y buscas el que sea mas adecuado.. ¿si?.." termino dándole una gran sonrisa

"gracias..." contesto el bicolor y fue directamente al cuarto de medicamentos, de todas formas ya sabia el historial de sus dos asignados (no por nada era uno de los mejores) y con una rápida examinación encontró el remedio indicado llevándolo de inmediato a su paciente

Giro la perilla de la puerta con delicadeza para luego ingresar, el pecosito seguía sentado en su cama mirando por la ventana suspirando sin notar que el ruso había ingresado, Kai aclaro su garganta para llamar la atención del yanqui que de inmediato giro su cabeza para toparse con la mirada seria del oji-rojo

"tomate un par de estas" indico alcanzándole las pastillas junto con un vaso de agua

"gracias" pronuncio el rubio sonriéndole para luego hacer lo que le pidieron, Kai se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí sin embargo la vocecita de Max lo detuvo "¿te caigo mal?..." soltó de repente captando la interés del otro el cual denegó moviendo la cabeza "¿entonces?..." continuo preguntando

"no soy una persona muy sociable" contesto girándose por completo

"pero no pareces una mala persona..." comento ante los asombrados ojos amatistas "así que no veo porque no podemos ser amigos..." y le sonrió grandemente

"no prometo nada..." respondió cruzándose de brazos "pero te advierto que tengo un temperamento irascible"

"lo tendré en cuenta" dijo ampliando aun mas su sonrisa después de un –hn- Hiwatari se retiro del cuarto dejando a un sonriente Max a la vez que esbozaba una media sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si...

"si no lo veo, no lo creo..." hablaron tras él "Kai Hiwatari esta sonriendo..." continuo esa voz erizándole los pelos al darse la vuelta para toparse con quien se imagino

"Tala..." lo nombro para después recuperar su temple normal "¿qué quieres?..." pregunto adoptando su pose característico

"no nada... solo que me sorprendí de verte sonreír y mas aun después de salir del cuarto de uno de tus pacientes..." comento

"¿qué tiene eso de malo?..." pregunto secamente

"nada... es solo que después del altercado que tuviste ayer con el muchachito americano, dudaba que te vería entrar ahí en un buen tiempo... al menos hasta que mejoraras tu carácter..." contesto sonriente

"¿y tu como supiste lo que paso ayer?..." aunque sabia la respuesta que el pelirrojo le iba a dar igual cuestiono

"Bryan me lo comento..." era exacto lo que Hiwatari pensaba que el taheño le diría pero no hizo nada para demostrar su indignación y permaneció sereno "pero creo q tienes clases así que te dejo... adiosito" hablo mientras comenzaba a caminar

"espera" casi grito el bicolor haciendo que Ivanov regresara sobre sus pasos para plantarse frente al oji-rojo

"¿siiiii?.." pregunto burlescamente haciendo el bicolor lo mirara furioso

"quiero hablar contigo" le ordeno sin borrar de sus ojos ese toque de ira

"será mas tarde por que ahora no tengo tiempo" contesto y reanudo su marcha sin embargo Kai lo sujeto por la muñeca

"estoy hablando enserio"

"yo también" respondió soltándose del agarre del bicolor

"dime a que hora..." cuestiono aun enfadado

"a partir de las nueve tengo libre... a esa hora te buscare en el jardín ¿te parece?.." y ante el asentimiento de Kai se encamino a su destino dejando al bicolor aun enfadado y es que a veces Kai solía portarse muy... muy... soez, lo que le molestaba de sobremanera y si no se le frenaba era aun mas insoportable así que por ese decidió aceptar, si Hiwatari quería saber la verdad él se la diría y no arrepentiría ya que desde hace tiempo espero contárselo todo...

"todos son unos estúpidos" espeto el bicolor y volviendo a su carácter usual retorno a sus aulas

El día transcurrió con normalidad y cuando el reloj marco las siete de la noche se dispuso a dar una ronda por las habitaciones de sus pacientes para ver algún cambio en estos... por suerte cuando fue a ver al rubio americano este dormía placidamente así que no tuvo que aguantar su parlotear, se dirigió al otro cuarto y todo continuo con regularidad, ningún cambio o al menos eso indicaban las maquinas...

Así que faltando diez minutos para las nueve Hiwatari ya se encontraba en uno de los bancos del jardín el cual para su suerte estaba vacío ya que el toque de queda para los pacientes ya había sonado dejando solo a unos cuantos doctores disfrutar del silencio y la relajación que el vergel les daba... no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando el taheño se hizo presente

"tal como lo supuse estarías ya aquí" comento y se sentó a su lado "¿de que querías hablarme?..." pregunto mirando el rostro de su amigo

'¿y ahora que le digo?.' Pensó el bicolor, aunque sabia muy bien para que le había llamado le resultaba muy difícil hablar sobre sus sentimientos y ahora no sabia como comenzar... se estaba poniendo nervioso

Tala noto el nerviosismo en esos ojos amatistas y sonrió levemente "¿y bien Kai?..." volvió a cuestionar

"veras... yo... yo... ¿qué hay entre tu y Bryan?.." aunque eso no era lo que exactamente quería preguntar simplemente salió de sus labios como por inercia...

"¿para que quieres saberlo?.." indago seriamente

"solo contesta" mando afilando sus ojos

"estamos viviendo juntos" contesto "¿algún problema?.." endureció su mirada de igual modo

"¿desde cuando?.." aunque su corazón de destrozo por esa respuesta no lo demostraría así que mantuvo su impasible rostro

"vaya que estas curioso..." ablando sus gestos "desde que llegamos aquí..." contesto dirigiendo su vista al frente

"por que... ¿por qué no me lo contaste?.." su voz se estaba mitigando

"trate de decírtelo aquella vez... pero tu..." dudo un poco en decirlo pero prefirió contarlo de una vez "tu me besaste..." y un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas

Hiwatari abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa, acaso Ivanov estaba insinuando que antes de venir a Japón ya era pareja de Bryan?... "tu y él..." y callo no podía continuar preguntando sino su semblante caería dejando notar su desasosiego

"así es..." contesto como adivinando los pensamientos del bicolor "ese día iba a contarte que había iniciado una relación con Bryan sin embargo tu me dijiste que no te caía bien y dude si contártelo o no... pero cuando me besaste desistí de decírtelo..." jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos manteniendo agachada su mirada "el venir a Japón también tuvo que ver con mi relación con Bryan..." al ver que Kai se había mantenido callado decidió continuar "se lo dije a mi padre y aunque en un principio maldijo en diez mil idiomas decidió que estaría bien siempre y cuando nadie mas se enterara... es por ello que decidí ir a un lugar donde nadie me conociera y ni les importara mi relación con otro chico... y acá estoy..." finalizo levantando su cara para poder ver la expresión del otro ruso

Kai aun se encontraba procesando la información que el pelirrojo le había brindado, se encontraba dolido... sus ojos amenazaban con soltar lagrimas saladas, sus dientes estaban apretados al igual que sus puños, quería correr pero su cuerpo no respondía... la impresión había sido mucha y aunque sabia que el taheño le estaba ocultando algo (ya que desde hacia tiempo se había alejado de el) no sospecho nada de esto que ahora le contaba...

"¿Kai?.." le llamo Ivanov sacándolo de su mutismo

"¿eso es todo?.." pregunto haciendo gala de su gran faceta de actor ya que no demostró sentimiento alguno

"nose... ¿quieres preguntarme algo mas?.." indago poniéndose de pie para quedar frente al bicolor que también se había parado, sin embargo Hiwatari negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a irse pero en ese instante Tala lo había retenido rodeándole con sus brazos "lo siento... sabes... tu eres mi mejor amigo" y apretó mas su abrazo "siento haberte mentido..." susurro cerca de su oído haciendo estremecer al ruso bicolor que en ese momento también correspondió al abrazo

"lo se..." fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar

Continuaron sujetos un tiempo mas silenciosos, pasivos, amistosos... ninguno de los dos querían que la relación que un día tuvieron cambiara sin embargo estaban seguros que nada volvería a ser igual, al menos hasta que Kai olvidara al taheño y aceptara por fin la relación que este tenia con el peli-lavanda... hasta entonces...

Cuando al fin se separaron Tala le sonrió lo mas cariñosamente que pudo "es mejor que me vaya... Bryan me espera" otra vez ese nombre... Hiwatari sintió su sangre hervir, no lo podía evitar aun los sentimientos que tenia por el pelirrojo estaban fuertemente arraigados en su ser y mientras aun pudiese él seguiría luchando por el taheño tomando la mas mínima ocasión para tenerlo a su lado...

"Hn..." musito el bicolor cuando Ivanov volteo para ir al encuentro de su koibito y Kai se encaminaba al edificio del hospital solo para ver un poco de –acción- por parte de los médicos y conocer un poco mas acerca de las noches en un hospital... si, si sonaba raro pero era la mejor forma de distracción que pudo hallar ya que aun no quería retornar a su apartamento porque la soledad solo le traería dolorosos recuerdos que en ese momento no quería invocar...

Camino por los pasillos que ya se le hacían bastante conocidos, y efectivamente todo estaba tan ajetreado que apenas y se podía caminar 'esto es demasiado...' pensó fastidiado ya que estar entre tanta gente le era fatigoso así que decidió subir al siguiente piso, pasando una vez mas por aquella puerta que comenzaba a diferenciar muy bien... decidió pasar de largo pero un extraño ruido llamo su atención, se paro frente al portón y percibió con mas fuerza el sonido que de esta escapaba, se definió por entrar y así lo hizo...

La oscuridad aun imperaba en el lugar sin embargo el incesante ruido lo estaba enloqueciendo, era el mismo ruido de esta mañana solo que un poco diferente y mas fuerte –piiii, pi, piiii- repetía la bendita maquina, con sus dedos busco el interruptor de la habitación y cuando la hallo la encendió... sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al contemplar aquella escena...

El chino se revolcaba en aquella cama intranquilo, acaso había despertado?... sin embargo sus orbes se fueron a posar en una de las maquinas –la que hacia tanto escándalo- y se acerco hasta ella para ver lo que mostraba y de paso saber a que parte del cuerpo del muchacho pertenecía 'talvez es de su cerebro' pensó ya que si era así, era mas que normal que sonase de tal forma si el asiático hubiese despertado, pero se equivoco... las ondas que mostraban eran las de su corazón lo cual solo indicaba algo...

"tiene arritmia..." susurro para comenzar a tensarse pues eso significaba que el chino tenia un ataque cardiaco... sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su cabeza empezaba a fraguar un montón de posibilidades, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, saco de su bolsillo el beeper para localizar a Bryan y marco el numero que este le había indicado que lo hiciera en caso de emergencias... sin embargo el otro aparato cambio de resonancia –piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- repetía y eso solo significaba una cosa... "no puede ser..." musito, debía buscar ayuda, pero él era un medico y no podía malograrse de ese modo, así que haciendo uso de sus conocimientos decidió aplicar lo que sabia hasta ese entonces... al menos hasta que Bryan llegase...

Se acerco hasta la cama y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue practicar el RCP (respiración cardio-pulmonar) y aunque era algo bastante básico al menos era efectivo... le quito la mascara de oxigeno y algunos cables que le impedían su destreza y procedió a efectuar el procedimiento... –piiiiiiii- el aparato seguía indicando la misma condición, pero él no se rendiría jamás lo haría y continuo con su labor... –piiiiiiii, piii, pii- la maquina lentamente comenzó a reaccionar cambiando a su sonido normal, fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió de repente dejando ver al peli-lavanda con unas cuantas enfermeras mas...

Sujeto a Hiwatari del brazo y lo alejo un poco para revisar el estado del muchachito, se dio la vuelta para encarar al bicolor "¿que sucedió Kai?..." pregunto intrigado sin embargo el bicolor aun estaba confundido ya que ni él mismo sabia lo que había pasado "¿Kai?.." se acerco hasta el ruso y poso su mano en su hombro para captar la atención de este

"esta... muerto..." musito con temor, era la primera vez que algo así le ocurría

"¿Hn?.." dijo confundido el oji-lavanda y entonces noto como el bicolor comenzaba a temblar... no se le ocurrió otra forma de calmarlo así que lo abrazo con fuerza "todo esta bien... no te preocupes... lo hiciste muy bien..." susurro cerca de su oído

"¿esta muerto?..." pregunto asiéndose del abrazo de Bryan

"no, no lo esta" contesto serenamente acariciando sus azules hebras "le salvaste..." acoto soltando un poco su agarre para mirar los ojos rojos del menor soviético

Kai levanto la mirada y comprobó que en efecto el peli-lavanda no parecía mentirle así que se alejo completamente del cuerpo del ruso mayor para fijar sus orbes en la cama donde un montón de enfermeras comenzaban a acomodar las cosas alrededor del chino, soltó un hondo suspiro y se cubrió con ambas manos su rostro... definitivamente esa fue una experiencia que no deseaba repetir...

"¿porque no vas a descansar?..." hablo Kuznetzov posando una mano en los cabellos de Hiwatari "yo me quedare un poco mas..." agrego

"si..." fue todo lo que murmuro y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación

"doctor" de repente expreso una de las enfermeras exaltada haciendo que ambos rusos la miraran "el muchacho... esta... esta despertando..." dijo con incredulidad

"¿qué?..." contesto Bryan y se acerco hasta la cama seguido de un curioso bicolor

En efecto el muchachito comenzaba a abrir sus ojos...

TBC...

Al fin!... voy a hacer participar a mi adorado neko!... vaya q me costo terminar este capitulo y es q tenia varias ideas q al final dejaron de gustarme así q rehice este capitulo unas cuantas veces... lo bueno es q ya acabe... bueno también aclare la relación q hay entre Tala y Bryan... y si q puse en aprietos al bicolor... pero debe aprender de alguna forma... ahora solo les pediré sus comentarios ok?... así q escríbanme...

A contestar reviews:

**Zhena HiK:** como siempre gracias por tus halagos... q bueno q te haya gustado... y se q fue un poco cruel dejar q Tala se besara con Bryan frente a Kai pero bueno... hacer rabiar un poco al bicolor no esta demás... jejeje

**AlexiaLKLR**: no te preocupes a mi me encanta decir ODIO A Tyson!... pero no por ello lo torturo (aunque algún día haré un fic donde sufra MUAJAJAJA).. pues ya creo q esta aclarado la relación de Tala y Bryan pero igual te lo digo... sipi! Son novios desde ya hace un par de añitos...

**H.fanel.K:** aun no se sabrá que fue lo q le paso a Rei... ya q pasara alguito q impedirá q el neko lo cuente... pero eso vendrá mas adelante (ya tengo planeado un par de cosillas por ahí..)

**Phoenix y Neko JinHiwatari: **jeje esencia de Bryan?... pues solo escribo lo q me imagino q cada uno haría en esa situación... y pues si, si saldrá vivo ya q Kai no puede matarlo (al menos hasta q le de una nota de aprobación )... prometo actualizarlo mas rápido...

**Charo Nakano:** opino lo mismo que tu... y gracias por tu review y claro que lo continuare no te preocupes q no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas...

**el verdadero poder viene del corazón:** GRACIAS... y claro q yo también soy partidaria de Kai/Rei así q no te preocupes q esta historia tampoco será una excepción... y claro q no me molesto tus comentarios, para saber lo q piensan es q pido review.. así q sigue mandándome opiniones ok?...

**maryluzmty:** jejeje tan predecible soy?... (no respondan) quien no quisiera tener un doctor como ese... y debo agradecerte por tu honestidad, para serte sincera a mi tampoco me gusta leer descripciones tan minuciosas de los lugares (es aburrido) y nose como rayos se me ocurrió poner uno así... pero será el ultimo q haré (tienes mi palabra) y me centrare mas en los personajes... gracias otra vez...


	4. despertar

Como el anterior capitulo me demore en actualizarlo acá les traigo el siguiente (así de rápido)... para no dejarles con incertidumbres... espero que les guste este capitulo, que por cierto fue hecho velozmente... así que disculpen cualquier error...

**Aclaraciones:** debido a que ya no se pueden poner guiones en los diálogos cambie un poco mi formato de escritura quedando del siguiente modo... "diálogos", 'pensamientos', -algunas otras referencias-, (mis interrupciones), _/escrituras/_

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece (para fortuna de Tyson XP)

**Genero:** Yaoi (por supuesto n.n)

**Parejas:** emmm... ustedes ya verán

_Cap. 4.- Despertar..._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

En efecto el muchachito comenzaba a abrir sus ojos... parpadeo varias veces tratando de regular la entrada de luz a sus orbes abriéndolas por completo después de un instante... sus ojos se agrandaron al ver un montón de gente desconocida observándolo de un modo hasta cierto punto indiscreto '¿donde estoy?...' pensó aferrándose a las sabanas que traía sobre su cuerpo a la vez que vagaba sus mirar por cada uno de los rostros ahí presentes...

"estas en un hospital..." hablo el peli-lavanda como si adivinara el pensamiento del chino, además el ver temblar al muchachito le dio una pista de lo que pasaba por su cabeza, sin embargo el chiquillo aun estaba temeroso mirando a toda esa gente desconocida para él... "ya pueden retirarse..." dijo refiriéndose a las enfermeras las cuales después de hacer una reverencia se retiraron dejando solo a los dos rusos "Kai, si quieres puedes retirarte también..." se dirigió al bicolor pero no obtuvo respuesta "¿Kai?..." le nombro sin obtener contestación, sonrió pues el bicolor aun tenia perdida la mirada en el chino que se encontraba acostado en la cama con las sabanas cubriéndole hasta la mitad de la cara...

Rei suspiro aliviado al ver que gran parte de esas personas se retiraban, le habían dicho que estaba en un hospital... pero como había llegado hasta ahí?... su cabeza era una maraña de cosas sin sentido y tratar de recordar le causaba dolor así que opto por tranquilizarse, sin embargo unos ojos amatistas lo observaban profundamente como si con esa mirada tratara de atravesarlo, giro su rostro hasta toparse con la de ese muchacho tan extraño... extraño?... pues si, ese cabello de dos tonos de azul, esos ojos fríos y calculadores, esas marcas en sus mejillas y esa expresión seria le daban un poco de miedo, porque lo veía de esa forma?... sin embargo había otro mas en la habitación un muchacho mayor que el anterior de ojos y cabellos lavanda, de considerable complexión física y bastante alto, sin embargo parecía mas amable que el bicolor... respiro un par de veces mas y bajo sus manos para descubrir por completo su rostro esbozando en sus labios una sonrisa dirigida a ambos rusos...

Bryan devolvió la sonrisa al oji-ambarino y volvió a fijar su atención en el bicolor el cual, para su sorpresa, sonreía amigablemente "¿Kai?..." volvió a llamarlo captando, ahora si, su atención "ya te puedes ir..." volvió a sugerirle e inmediatamente Hiwatari borro su sonrisa y adoptando su característica pose hablo

"esta bien..." aunque quisiera negarlo en su cara se notaba el estado de agotamiento que tenia además que sus músculos le exigían un poco de reposo y sin decir mas se dio la vuelta para retirarse pero antes volvió a fijarse en el muchachito que sobre el tálamo se hallaba, el cual aun le sonreía... suspiro y se fue...

"bueno..." hablo Kuznetzov para atraer la atención del chino "yo soy tu medico asignado... así que déjame examinarte..." y ante el asentimiento del chino procedió con lo básico...

Ya se encontraba en su apartamento y lo primero que hizo al ingresar fue dirigirse a la ducha y meterse en ella... había sido un día muy pesado, desde la charla que tuvo con el yanqui pasando por la confesión de Tala y finalmente la supuesta muerte de uno de sus pacientes... definitivamente había sido un día fatigante...

Salió del baño y vistió solo sus boxers para después meterse en su cama, sin embargo no podía borrar a ese muchachito de su cabeza... y a todo esto, porque lo miro de ese modo?... había escuchado a Bryan llamarlo pero lo ignoro, porque?... cuando el chino abrió sus ojos lo había cautivado de un modo extraño, no había duda que esas orbes tan doradas como el sol le habían llamado la atención, pero tanto así como para no despegar la vista de él?... que confundido se hallaba... pero estaba la innegable situación de que ese chino había capturado su interés... 'mañana es otro día' se dijo para después sumirse en el ansiado reposo...

El incesante repicar del despertador lo estaba enloqueciendo sin embargo no quería despertar, tenia clases mas tarde pero debido a lo cansado que se encontraba el día anterior había olvidado programar la alarma del reloj y ahora se hallaba sonando a las seis de la mañana...

"mierda..." hablo medio dormido tanteando con su mano el mueble donde supuestamente aquel aparatejo debiera estar y cuando sus dedos lo encontraron apago el molesto ruido... y de nuevo los recuerdos de lo sucedido golpearon su cabeza de repente, gruño con enfado y se puso de pie "mejor me doy un baño..." se dijo y preparando la enorme tina de hidromasaje se adentro en esta dejándose consentir por las burbujas que se formaban en el agua, suspiro y cerro sus ojos disfrutando al máximo de aquel relajante baño...

El tiempo transcurrió y para cuando el reloj marcaba las nueve de la mañana el bicolor ya se encontraba saliendo de su apartamento, cerro su puerta con llave y se dispuso a entrar al elevador cuando una voz que gritaba a lo lejos pidiéndole que detuviera el ascensor lo estancó...

Un muchacho se acerco a toda prisa adentrándose rápidamente para después inclinarse sobre sus piernas tratando de recuperar el aire... los ojos amatistas del ruso lo contemplaban molestos, por eso es que odiaba los departamentos, se recargo en una de las paredes y cruzándose de bazos cerro sus ojos

"muchas gracias..." oía que aquel muchachito le decía sin embargo el solo se encogió de hombros, lo menos que quería era conocer a sus vecinos ya que después tendría que estarlos aguantando cada día "mi nombre es Koji Nanami y vivo en el apartamento 421¡mucho gusto!.." dijo estirando su mano

"mucho gusto..." contesto desganado abriendo sus ojos dirigiendo una mirada fría al chico y es que podría ser serio, amargado, necio, lo que sea menos un mal educado así que estrecho la mano del chico respondiendo así a su saludo y dignándose por fin a ver al chiquillo, este era mayor que él se le notaba en la cara además que tenia su misma estatura, ojos celestes y pelo rubio algo largo sujeto en una cola alta, dos mechones le caían a cada lado de su rostro donde plasmaba una amplia sonrisa y también era muy hablador por lo visto...

"por los rumores que he oído... supongo que eres el nuevo, del apartamento 422..." Kai le dirigió una mirada aun mas seria "además se que llegaste de Rusia, vives solo, tienes 21 años y estas haciendo tu practica de medicina en el hospital Memorial...¿verdad?..." la mirada del bicolor cambio a una de asombro puesto que no pasaba ni una semana y ya todos sabían su vida (al menos la elemental) "no me miras así... la señorita Midoru fue la que me puso al corriente..." se excuso al ver la mirada nuevamente fría del ruso

"solo no me molestes..." hablo volviendo a su pose habitual hasta que por fin las puertas del elevador se abrieron y salió a toda prisa para no tener que seguir aguantando a su molesto vecino, tomo un taxi ya que las ganas de caminar se le habían esfumado...

Llego al hospital e ingreso velozmente saludando con un cortante –buenos días- a Suzume que como siempre se hallaba en la recepción, dirigiéndose de inmediato a su casillero para vestir la indumentaria del caso yendo después a su aula correspondiente, se sentó y saco su agenda revisando su horario de clases... bufo al notar que ese día tenia la primera cátedra con el Dr. Toyama, él cual hizo su aparición apenas sonó la campana (o timbre... como quieran llamarle) con su mal humor usual..

"siéntense..." ordeno calmadamente e inmediatamente obedecieron, puso sus libros en la mesa y comenzó a contemplar los rostros de sus alumnos para luego esbozar una sonrisa burlesca "veo que algunos de ustedes no pudieron dormir..." pauso deteniendo su mirada en el ruso "¿no es así joven Hiwatari?..." Kai solamente lo miro con enfado "me entere que usted salvo una vida ayer... así que... ¿porque no todos dirigimos un aplauso por tan excelente labor?..." agrego aumentando su sonrisa a la vez que comenzaba a aplaudir seguido de los demás muchachitos donde incluso algunos de ellos (mas específicamente los que estaban cerca del ruso) le brindaban palabras de asombro y felicitación mientras la cara de Hiwatari se endurecía a cada momento

'¡mierda!..' pensó molesto ya que lo que menos quería es que todo su salón se diera cuenta de su presencia, para así pasar desapercibido todo el tiempo que le fuera necesario ya que lo que no estaba dispuesto a aguantar eran las preguntas y habladurías a las que seguramente le someterían todos esos estudiantes '¿cómo se habrá enterado?...' buscaba a algún culpable con el cual pudiera después descargar su rabia

"bueno ya es suficiente" volvió a hablar Toyama con el tono serio de siempre y comenzó con la clase habitual

Apenas el timbre dio un repique Kai ya se encontraba de pie dispuesto a irse para evadir algún tipo de interrogatorio al que le fueran a someter... así que espero que el docente se fuera para que seguidamente él hacer lo mismo...

Camino por los pasillos molesto, enfadado, rabioso, colérico o aun mas, apretaba sus puños con fiereza mostrando la mirada mas fría y dura que tuviera, salió al jardín atravesándolo para dirigirse al siguiente edificio... entro hecho una fiera buscando con su mirada al posible autor de la vergüenza que había pasado, de inmediato lo diviso... se acerco hasta el plantándosele enfrente...

"fuiste tu imbécil" dijo y sujeto con firmeza la bata blanca del otro

"¿de que hablas?..." pregunto extrañado

"tu abriste tu bocota" siseo apretando mas su agarre

"no se de que hablas... pero este no es lugar para este tipo de conversaciones" aunque el tono con el que le había hablado el bicolor lo enfado no podía permitirse que sus sentimientos sobrepasaran su profesionalismo "así que suéltame" pidió con serenidad poniendo sus manos sobre las del ruso tratando de que lo soltara sin resultado alguno "¿Kai?..." cambio su tono de voz a uno mas severo sin embargo el bicolor ni se inmuto... contó hasta diez mentalmente pero su paciencia se le estaba acabando, iba a decir algo mas cuando otra persona hablo

"Kai suelta de una vez a Bryan" era el taheño que se había acercado rápidamente cuando vio aquella escena

"Tala" pronunciaron los dos al mismo tiempo separándose

"¿ahora me podrías explicar tu comportamiento?.." exigió Ivanov situándose en medio de los dos rusos sin embargo Hiwatari solo volteo el rostro "ven..." le tomo del brazo y lo llevo fuera

Ya en el jardín busco con sus azules ojos una banca desocupada para poder hablar con su hostil amigo... diviso uno lo bastante alejado y sin soltar aun al bicolor lo condujo hasta allá

"ahora si... explícame que paso" dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras Kai se sentaba en la banca

"como si te importara..."soltó ácidamente

"claro que me importa"

"solo lo dices solo por tu noviecito" y cruzo de brazos cerrando sus ojos

"sabes que no es verdad..." ablando el tono de su voz sin embargo el bicolor se encogió de hombros "¡oh vamos Kai!... no quiero tener una de esas conversaciones cursis donde tenga que decirte lo mucho que me importas..."

"¿y porque no?..." su voz se volvió burlona a la vez que le dirigía una mirada sardónica

"¿hablas en serio?.." pregunto incrédulo y Hiwatari recobro su pose anterior

"por supuesto que no... idiota" expreso y sonrió a Tala quien le devolvió el mismo gesto para después sentarse a su lado

"y ahora... ¿me puedes decir que paso?..." insistió el pelirrojo el bicolor suspiro y comenzó a relatarle

"ahora por culpa de -ese- docentillo todo el mundo trata de acercárseme..." finalizo frunciendo el entrecejo

"¿y que tiene que ver Bry en todo esto?.." indago Ivanov a lo que Kai primero gruño por el apodo tan cariñoso que su pelirrojo le había puesto al otro ruso para después contestar

"todo" expreso con enojo "ya que seguro fue él quien abrió su bocaza" y endureció su gesto

"vaya que eres un tonto..." dijo seriamente el taheño haciendo que Kai lo mirara con enfado "claro que fue Bryan quien lo dijo... después de todo él te esta evaluando y no puede callar algo así, y deberías estar contento esto mejorara tu nota, además de que salvaste una vida... y en el hecho de que el doctor Toyama decidiera molestarte Bry no tuvo nada que ver" puntualizo poniéndose de pie

"Hn..." bufo fastidiado, otra vez Tala tenia razón...

"así que creo que le debes una disculpa a Bryan" Hiwatari abrió los ojos de golpe, él disculparse?... EL!... Kai Hiwatari?... NUNCA!... "o sino aquí termina nuestra amistad..." sentencio el taheño

'mierda..' dijo mentalmente para ponerse de pie siguiendo a Ivanov quien se adentro nuevamente en el edificio buscando con la mirada a su koi seguido de un furioso bicolor

"Bryan.." lo llamo haciendo que el peli-lavanda girara para verlos "Kai tiene algo que decirte... ¿verdad?..."

"lo siento..." musito sin embargo el oji-lavanda lo escucho perfectamente

"esta bien..." contesto haciendo que Hiwatari lo mirara duramente para después darse vuelta para retirarse "por cierto" le hablo Kuznetzov "no te olvides que a las siete de la noche debes hacer una ronda por las habitaciones, lo que me recuerda... toma esto" le entrego unos papeles

"¿qué es esto?..." cuestiono Kai mientras revisaba aquellas hojas

"un medicamento reciente para Max que deseo controles que consuma y el nuevo tratamiento para Rei... ahora que despertó no podemos seguir tratándole como si estuviese en coma ..." explico Bryan y Kai asintió "además debes saber que..." sin embargo el bicolor lo dejo con la palabra en la boca pues se fue con dirección a su siguiente clase que en cualquier momento iba a comenzar

"vaya que es una persona difícil de tratar..." hablo una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran y giraran de golpe

"profesor Toyama" dijeron ambos rusos al mismo tiempo

"lo siento Kuznetzov... no quería causarte problemas" se dispenso el mayor y es que Bryan Kuznetzov había sido uno de sus alumnos –por no decir el mejor- además que cada vez se superaba y eso ciertamente le agradaba, es por ello que le tenia cierta estima al peli-lavanda

"no es nada... ya estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con su carácter" se llevo una mano a su nuca y sonrió amablemente

"si tu lo dices..." sonrió de igual modo el doctor para luego retirarse

"le agradas mucho al sensei..." comento el pelirrojo burlescamente

"que esperabas... recuerda que soy el grandioso Bryan Kuznetzov" dijo esbozando una fatua sonrisa dirigida a su koibito

"veremos que tan grandioso estarás mañana después de dormir en el sofá..." le devolvió otra sonrisa pero burlesca

"pero Yuriy..." se acerco al taheño lo suficiente para susurrar en su oído "si duermo en el sof�¿quién te hará mimos en la noche?..." y lamió su lóbulo causando un estremecimiento en el pelirrojo

"tu ganas..." se rindió "pero mas te vale que tengas ganas esta noche ya que no pienso dejarte dormir..." acoto lanzándole una mirada lasciva

"como tu digas..." y dando un fugaz beso en la mejilla de su koi regreso a sus labores seguido de Ivanov que hizo lo mismo

La mañana había transcurrido y ahora se hallaba de regreso a su nada humilde morada y por segunda vez se topaba con el muchachito blondo que salía de su apartamento

"buenas tardes" le saludo Koji, sin embargo el bicolor le dirigió una fugaz mirada pasando de largo encerrándose en el cuarto 422 'que carácter...' pensó el oji-celeste continuando su camino

Ya dentro de su departamento fue directo a su alcoba para tirase en su cama y quedarse dormido de inmediato, había sido un mal día, corrección, una mala mañana ya que aun tenia la tarde para pasarla peor... si, seguramente las cosas empeorarían...

Pasaron un par de horas y el inquietante retorcer de sus tripas le indicaban que debía comer, se levanto aburrido y fue hasta su cocina donde sacando un pedazo de carne junto a unas cuantas cosas mas comenzó a preparase algo para matar el hambre, para suerte suya en las tardes no tenia clases salvo los lunes y martes después estaba completamente libre, aunque no tanto ya que debía ir de todas formas al hospital para realizar la inspección a sus pacientes sin embargo solo era ir, ver sus estados y nada mas, así que no le tomaría mas de un par de horas...

Nuevamente el reloj le indicaba que ya debía salir a su faena diaria, así que arreglándose debidamente volvió a salir de su apartamento para dirigirse al hospital Memorial...

Llego y de inmediato se dirigió primero a la habitación del rubio americano pues debía controlar si el chiquillo había tomado el nuevo medicamento que Bryan le había recetado, subió hasta el tercer piso se paro frente a la puerta que tenia marcado en una plaqueta de metal el numero 53, escucho como dentro de aquel cuarto la voz del americanito no paraba de sonar y respiro hondamente pues ya sabia lo que le esperaba cuando ingresara en aquella habitación sin embargo era su responsabilidad y no podía huir de ella 'aun pienso que fue mala idea meterme en esto' pero no podía retractarse así que con decisión giro la perilla y entro

Efectivamente el pecosito acababa de colgar un teléfono celular y lo colocaba a un lado suyo "hola" le saludo afablemente cuando el bicolor ingreso completamente cerrando tras de si la puerta "¿es hora de la revisión diaria?... que bueno ya me sentía solito y quería charlar con alguien, aunque... recién acabo de hablar con Tyson pero de todas formas no me gusta sentirme abandonado, prefiero la compañía de alguien y es que me gusta mucho conversar, pero supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta..." y sonrió

"si lo se..." contesto tratando de sonar amable a la vez que se acercaba hasta la cama del yanqui y vigilaba la charola que estaba encima el velador "¿te tomaste las pastillas?..." pregunto

"aja, aunque no me gustaron... son muy grandes y me cuesta hacerlas pasar, ya le pregunte a Bryan si me podría dar otra cosa pero me contesto que no a menos que prefiriera una inyección y vaya que eso si me da miedo, las agujas no me gustan para nada así que tuve que aceptar esas tabletas..." respondió haciendo un puchero y después sonreír al bicolor que lo miraba entre molesto y sorprendido "¿sucede algo?..." indago al ver la expresión en Hiwatari

"solo era necesario que respondas con un si y tu me sales con la historia de tu vida..." expreso burlescamente

"¿eso te molesta?.." dijo mirando atentamente los ojos amatistas del ruso quien solo negó con la cabeza "¿y entonces?..." curioseo

"solo me pregunto ¿no te cansas de hablar?..."

"nop... digamos que es mi don especial..." y rió divertido logrando que el bicolor plasmara una sonrisa en sus labios

"ahora es mejor que descanses..." señalo Kai dirigiéndose a la salida

"¿ya te vas?..." pregunto Max con pesadumbre y Hiwatari asintió "¿por qué?.."

"debo ir a ver a otro paciente..." contesto

"¿puedo conocerlo?..." sus ojitos azules se iluminaron con esperanza

"si... pero otro día, así que duérmete" casi ordeno sin embargo Maxie solo contesto un –siii- e hizo lo que le pidieron

Salió de la alcoba del americano con una leve sonrisa y se dirigió a su siguiente destino, la habitación 44B –cuarto de Rei-, cuando llego hasta esta su cuerpo comenzó a temblar recordando lo que el día anterior había pasado y aunque no quisiera admitirlo tenia miedo de entrar y ver que efectivamente el chino había muerto... sacudió su cabeza, sabia que no había sido así... además de todas formas lidiar con gente muerta era parte de ser un medico, parte del camino que había escogido...

Se paro frente a la puerta y escucho sonidos provenientes del televisor dio un suave toquido sin embargo no oyó contestación alguna del otro lado 'debe haberse dormido con la televisión prendida' pensó y con sumo cuidado ingreso en la habitación...

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver al chino completamente despierto recibiéndolo con una enorme sonrisa... el bicolor primeramente se heló al verlo en tal estado, pero casi como un acto reflejo recupero su semblante de siempre... ingreso con paso firme y se acerco hasta aquella cama, dirigiéndole una seria mirada comenzó a cuestionarle

"si estabas despierto ¿por qué no respondiste?..." pero solo recibió una mirada de confusión por parte de Rei "creo que fui bastante claro..." agrego con molestia, sin embargo no recibió contestación alguna "¿y bien?..." su paciencia se estaba acabando, cruzo sus brazos y endureció aun mas su gesto

Pero el chino aun solo lo miraba confundido para después sonreírle e incorporarse con dificultad sobre el colchón y con su mano tomar de encima el velador un cuadernito y una pluma comenzando a escribir en esta... cuando culmino le alcanzo el textillo al ruso con su usual sonrisa

Hiwatari lo sostuvo y leyó _/no puedo hablar.../_ , abrió grandemente sus orbes rojizas y las poso sobre el neko "¿porque?..." musito e inmediatamente Rei le arrebato el cuaderno para escribir una vez mas y volvió a pasársela al bicolor _/tu eres el medico aquí.../ _y frunció el entrecejo mirando seriamente al chino que aun le sonreía... "muy graciosito..."

Puso su mano tras su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos y plasmaba una sonrisa divertida, el soviético solo suspiro fuertemente a la vez que le devolvía el cuaderno y comenzaba a leer sus propio documentos

"bueno... desde mañana empezaras con las practicas de fisioterapia..." sintió como le jalaban un lado de su mandil y desvió su atención al chino que le alcanzaba otra ves su libreta _¿eso duele?.../_ leyó en el escrito "solo son ejercicios para tus músculos..." aclaro volviendo a sus hojas y continuar "eso es todo, lo demás te lo dirá Bryan" guardo sus papeles y se dispuso a retirarse pero Rei aun no le soltaba la bata "¿sucede algo?..." pregunto

Rei pareció despertar y rápidamente negó con su cabeza soltando su agarre para después dirigirle su habitual sonrisa mientras se despedía con la mano, Hiwatari le dio una media sonrisa y salió de aquella alcoba cerrando con cuidado la puerta...

Se fijo en la hora la cual indicaba las ocho con cuarenta y cinco de la noche, así que prefirió regresar a su departamento, ya mañana hablaría con el peli-lavanda

Otro día había transcurrido y nuevamente el bicolor salía de una de sus clases para dirigirse en busca de Kuznetzov para –hablar- algunas cositas con él, no tuvo que ir hasta el otro edificio pues el mencionado se encontraba recostado bajo un árbol leyendo un pequeño libro, se acerco hasta él y hablo

"¿por qué no me lo dijiste?..." Bryan reconoció al instante esa voz y sin despegar su vista del texto respondió

"que cosa" hablo secamente

"lo de Rei... lo que no puede hablar" aclaro sentándose a un lado del ruso mayor mirando al frente

"trate de decírtelo, pero otra vez me dejaste colgado..." dirigió un fugaz vistazo al bicolor para después continuar "pero no es algo permanente, solo digamos que fue por el shock que recibió tras su ataque cardiaco..."

"y... respecto a eso..." indago dudoso

"no creo que se vuelva a repetir..."

"¿cómo puedes estar seguro?..." poso sus amatistas sobre el peli-lavanda esperando una respuesta

"hasta ahora lo que pudimos averiguar fue... lo te lo dije al principio su estado comatoso se debió mas a algo psicológico que fisiológico y el hecho de que no recuerde nos agrava el asunto, su ataque fue causado por algo dentro su mente que lo asusto... pero ahora que esta despierto no hay problema físico alguno, solo debemos averiguar que fue lo que le puso así..." explico (uyyy q hablador me resulto este ruso)

"entonces si es mas psicológico que funcional... ¿por qué sigue aquí?..."

"solo le haremos unas pruebas mas y en un par de meses ya le daremos de alta... además aun debemos contactar al Sr. Dickenson..." cerro su libro para sentarse por completo sobre el césped

"¿y porque a ese señor?..."

"él es el que esta pagando todo así que lo menos que debemos decirle lo que sucedió además... talvez nos de alguna pista de lo que le paso al chino..." finalizo y se puso de pie "bueno ya acabo mi descanso así que debo retornar a mi labor... ¡poka!..." y se retiro dejando solo al bicolor sumido en sus pensamientos

Se sintió observado y casi de inmediato busco con su mirada al causante de tal indiscreción, nada... no hallo a nadie que lo vigilara de esa forma 'me estoy volviendo paranoico' pensó y cruzando sus manos detrás su cabeza se acostó sobre el pastoso suelo cerrando sus ojos, dejando que el sol lo calentara...

"hola" escucho que le saludaban pero prefirió ignorar a quien sea que fuese esta persona, pero solo logro que aquel molesto individuo se sentara a un lado suyo "¿no tienes clases?..." le preguntaron y abriendo solo uno de sus ojos rojos contesto secamente

"no te importa" y volvió a su estado anterior esperando que aquel muchachito japonés lo dejara en paz

"vaya que realmente eres un amargado" soltó el nipón haciendo que Hiwatari le dirigiera una mortal mirada tratando de asustar al moreno impertinente pero solo vio como este le desafiaba con la mirada

"¿qué quieres?..." pregunto por fin para ver si así podía hacer que se fuera

"Maxie me contó que estas mas amable con él y yo... quería... agradecerte" concluyo con un ligero sonrojo

"¿eso es todo?..." esbozo una burlesca sonrisa a lo que Tyson lo miro con rabia y sin decir mas se puso de pie girando sobre sus pasos para retirarse enfadado

Con un solo movimiento logro sentarse de golpe bosquejando una sonrisa aun mayor, una sonrisa de triunfo... se estiro para ponerse de pie, aun tenia clases y no debía llegar tarde... deambulo su mirada por todo el lugar una vez mas y vio en una de las ventanas la figura del chino, él cual estaba con su cuaderno en mano muy concentrado, parecía como si estuviese dibujando... 'es un buen pasatiempo' pensó y repentinamente vio como el chino le saludaba con la mano y una gentil sonrisa, Kai se tenso y ágilmente se fue en dirección a sus aulas...

'¿que le suceder�?...' se pregunto el neko al ver la reacción en su galeno 'ohhh bueno...' y continuo trazando con un lápiz el dibujo de aquel paisaje que frente suyo se desplegaba, lo que incluía a cierta persona...

Ya había transcurrido dos semanas mas y la rutina aun continuaba para el bicolor, en cambio para sus pacientes la cosa fue mejorando ya que para el rubiecito americano bajaron los riesgos de que su corazón se deteriore debido a la endocarditis (infección de la membrana del corazón), así que su recuperación avanzaba a pasos acelerados... por otro lado Rei ya podía moverse mas libremente pero aun no recuperaba su voz y los doctores estaban desconcertados pues sus cuerdas bucales estaban en perfecto estado por lo que dejaron en manos de Bryan solucionar este contratiempo además le solicitaron de que le buscara algún psicólogo pues el Sr. Dickenson así lo había pedido ya que debido a que se hallaba en América tardaría una semana mas en retornar...

"vaya que ese señor se preocupa por ese muchachito..." comento Tala cuando el peli-lavanda les había contado lo que los médicos le dijeron

"ni que lo digas... ya que me pidieron que buscara al mejor psicólogo sin importar el precio..." agrego Bryan

"¿por qué rayos se preocupara tanto por él?... digo, al final ¿que relación tendrá con el chino?..." todo este asunto ciertamente le causaba gran curiosidad sin embargo Bryan se encogió de hombros

"¿y tu que propones Kai?..." pregunto Kuznetzov volteando a ver al bicolor

"no se" expreso secamente

"ya verán que él solito recuperara su voz..." comento el taheño captando la atención de los otros dos "mientras... ¿por que no le presentan a Max?.."

"¿y eso para que?..." curioseo el oji-lavanda rodeando con su brazo el cuerpo de su koi para disgusto del bicolor

"para ver cuanto aguanta escuchando al yanqui... así en una de esas talvez hable para mandarlo a callar" y rió animadamente

"podría funcionar..." comento Bryan riendo de igual forma sin embargo Hiwatari se puso de pie para marcharse, no le gustaba para nada ver a ambos rusos tan cariñosos

"¿ya te vas?..." indago el pelirrojo a lo que le respondieron con un –Hn- "te veo mañana..." se despidió

"no si yo puedo evitarlo..." musito el oji-lavanda acercando mas el cuerpo de su amante y comenzando a besar su cuello

"¿sigues con esos celos absurdos?..." cuestiono acariciando los cabellos del otro

"no me gusta la forma como te mira..." comenzó a desabrochar suavemente la camisa del taheño para introducir su mano y presionar la suave piel de su amor con sus dedos

"no tienes porque preocuparte Bry..." murmuro dejándose llevar por los toques de esas fuertes manos... era una suerte que nadie andará ya por esas horas en aquel jardín aparte de que la oscuridad les brindaba un buen cobertor para los actos que iban a realizar...

"eso espero..." susurro en la piel nívea de Tala al momento que lo recostaba suavemente sobre el césped y se colocaba encima delicadamente tratando de no poner todo su peso sobre la delgada figura de su koi "eso espero..." volvió a musitar entre besos que le otorgaba tanto en el cuello como en la boca

Tala se sentía ardiendo ante las caricias que su novio le brindaba tanto con los labios como con aquellas hábiles manos sin embargo el hecho de que lo celara tanto le tenia un poco molesto... aunque no podía negar que Kai a veces era demasiado descarado cuando lo miraba y en varias ocasiones había logrado que se estremeciera pero no de gusto, sino todo lo contrario... y es que las miradas que daba el bicolor ciertamente decían mas que sus palabras, pero estaba el innegable hecho de que él jamás le daría motivo alguno para que creyera que es correspondido ya que al único que quería y amaba estaba encima suyo, brindándole las caricias que tanto le gustaban...

Podía sentir que su chico se hallaba pensando en alguna tontería pues había dejado de recorrer espalda y sus manos ahora se hallaban quietas, posadas en su cintura...

"Yuriy... Yuriy..." le llamo entre besos logrando así sacar del ensimismamiento al pelirrojo "¿en que piensas?..." poso una mano en su mejilla acariciándola con dulzura "espero que sea en mi..." agrego de forma pícara

"y en quien mas..." contesto con falso enfado mientras apretaba con sus manos la cintura de Bryan y nuevamente se juntaron en otro beso arrebatador como los que solían darse...

Ambos se incorporaron levemente casi sentándose, uno frente al otro, y sin separarse del beso que instantes antes habían iniciado empezaron a desabrochar la camisa del otro dejando al descubierto sus perfectos dorsos, Bryan abrazo el cuerpo de Tala y fue empujándolo suavemente hasta que nuevamente quedaron acostados apoyo sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de su koi para levantarse levemente y sonreírle rompiendo de este modo aquel húmedo contacto... el taheño le devolvió la sonrisa y con su mano comenzó a acariciar el pecho del peli-lavanda quien comenzó a emitir suaves gemidos ante el delicado roce sin embargo el oji-azul quería oír mas así que con ambas manos rodeo el cuerpo de su amante acariciando con rudeza la piel de la espalda de Bryan por debajo de la prenda que aun cubría su dorso

Mientras Ivanov lo tocaba de ese modo el comenzó a emitir jadeos mas fuertes puesto que sabia que al pelirrojo le gustaba escucharlo, pero debido al lugar donde se hallaban no podía ser tan escandaloso así que agacho su cabeza hasta llegar al nivel de su oído donde gimió con un mayor volumen, al menos lo suficiente para complacer a su koi sin embargo estando así tan cerca prefirió dedicar su boca a algo mas que emitir sonidos y sacando ligeramente su lengua empezó a lamer la oreja del taheño quien pronto comenzó a exhalar de forma veloz su respiración... aquel sonido le fascinaba así que se dejo caer por completo sobre el taheño para tener libre ambas manos y así acariciar con una mano el pelo y rostro de tan sublime ser y con la otra contonear aquella figura que lo tenia loco a la vez que continuaba ensalivando su oreja y cuello...

Podía sentir la piel cálida de Kuznetzov posarse suavemente sobre la suya y sentir las manos de su ruso recorrerlo con ansias por lo que él también opto por intensificar sus caricias y arañando levemente esa nívea piel trazo un camino desde su espalda hasta dentro de los pantalones del oji-lavanda quien en forma de contestación capturo de forma violenta sus labios devorándolos con deseo... sus inquietas manos apretujaron con fuerza aquellos bien formados músculos y separando sus piernas fue atrayéndolo mas hacia su cuerpo, presionando su entrepierna con la del otro, sintiendo mutuamente la excitación que empezaba a consumirlos...

"Yuriy... ¿que tal si continuamos esto en casa?..." propuso Bryan separándose levemente del otro cuerpo, haciendo que el taheño sacara sus manos de su pantalón

"¿por qué Bry?..." pregunto tratando de recuperar su aliento

"no creo que sea un buen lugar para 'hacerlo'..." respondió dirigiéndole una sonrisa lujuriosa logrando que Tala se ruborizara "alguien podría vernos... y eso no es conveniente para nosotros"

"tienes razón..." afirmo puesto que sabia perfectamente a que se refería el peli-lavanda, y no es que fuera a que descubrieran su relación ya que una mayoría lo sabia, sino al hecho de que podrían expulsarlos por -actos indebidos en un lugar publico- y eso era algo que no podían permitir pues ya mucho les había costado llegar hasta donde estaban como para que los echaran por demostrarse amor de manera carnal...

Se pusieron de pie y abotonaron sus camisas... Tala le regalo un tierno beso y entrelazando sus manos se fueron del lugar sonriéndose mutuamente, sin saber que habían sido observados por unos ojos gatunos desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso (recuerden q los gatos pueden ver en la oscuridad)...

'vaya, vaya' pensó mientras en sus labios una sonrisa traviesa se le formaba 'mañana le preguntare' y regresando a su cama se recostó en ella para sumirse en un sueño profundo...

TBC...

Y?... que les pareció?... un poco aburrido verdad?... y es que me pareció que debía dar algunas explicaciones respecto a las enfermedades de Max y Rei, y como dije anteriormente no se mucho de medicina pero estoy informándome... aunque claro, seria muy aburrido si empiezo a poner términos científicos que ni yo misma conozco es por ello que usare mis conocimientos básicos...

Por otra parte... vieron que metí a un personaje inventado?...(en realidad puse unos cuantos... pero este tendrá mas participación en adelante), además que deje mudito a mi adoración... T.T... (pobre) pero no será por mucho al menos eso espero (ya saben como es mi imaginación de variante)(Kai: pervertida diría yo ...)(shhh, tu solo participas dentro el fic)(Kai: por desgracia...)(si sigues te hago besar con... Tyson)(Kai: no serias capaz...)(ah no?... pues tienes razón, Puaj!)(Kai: jejeje)... ahhh por cierto notaron que use un lime, es solo para el inicio, ya que mas adelante vendrán los lemmons de verdad...

A contestar reviews:

**Zhena HiK:** es q es divertido verlo furioso... y créeme q yo tampoco quisiera salir de esa habitación, pero por el momento a Hiwatari le da lo mismo, solo por el momento...

**AlexiaLKLR:** antes q nada... gracias!... pues si Maxie esta delicadito y Tyson es su novio, al igual q Tala y Bryan también están juntos (son mis segundos favoritos)... gracias una vez mas por tu review y espero q este capitulo te haya gustado...

**Charo Nakano:** mi nekito ya esta despierto solo q mudito (por el momento) y como veras trato de q Kai sea paciente con Maxie pero le pone las cosas difíciles y eso de desquitarse con Tyson... pues lo esta haciendo (aunque tanto a mi como a ti y a muchas otras seria mejor si lo golpeara ¿o no?...)... gracias por tu review...

**Damika Hiwatari: **no te preocupes si no puedes dejar review (yo también se que es medio difícil hacerlo)... mil gracias por tus comentarios (y no solo en este fic)... se q soy predecible y es q Kai y Rei son mis favoritos!...

**Naome Hiwatari:** es q en casi todos los fic ponen q Kai odia a los doctores y yo me pregunte...¿q pasaría si Kai fuera uno?... y así nació este fic, y no te preocupes q pronto Kai encontrara consuelo, y bueno creo q es bastante paciente con Maxie (aunque no se por cuanto tiempo... jeje)... tu también te cuidas y gracias por tu review...

**Kaei Kon:** pues ya esta de pie mi neko, aunq con algunos problemillas y digamos q kai no se rinde tan facilmente, pero no te preocupes q tendra a Rei para darle apoyo (y algo mas jejeje) kai anestecista?...jajajaaj muy bueno!... gracias por todo


	5. libertad

T.T no tengo perdón por tanta demora, es que la verdad mis otros fics me quitan tiempo e inspiración (me absorben la vida...) y como que me quede sin ideas para este pero prometo que desde el siguiente capitulo lo haré mas emocionante para deleite de ustedes (promesa de Boy scout) solo ténganme paciencia ¿si?...

**Aclaraciones:** debido a que ya no se pueden poner guiones en los diálogos cambie un poco mi formato de escritura quedando del siguiente modo... "diálogos", 'pensamientos', -algunas otras referencias-, (mis interrupciones), **_escrituras_**

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece (para fortuna de Tyson XP)

**Genero:** Yaoi (por supuesto n.n)

**Parejas:** emmm... ustedes ya verán

_Cap. 5.- Libertad..._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"buenos días Rei..." saludaba calmadamente a medida que ingresaba en el pequeño cuarto que era la habitación del chico chino "¿como amaneciste hoy?..." levanto su vista de los papeles que momentos antes leía para enfocarlos en los soles de aquel muchachito y vio como este le dirigía una enorme sonrisa que de inmediato fue contestada "parece que hoy estas de muy buen humor" comento alborotando las hebras negruzcas de su cabeza "esta semana, Bryan vendrá mas temprano a revisarte ¿si?.." vio como ese par de ambarinos lo miraban cuestionadoramente "tiene un examen muy importante por lo que cambio su itinerario solo un poco..." y guiñándole un ojo salió de la habitación

'la señorita Ame es muy buena' pensó volviéndose a recostar en su cama cubriéndose con las sabanas para luego encender el televisor, suspiro hundiéndose en su colchón vaya que cada día le resultaba mas y mas aburrido... siempre la misma rutina, la enfermera de turno venia a despertarlo –aunque él se despertaba mas temprano- controlaba que todo estuviera en orden, que consumiera sus medicamentos, revisaba sus signos vitales y temperatura, le informaba la actividad del día –en caso de que hubiera alguna- y luego lo dejaban solo, hasta que llegara la hora del almuerzo donde hacia su aparición otra enfermera y repetía la misma rutina de la mañana... 'aburrido...' era lo que pensaba

Él ya se sentía mas que bien, su único problema: aun no podía hablar... pero le habían dicho que eso era temporal, así que no veía el caso de que se tuviera que quedar aun inmovilizado en aquel tálamo, cuanto deseaba salir y pasear por aquel jardín que desde su ventana podía divisar... y porque no podía hacerlo?... por aquel bendito suero que estaba conectado a su brazo, pues según le habían dicho los doctores... debido a que estuvo dos años en coma solo alimentándose de suero y algunos otros líquidos, que ni recordaba, su estomago tardaría en acostumbrarse de nuevo a la comida, al menos la sólida (arroz, carnes, papas, etc.) y por ello debía permanecer con esa cosa incrustada en su brazo

Y si a eso le aunamos que no podía siquiera entablar conversación alguna con nadie... vaya que era un verdadero suplicio estar ahí... pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, al menos hasta que ese tal señor... Dickenson regresara de su viaje

'y a todo esto... ¿quien será ese señor?...' indagaba pues él seguía sin recordar nada, y por lo que le habían informado ese –señor- era él que se estaba haciendo cargo de sus gastos pero la pregunta era ¿por qué?... ¿por que lo hacia?... pero nadie le supo responder por lo que tendría que esperar a que aquel señor llegara y preguntarle directamente, para así después poder irse de aquel hospital...

Pero... ¿a dónde iría?... primero tendría que recobrar la memoria o acaso estaba dispuesto a vagar por las calles?... y a todo esto, como había ido a parar en aquel sitio?... le habían dicho que por su aspecto parecía de China y entonces... que hacia en Japón?... donde conoció a Dickenson?... tenia familia?... lo recordarían?... él los recordaría?... que había pasado en su vida?...

Cogió una almohada y con esta se cubrió la cara, ya no quería pensar mas, no quería recordar... porque?... resoplo una vez mas y quito el cojín de su rostro para acomodarlo bajo su cabeza y prefirió seguir viendo la televisión, al fin hallo una película que capto su atención...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otro día de clases común y corriente, y el bicolor se hallaba sumamente aburrido (como siempre), lo único bueno era que desde el principio del mes siguiente sus clases prácticas darían inicio, así que pronto ya no tendría que estar toda la mañana sentado en aquella aula ni en ninguna otra mas, talvez para una que otra clase teórica sin embargo eso solo seria un par de horas al día y no mas...

El timbre repico dándoles al fin un poco de descanso, pronto todo el salón se vació sumiendo el lugar en un silencio sepulcral justo como a él le gustaba... guardo con calma sus cuadernos y lapiceros para irlos a depositar en su respectivo casillero y en su camino recibía algunos saludos que muy a su pesar los respondía, dejo sus cosas y se marcho con dirección al jardín pues era uno de los sitios donde mas le gustaba estar en aquel hospital, la tranquilidad que se respiraba en aquel vergel le causaban una gran paz...

Se situó bajo uno de los frondosos árboles cruzo sus manos detrás su cabeza y recargo su espalda en el tronco dispuesto a descansar por la media hora que tenia de receso, pero antes de cerrar sus ojos una figura que atravesaba justo por la puerta que daba al hospital llamo su atención, agudizo su vista para ver si estaba equivocado y noto que no lo estaba, esa persona que se adentraba en aquel edificio no era otro que Koji Nanami, su vecino '¿qué hará aquí?...' se pregunto sin darle importancia alguna se encogió de hombros después de todo aquello era un hospital y podía estar por un montón de razones, suspiro nuevamente y cerro finalmente sus amatistas...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No supo en que momento se había quedado dormido pues solo cuando con su finísimo oído escucho la puerta abrirse fue que abrió sus doradas orbes justo en el momento en que la enfermera hacia su ingreso por la puerta con una bandeja en sus manos y en esta un plato con caldo de pollo y un tazón de gelatina...

"Hora del almuerzo" anuncio la señorita con una afable sonrisa que fue correspondida con otra de parte de Rei "me avisas cuando termines¿si?..." y ante la afirmativa que el chino hizo con su cabeza se retiro del lugar

'como detesto esta sopa...' hizo una mueca de desagrado sin embargo no podía negarse, si quería recuperarse debía seguir las indicaciones que le dieran y él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con tal que lo dejaran irse...

Comió sin premura alguna y cuando hubo terminado apretó el botón que aun lado de su cama había y casi de inmediato la misma enfermera entro para llevarse la bandeja

"por cierto..." hablo antes de alejarse "nose si ya te informaron... pero el doctor Kuznetzov vendrá en un par de horas y tiene un anuncio que darte, que estoy mas que segura te gustara" amplio su sonrisa y salió

'¿qué será?...' aquel comentario que la enfermera le hizo abrió su curiosidad y casi no podía esperar las dos hora para saber que era aquello que le iban a decir... sonrió ampliamente ante tantas cosas que podrían decirle para que le hicieran feliz... se acomodo en su lecho y volvió a buscar algo en la televisión que lo distrajera encontrando un programa que a la hora había acabado, y ahora que haría para matar tiempo?...

Se levanto de su cama y fue hasta la ventana que estaba abierta dando paso a una deliciosa brisa una vez allí poso sus codos en el marco y apoyo sus mejillas en sus manos, cerrando sus orbes se dejo acariciar por tan placentero vientecillo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"genial, genial" murmuraba con sarcasmo el bicolor mientras atravesaba el pasillo del edificio, y es que estaba molesto (...¿y cuando no?...) pues recientemente le habían informado del cambio de horarios con respecto a la semana y todo debido a que Bryan tenia que presentar unos exámenes por lo que había solicitado el cambio en su itinerario... y lo peor de todo, es que nadie se lo había dicho con anterioridad sino hasta hace un par de minutos, gruño varias veces, pues ahora no le quedaba tiempo de regresar a su departamento por lo que debía quedarse a comer en aquel lugar, donde por cierto la comida le causaba verdadera repulsión...

Sin embargo no podía hacer nada al respecto pues él se hallaba a disposición del peli-lavanda y todo debido a que su calificación dependía de aquel ruso, se paro en la salida del edificio de aulas y respiro profundamente pues esta vez no perdería la calma, no le daría la satisfacción de que lo vea enfadado y después lo molestara o incluso se lo contara a Tala, volvió a inspirar bastante aire soltándolo todo de golpe relajando por completo su cuerpo, vago la vista por el hermoso y verdoso jardín inspeccionando cada rincón y nuevamente le vio... allí estaba el chico chino recargado en la ventana de su habitación con los ojos cerrados, el viento meciendo sus cabellos y en sus labios una enorme sonrisa

Por unos momentos se había quedado prendado a aquella escena y es que verlo de ese modo tan tranquilo y pacifico le brindaban de cierto modo un gran apaciguamiento en su interior, en sus labios se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa al contemplarlo y quitar la vista de encima le resultaba dificultoso

"es muy bonito ¿no lo crees?..."

"si" respondió involuntariamente asustándose de inmediato ante la presencia de aquel sujeto que le había hablado, giro su rostro esbozando la mirada mas dura y represiva que tenia sin embargo velozmente cambio su expresión al notar quien era aquella persona "Tala..." soltó de golpe estremeciéndose levemente ante la sonrisa que este le dirigía

"no sabia que te gustaba contemplar los paisajes" comento agrandando su sonrisa

"¿los paisajes?..." pregunto confundido

"¿o no veías eso?..." ahora era él el que estaba confundido, Hiwatari de inmediato comprendió que el pelirrojo no había notado lo que sus ojos en realidad veían así que siguió la conversación del taheño

"si eso hacia" respondió con firmeza en su voz

"por cierto... Bryan ya te debe estar esperando y es mejor que te apures... tiene algunas cosas que decirte... poka" se despidió haciendo un gesto con la mano y se retiro perdiéndose por el vergel

'que me importa ese imbécil' pensó y antes de emprender su camino nuevamente dirigió su mirada a aquella ventana sin embargo el chino ya no se hallaba allí, resoplo, no importaba pues de todos modos en ese mismo instante iría en su encuentro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Escucho los suaves toquidos en su puerta abrió los ojos y casi de inmediato notaron al bicolor que se hallaba parado hablando con el pelirrojo justo en la salida de aquel edificio, inconscientemente soltó un suspiro, volvió a escuchar los golpecitos en su puerta y de inmediato se irguió para dirigirse a su cama esperando que aquella persona decidiera pasar...

"hola Rei" saludo aquel ser de cabello y ojos lavandas mientras atravesaba la entrada, y el chino le respondió con una sonrisa a la vez que tomaba entre sus manos su cuaderno y un lapicero "supongo que ya te habrán informado del cambio de horarios ¿no?..." decía mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba hasta donde yacía el muchachito

**_y dos veces..._ **anoto en su cuaderno para después mostrárselo al doctor

"menos mal..." plasmo una ligera sonrisa "así que me imagino también que te habrán dicho que tengo que anunciarte algo" y el chino asintió "pues veras... debido al gran avance que has tenido respecto a tu recuperación física... a partir de mañana ya no tendrás que quedarte encerrado en esta habitación" la sonrisa que en esos momentos mostraba el chino era sumamente hermosa y grande

**_que alegría_** escribió con letras sumamente grandes en su libreta

"y no solo eso..." también tenia dibujada una sonrisa ante la expectación del otro "te presentare a dos personas que estoy seguro te agradaran... primero a tu psicólogo" su gesto cambio a uno de pregunta

**_¿mi quien?..._** pregunto

"tu nuevo psicólogo... el señor Dickenson pidió que te consiguiéramos uno y encontré a uno que es muy bueno y además es bastante joven" le explico

**_pero... yo no estoy loco_** hizo una mueca de enfado

"jeje... solo estará aquí para ayudarte a recordar... no te preocupes que no te vamos a meter a ningún manicomio aunque..." dijo con cierto tono de diversión logrando que el chino lo mirara aun mas enfadado

**_no es gracioso_**

"esta bien, esta bien" aclaro su garganta y retomo su tono anterior "mejor te lo presento..." se dirigió a la puerta e hizo entrar a un muchacho que en efecto era bastante joven y muy animado por lo visto "Rei... este es Koji Nanami tu nuevo psicólogo" dijo apuntando al recién llegado

"mucho gusto Rei" saludo el rubio acercándose a la cama y extendiendo su mano con una enorme sonrisa, de inmediato el chino estrecho aquella mano plasmando otra sonrisa de igual tamaño

**_¿qué edad tienes?..._** pregunto escribiendo en su libreta una vez que hubieran terminado su saludo

"pues 24 años" los ojos dorados se abrieron incrédulamente "es enserio... aunque no lo parezca" y rió ante la mueca de desconfianza del otro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se hallaba ya subiendo las gradas para dirigirse al cuarto del chino cuando escucho risas, se detuvo un tanto extrañado pues en ese instante el único que debería estar en aquel cuarto era el ruso peli-lavanda sin embargo dudaba mucho que riera de esa forma, en realidad dudaba que riera de alguna forma, entonces... acaso... acaso Rei había recuperado su voz?...

Se apresuro un poco mas y empujó la puerta que se hallaba entreabierta, quedando paralizado de inmediato al ver que había otra persona mas en aquella alcoba, pero no cualquier persona sino su molesto vecino...

"hasta que al fin llegas" hablo la molesta voz de Bryan haciendo que los otros dos voltearan a verlo

"Ohhh... pero si es Hiwatari" se sorprendió el güero

"¿lo conoces?..." le pregunto el ruso oji-lavanda

"es mi vecino ¿no es así?..." respondió el oji-celeste con una sonrisa dirigida al bicolor quien solo gruño y adopto su pose característica

"¿qué haces aquí?..." lanzo su pregunta sin dignarse a abrir sus amatistas

"es el nuevo psicólogo de Rei" se apresuro a contestar Kuznetzov, Hiwatari abrió de golpe sus ojos ante aquella sorpresa

"que casualidad ¿no lo crees?..." hablo el rubio con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios haciendo que el bicolor lo mirara con enojo, desvió su mirada y de inmediato se topo con las orbes doradas del chino que miraban todo aquello con algo de confusión y miedo, así que ablando su mirada mientras se acercaba al neko

"hola..." saludo cuando llego hasta la cama, de inmediato el chino cambio su expresión por una sonrisa y escribió presuroso en su libreta

**_hola Kai_** junto a una carita feliz ampliando aun mas su mueca de felicidad

"Rei..." le llamo el otro ruso captando su atención "la otra persona que quiero que conozcas esta en el piso de arriba ¿quieres ir a verle?..." pregunto a lo que el minino asintió destapándose velozmente calzando de igual modo sus pantuflas

"yo lo llevo" se ofreció el bicolor para asombro de todos

"esta bien, ya que tengo algunas cosas que hablar con Nanami" acepto de inmediato el peli-lavanda además que se había dado cuenta de que al parecer Kai se llevaba mal con Koji y dejarlos a los dos solos causaría muchos problemas... "no olvides el suero Kai" el bicolor asintió y ayudo al chino a transportarlo

"te veo luego Rei" se despidió el blondo a lo que el chino le respondió con una sonrisa "y a ti también Hiwatari" añadió recibiendo un gruñido por parte de este quien cerro la puerta después de salir dejando al peli-lavanda y su vecino solos

"¿qué opinas respecto a Rei?..." pregunto de pronto Kuznetzov

"es un chico muy extraño... siempre trata de sonreír pero en el fondo se ve que ha sufrido mucho..."

"¿cómo puedes saber eso?..." indago curioso pues solamente el rubio lo había visto una vez

"sus ojos son muy expresivos... al igual que el de los de Hiwatari" explico con una seria mirada "sin embargo vine aquí por Rei, así que me enfocare en saber todo sobre él, será un gran reto" cruzo de brazos plasmando una media sonrisa 'y a mi me gustan los retos...' pensó ampliando su sonrisa ante la mirada desconcertante del ruso

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'esto si que es una reverenda mie...' sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir que jalaban un lado de su bata blanca, abrió sus orbes rojizas ladeando su rostro se topo con la mirada ambarina del chino quien se detuvo a escribir algo en su libreta y le alcanzo al ruso

**_¿estas enfadado?... _**leyó y negó con la cabeza **_ese chico no te agrada ¿verdad?..._** y volvió a mostrarle al bicolor quien asintió **_¿por qué?..._**

"no lo se... simplemente no me agrada" respondió con seriedad recibiendo como contestación una sonrisa "¿y a ti qué te sucede?..." curioseo

**_nada... solo estoy feliz_** escribió

"¿feliz?..."

_**por fin puedo salir de mi habitación** _Hiwatari levanto una ceja mirándolo de forma extraña **_ya me estaba aburriendo ahí encerrado todo el día_ **el bicolor se encogió de hombros y no volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna

Subieron las escaleras y Kai era el que cargaba el bastón metálico de donde colgaba el suero para que el chino pudiera subir con mayor facilidad y ya pronto se hallaron delante la puerta, Rei se paro frente a esta y apunto con el dedo indagando con su mirada al bicolor

"si aquí es..." confirmo el ruso quien comenzó a dar leves golpes en la madera y del otro lado oyeron un animado –pase- así que girando la perilla ingreso

"¡hola!.." saludo el rubiecito con una enorme sonrisa al reconocer a su galeno sin embargo noto que no venia solo pues un muchachito estaba atrás de este "¿quién es él?..." curioseo sin borrar su sonrisa

"Rei..." fue todo lo que pronuncio dando paso al chino para que ingresara

"AHHH... es tu otro paciente ¿no?..." recordó que alguna vez Hiwatari le había comentado sobre ese chico "¿cómo estas?... mi nombre es Max Mizuhara, pero puedes llamarme simplemente Max... todos lo hacen" el chino le sonrió "me han contado que eres de China... ¿eso es cierto?... yo soy de Estados Unidos pero vivo acá en Japón desde hace ya unos diez años... ¿y tu?... hace mucho que llegaste acá?... y tu familia?... tienes otros amigos?... sino yo te presentare a los míos, son un tanto raros pero muy buenos... entre ellos Tyson es mi mejor amigo, después Kenny, Hilary, Daichi, Rick, Eddy, Michael, Emily, Steve, mmmm... pero estos últimos están en América junto con mi mama y yo vivo aquí con mi padre ¿sabes?... pero siempre mantenemos contacto por email¿sabes usar internet?... si quieres yo te enseño" finalizo con una sonrisa, Rei también le sonreía muy divertido pues se había hecho pelotas con tantas palabras (no fue el único)

"Max..." hablo el bicolor captando la atención del pecosito "Rei no puede hablar..." le informo

"¿es verdad?..." pregunto azorado y el chino asintió "¿y es para siempre?..." cuestiono al ruso quien movió negativamente su cabeza "que bueno, entonces solo es cuestión de tiempo ¿verdad?..." y ambos afirmaron con sus cabezas "de todos modos podemos ser amigos... y yo te ayudare para que recuperes tu voz... ya veras pronto estaremos hablando de muchas cosas... siéntate aquí ¿si?..." palmeo a un lado de su cama y el chino gustoso acepto la invitación mientras que Hiwatari cerraba la puerta y se apoyaba en la pared adoptando su típica pose

**_gracias... Max_** escribió en su cuaderno y se lo mostró al yanqui quien esbozo una amplia sonrisa

"¿ahí escribes todo lo que quieres decir?..." se acerco hasta el cuaderno y lo miraba curioso "¿o haces algo mas?..." Rei sonrió ante la curiosidad del chiquillo y volteando algunas paginas le mostró algo que le dejo asombrado "WOW que bien dibujas" exclamo "es el jardín de abajo ¿verdad?..." y el chino asintió "¿me puedes enseñar a dibujar tan bien como tu?..." y recibió otro asentimiento "tu y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien..." expreso rodeando al chino con su brazo mientras ambos se sonreían mutuamente

'creo que fue buena idea presentarlos...' pensó el bicolor que aun mantenía su estoica pose

"veo que se llevan muy bien" hablo la voz del peli-lavanda que en ese momento ingresaba en al cuartito

"Ah Bryan!..." exclamo con entusiasmo el americanito en cuanto vio a su galeno "que bueno que vienes, mira los dibujos de Rei... son realmente muy buenos y prometió que me enseñaría a dibujar de ese modo y yo le enseñare a usar internet para que pueda comunicarse con su familia en china..." los dos rusos miraron algo confundidos al chino quien solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las nubes grises habían cubierto el esplendor del sol mas aun así algunos rayos se filtraban por entre estos haciendo de alguna manera brillar lo apagado del panorama, un vientecillo un tanto frió se colaba por su ventana estremeciéndolo ligeramente 'el otoño es mi época favorita' pensó aun sentado sobre su tálamo mirando a través del cristal de su habitación, con sus sensibles oídos podía escuchar el crujir de algunas hojas secas al ser pisadas por la gente que en ese momento debiera estar transitando, aun era demasiado temprano pero debido a lo emocionado que se hallaba no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche y solo esperaba que fueran a quitarle aquella molesta aguja de su brazo para poder por fin salir...

Pasaron unas cuantas horas... tortuosas horas para el chino... hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente, sabia muy bien de quien se trataba 'la señorita Ame' se dijo mentalmente y esbozo una sonrisa pues durante el ultimo mes había sido ella la que había ido a despertarlo cada mañana y hoy no tendría que ser una excepción ¿o si?...

"buenos días" saludo aquella persona mientras ingresaba dejando asombrado al chino "¿como amaneciste hoy?..." pregunto mientras anotaba cosas en la libreta que entre sus manos traía y el minino seguía sin entender por lo que opto por llamar la atención de aquella persona

Pero... como hacerlo si no podía hablar?... medito unos segundos y no se le ocurrió otro modo pues ese ser ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo, así que tomando un de las almohadas de su lecho la arrojo dando con certera punteria en plena cabeza del otro logrando así que este soltara todo lo que traía y lo mirara con un duro gesto a lo que el oji-dorado solo sonrió y escribió algunas cosas en su cuaderno...

**_¿qué haces aquí?..._** y se lo enseño

"pues vengo a examinarte..." contesto aun un poco molesto

**_¿dónde esta Bryan?..._**

"hoy no podra venir porque tiene que asistir a una operación así que estoy cubriendo su responsabilidades..." y ante la incertidumbre del chino continuo "pero como tengo otros pacientes, esta es mi única hora libre... así que te aguantas" finalizo a la par que recogia sus cosas del piso y en cuanto las acomodaba vio que nuevamente Rei escribia algo para luego mostrarle

**_si no me equivoco... tu eres el novio de mi doctor ¿no?..._** aumento la sonrisa en sus labios

"¿y como es que tu...?" se sonrojo levemente

**_los vi la otra noche_** se apresuro a contestar

"Hn... la otra noche..." estaba haciendo memoria cuando de pronto lo recordó y se asusto pues si algún superior se enteraba que habían practicado -actos inmorales- en las instalaciones del hospital podrían ser multados o incluso expulsados "¿nos delataras?..." indago a lo que el neko primero lo miro confundido para después mover violentamente su cabeza en señal de negación mientras hacia las mismas señas con sus manos... "menos mal..." suspiro aliviado el pelirrojo "pero bueno... mejor procedo a liberarte, pues me imagino las ganas que tienes de salir ¿no es así?..." cuestiono con una gran sonrisa a lo que el chino contesto de igual modo asintiendo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su reloj ya marcaba las diez con treinta minutos y el como siempre estaba caminando de lo mas tranquilo por los pasillos ya que su receso recién había dado comienzo y ahora se dirigía al lugar que mas le gustaba (claro después de su habitación), con paso firme se acerco al frondoso árbol que estaba ligeramente teñido de ese color amarillento, tipico de la época de otoño, sin embargo eso no le quitaba la hermosura...

Hizo a un lado algunas hojas secas y se sentó adoptando su usual postura, cerro sus ojos dejándose acariciar por aquella brisa que ahora estaba un tanto fría, resoplo al sentir algunas hojas caer sobre su cabello y su rostro, las quito con ligeros movimientos de su mano sin abrir aun sus orbes mas cuando percibió que alguien mas levantaba una de aquellas hojas de su cuerpo fue cuando se sobresalto sentándose de inmediato cogió la muñeca de aquel individuo presionándola, logrando que el sujeto cayera sentado a un costado suyo a la vez que dirigía una dura mirada a aquella persona tan insolente que se había dignado a ponerle un dedo encima y sin su autorización...

Su agarre era cada vez mas firme y podía distinguir que en la mano de este ser aun continuaba la hoja amarillenta asida entre sus dedos, lo cual Hiwatari veía con rabia hasta que desvio su mirada al rostro del otro topándose de inmediato con él...

"¿Rei?..." hablo en cuanto reconoció ese par de soles que el chino tenia por ojos, que ahora lo veían completamente abiertos clara muestra del miedo que Hiwatari le había hecho sentir "¿estas bien?..." pregunto cuando noto que aun sujetaba la muñeca del chino soltándola de inmediato y ayudándole a incorporarse hasta que quedo a su nivel "¿estas bien?..." volvió a cuestionar

El chino estaba atemorizado pero noto la mirada de preocupación que las amatistas de Kai le dirigían y se tranquilizo a la vez que asentía con una sonrisa y se acomodaba correctamente a lado del ruso quien solo volvió a apoyarse en el tronco de aquel árbol con sus brazos tras su cabeza y sin quitar la mirada de la sonrisa de Rei, este por su parte aun tenia la hoja en su mano y se la enseño a Kai abanicándola en su rostro

"lo siento..." se disculpo para asombro del peli-negro quien movió su cabeza de forma negativa "¿no me perdonas?..." curioseo el bicolor y nuevamente el chino movió negativamente mientras posaba un dedo en su barbilla pensando en la mejor manera de hacer entender a Kai lo que quería decir

'debí haber traido mi cuaderno' se reprocho, miro a su alrededor buscando la manera de expresarse y de inmediato sonrió, bajo la atenta mirada de Hiwatari llevo su mano hasta el bolsillo superior de la bata blanca del bicolor y extrajo uno de los lapiceros que en esta traía y escribió en la palma de su mano

**_no tienes porque disculparte tu... yo siento haberte asustado_** y se la mostró mientras devolvía el lapicero a su lugar (el bolsillo del pecho de su bata) y sonreía ampliamente

"Hn... pues si que me asustaste" dijo con seriedad cerrando sus ojos tratando nuevamente de disfrutar de su corto descanso, sin embargo el chico chino no se había movido de su lado... aunque debía admitir que tampoco Rei podría serle una molestia, ya que era muy silencioso 'y vaya que mucho...' sonrió sutilmente pero de inmediato borro esa mueca pues posiblemente podría notarlo, abrió sus ojos dirigiéndolas al minino y noto con alivio que no lo había advertido ya que sus doradas orbes estaban dirigidas al frente perdidas en quien sabe donde... volvió a cerrar sus ojos sin embargo en su mente aun podía ver la figura del chino en ese estado de mutismo y ensoñación... nuevamente poso sus amatistas en Rei quien aun tenia la misma postura se quedo contemplando los atractivos rasgos del chino...

Un insistente sonido capto la atención de ambos que desviaron al mismo tiempo y al mismo lugar sus ojos, era el timbre que repicaba en las instalaciones del edificio aledaño anunciando la siguiente hora de clases por lo que Hiwatari se puso de pie resoplando sacudiendo un poco su mandil y su cabello para emprender la marcha sin embargo el neko había sujetado su mano haciendo que este volteara a mirarlo, Rei sonrió tiernamente y tomo de nuevo el bolígrafo que había utilizado hace momentos

"¿qué quieres decirme?..." cuestiono calmadamente esperando que el chino escribiera en su mano y vio como miraba la palma de su mano un tanto enojado pues al parecer ya no tenia campo para escribir (recuerden que ya había escrito en ella) y tampoco podía usar su otra mano pues no era zurdo... miro un tanto enfadado sus manos y luego a Kai para esbozar una sonrisita, y de un repentino movimiento capturo la mano del bicolor procediendo a escribir en esta... cuando finalizo puso nuevamente la lapicera en su lugar y despidiéndose con un movimiento de su mano regreso al otro edificio...

Hiwatari lo miro marcharse, estaba un tanto confundido hasta que dirigió su mirada a su mano y leyó lo que en esta estaba escrita

**_te queda mejor una sonrisa..._** así que el chino después de todo había notado ese gesto... sonrió nuevamente hasta que de nuevo el timbre lo retorno a la realidad y corrió a su respectiva aula

TBC...

Bueno respecto a este capitulo... no quiero decir nada pues ustedes lo diran todo, solo agregare para mi defensa que... estaba bloqueada pues ya se me habían secado momentáneamente las neuronas, pero que de ahora en adelante estoy tomando muchos líquidos para otra vez dejarlas como nuevecitas... (además q estoy resfriada, pues aquí ya estamos entrando a invierno y el frió que hace es de temblar..)

Que mas... pues Koji paso a tener un nuevo papel en la historia y ya veré que hacer con el... el neko ya esta acercándose mas a Kai y Max... sigue igual de hablador... jejeje pues eso es todo por el momento... ahora...

A contestar reviews:

**H.fanel.K: **bueno respecto a mi adorado neko... espero no tener q dejarlo así por mucho tiempo, y para contestar tu pregunta... aquí pasan idéntico a lo q pasan en México (al menos la cadena Jetix, ex Fox Kids) por lo q debo responder q tienes toda la razón Tala tiene una voz para decir WOW (al menos en el G-Revolutions) q me derrite... pero de todas formas yo soy fiel a Rei pero no por ello se despreciar lo bueno... C-you

**Zhena HiK:** aunque esta vez si q me atrase en actualizar verdad?... pero bueno como ya dije estado un tanto bloqueada y el hecho de estar resfriada no me ayuda en nada... espero q TU estés mejor q yo, y q este capitulo al menos sea de tu agrado...

**Kaei Kon:** ni q lo digas ya q los ojos de Rei fueron lo q me llamaron mas la atención... pues por el momento no pienso armar ningún 'lío' entre los personajes ya q lo q tengo planeado es algo mas, pero uno q otro pleito no estaría mal... seguiré tu consejo y ya veré lo q armo... gracias

**AlexiaLKLR:** pues... gracias, gracias y mas gracias... lamento no haber actualizado antes pero tengo razones (y mi resfrió es una de ellas) q ya están solucionadas así q subire mas rápido la proxima vez...

**Damika Hiwatari: **se q tu eres una de las mias (ambas amamos a este par) es por ello q ya figuras entre mis favoritas ... gracias por darte tiempo y escribirme, enserio te lo agradezco mucho...

**Nadryl:** q gran honor (me gusta mucho q me pongan en su lista de favoritas) jejej... es q como alguna vez dije: me gusta dejar con esa intriga a las personas y apuesto q cuando leas esto tendrás mas... pero no te preocupes q lo actualizare mas rápido y haber si de una buena vez inicio con lo bueno... gracias por todo y haber si puedes me pasas esa foto de Kai como doctor y Rei de enfermero (a), te lo agradeceria mucho... C-you


	6. revelaciones

Humm... tarde de nuevo... y todo debido a que estoy en epoca de exámenes (una semana mas... una semana Y.Y) así que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por actualizar todas mis historias, es por ello que solo pido paciencia... y que no me asesinen... en serio que hago lo posible por actualizar mas rápido pero todo esto de los estudios acaban con mi imaginación y dudo mucho que alguna de ustedes quiera un capitulo relacionado a administración o contabilidad (es lo q estoy estudiando)... sin mas preámbulo a la historia...

**Aclaraciones:** debido a que ya no se pueden poner guiones en los diálogos cambie un poco mi formato de escritura quedando del siguiente modo... "diálogos", 'pensamientos', -algunas otras referencias-, (mis interrupciones), _escrituras_

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece (para fortuna de Tyson XP)

**Genero:** Yaoi (por supuesto n.n)

**NOTA:** A PETICION DE MI GRAN AMIGA **ZHENA HiK** QUIERO INFORMARLES Q NO PODRA ACTUALIZAR SUS FIC DEBIDO A UN PROBLEMA CON SU COMPUTADORA... Y EN CUANTO SE SOLUCIONE VOLVERA A ESCRIBIR... LES PIDO PACIENCIA CON ELLA (n.n) TNX...

_Cap. 6.- Revelaciones..._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"¿y con que quieres iniciar Rei?..." le pregunto su mas reciente galeno, a lo que el chino se encogió de hombros "Hmm... que te parece si escribes acá todos tus datos" le alcanzo un cuadernillo que el neko acepto sonriente, se acomodo sobre su lecho sentándose y poniendo sobre sus piernas el textillo comenzó a escribir mas le devolvió cuando finalizo

_nombre: Rei_

_apellido:... _

_edad: creo que 19_

_ocupación: paciente?.._

_padres o tutores: ninguno que recuerde_

_estado de salud: bueno, según yo_

_algún antecedente clinico: creo que ninguno_

_doctor a cargo: Bryan Kuznetzov y Kai Hiwatari _

_psicólogo a cargo: Koji Nanami_

_motivo por el que estes en terapia: porque no puedo recordar y hablar?... _

_ultimo recuerdo: ... unas personas que no recuerdo muy bien y una oscura habitación... _

"umm... bueno... creo que mejor nos enfocamos en lo ultimo" dijo cuando termino de analizar el escrito "así que Rei..." el chino lo miro con su perenne sonrisa "lo ultimo que recuerdas es una habitación y unas personas ¿no?.." el neko asintió "y dime que sensación tienes al pensar en ese suceso?.." Rei se puso un dedo en su boca como queriendo recordar luego tomo el cuaderno y escribió

_angustia y miedo_ alcanzo la libreta al blondo estremeciéndose levemente

"¿por qué?..." el chino movió negativamente su cabeza "no sabes... acaso te hicieron algo?..." cuestiono mas Rei se volvió a encoger de hombros "bueno... cuéntame un poco sobre esas personas y aquella habitación, escribe todo lo que te acuerdes sobre esto, tomate todo el tiempo que quieras..." le regreso el cuaderno y esperaba pacientemente a que el minino terminara 'jeje parece un niño...' pensó mientras veía los gestos que el oriental hacia pues este a veces se rascaba con el dorso del lápiz su cabeza como haciendo memoria mientras que sacaba un poco su lengua relamiéndose los labios o mordía su labio inferior, sonrió y dejo pasear su vista por aquel cuarto...

Ya había pasado una semana desde su primer encuentro con el oji-ambarino y esta era su primera sesion con él y ahora se encontraba en la habitación de aquel hospital donde Rei se hallaba internado, sus cerúleos ojos registraron cada parte de aquel lugar, las hermosas cortinas transparentes, la comoda cama, el televisor, aquellos muebles, un enorme jarron con flores... 'se nota que lo tratan muy bien' se dijo asimismo mirando nuevamente al chino embelesándose con sus facciones 'parece un gatito..' sonrió aun mas, sin embargo Rei levanto su rostro y le devolvió esa sonrisa alcanzándole a la vez el cuaderno "¿a-acabaste?..." se puso un poco nervioso mas rápidamente recobro su control, el chino aun seguía sonriendo

_Eran unas tres personas, no recuerdo sus rostros no se porque... pero se que dos de ellos eran hombres bien grandotes por cierto, estabamos en una habitación muy oscura pero como mi visión es buena podía notar todo lo que ellos hacían y pues parecían alterados luego... así, se escucho mucho ruido y ellos estaban aun mas nerviosos, la mujer les dijo algo y posteriormente ellos me dijeron algo que no me acuerdo pero después de eso ya no supe mas... eso es todo..._

"Hummm... creo que me doy una idea de lo que pudo haber pasado" Rei lo miro esperando que continuase mas Nanami se levanto de la silla donde estaba y salió dejándolo solo y afanoso, resoplo y se recostó en su lecho

'¿desde cuando recorde eso?...' se pregunto, cerro sus ojos y trato de recordar ese momento, se estremeció abriendo de golpe sus orbes doradas cubriendo con sus manos su rostro, ahora estaba asustado...

Por su parte Koji había salido de la habitación en busca del peli-lavanda pues necesitaba saber una cosa antes de seguir con sus preguntas al chino... camino por la planta baja de aquella institución hasta que sus celestes ojos hallaron a la persona que buscaba, apresuro su paso hasta que logro interceptarlo

"¿sucede algo?..." pregunto el ruso cuando se topo con aquel japonés

"¿quién me dijiste que se encargaba de Rei?..."

"el señor Dickenson... ¿por qué?.." curioseo Bryan

"Dickenson, Dickenson... acaso es Stanley Dickenson?..."

"creo que si... ¿por qué?..."

"ya veo..." sujeto su pequeña libretita y anoto en esta "¿cuándo regresa?..." volvió a cuestionar

"a fin de este mes ¿por qué?..." se estaba impacientando por tanta interrogación y que este no respondiera a sus preguntas

"una semana mas..." dijo para si mismo

"¿por qué?..." pregunto mas rudamente el oji-lavanda al verse ignorado otorgándole una seria mirada

El blondo japonés dirigió su atención al ruso y se asusto un poco al ver esa fiera mirada "eh... porque Rei ya recordó algo... no mucho pero algo, y deseo hablar con ese señor antes de afirmar mi suposición" sonrió y dándose la vuelta regreso por su camino dejando confundido a Kuznetzov

Regreso a la habitación del chico chino e ingreso mas este ya no se hallaba en su cama sino parado en la ventana contemplando al jardín de fuera pensando en quien sabe que cosas... se acerco sigilosamente hasta una distancia prudente y noto que este era un tanto bajito ya que le llegaba a la altura del hombro además de que su cabello era mas largo de lo que aparentaba y que tenia sus ambarinas orbes cerradas 'vaya que es bonito..' pensó contemplándolo era la primera vez que lo veía de cuerpo completo, mas inconscientemente soltó un suspiro que alerto al neko quien dirigió su vista hasta él y después le regalo una de tantas sonrisas

"¿estas bien?..." pregunto el rubio y el minino solo le sonrió aun mas asintiendo "muy bien Rei, entonces cuentame algo mas... haber... ¿qué mas te gusta hacer?..." cuestiono pues no quería retornar al tema anterior y que el chino se pusiera triste y al parecer aquel recuerdo lo había afligido, cosa que por demás era natural, Rei fue hasta la mesita que a lado de su cama se hallaba y de uno de los cajones extrajo un cuaderno, abrió en cierta pagina y se la mostró al psicólogo "uyyy... veo que también dibujas, y muy bien" halago el blondo revolviendo los cabellos del muchachito quien solo sonreía

"Hn" escucharon un refunfuño y ambos voltearon sus cabezas hasta donde se hallaba aquel recién llegado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bryan aun estaba parado en ese mismo lugar un tanto confundido por las preguntas de aquel chico, no sabia que pensar... acaso no era bueno que Rei ya recordase algo?... entonces porque Koji se veía perturbado... 'que es lo que habrá descubierto... Oh bueno...' resoplo de todas formas se enteraria tarde o temprano giro para volver a sus actividades mas otra persona le impidió el avance

"¿qué quieres Kai?..." pregunto seriamente

"¿qué quería ese?..." dijo ácidamente

"ese, tiene nombre y se llama Koji Nanami... se mas educado" le reprendio

"si, si lo que sea... ¿qué quería?..." dijo restando importancia a lo dicho por Kuznetzov

"ufff... solo quería avisarme que Rei ya pudo recordar algo..." contesto ya que sino posiblemente el bicolor lo retendría aun mas...

"¿en serio?..." indago incrédulo

"Da..." respondió e inmediatamente Hiwatari se fue "al fin" musito retornando a sus actividades

Se apresuro a subir al segundo piso y dirigirse a la habitación del muchachito chino, mas cuando abrió la puerta no le gusto nada de lo que vio... pues ahí estaban tanto el chino como el japonés rubio de pie uno frente al otro sonriéndose mientras que su vecino revolvía los cabellos del neko

"Hn" refunfuño

'Kai...' pensó el peli-negro y agrando su sonrisa

"Hiwatari... ¿qué haces aquí?..." pregunto y fácilmente se podía notar la molestia en su voz 'que inoportuno' y frunció el entrecejo

"cosas mias" respondió con enfado acercándose hasta ellos "no deberías caminar descalzo, puedes enfermar..." se dirigió al chino cuando se paro frente a este, Rei fijo su vista a sus pies y sonrió comicamente para después dirigirse a su lecho y sentarse sobre este bajo la atenta mirada de las amatistas orbes del ruso

"¿se te ofrece algo mas?..." aquella voz a sus espaldas lo sobresalto se volteo para toparse con la seria mirada celeste "por si no lo has notado aun estamos en sesion" se cruzo de brazos "así que por favor dejanos solos" y rodeando a Kai se paso de largo hasta llegar frente a la cama del chino que los miraba bastante serio

"grrrr" gruño el bicolor pues no tenia opción ya que el blondo tenia razón "vengo mas tarde Rei" dijo sin voltear a verlos y cerro la puerta tras suyo, vaya que estaba furioso...

"¿y ahora con quien peleaste?..." pregunto el taheño plantándose frente al bicolor

"Hn" contesto ladeando su rostro

"Oh, vamos... no estés así..." lo rodeo con su brazo por los hombros "vamos te invito a tomar un jugo" lo insto mientras lo conducía sin soltarlo por lo que Hiwatari no se negó

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"ahora podemos continuar..." sonrió nuevamente Koji mas el chino aun seguía mirándolo seriamente "¿qué?..." pregunto ante tal mueca

_fuiste muy grosero con Kai_ escribió y le mostró a su galeno

"¿en serio?..." puso cara de inocente "luego me disculpo ¿te parece?..." el chino asintió y sonrió 'si, como no...' pensó con cinismo, sonrió raramente mas el neko no le dio importancia alguna "bueno..." recobro su porte "que tal si me dibujas algunas cosas... o mejor personas..." dijo ya que seria una buena forma de saber a quienes recordaba, Rei asintió y puso manos a la obra

Nuevamente el japonés rubio se quedo observando al asiático quien se había vuelto a acomodar en su cama, solo que esta vez estaba echado de panza sobre el tálamo cruzando sus piernas y meciéndolas de arriba hacia abajo muy concentrado en su tarea, Koji se mordió el labio inferior al ver tan sublime figura... recorria con sus ojos de cabeza a pies al neko, memorizando todo a su paso 'esta bueno...' se dijo, mas vio que al parecer este había acabado pues se sentó en su colchón y le entrego la libretita al blondo

"veamos... yo los señalo y tu escribes sus nombres en esta otra libreta ¿ok?..." y ante el asentimiento del otro procedió "¿quien es este?..." inicio con las preguntas

_Kai _'ya lo sabia estas marcas en la cara lo delatan... pero ni que hacer' pensó el japonés

"vaya que dibujas bien..." elogio de nuevo "¿y este?..."

_Bryan _

"¿y este que esta a su lado?..."

_Tala _

"¿Tala?.. ¿y quien es él?..." indago ya que él no conocía a tal persona

_es el mejor amigo de Bryan, es muy bueno y gracioso_ sonrió pues había tenido ganas de poner que era el novio de su doctor pero prefirió respetar la privacia de estos

"ahhh... ¿y ellas?..."

_La señorita Kaoru y la señorita Ame mis enfermeras, al menos las que mas me atienden_

"¿y este con la sonrisa tan grande?..."

_Max un amigo del tercer piso_

"¿y el que esta tomándole la mano?..."

_Tyson su novio_

"vaya que conoces a varias personas ¿no?..." el chino asintió con una gran sonrisa "muy bien..." acerco su mano al rostro del minino y la acaricio, haciendo que Rei se sonrojara y lo mirara desconcertado "eh!.. lo siento" retiro su mano con rapidez sus emociones lo estaban traicionando...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"ya estas de mejor humor?..." pregunto el pelirrojo volviendo a sorber su jugo

"Hn..." contesto jugando con la pajilla de su bebida

"que te puso así?..." curioseo

"nada importante" aun no tenia ánimos para hablar

"mmm... si tu lo dices..." prefirió desistir ya que sabia que si Kai no se lo contaba a la primera seria inútil insistir "y cuentame, que tal tus practicas?..." pregunto a sabiendas que desde ese mes Kai ya estaba ejerciendo casi como un doctor

"un tanto aburridas..."

"¿aburridas?... acaso no te toco ningún caso interesante?..." enarco una ceja

"mmm... solo una persona con fracturas y otra con contusiones y hemorragias internas, nada relevante"

"ehh... bueno, ya te tocara algo emocionante" sonrió pues trataba de animar al bicolor quien al ver esa sonrisa se sonrojo levemente

"Tala... quiero hablar contigo" hablo de repente

"¿y que hemos estado haciendo?..." bromeo

"estoy hablando enserio" uso ese tono frió característico de él

"bueno, bueno... solo no te enfades mira que es dañino para tu presión arterial..."

"deja de hablar como un médico" dijo hastiado

"hummm... vaya que estas de un humor de perros..." Ivanov también se enserio "¿y dime de que quieres hablar?..."

"ahora no, en la noche" cerro sus orbes y absorbió un poco de su bebida

"tengo turno hasta las diez... ¿te parece pasada las diez?..."

"Hn, esta bien" acepto el bicolor

"en el sitio de siempre ¿te parece?..." dijo refiriéndose a la banca donde los tres rusos a veces solian irse a sentar para conversar o solo disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad

"si" contesto secamente, entonces pelirrojo se levanto para retirarse "y Tala..." hablo el bicolor logrando que este lo mirara "ven solo..." le pidió, el taheño asintió y se retiro 'hoy es el día' pensó terminando su batido

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"bueno eso es todo por hoy Rei... te mandare a avisar la siguiente consulta, ya que aun no lo fije ¿si?..." y el chino asintió con una sonrisa a la vez que con un gesto de su mano lo despedía

'al fin solo...' se dijo recostándose de golpe en su cama 'es muy agotador todo esto... pero al menos ya recorde algo... nada bueno pero algo al menos, esas imágenes que vinieron a mi mente tan repentinas... no las recuerdo bien... quienes eran esas personas?... porque estaba yo con ellos?... que era ese sonido tan familiar?... porque no recuerdo nada después o antes de eso?... bah, una pregunta me lleva a mas preguntas y yo no quiero sentirme así, tan intranquilo... talvez Koji me ayude a recordar, aunque se comporte de forma extraña a veces, no me gusto como trato a Kai...' se fijo por la ventana y ya no había luz solar entonces miro la hora –19:45- el tiempo había pasado relativamente veloz 'ojala Kai venga a verme ya que yo si deseo verlo...' sonrió ante este pensamiento

Mas no paso ni una hora cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver ese copete grisáceo y luego esos ojos amatistas 'Kai' se dijo el minino sonriendo aun mas y sentándose en su tálamo

"hola Rei" saludo con su seriedad habitual mientras se acercaba hasta él después de cerrar la puerta "¿cómo estas hoy?..." pregunto

Por su parte el chino se arrodillo sobre su cama para poder estar a la altura del bicolor, una vez cumplido sonrió asintiendo varias veces con su cabeza mientras aun conservaba esa sonrisa tan típica de él

"me entere que pudiste recordar algo..." el neko dejo de sonreír y seriamente volvió a asentir "es algo malo?..." pregunto al ver sus ojos, Rei tomo su cuaderno

_no se si es malo... pero me dio mucho miedo..._

"¿miedo?..." se preocupo "¿por qué?..."

_no lo se... aun no _se volvió a sentar en su cama retrayendo sus rodillas donde poso su barbilla y rodeo con sus manos

"Hn..." se acerco aun mas y se sentó en su cama para luego acariciarle la cabeza "no te preocupes mas... nada te pasara aquí..." lo consoló 'yo me encargare de eso...' finalizo su frase para sus adentros

Rei le dirigió su mirada y plasmo una sonrisa para luego tomar la mano de Hiwatari que posaba en su cabeza y llevarla hasta su rostro restregándose en esta con mucho cariño 'gracias...' pensó

"Rei..." musito cerrando sus orbes para disfrutar aun mas de aquella caricia, pero nuevamente un toquido en la puerta lo saco de su ensoñación, quito su mano del agarre del neko para decepción de este "pasa" respondió pues sabia de quien se trataba

"ah ya estabas aquí Kai..."

"¿que no me vez?..." ironizo

"Yuriy tenia razón... estas de mal humor"

"Hn..." se cruzo de brazos y se aparto a un extremo de la habitación

"bueno" se encogió de hombros y se acerco al chino "ignoremos a ese ogro ¿si?..." le hablo bajito a lo que el minino sonrió "Nanami me comento lo de tus recuerdos... eso es un gran avance ¿no te parece?..." pregunto irguiéndose completamente, observando a su paciente y se asombro al ver como este cambiaba de expresión a una mas abrumadora

"esta un poco asustado" hablo el bicolor desde su rincón captando la atención del peli-lavanda

"mmm... ya veo" nuevamente dirigió su mirada al chino "preocuparte no te ayudara en nada... así que porque mejor no sonríes?., te ves mejor con una sonrisa ¿no Kai?..." también trataba de animarlo, mas al decir la ultima palabra volvió a fijarse en el bicolor y de igual modo lo hizo el neko

"si" contesto con serenidad cerrando sus ojos

"¿ya ves?.." poso su mano en el hombro de Rei quien sonreía enormemente sin quitar la vista de Hiwatari "bueno Rei..." le hablo llamando así su atención "al final de la siguiente semana llegara el señor Dickenson, por lo que creo que aclararemos algunas cosas... por tu parte veo que ya estas muy bien solo falta el diagnostico de Nanami para hacer mi reporte" desvio su vista hasta el bicolor "ya te puedes retirar Kai que yo revisare a Max" dejo libre a Hiwatari y es que la verdad ya no aguantaba esa actitud en el oji-rojos así que preferia mandarlo a descansar que soportar aquella molesta cara "eso es todo" se despidió de Rei y salió por la puerta cerrandola tras de si

Rei nuevamente se fijo en Kai que esta vez lo veía de igual modo no pudo evitarlo y sus mejillas adoptaron un color rosado, Hiwatari deshizo su postura para acercarse de nuevo a la cama del minino y sentarse en la silla que a lado de esta se hallaba dejando salir un sonoro suspiro

_Estas cansado?..._ escribió el chino en su cuaderno y le alcanzo al bicolor

"un poco..." respondió sin quitarle la vista de encima

_¿y porque no regresas a tu casa?.._

"tengo unos asuntos que arreglar mas tarde" contesto pasando una mano por sus cabellos cosa que ruborizo mas al neko e hizo que Hiwatari sonriera efímeramente "te molestaria si me quedara un rato mas aquí?..." pregunto y ante la contestación del otro cerro sus orbes acomodándose en aquel taburete

'¿se habrá dormido?...' pensó el chino ampliando su sonrisa y es que el bicolor se veía tan apacible de ese modo... miro una vez mas por la ventana resoplando suavemente, se recostó sobre su lecho de costado para poder contemplar la figura de su médico quedando dormido casi al instante

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"mejor duerme de una vez Max" exclamo el ruso peli-lavanda cerrando la puerta tras suyo "este niño..." musito moviendo de un lado otro su cabeza

"¿tan hiperactivo como siempre?..." hablo una segunda persona acercándose hasta él

"como no tienes idea..." contesto otorgando una sonrisa al otro

"jejeje tenle paciencia" dijo acercándose hasta Kuznetzov y rodearlo con sus brazos por la cintura mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de este

"si contigo la tuve porque no con él..." esbozo una sonrisa burlesca y también abrazo a su pelirrojo

"porque a mi me amas..." contesto con un puchero levantando su rostro

"si, tienes razón" respondió y beso dulcemente a su chico "¿nos vamos?..." pregunto

"mmm debo quedarme un hora mas"

"pero pensé que solo tenias hasta las diez y casi ya es hora..." indago algo extrañado pues él se sabia de memoria el horario de Ivanov

"así es... pero, solo que el doctor Takeyama me solicito que lo ayudase" mintió y es que debía o no decirle que había quedado con Kai para hablar mas tarde 'pero Bryan es muy celoso y talvez piense cosas que no son...' se dijo y por eso mintió

"¿entonces te espero?..." pregunto besando la frente del taheño

"no es necesario..." respondió un tanto nervioso "yo regresare pronto ¿si?..." trataba de convencer a su chico

"¿estas seguro?..."

"Da!." afirmo sonriente

"bueno..." aprovecho que no había nadie por ese pasillo y dio un profundo beso a su taheño "te esperare en casa" le manifesto antes de retirarse

"esta bien" sonrió hasta que su chico se hubiese perdido por los pasillos "muy bien... ahora iré a esperar a Kai" murmuro y se fue con dirección al lugar de su encuentro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Poco a poco abrió sus rojizas orbes llevando su mano y frotándolas levemente, a que hora se había quedado dormido?... bostezo y estiro su cuerpo mas un suave ruido llamo su atención, ladeando su rostro se topo con la cara del chino que también dormía tranquilamente, sonrió y acomodándose sobre la silla se quedo mirando al neko, su mano fue a posarse sobre el cabello azabache de su paciente y con el mas sutil movimiento quito uno de los mechones que tan graciosamente caía por el rostro de este dejándole contemplar en su totalidad aquella extraña beldad...

'Rei...' pensó y retiro su mano volviendo a bostezar, sus ojos mecánicamente se fijaron en el reloj que parpadeaba mostrando la hora –22:05- demás esta decir la sorpresa que se llevo y poniéndose de pie salió de aquella habitación en busca de su amigo

Camino a toda prisa por los pasillos esquivando a su paso a las enfermeras o doctores que se le cruzaban en el camino, solo esperaba que el pelirrojo continuara ahí y no se hubiera ido pues una de sus costumbres era la puntualidad mas al sentir aquel ambiente en la alcoba de Rei cayo totalmente rendido, sumiéndose en un profundo sueño... si eso era... la enorme tranquilidad que le daba permanecer a lado de Rei, lo que le apaciguaba...

Pronto se hallo en el vergel y con la vista inspecciono el oscuro lugar que solo era iluminado por unos cuantos faroles, sonrió satisfactoriamente al toparse con aquella cabellera rojiza inconfundible y con paso seguro se acerco hasta él

"al fin te dignas en aparecer..." expreso Tala cuando Hiwatari se paro frente a él "mira que osadia la tuya, tu me citas y me dejas aquí esperandote... bah!... nose ni por que continuo siendo amigo tuyo, mira que tratarme así..." se cruzo de brazos y ladeo su rostro "y tampoco se porque rayos te espere ya que debí haberme ido... es la ultima vez Hiwatari que yo..."

"ya quieres callarte" interrumpió el regaño del taheño quien lo miro mas seriamente ganándose una mirada mas fría por parte del bicolor

"Grrr" gruño entre dientes "¿y de que querías hablarme?..." prefirió ir directamente al asunto ya que al parecer su amigo estaba con el mismo humor de la tarde y él no estaba dispuesto a aguantarlo...

"pues..." cambio la expresión de su rostro y se sentó a lado de Ivanov quien al ver ese cambio drástico en su amigo se preocupo

"¿sucedió algo?.." cuestiono cambiando su tono de voz a una mas afable mientras posaba su mano en el hombro del bicolor

"Tala yo..." estaba bastante nervioso, pues sabia que sus sentimientos no podrían ser correspondidos ya que Ivanov tenia pareja pero nada perdía con intentarlo ¿o no?... respiro hondamente y virando su rostro se topo con los azulados ojos del taheño que lo miraban con preocupación "Tala yo... aun te quiero" le soltó

"yo también te quiero, eres mi mejor amigo..." contesto con una sonrisa

"no, no de ese modo..." Ivanov lo miro confundido "te quiero del mismo modo que lo hacia cuando te bese..." aclaro "como esa vez que estabamos en mi habitación y yo te bese... de esa forma... te quiero" sus carrillos se sonrojaron, los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron enormemente y sin decir nada se puso de pie, comenzando a caminar para la total incertidumbre de Kai... "¿Tala?.." le llamo poniéndose también de pie y siguiendo al taheño

Por su parte Yuriy caminaba todo sobresaltado, él estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacia Bryan y no quería lastimar a su amigo así que repitió la misma acción de aquella vez... decidió emprender retirada antes de herir a Hiwatari sin embargo este lo estaba siguiendo, se adentro en el hospital y subió al siguiente nivel, el cual para suerte suya estaba desértico ahí se quedo y espero que Kai llegase

"Tala" siseo un tanto molesto el bicolor

"Kai..." musito y se dio la vuelta encarando al ruso "sabes que yo te aprecio mucho ¿verdad?..." espero a que el otro asintiera y continuo "sabes que los momentos que pasamos los atesoro mucho, pero... yo ya tengo a alguien..."

"si lo se ¿y?..." se cruzo de brazos

"como que ¿y?... yo no puedo corresponderte del modo que esperas por que yo a Bryan lo am..."

"no lo digas" interrumpió abruptamente acercándose hasta el taheño y cercándolo contra la pared "ni se te ocurra decir algo como eso..." su mirada volvió a ser dura y fría

"pero Kai..." abogaba el pelirrojo tratando de separarse sutilmente de aquella incomoda situación, sin embargo Hiwatari puso ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de Ivanov impidiendo su cometido

"estoy consiente de tus sentimientos hacia 'ese'... e incluso a mi me agrada hasta cierto punto..." cerro fuertemente sus orbes "pero no podía callar esto... Tala lo siento" pronuncio y sin darle tiempo a alguna reacción lo beso, solo que esta vez el pelirrojo no respondió y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza empujo por los hombros al bicolor separándolo de él

"no lo vuelvas a hacer" advirtió con seriedad

"lo lamento..." agacho su cabeza pues ahora estaba muy seguro que Tala jamás corresponderia a sus sentimientos

"Kai..." se acerco Yuriy y poso una mano en sus azulados cabellos "siempre te querre pero solo como mi amigo... ¿comprendes no?..." el bicolor asintió débilmente "no diré nada a nadie de lo que paso aquí... ¿esta bien?..." sujeto la barbilla de Hiwatari para que lo viera a los ojos "tu amistad es muy valiosa para mi y no me gustaría perderla..."

"aun sigues siendo mi amigo..." confirmo las palabras que Tala quiso expresarle... el pelirrojo le sonrió y beso su mejilla para después retirarse, Hiwatari suspiro hondamente para no llorar camino por el pasillo y se detuvo frente a una puerta, no sabia porque pero tenia inmensos deseos de ver al chino de que este le diera la paz que hace unos minutos había perdido y sin reparo alguno ingreso

No se sorprendió el hallar aun dormido al minino y por un instante pensó que mejor regresaba a su departamento para padecer en soledad 'no quiero estar solo... no ahora..' pensó y decididamente ingreso por completo a aquella habitación, cerrando la puerta fue hasta la cama del chino y se sentó en el borde totalmente cabizbajo

Rei sintió ese movimiento en su tálamo y se despertó un tanto alborotado mas al notar de quien se trataba, gracias a la luz que se filtraba por la ventana, sonrió... pero de inmediato su mueca cambio al percibir el estado del bicolor 'se ve muy triste...' pensó y levantándose de su cama se acerco hasta el ruso a gatas para abrazarlo por la espalda posando su frente en el hombro de este...

Si... eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, lo que había estado buscando al entrar en aquella alcoba un poco de consuelo...

"Rei..." musito con abatimiento poniendo sus manos en las del chino "gracias..." agrego

TBC...

Se que les prometí un capitulo mas emocionante pero es que estoy ciertamente sin ideas por los estudios (como ya lo explique arriba) y pues este capitulo también me salió flojito... pero al menos ya revele dos cosas: uno... parte de la memoria del neko que en el siguiente capitulo lo esclarecere aun mas (con la llegada de Dickenson) aunque todas ustedes ya deben tener una idea de lo que paso ¿no, y el asunto pendiente entre Tala y Kai (q por cierto ahí murio) así que tan inútil este capitulo no lo es...

Como ya lo dije el siguiente capitulo tratara de algo que sucedió en el pasado del neko mas no toda la historia... ya lo explicare después... espero que les haya gustado... así que...

A contestar reviews:

**AlexiaLKLR:** hola sister!..n.n q bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior y espero que de igual modo lo haga este aunque estoy bastante consiente de que esta medio aburridillo... ¿cómo te va en Estados Unidos?... espero que te estés cuidando y ojala pronto me escribas contándome tus aventuras por allá... C-you

**Charo Nakano:** nOn siiii te apoyo cien por ciento en eso... El neko es precioso... y como te habrás dado cuenta Kai ya esta medio enganchadito con Rei... aunque en un principio era por lo calladito que estaba mas ahora como que va un poquito mas allá... gracias por todo

**Kaei Kon:** tienes razon aunque para develar lo que paso pues... solo un poquito mas... ahora por el momento estoy dando pautas y creo que ya debes tener una idea al respecto ¿no?.. gracias... y claro q también a mi me ha pasado eso de q subes tu review y después te dices "Oh no!... me olvide poner esto..." es muy común, Do Svidaniya...

**Youko Sakuma:** hola!.. jejeje si aun principio eso parecía pero tal como dice mi perfil 'Kai y Rei forever' y como habrás leido el asunto Tala/Kai murio ahí así que sin el pelirrojo de por medio pues... tu sabes (Rei al asecho n.nU) y gracias, thanks, arigatou, Spasibo (creo q se escribe así), Danke, etc. C-you

**Damika Hiwatari:** gracias por agregarme en tus favoritos... tu también estas entre los mios... jejeje y no te imaginas lo que va a pasar... gracias por todo... tus reviews siempre me alegran el día..

**H.fanel.K: **te lo cumpli... pues el psicólogo ya esta interviniendo mas en la historia y el señor Dickenson aparecera en el siguiente capitulo así que aclarare alguna de tus dudas y no te preocupes que si aparece la gata rosa aquí será para que le haga sufrir MUAJAJAJAJAJA (nadie se mete con mi gatito òó... salvo Kai n.n)... gracias por todo y nos leemos pronto...

**Zhena HiK: **lo bueno es q al final recibi un review tuyo nOn (q felicidad) te agradezco mucho por todo queridisisma amiga...ya cumpli tu peticion (aunque parece anuncio de periodicon.nU) pero tambien lo pondre en el de Dekiru ¿te parece?... (q actualizare el lunes.. creo)... te cuidas y suerte con tu compu...

**womenvenus:** jejej mas lemmon?... creeme no falta mucho pues como habras notado ya se estan enganchando estos dos... aunq si quieres hago un lemmon de Tala/Bryan o... prefieres de Tyson/Max ?... na mas pidemelo... C-you


	7. la llegada

Se que esta vez tarde mas de lo acostumbrado y pues mi excusa ya casi todas la saben (aun mis amigos vienen a ver Naruto y no me dejan escribir tranquila) así que espero me tengan paciencia ya que trato de actualizar mis fics lo mas rápido que puedo... además que este capitulo esta bastante largo...

**Aclaraciones:** debido a que ya no se pueden poner guiones en los diálogos cambie un poco mi formato de escritura quedando del siguiente modo... "diálogos", 'pensamientos', -algunas otras referencias-, (mis interrupciones), _escrituras_

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece (para fortuna de Tyson XP)

**Parejas:** emmm... ustedes ya verán

**Dedicatoria:** Este capitulo va dedicado a una gran escritora y amiga: **Damika Hiwatari** a la q por segunda ves le digo... actualiza pronto q me matan las ansias!.. (n.n soy muy impaciente...)

_Cap. 7.- la llegada_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Rei..." musito con abatimiento poniendo sus manos en las del chino "gracias..." agrego

El chino sonrió y apretó mas su agarre, era la primera vez que Kai le hablaba con esa dulce voz... y francamente le había fascinado, mas sabia que algo perturbaba la cabeza del ruso y aunque deseaba preguntarle el motivo de sus penas y transmitirle su incondicional apoyo, su pequeño impedimento no lo dejaba y la escasa luz tampoco le permitia escribir y entonces como podría hacerlo?...

'Kai comprendeme...' levanto su rostro de donde lo tenia apoyado y acercándose lentamente deposito un beso en la mejilla de su galeno quien se estremeció por tal contacto y sutilmente sonrió

"¿porque hiciste eso?..." pregunto sin dirigirle la mirada mas sintió como el neko ocultaba su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello "¿Rei?..." le hablo separándolo cuidadosamente de su cuerpo, se levanto y noto que el chino tenia la cabeza agachada sujeto con delicadeza su barbilla obligándolo a que lo viera noto de inmediato el rubor en los carrillos de su paciente amplio diminutamente su gesto"¿porque lo hiciste?..." repitió su pregunta

El chino apenadamente le sonrió, se sentía muy nervioso y como no estarlo si Kai lo miraba de esa forma... sus ojos rojizos estaban cristalizados y un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, talvez por el hecho de que estaba tan triste es que se veía tan encantadoramente pueril... respiro hondamente y con su boca gesticulo tratando de que el bicolor entendiera...

"da... i... su... ki... da.." musito el bicolor leyendo los labios del chino, se quedo callado asimilando lo que estos le habían dicho... sus ojos se abrieron y miro al minino incrédulamente "dijiste daisuki da?..." pregunto a lo que Rei asintió "que tu me quieres?..." soltó el menton del oriental y este mordiendo nerviosamente su labio inferior agacho su cabeza de nuevo

'creo que fue una mala idea...' pensó no obstante sintió una mano sobre sus cabellos que le acariciaban tiernamente, tan diferente a lo que otras personas lo hacían... levanto su mirada y se topo con la sonrisa mas hermosa que alguna vez hubiese visto en Kai... le sonrió ampliamente dejando apreciar sus colmillos, mas lo que vino a continuación lo dejo perplejo

"tu me gustas mucho" le respondio haciendo que el corazón del neko saltara de emoción no obstante lo que mas le sorprendió fue la acción siguiente del bicolor, lentamente fue acercando sus rostros sin perder el contacto visual de las ambarinas orbes del otro chico hasta que el espacio entre ellos se redujo a nada

'Kai... me esta besando!..' grito dentro su cabeza y de inmediato se dejo llevar por el calor que aquellos labios le daban, cerro sus ojitos y con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de su médico presionando aun mas sus bocas y cuerpos...

Hiwatari al verse aceptado por el muchachito cerro también sus orbes disfrutando de aquel roce, mas el chino se asía fuertemente de su cuello causándole un poco de desequilibrio se inclino levemente al frente y con su brazo rodeo el cuerpo del otro para lentamente recostarlo en su cama mientras él imitaba el mismo movimiento...

Rei se asusto un poco al sentir que el ruso lo recostaba en la cama y luego este se reclinaba sobre él casi aplastándolo mas sus movimientos eran tan delicados que se sentía protegido por aquel cuerpo que sobre el suyo yacia... ese beso se fue prolongando pero de un simple contacto no pasaba a mas, sus labios se rozaban, se acariciaban, se brindaban consuelo y calidez, se experimentaban...

Kai acaricio con ternura la mejilla del chino y este abrió sus ojos a la vez que el bicolor se separaba de su cuerpo apoyando sus codos sobre el colchón pero el chino volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos pegándose a su pecho cerrando fuertemente sus orbes mientras movía negativamente su cabeza en una clara muestra de temor...

"Rei..." le llamo y este se tenso "tranquilo..." le susurro mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo sobre el otro abrazandole firmemente, beso sus cabellos y giro su cuerpo llevando al chino sobre su pecho ahí pudo contemplar mejor la carita del menor "¿qué te tiene así?.." pregunto al notar el miedo impreso en aquel delicado rostro mas este al oír aquella pregunta abrió sus ojos dejando caer algunas lagrimas, fijo su vista en las rojizas orbes de su médico y se arrastro por el cuerpo de Hiwatari hasta quedar frente a frente deposito un efímero beso en la boca de este y a cambio recibió una nueva caricia en su rostro que limpiaba los rastros húmedos que sus lagrimas habían dejado en sus carrillos

'Kai... yo no se... no se que me angustia... no recuerdo...' le miraba tratando de que el ruso entendiera lo que su mente decía y sus ojos transmitian pero también sabia que no era posible estaba exigiendo mucho a su galeno, diablos!.. ni siquiera el mismo sabia lo que le tenia así como esperaba que el otro entendiera?... derrotado dejo posar su cabeza en el pecho del bicolor y dejándose acariciar su negruzco cabello por las cálidas manos de Hiwatari...

"osewa shimashyo (yo cuidare de ti) Rei..." musito mas se dio cuenta que el mencionado ya estaba dormido, con la mayor delicadeza que fuera capaz de poseer se separo del chino y acomodándole entre las sabanas dejo impreso un beso en la frente de este para luego retirarse sin hacer ruido

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez mas todavía todo vislumbraba algo borroso con el dorso de su mano froto suavemente sus ojos y tras dar un bostezo quito de su cuerpo aquellas abrigadoras cobijas, una suave brisilla que se colaba por su ventana entreabierta lo golpeo y de inmediato lo había estremecido después de todo el invierno se aproximaba, y sin darle la menor importancia se puso de pie sobre su azulado tapiz, estiro su brazos despabilándose y con paso somnoliento se dirigió al cuarto de baño, una vez ahí se quito su pijama y abrió el grifo de agua calibrándola a algo mas cálido de lo usual pues el clima así lo ameritaba...

Cuando el agua estaba lo suficientemente templada se metió bajo aquel chorro que lo relajo casi al instante, tomo el jaboncillo y comenzó a pasarlo por su cuerpo, cuando termino de tallarse cerro sus orbes y dejo que al agua cayera por su cuerpo llevándose a su paso la espuma blanquecina, suspiro... sin embargo a su mente acudieron las imágenes de lo acontecido la noche anterior, sonrió, como era posible que se sintiera de ese modo?.. después de todo se había confesado a la persona que durante mucho tiempo había amado y tras robarle un beso este simplemente le rechazo, acaso no debería sentirse mas miserable, decaido y triste?... entonces porque sentía todo lo contrario?. Así... porque había descubierto que sentía algo especial por otra persona, y que había pasado con aquel amor que decía sentir por el taheño?... pues simplemente se había disuelto hace mucho tiempo atrás mas como era obstinado no quiso reconocerlo hasta que las palabras de Ivanov lo golpearon y tras ese breve momento de desolación había descubierto otro sentimiento por otro ser... un ser que desde el momento que lo conoció lo había atrapado, sus doradas orbes lo embelesaban y su excelsa figura aunado a aquellos rasgos curiosos lo habían cautivado... el probar aquellos deliciosos labios lo lleno de un extraño sentimiento que se acrecentó cuando supo que Rei lo quería, que mas podía pedir?.. que mas podría hacerle feliz?.. solo una cosa podría superar aquello... el oír de su propia voz aquellas magnificas palabras, el escuchar como su boca pronunciaba su nombre, escuchar decirle que lo quería... solo eso... pero era cuestión de tiempo ¿no?.

Se vistió y abandono su departamento, camino a paso presuroso y mas rápido de lo que creyó ya había llegado al Hospital, se dirigió directamente a su casillero y extrajo su bata blanca junto a su credencial y camino directo a su aula, pues aun debía pasar un par de clases teoricas antes de abocarse por completo a las practicas de medicina, como siempre fue el primero en llegar y busco un asiento lo bastante alejado de los demás y de preferencia cerca de la ventana. Fijo su rojiza mirada a través del cristal y sonrió a medias tras ubicar el dormitorio del chino...

"buenos días Hiwatari" escucho aquella voz mas solo se limito a mirarle por el rabillo de sus ojos sin siquiera voltear a verlo

"Hn" pronuncio

"¿qué estas mirando?.." curioseo pues podía jurar que había visto una diminuta sonrisa en Kai y eso era algo demasiado raro, mas al no obtener respuesta alguna por parte del bicolor decidió averiguarlo por si mismo, se acerco a Hiwatari y miro por la ventana, pero no le hallaba nada interesante... puso sus manos sobre el pupitre e inclino su cuerpo hacia el frente en busca de algo que fuera capaz de producir el extraño acontecimiento como lo era una sonrisa en el ruso

"Hn" volvió a exclamar hastiado por la presencia de ese individuo y mas aun por aquella osadia de interrumpirlo de ese modo, sin embargo el otro lo ignoraba

"Oh, mira desde aquí se ve el cuarto de Rei" se expreso emocionado mientras apuntaba con su dedo "me pregunto si ya estará despierto..." hablo para si mismo pero lo suficientemente alto como para que el bicolor escuchase "creo que le haré una visita..." plasmo una gran sonrisa y emprendio su marcha

"Nanami" le llamo con ese característico tono de frialdad

"¿qué?.." pregunto el otro volteándose

"¿para que viniste?.." indago afilando su vista

"te aseguro que no para verte" y ante el gruñido del bicolor continuo "ese tal señor Dickenson llega hoy y debo hablar con él antes de iniciar mi sesion con Rei" informo con tono serio y de malagana pues le habían dado la estricta orden de contestar a las preguntas de los galenos a cargo y eso incluia a Hiwatari "eso es todo" y sin decir mas se dio la vuelta para largarse de ahí

'así que hoy llega...' pensó y tomo la decisión de que estaría presente en aquella conversación sea como sea... poco a poco la gente comenzó a llegar y el timbre dio anuncio al inicio de sus clases

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Camino rápidamente atravesando el jardín y llegando al siguiente edificio, entro en este y de inmediato el ajetreo característico de ese establecimiento se hizo presente pero él solo tenia una cosa en mente y eso era llegar con su paciente lo mas pronto posible. Se acerco a las gradas que le conducirían a aquella habitación mas una voz lo freno

"genial..." bisbiseo con enfado para luego plasmar una sonrisa en sus labios "buenos días Kuznetzov" hablo con fingida alegría

"buenos días" contesto con su habitual tono de voz "ven sígueme..." añadió

"claro" camino tras el peli-lavanda con una falsa sonrisa, mientras por dentro lo maldecia por interponerse en su cometido, suspiro después de todo ese día tenia sesión con el chino ya mas tarde estaría a solas con él

Siguió al ruso de ojos lavandas hasta una oficina en el quinto piso y ahí le pidió que esperara, casi de inmediato un doctor de avanzada edad se presento ante él seguido de cerca por otro un tanto mas joven y al parecer bastante serio

"buenos días" saludo el anciano y el blondo de inmediato hizo una reverencia contestando el saludo del mayor "mi nombre es Kazuhiko Sasaki y este es el doctor Kazuma Toyama" se presento a él mismo y a su acompañante "tu debes ser Koji Nanami" sonrió

"así es" contesto educadamente

"el motivo por el que solicitamos tu presencia..." hablo el señor Toyama "es por la llegada del señor Dickenson" el oji-celeste los miro confundido

"pues como sabrás él es un señor de mucha reputación aquí en Japón y en Estados Unidos" el blondo asintió "pues quiere que le presentes un informe de todo lo que avanzaste además quiere hablar contigo y los que están a cargo de los cuidados de Rei, ya que tiene algo que anunciarles"

"lo mismo pensaba solicitárselo" expreso el psicólogo

"entonces no hay ningún problema?.." pregunto para asegurarse el señor Sasaki

"no, ninguno" aseguro el otro

"entonces ya pueden retirarse ambos" exclamo Toyama con su estricto tono de siempre "Kuznetzov por favor avise a su kouhai (1)" el peli-lavanda asintió y luego de que hicieran una reverencia ambos muchachos salieron dejando a los mayores

"Hn..." gruño Koji frunciendo el entrecejo, el ruso solo se limito a observarlo "nose porque Hiwatari tiene que estar también..." musito sin embargo el otro lo oyó

"tienes algún problema con Kai?.." hablo sin dirigirle la mirada

"mmm... algo así" contesto "digamos que somos rivales" sonrió mas el otro lo ignoro pues no sabia a que se refería el nipón "voy a preparar mi reporte... hasta mas tarde" se despidió con un movimiento de su mano

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El timbre había sonado anunciando la finalización de las clases, e increíblemente el bicolor fue uno de los primeros en abandonar el salón para sorpresa de los presentes incluyendo a la doctora que aun continuaba acomodando sus papeles...

'tengo que buscar a Rei' pensaba mientras atravesaba velozmente el jardín y sin mirar a nadie ni contestar saludos subió al segundo piso llegando casi de inmediato a la habitación del chino, golpeo un par de veces antes de ingresar

"Rei..." lo llamo mas se sorprendió al no hallarlo en su habitación, ingreso en el cuartito buscando algún indicio del chino "¿dónde estará?.." se pregunto y apretó sus puños pues pudo ver por la ventana como el blondo japonés había ingresado en ese edificio '¿y si esta con él?..' se pregunto apretando mas sus manos, salió de la alcoba y hablo con la primera enfermera que vio

"no lo he visto" le había contestado la señorita

"¿estas buscando a Rei?..." hablo una voz a sus espaldas, se volteo de inmediato reconociendo al ruso peli-lavanda

"si..." contesto cruzándose de brazos y cerrando sus ojos

"esta en la habitación de Mizuhara" le informo y al ver que el bicolor se disponia a avanzar le hablo "tienes que estar esta tarde a las cinco en punto" agrego

"¿y puedo saber para que?.." indago

"el señor Dickenson llegara hoy y solicito nuestra presencia ¿comprendes?.."

"Hn" contesto y se marcho para subir al siguiente piso

"Hn... como sea" se encogió de hombros y también se fue

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"es enserio Rei... me lo dijo la señorita Hinata!..." sonrió el rubiecito "así que es de una buena fuente, e incluso Tyson lo oyó, además dice que el doctor Toyama estaba presente cuando los descubrieron... ahora creo que van a ser expulsados por vandalismo, bueno era lo menos que se merecían... mira que pintar las paredes de un hospital con graffitis.." movió su cabeza negativamente mientras que el chino solo sonreía

'es una buena forma de enterarse lo que pasa aquí' pensó y sonrió aun mas

"Ahhh... es cierto" hablo el yanqui captando su atención "hoy llega el señor Dickenson ¿no?..." el chino asintió pues ya se lo habían informado "apuesto que él te podra ayudar a recordar algo... ¿tu sigues sin saber quien es él?.." el neko asintió "bueno hoy te enteraras de algo al menos..." unos toquidos en su puerta hicieron que ambos muchachitos voltearan sus rostros a esta "adelante" hablo el pecosito

"buenos días" saludo seriamente el bicolor mientras ingresaba

"¡Buenos días Kai!.." devolvió el saludo efusivamente mientras el chino se sonrojaba levemente y le dirigía una sonrisa "como has estado?... se nota que muy bien, te veo algo diferente?... acaso te cambiaste el peinado?... mmm no, no es eso... ahhh ya se... te ves mas feliz ¿por qué?... paso algo?..."

"no digas tonterías Max..." ladeo un poco su rostro para ocultar el calorcito que comenzaba a aglomerarse en sus mejillas

"jejeje esta bien..." rio divertidamente "te puedo ayudar en algo?... digo no, para que tu me visites a esta hora algo debes querer..." lo miro esperando su respuesta

"solo vengo a buscar a Rei"

"¿ya debe irse?." Cuestiono con tristeza

"volvera mas tarde" informo el bicolor y ante el asentimiento del chino el rubiecito sonrió

"hasta mas tarde" despidió a ambos

Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo sin siquiera mirarse y del mismo modo lo hicieron cuando descendieron por las gradas, mas cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de su habitación el ruso hablo

"Rei... respecto a lo de anoche..." dirigió su mirada rojiza directamente a las orbes ambarinas del otro "estas seguro de lo que quisiste decirme?..." espero alguna reacción y no tardo en aparecer, el chino poso su mano en la mejilla tatuada del bicolor y le sonrió de forma dulce, sujeto la mano de Kai con la suya e ingresaron a la habitación

Ya adentro condujo al ruso hasta el diván que cerca de su cama estaba he hizo que se sentara en el, mientras que él revisaba unos cajones en busca de algo '¿donde esta?..' se preguntaba revolviendo el contenido de las gavetas

"¿que estas buscando?.." pregunto el bicolor obteniendo una sonrisa como contestación

'si!... ya lo halle' festejo poniéndose de pie para luego acercarse a Hiwatari con una gran sonrisa, extendio su mano y en ella estaba una hoja seca

"¿y esto?..." pregunto un tanto confundido, Rei cogió su libreta y escribió

_no lo recuerdas?_ Mas el bicolor movió negativamente su cabeza _es de la primera vez que salí y te halle en el jardín_ anoto y espero a que Kai hiciera memoria

"fue la hoja que me quitaste..." hablo recordando y ante el asentimiento del chino supo que estaba en lo correcto "¿porque lo guardas?..." curioseo haciendo que el chino se ruborizara

_fue la primera vez que te vi sonreír_ ahora fue Hiwatari quien se sonrojo _y fue cuando me gustaste mas_ leyó mas abajo

"Rei..." musito mas sintió como el chino le arrebataba con cuidado el cuaderno para luego sentarse en sus piernas mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello ocultando su rostro entre estos, Kai se sintió conmovido y rodeo con sus brazos al chino pegándolo mas a su cuerpo "no se si esto esta bien..." murmuro para que el otro lo oyera

Y efectivamente así paso, levanto su rostro y enfoco sus orbes en los del bicolor 'porque Kai?..' cuestiono y sus ojos claramente expresaron aquellas palabras

"tu estas bajo mis cuidados y creo que lo primordial es tu salud..." hablo acariciando el carrillo del minino

'pero yo estoy bien...' sonrió entristecidamente

"Rei... no se si sea correcto" tomo delicadamente con sus dos manos las mejillas del chino acercándolo a él "pero no puedo evitar sentir esto en mi pecho..." y tras estas palabras unió su boca a la del neko quien respondió de manera efusiva rodeándole de nuevo por el cuello

Cuando rompieron aquel contacto dulce y sereno, se quedaron así abrazados por un breve tiempo ya que el timbre del edificio contiguo había sonado haciendo eco en la habitación

"maldición, tengo clases" refunfuño el bicolor con el chino aun entre sus brazos este le miro con una sonrisa y beso sus labios para después ponerse de pie dejando libre a Hiwatari "a las cinco llega el señor Dickenson y parece que quiere hablar con todos nosotros" informo al chino quien se limito a mirarlo de manera confundida "vendre un poco mas temprano para pasar tiempo contigo" Rei sonrió ampliamente y se abrazo del ruso, pero antes de que se vaya escribió en su libreta una notita y arrancando aquella hoja se la regalo al bicolor quien la recibió y leyendola sonrió levemente, para posteriormente dar un casto beso a Rei y salir de la habitación después de guardar aquel pedazo de papel en su bolsillo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus clases nuevamente transcurrían normalmente (o sea aburridas) y a cada rato fijaba sus orbes al reloj de la pared en espera de que anunciara el final de aquel suplicio, pues debía regresar a su departamento darse un baño, comer algo, alistarse y luego salir para verse con Rei antes de que llegasen los demás 'Rei...' dijo mentalmente y de su bolsillo extrajo aquel trocito de papel que estaba perfectamente doblado volvió a leer aquel escrito

_No olvides cuanto te quiero..._ y seguido a estas palabras estaba dibujado un corazón, si lo admitia era algo cursi pero le gustaba pues era la primera vez que le obsequiaban algo así... no es que no tuviera admiradoras, es mas constantemente lo asechaban mas ninguna de aquellas insoportables muchachitas había llamado en lo minimo su atención ya que en ese tiempo solo tenia ojos para su taheño amigo... pero ahora, todo era diferente... porque?... porque el sentimiento era mutuo... doblo la hojita y la guardo mientras recordaba todos los detalles de aquel ser que lo tenia prendado...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de que el bicolor se había retirado con la promesa de que lo buscaria mas tarde se dejo caer sobre su cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, por un momento cuando el bicolor le hablo había tenido miedo de lo que este decía, mas cuando dijo aquellas ultimas palabras se sintió realmente feliz...

Mas tanta felicidad lo estaba ahogando 'cuanto daría por gritar lo mucho que te quiero, Kai...' pensó y se puso de pie, aunque no podía hablar por lo menos podría escribirlo y eso hizo, escribió sin parar hasta que sus dedos le dolieron mas aun tenia cosas que expresar...

Un toquido en su puerta lo distrajo y con algo de temor oculto aquel cuaderno bajo su almohada para luego sentarse sobre su lecho esperando que aquella persona entrase...

"hola Rei..." saludo la enfermera "te traje tu almuerzo" le informo acercándole la charolita para depositarlo en una mesita "mas vale que te lo acabes todito ¿ne?.." le guiño un ojo para después retirarse de ahí

El minino acerco aquella mesita con ruedas hasta que quedo frente suya y comenzó a comer, después iría a visitar a Maxie ya que así se lo había prometido para después verse con Kai... sip, ese día no podía mejorar...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las horas habían pasado mas rápido de lo que supuso y ahora se hallaba corriendo por las calles lo mas veloz que sus piernas le permitían, había prometido a Rei estar antes para pasar un tiempo a solas con él mas cual fue su sorpresa que al llegar a su departamento había tenido una llamada inesperada... su –querido- abuelo se había comunicado con él para informarle de su arribo a la ciudad de Japón al día siguiente, según este para atender algunos negocios mas él estaba conciente que ese repentino viaje se debía al solo hecho de examinar todo lo que hasta el momento Kai había hecho con su vida para así encontrar alguna falla y devolverlo a Rusia para que se encargara de las compañías que Voltaire manejaba...

"ya llegue..." dijo triunfalmente cuando se hallo frente al gran letrero que tenia escrito el nombre del hospital, respiro agitadamente y después de tranquilizar su metabolismo ingreso con el temple de siempre, sustrajo sus cosas de su casillero, aquellas cosas que le otorgaban el permiso para vagar libremente por aquella institución privada, y con paso firme se encamino a su destino... cuando estuvo frente a la puerta miro su reloj una vez mas 'solo tengo quince minutos' se dijo y después de dar un simple toquido ingreso a la alcoba del chino

Sus ojos rubís vagaron por la habitación y de inmediato divisaron al oriental que dormía placidamente recostado en el pequeño sofá de su alcoba, una diminuta sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al contemplarlo así... se acerco lentamente y se arrodillo en el suelo para quedar frente al otro que dormía de lado dejando denotar su apacible expresión, con su mano acaricio las briznas negras del chino y quito unas cuantas del rostro de este para luego depositar un suave beso en los labios entreabiertos de su paciente

Aquel agradable calor y esas tiernas caricias no pasaron desapercibidas para el neko que comenzó a despertarse, abrió sus ambarinas orbes con lentitud y parpadeando un par de veces enfoco su vista a la persona que frente suya se hallaba, esbozo una gran sonrisa cuando lo reconoció y de un golpe se sentó en su sitial, Hiwatari se sentó a lado suyo...

"perdón por el retraso" fue lo primero que dijo y ladeo su rostro para mirar al oriental quien le escrutaba con la mirada para luego ponerse de pie, el bicolor levanto su cabeza para verlo "¿estas molesto?.." le pregunto al ver como el chino ponía sus manos en su cintura y fruncia levemente en entrecejo

Hiwatari se puso de pie algo confundido por el actuar de Rei, se acerco hasta el chino dispuesto a refutarle su forma de actuar pues no era posible que este se enojara por algo tan insignificante mas cuando estuvo bastante cerca de este antes de que siquiera pudiese articular palabra alguna el oriental ya se le había colgado de su cuello robándole el vaho en un beso, algo momentáneo pero lo suficiente como para agitarlo

"me imagino que primero debía saludarte ¿no?.." sonrió presintiendo a que a eso se debía la actitud anterior del chino, Rei sonrió aun mas asintiendo

Y antes de que pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra mas un toquido en la puerta capto la atención de ambos que se separaron al instante, Rei de inmediato se dirigió a su tálamo acomodándose en este mientras que Hiwatari solo se cruzaba de brazos entre tanto otorgaba con un serio "adelante" el permiso a quien los había interrumpido

"Nihao!.." saludo aquel sujeto que con una gran sonrisa ingresando "Oh Hiwatari que puntual" expreso con su tono alegre mientras arreglaba algunos mechones de su cabellera rubia

"Hn" bufo el bicolor ignorándolo

"como sea..." se encogió de hombros y de inmediato sus ojos se fijaron al chico que sobre la cama los miraba con una sonrisa "pero si ahí esta mi paciente favorito" exclamo agrandando su sonrisa a la vez que se acercaba hasta el chino "¿y como has estado?.." pregunto, Rei solo levanto su mano con su pulgar extendido en señal afirmativa "que bien" revolvió la cabellera negra del chino y ante el gruñido de el galeno presente volteo a mirarlo "¿pasa algo Hiwatari?.." esbozo una sonrisa burlesca sin quitar aun su mano de la cabeza del oriental

"nada de tu incumbencia" le dirigió una mirada seria

"pero todo lo que tenga que ver con Rei-kun es de mi incumbencia..." su tono cada vez era mas seco, se giro dando la espalda al chino y encarando al ruso

"¿por qué?.." siseo dejando caer sus brazos a los costados, estaba visiblemente enfadado por la visita del güero y el hecho de que hablara de Rei con tanta familiaridad no le ayudaba mucho que digamos... celos?... claro que estaba celoso

"porque él es muy dulce y lindo... y no puedo permitir que las personas se aprovechen de él, y mas si estas personas son frías, malhumoradas y engreídas" contesto afilando sus ojos con una media sonrisa

"que estas insinuando?..." apretó sus puños mientras se acercaba al blondo

"lo que oiste..." se cruzo de brazos desafiante cosa que enfureció mas al bicolor

"es mejor que midas tus palabras" se planto frente al japonés

"a mi me tiene sin cuidado tus amenazas..." y antes de que pudiese decir algo mas Kai ya lo había sujeto por su camisa

Ante este acto el chino que veía atentamente aquella escena recién reacciono y de inmediato se puso de pie para tratar de apaciguar aquel enfrentamiento, puso su mano sobre los puños del bicolor y con su mirada asustada y suplicante le rogó a través de sus doradas orbes que se tranquilizara, Kai aun estaba bastante furioso por el descaro del oji-celeste y su furia era algo difícil de calmar, solo quería golpear a aquel sujeto que era demasiado impertinente y darle a entender que nunca debía meterse con un Hiwatari, pero con su chico ahí presente se le dificultaban las cosas

"Kai quieres soltarlo de una vez?..." una tercera vos hizo que reaccionara e inconscientemente deshizo su agarre, todos lo presentes dirigieron su vista al recién llegado

"bienvenido Kuznetzov..." hablo el blondo mientras arreglaba sus ropajes "no quieres unirte a nuestra fiesta?.." ironizo

"mejor deja de molestar Kai, que no me responsabilizare por sus actos" el peli-lavanda frunció su entrecejo "además recuerden donde están, esto es un hospital" dirigió una severa mirada al bicolor "así que actúen mas profesionalmente" resoplo y miro al chino "Rei no deberías andar descalzo" expreso con su tono aun de enfado, Rei asintió y de inmediato regreso a su cama, volvió a resoplar tratando de controlarse pues en cualquier momento debían aparecer los otros doctores junto con el señor Dickenson

"Rei-kun para cuando quedamos nuestra siguiente cita" dirigió su vista lavanda al psicólogo que se había acomodado en un extremo de la cama del chino mientras le sonreía ampliamente a lo que el oji-dorado contestaba con una sonrisa nerviosa '¿y a este que le pasa?...' se pregunto Kuznetzov y de inmediato dirigió su vista al bicolor que en ese momento adoptaba su pose característica solo que claramente podía entrever que estaba enfadado, no enfado no era la palabra correcta... decidió analizarlo con mas cuidado... '¿acaso son celos?...' abrió sus ojos y volvió a fijarse en Nanami y a su mente acudieron aquellas palabras que el blondo le había dicho por la mañana _"somos rivales" _recordó, entonces eso significaba que ambos...

"buenas tardes jóvenes" una voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones dirigió su mirada a los recién llegados y al reconocerlos rápidamente hizo una reverencia como saludo y los menores le imitaron "me alegra ver que ya están todos aquí" sonrió el anciano "acaba de llegar el señor Dickenson así que dejenme presentarselos, especialmente a ti Rei..." le sonrió y el chino le respondió de igual modo aunque por dentro estaba bastante nervioso, y con un gesto el anciano indico al doctor Toyama que dejara ingresar al visitante

La puerta se abrió y de inmediato un individuo ingreso, su cabello canoso y su robusta figura revelaban lo avanzado de su edad y a la vez su sonrisa y esos gestos en su rostro denotaban que se trataba de una persona bonachona

"buenas tardes" hablo el longevo con un tono animado

"buenas tardes" contestaron los jóvenes con un ademán

"Oh!.. pero si ahí esta Rei!... mi querido Rei..." la expresión de felicidad se prendo de su rostro mientras se acercaba al chino y lo abrazaba con efusividad "tanto tiempo sin verte... estaba tan preocupado de que no despertaras nunca..." continuo hablando Dickenson sin romper su abrazo mas el oriental estaba completamente confundido, pero algo en la voz de aquel señor lo apaciguaba...

"disculpe..." se animo a hablar el blondo "quisiera preguntarle algo señor Dickenson" el aludido soltó de su agarre al chino y centro su atención en aquel que le hablaba

"¿y usted es?..." pregunto primero

"jejeje creo que debo hacer las presentaciones correspondientes" intervino el doctor Sasaki "él es Koji Nanami y es el psicólogo de Rei" dijo apuntando al oji-celeste que de inmediato sonrió "y ellos son Bryan Kuznetzov y Kai Hiwatari los estudiantes a cargo de la salud de Rei" señalo a los dos rusos quienes asintieron con la cabeza

"mucho gusto jóvenes" contesto el octogenario "y digame cual es su pregunta?..." se dirigió al psicólogo

"cual es la relación que tiene Rei con usted?..." pregunto con serenidad mas aquella pregunta era la curiosidad de todos los presentes

"el es mi hijo..." dijo con tranquilidad y todos los presentes se asombraron "pero no pongan esas caras... es mi hijo pero adoptivo jejeje" bromeo mientras secaba con un pañuelo el sudor de su frente

"hace mucho que esta bajo su cargo?..." continuo interrogando Nanami

"en realidad hace solo cuatro años, lo conocí cuando apenas Rei tenia quince años"

"mmm..." evaluaba "le molestaria contarnos como y donde lo conoció..."

"ahhh claro que les puedo contar..." se acomodo en el sofá a lado de la cama, miro a Rei y le sonrió siendo respondido de igual modo "pues por donde empezar..."

POV DICKENSON

Hace unos cuatro años cuando mi empresa aun estaba en etapa de evolucion, yo andaba aun en busca de instituciones que quisiesen financiar mi proyecto que aunque era algo fijo aun tenia ciertos fallos, y para ello viaje a la ciudad de Hong Kong en China y tras reunirme con una gran empresa establecida allá salí a... como decirlo?... festejar porque mi propuesta había sido aceptada, fue entonces que después de despedirme de mi gran amigo y socio Sagart me encamine a mi hotel mas debido a que mis sentidos estaban un tanto adormilados termine perdiéndome por las calles de tan populosa ciudad y a medida que mas caminaba mas perdido me hallaba

"mira lo que encontramos" de repente una gruesa voz me estremeció y voltee por simple reflejo para encontrarme con dos sujetos bastante robustos

"que hace un anciano con esa apariencia por aquí?.." hablo el otro, cabe mencionar que debido a la entrevista que tenia andaba con mis mejores ropajes "porque mejor no te regresas por donde viniste?.."

"eso mismo pienso hacer..." conteste con serenidad tratando de no alterar a aquellos individuos y me puse en marcha mas uno de ellos me obstruyo el paso con su brazo

"solo que hay un problema viejo?..." dijo con una sonrisa escabrosa "ya invadiste nuestro territorio y ahora debes pagar por ello"

"si es dinero lo que buscan..." saque mi billetera y les entregue "es todo lo que traigo" aclare, ambos hicieron una mueca de disgusto mientras revisaban el contenido de mi cartera

"ufa... es bastante dinero" exclamo el monigote y sonrió

"bueno entonces me retiro..." hable y comencé a caminar pero nuevamente una mano me detuvo "les dije que no tengo mas..." use mi tono tranquilo

"talvez no traigas mas ahora, pero apuesto a que debes tener mucho mas en donde vives... así que decidimos acompañarte..." debo aclarar que en ese momento todo mi semblante de tranquilidad se esfumo para ser remplazado por uno de pánico pues no sabia de lo eran capaces aquellos sujetos y tampoco mis ojos divisaban a alguien a quien pudiese yo pedir ayuda "que esperamos?.." volvió a hablar sosteniéndome de mi brazo para arrastrarme, no puse resistencia pues sabia lo inútil que seria...

Mas antes de que siquiera diese un paso aquel enorme sujeto cayo frente a mis pies, me asuste un poco y de inmediato vire para divisar al otro sujeto que caminaba tras mío y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando lo vi peleando con un chiquillo que no le llegaba ni a los hombros... me quede pasmado viendo como se desarrollaba aquel combate, la agilidad y destreza del muchachito me habían sorprendido y aunque lo vi caer un par de veces no aparte ni un segundo mi vista de él, tras un breve tiempo el otro sujeto también cayo inconsciente y el muchachito estaba sentado en el piso respirando agitadamente fue entonces cuando me acerque hasta él

"¿estas bien?.." le pregunte mientras le ayudaba a ponerse de pie, él solo asintió "gracias" de inmediato le dije y me sonrió mientras sacudia sus ropas "cual es tu nombre?.." indague

"Rei" contesto

"pues... muchas gracias Rei" vi como ese jovencito extendía la mano y me entregaba algo "es mi billetera..." lo tome y saque unos billetes para darselos mas él se negó a aceptarlos, por mas que le insisti no quizo "entonces al menos déjame invitarte a comer..." le sonrei y acepto mi propuesta y nos dirigimos a un buen restaurante, ahí comimos y me platico un poco de su vida pues según me dijo no recordaba del todo ya que había tenido un accidente anteriormente, no quise preguntarle mas y yo le conte algo acerca de la mía, le entregue una tarjeta y le dije que cuando quisiera podía visitarme ya que estaría unos cuantos meses en aquella ciudad y así nos despedimos...

No vi en días a Rei pero cuando caminaba junto a Sagart por la calle, que por cierto ya estaba bastante oscuro, vimos cierto bulto en un rincón aunque ambos lo pasamos sin curiosear sin embatgo me llamo la atención los ropajes que traía y de inmediato lo reconoci, me acerque a cerciorarme y en efecto era el muchachito que me había ayudado, junto a mi amigo lo llevamos a mi cuarto de hotel y solicitamos un doctor ya que se veía muy malherido, después de que curaron sus heridas lo dejamos dormir hasta que después de dos días despertó, le pregunte que le había pasado y me relato que había sido un ajuste de cuentas, comprendi a que se refería

"fue por que me ayudaste verdad?..." le pregunte y tras ver la expresión en su rostro supe que había acertado "pues de ahora en adelante estarás bajo mi cuidado..." le dije y nuevamente se negó "¿por qué?.." le pregunte

"no quiero ser una molestia..." respondió y yo le sonrei, me costo mucho convencerle de que aceptara y debido a que me había dicho que no tenia padres ni familiar alguno no veía problema en que se quedara conmigo, finalmente acepto y lo lleve conmigo a todos mis viajes, después de un año decidí que le pediria aceptar ser mi sucesor y para que todo fuese mas valido lo adopte en clara muestra de lo que decía era la verdad y que no me arrepentiría después

Desde ese momento fue como el hijo que nunca tuve y lo quería como a tal, jamás le negue nada y es que tampoco me exigía mucho, es un buen chico... es amable, cariñoso, bondadoso, sociable, un tanto obstinado y orgulloso, pero jamás me dio problemas...

FIN POV

"me alegra ver que estas bien..." acaricio la cabellera del chino, quien se hallaba un tanto asombrado y confundido "no recuerdas ¿verdad?..." un asentimiento se lo afirmo "no importa es solo cuestión de tiempo... yo te ayudare" le sonrió

"este..." volvió a hablar el güero "hay algo mas que quisiera usted me respondiera.."

"claro" contesto Dickenson dirigiéndole su atenta mirada a través de sus anteojos

"hace un para de semanas Rei recordó algo que quisiera usted me lo esclarezca..." saco el texto donde estaba lo que el chino había escrito y se lo alcanzo "como usted vera es un tanto confuso y antes de siquiera dar mi opinión quisiera saber si sabe algo de ese acontecimiento"

"mmm..." el anciano leyó el escrito y de inmediato puso una cara seria "como olvidar aquel suceso... si sucedió hace dos años..." desvio su mirada al chino y le sonrió afligidamente para después iniciar su relato "fue cuando regresamos a China, debido a que tenia una reunión con la empresa socia dela mía, así que ese día estuve fuera y deje solo a Rei, mas ya en la noche cuando regrese al hotel me halle con una terrible noticia... habían secuestrado a mi querido hijo y los perpetradores ya se habían comunicado solicitándome una fuerte cantidad de dinero que de inmediato me propuse entregárselos, sin embargo Sagart había alertado a la policía quienes tenían un plan establecido en casos de ese tipo y de inmediato comenzaron a actuar, y después de dos días por fin dimos con su guarida..." volvió a sacar su pañuelo para limpiar su frente "no tardo en proceder un escuadron especializado y tras una par de horas, que para mi fueron eternas, lograron capturar a dos de ellos mas al parecer la tercera persona, que había sido quien había planificado aquello, había logrado escapar... me impacte al reconocer a aquellos dos como mis asaltantes hace ya un par de años, pero lo que me dejo helado fue el ver a Rei inconsciente, de inmediato lo lleve al hospital donde me dijeron que había caído en estado de coma..."

"pero..." la voz del peli-lavanda atrajo la atención de todos "si todo eso paso en China que hace Rei acá en Japón?..." nuevamente desviaron sus miradas a Dickenson

"pues, decidí traerlo a este hospital por el prestigio que tiene... además la policía me había informado que al no dar con el paradero de la mujer que había escapado tomara mis medidas preventivas y sacar a Rei del pais fue lo que vi mas conveniente mientras yo hacia todo lo posible por dar con el paradero que la criminal... sin embargo aun no la hallamos" suspiro fuertemente

"bueno eso creo que aclara algunas dudas..." intervino el doctor Sasaki "sin embargo el señor Dickenson vino aquí por otras razones ¿no es así?.." sonrió

"exactamente... quería saber el estado de Rei ¿me lo podrían informar?.."

"por supuesto" Kuznetzov se acerco al octogenario y le alcanzo algunos papeles "como usted vera, la salud de Rei es excelente salvo por su impedimento para hablar... pero de eso Nanami se encargara de informarlo" de inmediato Koji le alcanzo también sus papeles que sin perder tiempo Dickenson ya había comenzado a examinarlos

"muy bien..." hablo dirigiendo la vista a los tres muchachos "parece que todo esta en orden..." sonrió "parece ser que no hay impedimento alguno para que me lleve a Rei..." agrego

"¿cómo?... ¿llevarlo a donde?..." indago el blondo preocupado mientras Hiwatari ponía una expresión de incredulidad

"pues a Estados Unidos, ya es hora de regresar... en dos días partiremos, así que les rogaria que tuvieran todo listo"

'Kai...' el chino de inmediato busco con su ojos las orbes rojizas que también lo estaban viendo 'yo no quiero irme...' expreso a través de su mirada entristecida... 'no quiero decirte adiós todavía...'

TBC...

**(1) Kouhai: **lo contrario a sempai o sea se usa para referirse a un colega de menor rango (en este caso entre estudiantes de medicina)

Espero que sea de vuestro agrado... como verán ya el señor Dickenson contó su historia pero ahí no acabara la cosa ya que falta revelar mas secretos del pasado del minino... supongo que con esto ya esta confirmado de las intenciones de Nanami (ya veremos como actua este sujeto) y ahora Bryan también se ha dado cuenta... mmm Rei será que se va?... Kai hará o dirá algo?... como reaccionara Koji?... Voltaire llega, eso será bueno o malo para Kai?... pues eso y mas en el siguiente capitulo... (pliss no me maten)

Ahora a contestar reviews:

**Youko Sakuma:** pos ya paso algo mas entre Kai y Rei aunque aun nadie sabe todavía, respecto a Koji... mmm veremos q se me ocurre con él, aunque tienes razón ya q los lios amorosos son entretenidos... me da gusto recibir tus reviews... Bye

**Maia Hayashibara: **como q Nanami si será un obstáculo mas (aunque no el mayor... ya veras por q) jejeje si soy bastante predecible... tratare de actualizar mas seguido y a haber cuando jugamos de nuevo por MSN... Poka

**Nadryl:** ahora esta mas esclarecido el recuerdo de Rei aunque aun me falta mucho puesto q recién se revelo una parte de su pasado... respecto a Koji pues... ya veras (n.n) gracias por todo... Do svidanya

**Aniat Hikoui:** q suerte tiene Hiwatari ¿no?.. ahora ya esta revelado algo mas del pasado de Rei, mas adelante se sabrá mas cosas... gracias por todo y espero aun recibir reviews tuyos

**AlexiaLKLR:** Mana!... es q si Bryan le puede ir muy mal a Kai (al menos en sus notas u.u) y eso no queremos ¿verdad?.. T.T no te encontré en MSN el sábado, tenia ganas de hablar contigo!... en otra será... te cuidas mucho

**hae uchiha:** jejeje me imagino q Rei debe tener ya una muñeca de acero por tanto escribir... respecto a la pareja Tala/Kai pues... aun no me animo a escribir una así (aunque algún día lo haré) y si matara a Bryan con quien se quedaría Tala?... gracias por todo... C-you

**Zhena HiK:** pos si... Nanami va a sacar canas verdes a Kai... estas en toda la razón (como siempre n.-) jejeje como q fueron bastante directos ¿no?... donde andabas?... te espere el sábado en MSN, aun sigo esperando aquello q me tienes q decir (la curiosidad me mata x.X)... bye

**Charo Nakano:** Bingo!. acertaste, espero haber esclarecido tus dudas... pues, creo q dependera de lo q Kai diga, además hay q tener en cuenta q Voltaire llega así q las cosas estaran un tanto complicadas (mmm... en la q me meti u.u)... algo se me ocurrira (n.n) Bye

**Womenvenus:** vaya q estabas muy hiperactiva ¿no?.. n.n no te preocupes al menos ya se confesaron y pues los lemmons tardaran un poco... y aunque Koji no se lance a un acantilado, si continua así, yo creo q Kai lo hará por él... gracias por todo... te cuidas!.

**Fujisaki Yami:** ejeje... gracias por tus comentarios (º/º), aunque tuve tentación de escribir un lemmon creí q aun no era momento, mas adelante... C-you

**Kaei Kon:** ya no tienes q esperar mas pues el señor Dickenson ya llego y contó su historia (espero no haya sido aburrida), Kai ya cayo redondito... respecto a tu duda pues: si y no... en un principio quería q fuese Mystel pero debido a q es chaparrito y débil (lo digo por q incluso Rei lo podía cargar en sus brazos) no iba a ser competencia para Kai (al menos física) así q use su descripción pero con algunos cambios y otro nombre... gracias por todo!... Bye

**Damika Hiwatari:** muchas gracias (como siempre n.n) porque te agregue a mis favoritos?.. simple: Me encantan tus historias (non)!.. y tal como te dije en mi otro fic te dedique un capitulo (q espero te guste) C-you

**Spark Clutches:** gracias, muchas gracias espero q los demás capítulos también te hayan gustado... actualizare lo mas pronto posible C-you...

**isis tsurumi: **como esta mi mana favorita?.. q bueno q te gusto este fic también (n.n) tienes razón, como alguien es capaz de rechazar a este ruso... pero bueno, Tala ya tenia su koi (muy fiel resulto el pelirrojo), sie... gracias por todo tu apoyo manita, siempre tengo presente q cuento contigo (por eso escribo tanto jejeje) te cuidas mucho y no te olvides q yo también te quello muxo!.

**H.fanel.K: **creo q te hice impacientar mucho ¿no?.. lo q pasa es q tiene muy bien ocultita su cuaderno de dibujos.. pues ya son algo estos dos aunque las dificultades recién llegan... veremos como lo resuelven... ya lei tu actualizacion y estuvo genial!.


	8. malentendidos

Al FIN actualice!... aunque bastante tarde pero lo hice… pues, mis excusas ya las di en mi fic de 'Dekiru Otoko ga Suki Nanda' así que no le veo el caso de repetir las mismas cosas… (además de todas formas nose si alguien lee esto U.U)… bueno… no molesto mas y les dejo para que lean…

**Aclaraciones:** debido a que ya no se pueden poner guiones en los diálogos cambie un poco mi formato de escritura quedando del siguiente modo... "diálogos", 'pensamientos', -algunas otras referencias-, (mis interrupciones), _escrituras_

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece (para fortuna de Tyson XP)

**Parejas:** emmm... ustedes ya verán

_Cap. 8.- Malentendidos..._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"así que regresaran a Estados Unidos?..." pregunto el anciano galeno

"en efecto puesto que deje casi olvidado mis negocios.." volvió a reír

"usted no puede" hablo el joven interrumpiendo la charla logrando que los demás voltearon a verlo "no puede llevárselo así como si nada" continuo encarando los ojos de los que le observaban

"pero si Rei ya esta bien o me equivoco?.." dirigió su mirada al doctor Sasaki quien solo asintió "no veo el motivo por el cual no pueda llevarlo conmigo…" frunció levemente su entrecejo

"aun hay cosas que debo… que necesito saber" objeto arrugando también su ceño "además que yo sepa en estos dos años que Rei estuvo internado usted ni lo visito… y ahora quiere llevárselo, es intempestiva esa decisión suya" hablo levantando un poco mas su voz

"¡Nanami!.." exclamo Toyama "es mejor que controle su temperamento, sino haga el favor de salir de aquí" regaño ante tal conducta

"no se preocupe…" abogo Dickenson por el blondo "déjeme responderle aquella pregunta" dirigió su atención al oji-celeste "tienes toda la razón, en estos dos años no hice ni una sola visita a Rei y creame que no fue aposta, lo que sucedió fue que debí quedarme en China para arreglar mis negocios y a la vez tratar de que la policía continuara con el caso, puesto que al dar con dos de aquellos maleantes habían decidido cerrar el proceso a lo cual por supuesto que me opuse… pero fue en vano, aun aquella mujer sigue profuga y no tienen rastro de ella, además de que es poca la información que pudieron obtener de sus complices, los cuales fueron contratados por esa mujer… pero ahora que Rei esta bien quiero regresar a la vida que antes teniamos… lo único que deseo es su bien…"

"lamento mi comportamiento…" agacho levemente su cabeza "pero es que ya había tenido avances con él, se que si me da tiempo podre devolverle sus recuerdos" hablo con una seguridad que dejo asombrado al anciano

"no dudo de su capacidad… pero no quisiera abandonarlo acá y menos en este estado…" dirigió su mirada al chino que se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos con la vista perdida en algún lugar, miro al mismo sitio que el neko lo hacia y se topo con aquellos ojos escarlata que también miraban de forma extraviada 'parece como si conversaran con los ojos' pensó y por algún extraño motivo sonrió "sin embargo…" continuo "veo que obtuvo resultados satisfactorios… una semana, ese es el tiempo que puedo quedarme acá en Japón y ese es el plazo que le doy para mostrarme mas avances… ya vere que hacer después…" se puso de pie ayudado de su bastón "bueno… creo que es mejor que me retire…" anuncio con su sonrisa plasmada "hasta mañana Rei" puso su mano en el cabello negruzco despertandolo de su ensoñación, le sonrió mas ampliamente y fue correspondido de igual modo "gracias por todo" se refirio a los más jóvenes quienes se despidieron con una reverencia tras lo cual salió seguido de los otros veteranos médicos…

"estas contento Rei-kun?... te quedaras un tiempo mas conmigo" expreso alegre el blondo acercándose hasta el chino y sonriéndole abiertamente, el asiático sonreía sin embargo su sonrisa era dirigida a otra persona, Koji al notar aquello no hizo mas que molestarse y cambiar bruscamente el tono de su voz "creo que Rei y yo aun tenemos una sesion así que hagan el favor de dejarnos solos" se cruzo de brazos mirando fijamente al bicolor que también le dirigía una recia mirada

Bryan noto aquel ambiente tenso que se formaba en aquella habitación y sabia muy bien que si no hacia algo pronto estallaria alguno de aquellos dos que ahora se miraban con una furia contenida "Kai debo hablar contigo" hablo serenamente ignorando la orden del blondo, pero el ruso bicolor no se movía talvez ni le había escuchado, resoplo y se acerco a Hiwatari al cual tomo por el brazo y lo llevo fuera de aquella alcoba

"pero Bryan…" refuto molesto el bicolor, no quería perder ante aquella mirada celeste que ahora poseía un brillo triunfador

"hablemos" interrumpió el peli-lavanda con severidad y una vez fuera cerro la puerta de la alcoba de Rei y soltó de su agarre al oji-rojos, de inmediato Kai se cruzo de brazos en aquella actitud de irritación "¿qué sucede entre Koji y tu?.." pregunto abiertamente

"nada" fue la corta contestación

"déjame preguntartelo de otra manera entonces… ¿qué hay entre Rei y tu?.." los músculos del bicolor se tensaron por un instante y sus ojos carmin entraron en contacto con aquellos lavandas

"no se de que hablas…"

"mmm… talvez sea solo mi imaginación después de todo, pero solo quiero advertirte que la política del hospital es bastante estricta respecto a la relación entre médicos y pacientes… no quiero verte involucrado en algo así… ten cuidado" advirtió Kuznetzov

"no digas tonterías…" desvio su mirada al lado contrario "tengo cosas que hacer así que…" sin despedirse camino perdiéndose por el pasillo

"te estaré observando" hablo en voz alta para que Kai lo oyese "y a ti también…" musito mirando la puerta "Nanami…" expreso repasando con sus dedos aquel grabado en la madera –44B-, paso la misma mano por sus cabellos lavandas y se encamino a sus labores diarios…

"ahora Rei-kun estamos solitos…" exclamo reponiendo aquella alegría que momentos antes había dejado a un lado por enfrentarse a Kai "ya podemos empezar" se acerco al chino quien le miraba de una forma extraña "¿sucede algo Rei-kun?.." pregunto castamente sentándose a un lado de su examinado mas este solo se limito a agudizar aquella dorada mirada incomodando mas aun al rubio "estas enfadado conmigo ¿verdad?.." el oriental giro su rostro a un lado enfureciendo al oji-celeste quien sujeto firmemente con su mano la barbilla de su paciente para que lo mirara "no se por que te comportas así conmigo… ya que si no fuera por mi, mañana mismo te estarías subiendo a un avión rumbo a Norte América…" los ambarinos se abrieron un tanto asustados "acaso estas molesto por mi forma de tratar a Hiwatari?... ¡estupideces!... él no refuto queja alguna por tu partida, él no reclamo nada, yo no oí siquiera pronunciar alguna objeción de su boca, a él no le importa nadie mas que él mismo¡entiéndelo Rei!..." las orbes ambarinas comenzaron a cristalizarse

'es cierto…' pensó y con su mano libero su rostro de las manos de Nanami 'pero sus ojos… ellos me mostraron su angustia… se que Kai siempre muestra ese semblante de indiferencia ante los demás, no puedo pretender que cambie solo porque ahora estemos juntos, no puedo…' con el dorso de su mano seco sus ojos que amenazaban verter lagrimas limpiandolas antes de que estas cayesen…

Nanami levanto una ceja ante la actitud del chino ¿acaso había sido muy duro con sus palabras?... ¡por supuesto que no!.. si al fin y al cabo lo que había dicho era la pura verdad o es que caso ese ademán se debia a que el asiático se había dado cuenta de que no mentia?.. si eso era así pues en buena hora para él… sonrió y se sentó en el extremo de la cama dispuesto a consolarlo, mas cuando levanto sus manos para abrazarlo de inmediato Rei reacciono posando sus manos en los hombros del blondo impidiendo que cometiese aquello que deseaba…

"¿Rei-kun?…" le llamo buscando una explicación en las orbes ambarinas, el oriental solo movio la cabeza negativamente, el ceño del rubio se fruncio denotando su enfado ante aquel acto, pues es que acaso nunca lograria acercarse al peli-negro?... que diablos tenia Kai Hiwatari que él no tuviese?... que rayos había hecho el ruso bicolor para conquistar al chino?... porque no podía amarle tanto como el lo hacia?... acaso podía obligarlo a enamorarse de él?... pues si no podía… lo intentaria de todas formas, de una u otra manera llegaria al corazón del oji-dorado, ese era su principal objetivo ahora… un reto era lo que en ese mismo instante inconscientemente el oriental le había propuesto y él por supuesto que había aceptado gustoso…

El neko aun tenia asidos los hombros del blondo ¿porque?. No estaba seguro… mas la forma como este se había acercado a él lo puso de cierto modo nervioso, el brillo en los ojos celeste le había causado un indudable temor y la sonrisa que le regalo lo exalto aun mas, así que por simple acto reflejo había detenido a su psicólogo antes de que este siquiera lo tocara…

Las manos pequeñas aun sujetaban con firmeza su cuerpo y su estado de molestia iba acrecentándose a medida que el tiempo transcurria… bastaron un par de minutos para que ya no lo soportase mas… sujeto con sus propias manos las muñecas del oriental obligandolo a soltarlo y antes de que este fuese a reaccionar nuevamente Koji poso sus manos en el pecho del minino empujandolo bruscamente contra el tálamo reteniendolo ahí mismo mientras acercaba su rostro al asustado neko quien se quedo paralizado en su sitio…

"tu forma de actuar comienza molestarme mucho…" musito demasiado cerca de la boca del chino "pero aun así tu me…"

"REIIIII…" de golpe la puerta de la habitación 44B se había abierto mientras un chiquillo entraba velozmente gritando el nombre de su felino amigo mas se quedo atonito ante la escena que frente a sus garzos ojos se mostraba "este… yo… interrumpí algo?..." pregunto inocentemente sin obtener contestación alguna

Tanto los ojos celestes como los dorados se posaron sobre el recien llegado, no hacia falta describir el sentimiento que en ese momento embargo a cada uno de ellos… Nanami dejo de ejercer presion sobre el cuerpo del otro para después levantarse por completo

"dejemos esta sesión hasta aquí por hoy Rei-kun…" dijo mientras caminaba a través de la habitación y antes de que pasara por completo a lado del americanito se detuvo para dirigirle una recia mirada "debes aprender a tocar la puerta antes de entrar" le siseo seriamente posteriormente solo siguió su camino…

"l-lo s-siento…" expreso medrosamente el pequeño rubio para luego solo oír un portazo como contestación a su disculpa… solto el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones por el temor y sus ojitos azulinos nuevamente se posaron en el chino que aun se mantenia estático en su lecho, se acerco lentamente a este para hablarle "¿estas bien?..." le pregunto cuando noto en aquellas orbes un deje de miedo

El asiático dirigió su atención al muchachito estadounidense y de inmediato esbozo una sonrisa, una fingida sonrisa cabe decir, mientras asentía con la cabeza en forma de respuesta a la pregunta que el güero le había hecho… se sentó sobre el mullido colchón para estar a la altura de su amigo

"¿estas seguro?..." indago no muy convencido por la contestación del chino y nuevamente otro asentimiento recibio, resoplo sentándose en el diván junto a la cama "para serte sincero…" continuo hablando "ese tipo me asusto mucho… no me agrada para nada tiene una mirada… Brrr… que me hizo temblar, incluso es mas dura y penetrante que la del mismito Kai ¿no te parece?..." dirigió su vista al neko quien aun sonreía "y a todo esto… ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes dos?... porque si me lo preguntas diria que parecia como si hubieran estado a punto de besarse… o acaso eso hacían?..." una mirada picara le remitió mientras plasmaba una sonrisa del mismo modo, los ojos ambarinos se abrieron grandemente y de inmediato movió su cabeza negativamente haciendo con sus manos el mismo gesto "¿entonces?.." curioseo el pecosito, el minino se encogió de hombros puesto que el mismo aun no comprendia del todo las intenciones de Koji para con él aunque estaba bastante claro que había intentado besarlo pero ¿Por qué?.. esa era su duda…

El yanqui aun le miraba cuestionadoramente pues se notaba que no estaba conforme con la respuesta que le había dado, le sonrió aun mas y tomando su libretita de su buró comenzó a escribir, luego se lo extendio al estadounidense

_¿Para que me buscabas?.. _trataba de cambiar el tema anterior puesto que no deseaba que Max le preguntara mas cosas de las que ni él mismo tenia aun todas las respuestas…

"ahhh… cierto!..." expreso recordando el motivo de aquella intromisión "es que me entere que el dichoso señor Dickenson había venido hoy y también me dijeron que tenia pensado marcharse pronto llevandote con él… ¿es eso verdad?. ¿te vas a ir?..." interrogo llorosamente, el chino mantuvo su perenne sonrisa, tenia razón cuando decía que Maxie estaba al tanto de todas las noticias en el lugar y esto claramente era una pequeña muestra ¿Cómo se había enterado tan rápido?.. solo había una respuesta, las enfermeras, y es que como el pequeño rubio era tan conversador y amigable, sin omitir también que era muy lindo, por simple logica se podía deducir que muchas de las enfermeras (por no decir todas) le habían agarrado mucho cariño dando como resultado un periódico ambulante de graciosas pecas… mas esta vez su información no era del todo completa ya que la decisión de Stanley Dickenson había cambiado a ultimo momento…

Rei tomo de nuevo el cuaderno entre sus manos y volvió a escribir solo que esta vez el yanqui se había parado de su lugar y miraba curioso sobre el hombro de Rei leyendo lo que este escribia en voz alta…

"eso… fue… antes… ahora… me… quedare… un… tiempo… mas…" el americanito irguió su cuerpo levantando una ceja miro al chino que aun redactaba en la hoja del cuaderno finalizando le entrego su cuaderno al pecosito que leyó

_El señor D. dijo que una semana mas se quedaria y de acuerdo al avance que tenga tomaria una decisión…_

"ahhh... bueno, entonces eso quiere decir que debes recuperarte en una semana para poder quedarte?..." el neko volvió a encogerse de hombros sin saber exactamente lo que su anciano tutor tenia en mente "de todas formas yo este fin de mes regreso a mi casa o eso fue lo que me dijo Bryan… jejeje ya estoy ansioso de regresar a mi linda habitación y a mi colegio, suena extraño ¿no?.. el hecho de que extrañe mi colegio, pero es que tanta vacación llega a ser aburrido, ya que en mi habitación no hago mas que ver televisión, recibir visitas o pasear por los jardines que por cierto ya me los conozco de memoria… así que volver a clases no suena tan mal ahora o ¿tu que opinas?.. verdad que tengo razon?" un aquiescencia recibió "sabia que estarias de acuerdo conmigo, deberias ver el gesto que hizo Tyson cuando se lo conté jejeje" volvió a reírse a la vez que dejaba caerse de golpe a lado de Rei "que tal si vemos televisión… hoy iban a pasar una película que hace mucho quería ver…" tomo el control remoto y prendio el aparato acomodándose en la cama junto con el peli-negro que aun mantenía su sonrisa, mas solo era una mera pantalla ya que dentro su cabeza aun trataba de entender lo que había pasado con su psicólogo nipón y lo que haría en la siguiente sesión que tuviera con este…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba molesto por los pasillos ignorando a cualquiera que le dirigiese palabra alguna, lo unico que deseaba en ese momento era salir a tomar aire puro y de ser posible descargar toda su frustración y rabia contra alguien o algo…

Salió al jardín y se dejo caer pesadamente en el pajizo suelo bajo el árbol que tantas veces ya había visitado, el mismo que tanta paz le causaba… reposo su espalda en el tronco y cerro sus ojos mientras cruzaba sus brazos tras su cabeza formando una almohada, resoplo fuertemente tratando de relajarse… sus pensamientos repasaban cada cosa que en el día había acontecido concentrandose especialmente en el chino que empezaba a querer mucho… aquel ser que desde un principio capto su atención por los rasgos tan extraños que poseia para que luego pasase a gustarle todo de el y ahora incluso comenzaba quererle de verdad ¿y como no hacerlo?.. si tan solo con una sonrisa arrancaba de él otra también, con aquellos ojos que lo prendaban hipnotizándolo de cierta manera invitándole a perderse en ellos y aquella forma de ser tan dulce y serena que lo contagiaban… no podía negarlo, pues solo el hecho de tenerlo entre sus brazos le daba un alivio a su dolida alma y probar sus labios le llevaban a conocer una calidez que penso no volver a sentir después de la muerte de sus padres, mas que equivocado estaba… conocer a Rei había sido lo mejor que había ocurrido en su miserable existencia…

Si… pensar en el siempre apaciguaba su corazón, por lo que no tardo en tranquilizarse por lo ocurrido anteriormente… pasaron unos minutos desde que se había acomodado en aquel lugar o al menos eso creyo mas cuando sus rojizas orbes se abrieron noto con asombro que la luz del día ya había sido desplazada por el manto oscuro de la noche… se puso de pie y sacudio un poco su bata blanca removiendo las hojas amarillentas que habían caido a su cuerpo, miro el reloj de su muñeca para ver que hora exactamente era -19:45- marcaban las manecillas… al parecer se había quedado dormido alrededor de unos cincuenta a sesenta minutos, suspiro quería marcharse puesto que aun recordaba que su abuelo llegaria al día siguiente y él debia prepararse mentalmente ante lo que este fuese a decirle, y nada mejor que tomar un relajante baño mientras se dedicaba a pensar que es lo que efectuaría… eso haría, pero antes… sonrió mientras avanzaba al edificio que aun lado suyo se hallaba…

Ingreso en el inmueble y de inmediato el ruido inundo sus oidos mas a estas alturas ya estaba bastante acostumbrado al, como el lo denominaba, -tipico sonido de hospital- avanzo entre todas aquellas personas que se trasladaban de aquí para alla sin prestar atención al camino que tomaban para prontamente llegar a las escaleras…

"¿adonde vas?..." una voz lo hizo detenerse al instante, ladeo su rostro solo lo suficiente para encarar al otro y mostrando su mas fiera mirada gruño…

"no es de tu incumbencia…"

"pues mira que si es a la habitación de Rei… si, si es de mi incumbencia…" se cruzo de brazos frunciendo su entrecejo, el bicolor solo agacho la cabeza sin saber como refutar aquella verdad ante esto el peli-lavanda solto un suspiro y continuo "Hn… talvez este durmiendo… si es así no lo despiertes, debe descansar…" giro sobre sus talones y retomo el camino por el cual había aparecido, el oji-rojos dirigió su mirada incredula al pasillo por el cual Kuznetzov había desaparecido…

Sin pensarlo dos veces subió por las escaleras y de inmediato sus pasos le llevaron hasta la habitación del oriental, tomo la perilla de la puerta con su mano y la giro despacito evitando hacer ruido pues talvez, como se lo había dicho Bryan, el chino podría estar durmiendo… la puerta cedio silenciosamente y el ingreso del mismo modo a la alcoba no obstante para su sorpresa el chino no había estado durmiendo sino que estaba leyendo un libro ayudado por una pequeña lamparita que le alumbraba lo suficiente…

Los ojos dorados de inmediato se posaron sobre la persona que acababa de ingresar a su habitación y una enorme sonrisa florecio en sus labios al ver de quien se trataba… cerro de golpe el libro que sostenia entre sus manos para dirigirle toda la atención al ruso bicolor que se acercaba hasta su cama, cuando le tuvo lo suficientemente cerca rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de este recostando su cabeza en el abdomen de su galeno quien ya había comenzado a otorgarle afectuosas caricias en sus negruzcos cabellos…

"vine a darte las buenas noches gatito…" hablo suavemente, el chino empino su rostro y haciendo frente al ruso le sonrió aun mas… Hiwatari se inclino para besar la frente de su chico mientras acariciaba la mejilla de este con su mano "mañana no se si pueda venir…" los ojos de Rei se volvieron cuestionadores por lo que continuo explicando "mi abuelo llega desde Rusia y creo que me mantendra ocupado por un buen rato… pero en cuanto logre deshacerme de él vendre a verte" acoto al ver aquella sonrisa desvanecerse poco a poco "te lo prometo" agrego esperando que el neko restaurara su sonrisa la cual no se hizo esperar, devolvio aquel gesto uniendo sus labios a los de su koi en un apacible beso… se separaron y Kai nuevamente volvió a besar la frente de este antes de erguir su cuerpo y emprender su retirada abrio la puerta y antes de salir volvió a hablar "no te quedes despierto hasta tarde…" aconsejo "hasta mañana Rei..." se despidio para luego cerrar la puerta tras suyo…

El chino mantuvo su sonrisa por un tiempo mas mirando la puerta, suspiro y algo cabizbajo dirigió su mirada a el libro que en sus manos sostenia jugueteando con este mientras pensaba… por un momento estuvo tentado a contarle lo que había pasado por la tarde después que se habían ido mas en los ojos del bicolor había notado algo extraño cuando le dijo que su abuelo llegaba a Japón talvez Kai tenia problemas familiares y el no pensaba acotar con sus propios problemas, por qué eran suyos ¿verdad?.. ya que el mismo debía hablar primero con Koji de lo que había pasado antes de que sacase sus propias conclusiones y, si era lo que suponia, aclarar las cosas entre ellos dos… si eso era lo que debía hacer y no preocupar al ruso con sus tonterías… resoplo y con desgano abrio su textillo para retornar a su lectura antes de que cayese rendido…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El sol punteaba por las montañas que excelsamente se elevaban a la vista brindando un hermoso paisaje azulino, una brisa suave atravesaba el ambiente mas el clima cada vez se tornaba helado no cabia duda que era el anuncio de que el invierno se acercaba y al parecer este iba a ser bastante inclemente en comparación a otros años…

Pero esto poco o nada importaba a un chico que parado en una enorme pista se hallaba, el viento mecia sus cabellos mas este permanecia inalterable ante el frio que hacia… sus ojos cerrados, sus brazos cruzados, su ceño fruncido y una mueca de hastío impedia que persona alguna se le acercase tan siquiera para preguntarle el motivo por el cual se hallaba ahí parado envés de estar adentro como las demás personas esperando a que su ser querido llegase en el vuelo correspondiente…

Faltaba poco tiempo para que fuese la hora del arribo de Voltaire y el ya estaba ahí esperado la llegada de este con total calma… cuando el reloj sono anunciando las siete en punto de la mañana sus escarlatas orbes se abrieron y el ruidoso sonido de un avión no se hizo esperar, tal como se lo esperaba el enorme aeroplano privado de su abuelo comenzaba a avistarse en el firmamento y tras unos cuantos minutos ya estaba aterrizando por la pista… deshizo su postura y se dirigió al encuentro de este cuando las escalinatas ya habían sido puestas…

Detrás de unos cuantos ingenieros de vuelo y aeromozas la figura imponente de aquel anciano se hacia presente con el mismo porte de severidad tan tipica de él… bajo, como si de una figura importante se tratase, por la escalera y a los pies de esta el bicolor ya lo esperaba…

"veo que te dignaste en venir nieto" hablo con su adusta voz

"Hn" fue todo lo que pronuncio el oji-rojos retomando su pose característico

"así es como recibes a tu abuelo?.." fruncio su entrecejo al sentirse ignorado

"que esperabas ¿un beso acaso?... para eso hubieras tenido una nieta" fue la contestación que le dio manteniendo su temple normal

"no vine hasta acá para discutir contigo…" su tono de voz se torno mas arisca para continuar hablando "puesto que tengo ciertos negocios que atender además de examinar que es lo que has hecho de tu vida hasta ahora Kai"

"que sorpresa…" respondió sardónicamente esbozando una pequeña sonrisa "tu siempre tan preocupado por mi ¿no abuelo?..."

"déjate de ironías que tuve un viaje agotador" bufo emprendiendo su marcha a la limosina que ya los esperaba, Kai lo siguió sin emitir palabra alguna… subieron al lujoso coche y este de inmediato arranco llevandoles al lugar indicado, no era necesario que Kai diese la direccion de todas formas había sido el mismo Voltaire quien había conseguido el departamento donde su nieto viviría por lo tanto ya conocia la ruta…

Los minutos transcurrieron y dentro del automóvil todo se mantenia silencioso, ninguno de los dos quería decir nada además de todas formas ¿de que diablos hablarian?... de lo mucho que se extrañaron?... pamplinas si ambos sabian que cuando se limitaban a dialogar terminaban discutiendo u ofendiéndose mutuamente así que para que rayos romper con el cómodo silencio que embargaba el coche?...

"llegamos señores" anuncio el chofer deteniendose en la entrada del majestuoso edificio

"Hn" bufo el bicolor saliendo del vehículo ya que no tenia paciencia para esperar que le abrieran la puerta

"Kai" le llamo su abuelo saliendo tras de el "recuerda siempre tu educación muchachito" regaño avanzando detrás del joven Hiwatari obteniendo un rezongo como respuesta por parte de este

Se adentraron en el elevador y subieron hasta el piso donde era el departamento de Kai, caminaron por los pasillos tapizados hasta la habitación 422, el bicolor saco la llave de su bolsillo y antes de que pudiera destrabar por completo su puerta la lateral a la suya se abrió y aquella molesta voz no se hizo esperar…

"buenos días Hiwatari" saludo con aquel animo de siempre y ambos rusos giraron sus rostro hasta el rubio "oh… no sabia que estuvieras acompañado" comento cuando avisto al anciano "y este señor es tu…" espero que el bicolor completase su frase presentandolo mas fue completamente ignorado ya que Kai dirigió de nuevo su atención a su propia puerta

"Hiwatari Voltaire" hablo el octogenario con su aspera voz "abuelo de Kai" agrego en un refunfuño

"mucho gusto, mi nombre es Nanami Koji vecino y colega de Kai" se presento extendiendo su mano y plasmando en sus labios una sonrisa

El anciano miro con algo de recelo la mano extendida y frunciendo su entrecejo contesto "Hn... igualmente" mas dirigió su mirada al frente e ingreso por la puerta que Kai mantenia abierta para el dejando con la mano extendida al güero… el bicolor le sonrió burlonamente antes de cerrar en sus narices la puerta…

"ya veo que el carácter es de familia" exclamo molesto el oji-celeste antes de dirigirse al elevador…

"no sabia que hubieses hecho nuevos amigos" comento el Hiwatari mayor mientras se dejaba vagar sus ojos por el lugar para luego dirigirse al sillón mas amplio y sentarse en este…

"porque no los hice" contesto dejandose caer en el sitial frente a su abuelo

"no esperaba menos de ti nieto" esbozo una media sonrisa "desde pequeño siempre fuiste propenso a estar solo, nunca te has llevado bien con las demás personas… y como lo suponia poco o nada has cambiado desde entonces…"

"a que has venido abuelo?..." interrumpio al anciano "porque no creo que te hayas molestado en venir hasta acá solo para recordar viejos tiempos" se cruzo de brazos cerrando sus orbes escarlatas "así que ve al grano" uso aquel tono autoritario tan conocido en el

"Hn" gruño de la misma forma en que Kai solia hacerlo "ya te dije que negocios, no te olvides que después de todo también tengo en Japón algunos edificios pertenecientes a Biovolt..."

"y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?.." pregunto con un deje de indiferencia

"quiero que me acompañes durante todo el día…" solicito agudizando su mirada "tendremos algunas reuniones con los socios y cerraremos algunos tratos" anticipo un poco del itinerario que cumplirian…

"esa clase de negocios ya no me conciernen abuelo" contesto con molestia, abrió sus ojos sosteniendo la mirada que el mayor le dirigía

"recuerda que tu seras mi sucesor Kai… y aunque hayas decidido ser un medico estas empresas de todas formas algun día estaran en tus manos, no te hara daño el saber como negociar" se puso de pie "así que mandare un coche por ti dentro de tres horas, el tiempo suficiente para que comas algo y te vistas adecuadamente ¿entendido?..." acoto déspotamente

"que opción tengo…" resoplo con desgano y se puso de pie caminando tras el anciano que ya se dirigía a la salida, le abrió la puerta

"ya conozco el camino" dijo cuando se hallo fuera "no es necesario que me acompañes hasta abajo" dicho esto se encamino perdiendose en los pasillos

"Hn" volvió a gruñir cerrando de un azote la puerta, viro y de inmediato se dirigió a su alcoba donde se dejo caer en su cama tratando de auto-controlarse… tal como lo había supuesto ese día iba a ser muy pesado para el…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus orbes comenzaban a abrirse ostentando así el radiante color dorado en estas, parpadeo un par de veces antes de mantenerlas abiertas por completo, bostezo prolongadamente mientras estiraba su brazos a los lados y luego por sobre su cabeza, desvio su mirada por la ventana y contemplo lo gris del día…

'casi es invierno…' pensó al momento que se sentaba sobre su colchón un nuevo bostezo emitio para luego quitar las cobijas de su cuerpo y dirigirse a su baño privado una vez dentro se lavo la cara y manos, mas tarde se bañaria puesto que le hacia frio, salio de aquel cuartito ya mas compuesto y se dejo caer sobre su diván esperando que le llevaran el desayuno para posteriormente dar un largo paseo por los jardines… metio su mano bajo su almohada para extraer el librito que había recien empezado a leer, se quedo mirando la cubierta… aun recordaba que el bicolor le había dicho anoche que posiblemente ese día no iria a verle y eso lo entristecia pero comprendia perfectamente que su galeno tenia una vida fuera de las paredes del hospital al igual que el, posiblemente, había tenido… aunque no lo recordaba, sabia que el también debía tener una vida fuera de aquel edificio… talvez algunos amigos aunque estos estuvieran en China y quien sabe talvez una familia, sonrió lacónicamente desechando el ultimo pensamiento 'el señor Dickenson es mi única familia…' se dijo así mismo con firme decisión, no quería darse falsas esperanzas…

Tocaron a su puerta y casi de inmediato la enfermera ingreso con una gran sonrisa dirigida a él que también le correspondió, le dejo sobre la mesita los platos y se retiro cerrando la puerta… suspiro y se dedico a comer lo que le habían llevado…

Se puso su bata de hospital para salir de la habitación, por el pasillo algunas enfermeras le saludaban dándole los buenos días y a los cuales respondia con una asentimiento aunado a una gran sonrisa, salio del edificio y se dedico a recorrer los vergeles, que debido al clima, estaban prácticamente secos y amarillentos no obstante en algunos árboles algunas hojas se mantenían arraigadas mientras que una que otra caia suavemente dándole un hermoso espectáculo a sus ojos… se acomodo bajo el árbol que sabia era el favorito del bicolor y ahí se quedo quieto contemplando la caida de las hojas…

La apacibilidad del lugar era asombrosa y pronto se dio cuenta porque a Kai le gustaba tanto estar ahí… sus ambarinas orbes vagaron por todo el lugar hasta que lo vio… se exalto un poco y de un salto había quedado sobre la rama del árbol que poco le cubria, sus ojos atentamente miraban el caminar del rubio nipón mientras rogaba dentro su cabeza que no lo viera no es que le tuviera miedo ni nada por el estilo es solo que aun no se sentia capaz de arreglar las cosas con el japonés aquel y es por ello que se ocultaba o al menos eso trataba de hacer… casi contuvo el aliento temiendo ser encontrado cuando el oji-celestes paso por aquel lugar mas pronto este se paso de largo causando un gran alivio en el chino quien para estar seguro decidió salvaguardarse en ese lugar un rato mas…

"¿Qué haces ahí?..." una voz le hablo asustandolo y casi por un momento perdio el equilibrio así que prácticamente se abrazo a la rama para evitar que algo así fuese a sucederle "es mejor que bajes… te puedes lastimar" continuo aquella voz

'bueno al menos Koji esta dentro del edificio' pensó y parandose en la rama dio un salto hasta el suelo donde quedo diestramente parado frente al que le había llamado, cerrando sus ojos sonrió ante la expresión del otro…

"eres muy agil…" se asombro aquella persona que había dado un par de pasos para atrás cuando el oriental le cayo desde el árbol "¿Rei?.." indago cuando reconocio aquel extravagante rostro

El neko abrió sus orbes e inclinando un poco su cabeza examino al que le había hablado '¡Tala!..' exclamo para si mismo reconociendo al galeno novio de Kuznetzov, sonrió mas ampliamente y asintió

"podría preguntarte que hacías allá arriba, pero veo que no trajiste tu libreta así que seria una pregunta inútil ¿verdad?.." el chino volvió a asentir "mmm… ya veo, te molestaria si te pidiera que me acompañes?.." pregunto y al ver la respuesta del asiático continuo "bueno entonces sientate a mi lado que ahora estoy en mi receso y solo quiero descansar" se tumbo en el seco herbaje y con su mano indico al interno que se acomodara a su lado…

Rei sonrió e hizo lo que el pelirrojo le pidio…

"sabes…" comenzó a hablar cuando ya se hallaba completamente recostado sobre el suelo con sus brazos bajo su cabeza "hoy no vino Kai para nada… ¿Qué le habra pasado?..." se pregunto en voz alta, el oriental si hubiese podido le habría respondido, pero no podía así que solo se mantuvo callado escuchando lo que el taheño decia mientras tenia las piernas flexionadas con sus brazos alrededor de estas mirando hacia el frente "o es que acaso me estara evitando?..." continuo

'¿evitando?... porque Kai haría eso?...' se pregunto el chino dirigiendo ahora si su atención a Ivanov quien para ese entonces ya había cerrado sus orbes y continuaba hablando olvidando, talvez, que estaba acompañado…

"desde aquel día ya no han vuelto a ser las mismas cosas entre los dos, creo que nuestra relación de alguna manera se fracturo desde que aquello paso…" la expresión en el peli-negro era mas indagadora ya que no sabia de lo que Tala hablaba mas estaba claro que se relacionaba al bicolor y eso le interesaba "pero era de suponerse que aquello pasaria, ya me esperaba algo como eso… jamás debi permitir que me besara…" solto un profundo suspiro mas sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando se acordó que el minino estaba a su lado y él inconscientemente había revelado un secreto que prometio mantener solo para si mismo… dirigió su celeste mirada a su acompañante mas no lo encontro, se sento de un golpe buscando al chino y lo vio correr con dirección al edificio donde su habitación se hallaba, Tala se extraño un poco por aquella reaccion mas recordó algo y de inmediato se puso en marcha a toda velocidad tras el pequeño paciente…

Rei corrio por los pasillo dispuesto a encerrarse en su alcoba y quien sabe… talvez llorar por lo que sus oídos habían escuchado 'no es cierto, no puede ser cierto…' se repetia una y otra vez mientras casi llegaba a su objetivo solo unos cuantos pasos le faltaban para sujetar el pomo de su puerta, sin embargo una mano lo había retenido de su brazo impidiéndole avanzar…

"hasta que apareces Rei-kun" esa voz y esa forma de llamarlo, no podía ser otro que la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento… giro su cabeza y efectivamente era el sujeto del cual se había ocultado momentos antes "pregunte por ti pero nadie sabia donde estabas, así que decidi esperarte pero ya me estaba cansando y pensaba irme justo cuando te vi correr hasta acá ¿acaso me buscabas?..." pregunto con una media sonrisa

'ahora no es el momento Koji…' pensó tratando de soltarse del agarre del blondo mas este ejercia mayor fuerza evitando que Rei se le zafara 'Koji…' pedia a través de sus orbes no obstante el nipón lo ignoraba por completo

"creo que mejor hablamos adentro…" exclamo Nanami abriendo la puerta aun sin soltar al oriental

"¡Rei!..." exclamo una segunda voz y tanto el chino como el japonés dirigieron su atención al taheño que se acercaba hasta ellos "al fin te alcanzo… corres muy rápido niño…" hablaba entre jadeos producidos por la falta de aire "tengo que hablar contigo…" mas se detuvo cuando vio como aquel rubio sujetaba del brazo al neko "¿Quién eres tu?.." le pregunto frunciendo su entrecejo

"ah!.. cierto, cierto aun no nos conocemos, así que dejame presentarme…" solto al asiático mientras sonreía y extendia una mano al pelirrojo "soy Nanami Koji, psicólogo de Rei…" el ruso apreto la mano en forma de saludo aun sin borrar aquel gesto de desconfianza

"Ivanov Tala" contesto rompiendo su saludo "Rei podemos hablar?.." se dirigió al chino que mantenia su mirada baja

"sino te molesta yo quería hablar con el primero…" intervino el psicólogo

"acaso tienen sesión?.." pregunto recibiendo una negativa como respuesta "entonces su conversación guárdenla para su reunión porque lo que yo tengo que hablar con el es mas importante… así que con tu permiso" sin decir mas llevo consigo al neko y cerro la puerta dejando afuera al nipón

"k'so… otro maldito ruso" musito siseando esta era la segunda vez en el día que le cerraban la puerta después de hacerle un desplante similar, apreto sus puños y volvió a retirarse bastante enfadado…

"bah!... que se creera ese tipo… ni siquiera es parte del plantel de este hospital y ya quiere tener privilegios… no me agrado para nada" se cruzo de brazos espetando contra la puerta ya cerrada "ya bueno…" resoplo dirigiendo su mirada celeste al chino que aun se mantenia cabizbajo, se acerco hasta este y puso una mano en su cabello "¿Qué te sucede?... acaso te lastimo ese sujeto?..." le pregunto recordando como aquel japonés lo tenia sujeto, Rei movió negativamente su cabeza "¿entonces?..." indago

'no es nada…' levanto su cabeza y una sonrisa se forzo a dibujar en su cara moviendo su cabeza de una lado a otro para después irse a sentar sobre su cama

El taheño se acerco hasta quedar frente a este "quería decirte algo…" comenzó a hablar captando la atención del neko "lo que te conte allá afuera pues…" se sento en el diván lateral y el chino volvió a agachar su cabeza "pues… es un secreto, y quería saber si lo puedes mantener como tal… ¿Rei?.." le llamo cuando noto otra vez el semblante triste del oriental "en serio estas bien?.." cuestiono dubitativo y otro asentimiento como respuesta recibió "como te decia… no quiero que Bryan se vaya a enterar de lo que te dije, el es bastante celoso y si se llegara a enterar pues… no quisiera imaginármelo…" sonrió levemente

El chino tomo su cuaderno y escribio una pregunta que le parecia bastante primordial, con el lapiz tembloroso escribio los kanjis en la hoja y se lo alcanzo al pelirrojo

"¿que siento por Kai?..." leyó lo que estaba escrito, levanto su rostro para encarar al oriental que mordia nerviosamente su bolígrafo "¿yo?... jajaja" se rió brevemente ante el desconcierto del peli-negro "pues por supuesto que le quiero… pero solo como un amigo, como sabras yo ando con Bryan y estoy muy feliz con él…" respondió devolviendo el texto a su dueño

Rei sonrió ante esto, mas otra pregunta le vino a la cabeza y de inmediato la plasmo en su cuaderno volviendo a darsela al taheño quien lo tomo dispuesto a leer y contestar las dudas del minino si le era posible, Tala releyó lo que en este decia y su gesto se torno mas serio…

_¿Qué siente Kai por ti?.._ esa fue la pregunta que le había formulado el asiático al ruso oji-celeste… Ivanov se tomo un par de segundos antes de contestar, enfoco con sus orbes las ambarinas decidido a contestar

"pues él… ha dicho que me amaba…" confesó y los ojos dorados se agrandaron incrédulamente…

**TBC...**

Bueno, bueno… se que no estuvo tan interesante, pero me comprometo que para el siguiente capitulo revelare un poco mas del pasado de Rei (algo sumamente trascendental para este fic…) así que tenganme un poco de paciencia ¿si?... jeje vaya que hice enojar a Koji jeje… por otro lado veremos que mas le dira Tala… lo arreglara?..o dejara que el chino piense cosas que no son?... ya veremos…

Supongo que todas ya sabran sobre la regla de no contestar reviews (ù.ú otra regla absurda…) asi que… tendre q acatarla… bueno pues agradesco a todas las q se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review y aunque no pueda contestar sus dudas taratare de hacerlo mediante de alguna forma desde el siguiente capitulo ¿vale?...

Un monton de garcias a:

**Zhena HiK**

**H.fanel.K**

**Kaei Kon**

**Charo Nakano**

**Nadryl**

**Ashayan Anik**

**Hae uchiha**

**Aniat Hikoiu**

**Kathlin**

**Damika Hiwatari**

**Lady Hiwatari**

**Addanight**

Mi mail para las q me pidieron es joannita82 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com y aquellas con las que ya chateo decirles q nos vemos pronto n0n….

C-You…


	9. Medidas drásticas, soluciones inesperada

Nasss!... ya se, ya se no tengo perdón de Dios por mi retraso aunque espero que de ustedes si (sorry), mi demora no esta justificado por lo que no lo escribo, solo les digo: lo lamento y es pero les guste este capitulo que a mi parecer esta bastante larguito (tal como me lo pidieron)… weno y tal como se los dije puse algo trascendental para la trama de la historia…

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece (para fortuna de Tyson XP)

**Parejas:** emmm... ustedes ya verán

"diálogos"

'pensamientos'

-algunas otras referencias-

(mis interrupciones)

_escrituras_

_Cap. 9.- Medidas drásticas, soluciones inesperadas…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"pues el… ha dicho que me amaba…" confeso el taheño un tanto apenado y el ligero rubor en sus mejillas lo demostraba, desvio sus azulinas orbes a otra dirección en tanto el calor se le desvaneciera… no obstante una mano jalando su bata blanca hizo que regresara su atención al muchachito en cama, se extraño un tanto al ver como aquellos ojos dorados brillaban producto de las lagrimas acaso?.¿porque estaria llorando?.. se pregunto "¿te sucede algo?.." indago un tanto alarmado y es que como no era paciente suyo no conocia el estado del oriental y pudiera ser que este tuviese algún malestar y necesitara alguna medicina… se paro del asiento donde estaba dispuesto a salir para llamar a una enfermera mas nuevamente fue frenado por la mano que aun tenia asido en parte de su guardapolvo "¿Rei?..." le llamo suavemente y este tenuemente le sonrió a la vez que limpiaba sus ojos con el dorso de su mano, regresó a sentarse en el diván mientras el chino volvía a escribir en su cuadernillo…

_Cuentame mas…_ pidió _sobre Kai y tu…_ le aclaro al notar aquella mueca de desconcierto en el rostro ruso

"Hn… pues haber… nos conocemos desde hace años, cuando el tenia quince años y dejame decirte que mucho no ha cambiado… misma voz, mismos gestos, misma pose, mismo carácter amargado… je!.." resoplo mirando la expectante cara del chino frente suyo y le sonrió "durante esa epoca fuimos inseparables, hasta que ingrese a la universidad y con tantas cosas encima poco era lo que veía a Kai, incluso llego a reclamarme por mi ausencia en varias oportunidades sin embargo sabras cuan sacrificada es la vida de un estudiante de medicina y eso le explique… después de un tiempo conoci a Bryan y he de decirte que fue amor a primera vista, jejeje aunque era otro arrogante e indiferente chico en mi vida, pero cuando llegue a conocerlo de verdad me enamore… he de agregar que fue maravilloso que él también correspondiera a mis sentimientos… y como era de suponerse Kai se sintió ofendido de mi 'amistad' con Bry y justo el día que marchaba para Japón fue que supe el porque del odio de Kai para con él…" hizo una pausa descansando pues había hablado de corrido "ese día me confeso sus sentimientos sin embargo tuve que rechazarle mas no le di motivo alguno… fue acá en Japón cuando se entero que estaba con Bryan… eso le molesto aun mas, y pues creo que las cosas no son iguales entre los dos… la anterior noche volvió a declarárseme pero nuevamente tuve que rechazarle por obvias razones…" finalizo dando un hondo suspiro "y pues eso es todo…" le sonrió, mas el asiático aun le seguia observando atentamente poniendole un tanto nervioso "eh.. uhm… hay algo mas que quieras saber?.." indago sacando de su pasmo al chiquillo…

'no… nada' contesto mentalmente a la par que movia su cabeza para hacerle comprender al taheño

"bueno entonces… es mejor que retorne a mis labores" se puso de pie encaminandose a la salida donde antes de atravesar por esta se detuvo fijando su mirada al paciente en cama "Kai no es una mala persona… es solo que a veces le es difícil expresar lo que siente, y por eso confunde sus emociones… yo se que no me ama en realidad es solo que fui la persona mas cercana a él y la primera en quien confio, si en verdad me amara le hubiera correspondido desde el inicio…" le sonrió "cuidate… y por favor lo que te conte que quede entre los dos ¿si?..." tras el asentimiento del oriental salio dejandole solo en su propia alcoba…

Resoplo soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones mientras se dejaba caer para atrás en su mullido colchón con sus brazos a modo de almohada, cerro sus orbes analizando un poco la situación en la que se hallaba metido… era mas que logico el hecho de que aquel día que él le había confesado a Kai su sentimiento este había sido rechazado por Tala y al buscar un poco de consuelo cedio ante los sentimientos del asiático correspondiendole con ternura, no podía negarlo… Kai había sido tan dulce con él aquella vez y todas las demás también… y eso claramente le encantaba aun mas en el ruso, sin embargo podía confiar en lo que le había dicho?.. y es que el despecho le había conducido a sus brazos mas ahora continuaba con él… acaso era solo cuestión de tiempo para que se alejara?.. no estaba seguro pero de una cosa si estaba por demás inequívoco y por ese motivo ya había tomado su decisión…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tarde había avanzado rápidamente para su suerte y es que en verdad que estaba bastante aburrido… las fastidiosas juntas de empresarios… vaya que ese era un enorme motivo por el cual había decidido estudiar cualquier otra cosa y no quedarse como un ejecutivo mas dentro de la corporación de su abuelo, quien por cierto estaba bastante complacido con la presencia de su único nieto…

"bueno caballeros… eso es todo" dijo el octogenario levantandose de su sitial, los demás imitaron su acción y tras una reverencia se fueron retirando de apoco dejando solos a Voltaire y Kai…

"ya puedo retirarme abuelo?.." pregunto el menor de los Hiwatari con su típica pose

"¿tienes algún compromiso importante?.." indago el anciano con seriedad… el bicolor se quedo callado por un momento y es que como decirle que debía irse a ver con su paciente que en realidad era también su chico?.. simplemente no podía decir algo así y sin una buena excusa su abuelo no estaria satisfecho…

"no…" contesto resoplando, ya después se excusaria con Rei…

"entonces acompañame a cenar…" Kai solamente asintió y volvieron a subirse en la limosina que aun los esperaba en la entrada de aquel enorme edificio… "¿estas conforme?" cuestiono Voltaire rompiendo repentinamente con el abrumante silencio…

"¿con que?..." no había comprendido la pregunta del mayor

"con tu eleccion… se que tienes las mejores notas dentro aquella institución, lo cual no me sorprende, pero quiero saber si es realmente lo que deseas hacer con tu vida…" le aclaro cruzandose de brazos en espera de una contestación…

"Hn… cada día es un reto por lo que aburrirme no puedo, pero aun no estoy convencido de querer vivir de esto…" contesto con sinceridad "por otro lado fue mi eleccion y pienso llevarla acabo hasta el final…"

"lo se… un Hiwatari nunca retrocede a una decisión" completo a sabiendas que eso le diria a continuación su nieto y se sintió orgulloso de este mas no era su costumbre el demostrarlo por lo que permanecio impasible "sin embargo, como ya te dije… las empresas de Biovolt estaran bajo tu cargo cuando yo muera y tu sabrás que hacer con ellas… así que cualquiera sea tu decisión al final el dinero no te será un problema…" continuo para después dirigirle su atención al chico sentado a un costado suyo… Kai solo asintió a modo de responderle…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un suave toquido en su puerta hizo que despertara del sueño en el cual había incurrido, bostezo estirando sus brazos mientras la persona que lo había molestado ingresaba con lentitud… froto sus ojos con sus puños antes de sonreir a su auto-invitado…

"jeje creo que te desperte…" hablo acomodandose sobre el diván, el chino movió negativamente su cabeza sonriendo con mayor amplitud… "me alegro… es que a esta hora recien pude librarme de mis compromisos y poder visitarte…" se excuso sonriéndole de igual modo "y como te encuentras Rei?... esa sonrisa me dice que mejor ¿no es verdad?.." el asiático solo asintió "se te nota… se ve que ya estas recuperado por completo… si, si fisicamente, solo falta tu voz y tus recuerdos… ¿por cierto algún avance?" la expresión de desasosiego le dieron su respuesta "oh, ya veo… no te preocupes haremos lo necesario para que te repongas" le sonrió tratando de animarle, cosa que consiguió con facilidad "bueno en realidad el motivo de mi visita era preguntarte directamente algo que me tiene angustiado…" la expresión de desconcierto en el semblante del oji-ambarino no se hizo esperar "dime Rei… tu… deseas regresar conmigo a Estados Unidos?.."

Se sobresalto un poco al oír la pregunta y es que desde un principio se imagino que sea lo que fuese que el deseara de todas formas Dickenson se lo llevaria para Norte América y ahora resultaba que lo había visitado para preguntarle que era lo que él quería… mas aunque su corazón ya le había dado la respuesta inmediatamente no se hallaba del todo seguro, claro el quería mucho a Hiwatari pero debía cerciorarse de que este también lo quisiera… no podía arriesgarse a quedarse en un país donde no conocia a nadie (salvo claro los del hospital), donde no tuviera dinero, donde no tuviese donde quedarse y todo aquello que ameritaba su estadia, aunque también estaba seguro que Kai lo recibiria pero… por cuanto tiempo?.. no podía vivir a cuestas del ruso por indefinido período, seria un abuso de su parte, además… como se lo podría pedir?.. le daba un poco de vergüenza y por otro lado también estaba el Sr. Dickenson quien al parecer había cuidado de él durante todo ese tiempo… no podía abandonarle así como así, seria todo un desprecio hacia este señor que tanto procuraba por su bienestar y además que venia a ser su tutor legal… y pues todo eso le hacia reflexionar, dudar de la decisión que hubiese querido tomar…

"no tienes que contestarme ahora…" la voz del anciano volvió a captar su atención "como ya sabras me quedare hasta el fin de semana… y pues me gustaria saber tu respuesta antes de que me marchara…" le sonrió mientras que ayudado por su bastón se ponia de pie… "bueno muchacho en cualquier momento te traeran tu cena y no quiero importunarte, así que me despido pero con la promesa de que mañana regreso ¿si?.." el oriental asintió con otra igual de generosa sonrisa "hasta mañana Rei…" se despidio para luego perderse tras la puerta de su habitación…

Y tal como le había anunciado Dickenson la enfermera ingreso con su respectiva bandeja en manos… comio gustoso todo lo que le habían llevado, para después tenderse en su tálamo mientras la señorita retiraba sus platos vacios… el chino suspiro algo entristecido pues Kai aun no había aparecido 'debe seguir con su abuelo' se dijo asimismo y sonrió lánguidamente…

Tras unos minutos de no hallar nada por la televisión decidió que lo mejor seria que fuese a caminar por los pasillos y talvez visitar a su rubio amigo, claro si este no dormia aun, para conversar de alguna trivialidad que le ayudara a pasar mas rápido el tiempo… y con esa determinación en mente se puso de pie saliendo de su habitación…

Los corredores estaban tal como creyo, vacios… nada fuera de lo común puesto que ya era un poco tarde y de seguro el hospital estaria mas agitado en la parte de abajo que era donde recibian a todos los pacientes que ingresarian durante la noche (generalmente la 'acción' dentro los hospitales se lleva a cabo en la noche u.u)… camino por los desolados pasillos deteniéndose en cada ventana para avistar el jardín y es que ya no le dejarian visitarlo debido a los horarios que debía acatar, por lo que solo se puso a contemplarlos por unos minutos más para nuevamente emprender su camino al piso superior donde su yanqui amigo dormia…

Llego al tercer piso y se dirigió de inmediato a la habitación que buscaba, dando un suave golpe a la puerta decidió entrar, pues no había recibido contestación no obstante ruido podía escuchar dentro la alcoba y es por ello que con sutiles movimientos ingreso en la ajena recamara para toparse con lo que se imaginaba… el pequeño rubio dormia profundamente con la televisión prendida… se acerco hasta la cama de este y con suavidad le acaricio el cabello a la vez que le arropaba con las cobijas que aun lado estaban revueltas, le sonrió volviendo a acariciar aquellas briznas doradas para después apagar el aparato y retirarse del lugar sigilosamente…

Cerro la puerta con lentitud y sonrió al ver que no lo había despertado 'jeje misión cumplida…' se dijo mentalmente, giro sobre sus pasos dispuesto a retirarse a su propia alcoba… sin embargo apenas y bajo unos escalones cuando alguien le sujeto del hombro…

"¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas y en este lugar?…" le pregunto aquella persona causandole un estremecimiento "¿Rei-kun?..." agrego con un extraño tonillo cantarín en su voz…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miro el reloj en su muñeca con algo de desespero -22:15- marcaba, ya era bastante tarde como para que fuera al hospital a visitar al chino que de seguro ya dormia… sin embargo no se hallaba tan lejos del lugar 'y si solo voy a desearle buenas noches…' pensó avistando la ciudad desde la ventana del enorme vehículo…

"quieres que te dejemos en tu departamento?..." pregunto el octogenario notando el extraño comportamiento en su descendiente…

"no, me quedare en el hospital" anuncio enderezándose en el asiento para encarar al anciano que aun costado suyo estaba…

"como quieras nieto" manifestó Voltaire y tras dar una ordenes a su chofer aparcaron en las puertas de aquella institución… "esta misma noche regreso a Rusia… cualquier cosa que necesites, sabes que hacer" agrego para después volver a su rigida postura…

"Hn..." asintió con seriedad... el Hiwatari mayor resoplo con agrado para después dar la orden de emprender marcha "buen viaje… abuelo" susurro el bicolor cuando el vehículo estuvo ya alejado…

Levanto su mirada para dirigirla al enorme edificio, resoplo pues parecía que dentro estaba bastante agitado… que podía esperar después de todo era un hospital… con paso firme decidió ingresar y lo primero con que se topo fue con aquel pelirrojo amigo suyo…

"hasta que te apareces…" se planto frente suyo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y sus manos en su cintura…

"¿Qué?... acaso me extrañaste?." Pregunto con una media sonrisa cruzando sus brazos…

"si te dijera que si no me creerias o me saldrias con alguna ironia… así que mejor ahorro mi saliva"

"si mejor… no vaya a ser que Bryan me reclame después" contesto con socarronería

"que yo que?..." otro mas se sumo a su conversación

"hablando del diablo…" musito el bicolor ganandose un codazo por parte del taheño "Tala…" siseo

"por cierto… ¿Qué haces aquí Hiwatari?..." hablo el peli-lavanda "no habías pedido permiso para todo el día?..."

"Hn... que preguntones estamos el día de hoy…" contesto fastidiado por el interrogatorio

"¿y que?… acaso te es difícil contestar?..." intervino el ruso oji-azul "estas planeando algo malo acaso?..." le dirigió una extraña mirada, la misma que Kai le daba cuando, hace tiempo atrás, el pelirrojo le salia con una de sus brillantes ideas para divertirse…

"Tala… ya no soy un niño" respondió tras reconocer aquella mirada…

"¿estas seguro?..."

"Tala…" realmente estaba empezando a exasperarse por el cotorreo de su amigo…

"¡Kuznetzov!. ¡Ivanov!.." una recia voz hizo que los nombrados voltearan hacia el que los solicitaba, topandose con su galeno superior "necesito vuestra ayuda" informo para luego perderse por un pasillo donde un letrero iluminado decia –emergencias-

"pues Bryan a trabajar…" exclamo con cansada voz al oji-lavanda quien solo asintió "nos vemos mañana Kai" se despidio para dirigirse por el mismo camino que su superior…

"es mejor que regreses a tu departamento, mañana será un día agotador…" también se despidio, muy a su manera, Kuznetzov perdiendose por el mismo corredor…

"Hn..." rezongo, debia admitir que Bryan tenia razón… al día siguiente ya comenzaba con practicas mas avanzadas por tanto mas complejas, además estaba agotado por la jornada a lado de su abuelo, pero… ya que estaba ahí…

Se encamino hacia las escaleras donde de inmediato comenzó a subirlas para dirigirse a la alcoba de su koibito… toco un par de veces la puerta e ingreso con sigilo…

"Rei…" llamo despacito al notar lo oscuro del lugar, se acerco a la cama donde su chino debía estar descansando mas para su sorpresa no lo hallo ahí, se dirigió a la ventana avistando lo hermoso que se veía el jardín con solo aquellas tenues luces alumbrando los casi desflorados árboles 'es una bonita vista…' pensó para después sentarse en el tálamo del oriental y esperarlo pues no creia que tardaria, mas minutos habían transcurrido y no había rastro de su koi "¿Dónde se habrá metido?..." se pregunto dirigiendose de nuevo a la salida, abrió la puerta para marcharse pero cuando lo hizo se topo de frente con aquel que minutos antes buscaba… "¿Rei?..." le nombro pues el asiático parecía perdido en sus pensamientos…

En cuanto su nombre fue pronunciado levanto la mirada del suelo avistando así a su koi, le sonrió enormemente para después lanzarse a su cuello en un fuerte abrazo… el ruso, por aquella efusividad con la que fue respondido, no pudo hacer mas que retroceder ingresando nuevamente dentro la recamara y una vez dentro rodeo con sus gruesas extremidades el cuerpo del minino apretándole fuertemente contra si… minutos pasaron solo así, abrazados… hasta que el bicolor comenzó a aflojar su agarre y el chino le imito deslizando a los costados sus brazos…

"¿Dónde estabas?..." le pregunto con curiosidad, Rei agacho un poco su cabeza para después de unos segundos empinarla con una apacible sonrisa "¿Hn?..." expreso confundido Hiwatari mas nuevamente fue rodeado por aquellos brazos que se aferraban a su cintura mientras el dulce rostro de su chico se escondia en su cuello… Kai solo volvió a abrazarle mientras besaba la cabellera tan oscura como aquella habitación "deberias estar durmiendo…" le dijo y sintió como el otro asentia "y entonces que haces aun de pie?.." indago curioso…

El chino se quedo quieto aun abrazado a su chico ruso, estaba feliz… y es que después de todo Kai si había ido a visitarle como cada día lo hacia… mas al escuchar como le repetian aquella pregunta se separo, sin soltarse del todo, del bicolor para mirarle a los ojos y sonriéndole como acostumbraba se acerco hasta que sus labios rozaron los del otro y comenzó ahí mismo a deletrear su respuesta…

Hiwatari sonrió ante la manera que su chico quería comunicarse con el y con gran empeño trato de comprender cada palabra "in… som… ni… o…" balbuceo suavemente "insomnio…" repitio de corrido para luego apresar de una vez aquella boca que ansias por probarle le había causado, un beso calmo y prolongado le dio ciñendo mas su agarre al otro cuerpo… minutos de apacible contacto entre los dos… sus manos corrieron hasta llegar a las mejillas sonrojadas de su kot y le aparto con suavidad para mirarle y sonreírle como solo a él lo hacia, el oriental correspondió de igual forma "¿quieres que te traiga algo para que te ayude a dormir?.." le pregunto esperando una contestación. Rei movió negativamente su cabeza con aquella enorme sonrisa aun impresa en sus labios para posteriormente volver a sujetarse del cuerpo ajeno… "entonces, te acompañare hasta que duermas… ¿te parece?.." y tomandole de la mano le condujo hasta su tálamo donde recostandole le beso la frente y entrelazando sus manos se sentó en el diván contemplándole tranquilamente, no paso mucho tiempo cuando el asiático comenzó a bostezar y cerraba sus ojos con extenuación… Kai después de cerciorarse de que Rei dormia profundamente salio de la habitación con total cautela, ya afuera el ruido continuaba aunque también había disminuido, se fijo en su reloj y se asombro de que ya pasara mas de la una de la mañana… abandono el hospital intentando no ser notado (¿creen que lo haya logrado?.) y tomando un taxi se fue a su departamento a descansar las cinco horas que tenia antes de volver a aquella institución…

Ya había amanecido (que rápido… jeje) y su reloj comenzaba a repicar como era habitual, anunciandole la hora de levantarse… con pereza restrego sus ojos y se puso de pie con dirección a tomar un helado duchazo que lo despabilara por completo…

Y cuando el momento en que saliera había llegado él ya estaba encaminandose a su labor diaria, no cabía duda que la costumbre era mas fuerte que cualquier otra clase de sensación que su cuerpo deseara, estaba por demás agotado pero ello no había evitado que su itinerario se irrumpiera y apenas sonaban las seis treinta y él ya estaba frente al edificio aquel… el primero en llegar nuevamente… saludo a la recepcionista con una leve inclinación y esta le sonrió con un animado saludo, nada fuera de lo común… se dirigió a su aula y ahí espero a que su docente llegara…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se asombro un poco al verse ahí tan temprano y es que no era parte de si mismo el madrugar y entonces que le había impulsado a levantarse fuera de su horario habitual?... él… que otra cosa podía motivarle a cambiar si no era él, ese chico que lo traia de cabeza… como lo adoraba, como lo quería, como lo deseaba… solo por ese chino es que hacia tal sacrificio, por que así se lo había prometido el día anterior y ahora viendose incapaz de romper algo tan preciado como era su palabra no le quedo de otra que estar ahí parado para las siete en punto… aunque en realidad la hora acordada había sido a las ocho y media, pero era con él con quien debía encontrarse!.. y pues eso era suficiente para no llegar retrasado a su cita, por lo que esperaria pacientemente en la cafetería la hora de su encuentro…

Se dirigió al lugar donde tenia pensado desperdiciar su tiempo y sentándose en una mesa algo alejada pidió un café y alguna panque que le llenara el vacio en su estomago, cerrando sus ojos comenzó a degustar sus aperitivos mientras recordaba su encuentro con el chino de ojos dorados…

x-x-x Flash Back x-x-x

"¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas y en este lugar?…" le pregunto posando su mano en su hombro y pudo sentir como este se estremecia "¿Rei-kun?..." le nombro con jubilo y es que… que mayor alegría que toparse con aquel que en sus pensamientos se había arraigado…

Mas discordante con la reacción que pensó que su voz tendria en el oriental este había dado un salto apartandose de su agarre "¿Qué te sucede?.." pregunto plantándose frente del neko "¿te asuste?... si fue eso… creeme que no fue mi intención solo quería sorprenderte no atemorizarte, perdón Rei-kun, lamento haberlo hecho…" manifestó con un deje de arrepentimiento tanto en su expresión como en sus palabras… el chino se sintió algo disgustado con su forma de actuar y es que había hecho sentir mal al rubio aquel, pero tampoco podía evitarlo y puesto en su memoria aun podía percibir aquella sensación de miedo cuando Koji le apreso contra su cama, por lo tanto su reacción la creyo normal…

Sin embargo no podía evitar la culpabilidad de hacer sentir tristeza a otra persona y menos si esta se le quedaba viendo con ojitos llorosos, por lo que sonriendo puso su mano en el hombro ajeno llamando así su atención, el blondo le miro con expectación y ante esto el asiático sonrió con mayor soltura a la par que daba suaves golpecitos con su palma de la mano en el otro cuerpo 'esta todo bien…' trato de expresar y al parecer el otro le entendio perfectamente pues su sonrisa fue respondida de igual manera…

"¿entonces me perdonas?.." cuestiono para corroborar el gesto del oriental

'no me queda de otra…' pensó, mas asintió con su cabeza para darle una respuesta afirmativa…

"¡Arigato Rei-kun!.." exclamo animado abrazandole afectivamente cosa que incomodo al oji-dorado quien lo aparto sin ser descortés y el rubio continuo sonriéndole… Rei, ya cansado de estar ahí parado, sonrió una vez mas para luego con un ademan de su mano darle a entender al nipones que ya debía regresar a su habitación "tienes razón, es ya bastante tarde…" hablo el oji-celeste "yo también debo regresar… deja que te acompañe hasta tu piso" solicito y junto con el chino bajaron las gradas en completo silencio, hasta que fue roto por el mismo "Rei… yo… quería disculparme por lo del otro día… no estoy seguro de lo que me paso, pero creo que toda mi ira la descargue contigo y tu amiguito…" sus palabras sonaban tan serias que no sabia que pensar ante ello "la verdad sabes que no te haría daño alguno… tu eres muy especial para mi… pero a veces me es difícil controlar mis emociones…" agacho su cabeza ante la mirada descentrada del asiático "lo siento mucho…" volvió a disculparse encarando nuevamente aquellas orbes ambarinas "no volvera a pasar…" le sonrió y antes de que recibiera su contestación Nanami continuo "por otro lado… ya nos queda poco tiempo para trabajar y avances no hemos tenido, estoy preocupado… así que quería preguntarte a que hora puedo venir mañana, mientras mas temprano sea será mejor…" finalizo esperando su contestación

El neko se quedo pensando un momento y para ese entonces ya habían llegado a su piso, se quedo parado en el ultimo escalon y Koji hizo lo mismo, levantando su mirada y sus manos le dio la respuesta a su pregunta…

"ocho…" hablo contando los dedos que la mano del chino le mostraba "y media…" termino con aquel gesto que indicaba mitad (o sea, la palma extendida y con la otra mano indicar la mitad… ustedes saben…) "esta muy bien… yo estare justamente a esa hora, te lo prometo" dijo con firmeza a la vez que ponia su mano en su pecho con solemnidad "bueno ya me retiro…" agrego puesto que debía continuar su descenso hasta la planta baja mientras el minino se quedaba ahí "Oyasumi Rei-kun" se despidio y el oriental le respondió con su mano… mas antes de que se perdiese por los escalones volteo a ver aquellos ojos dorados una vez mas y decirle "por cierto Rei, duerme bien ya que mañana tendremos un día agotador… debo profundizar mi investigación en ti" sonrió a medias causando en su paciente un sonrojo, probablemente por aquella sonrisa, o por la forma en que se lo había dicho o talvez por las palabras en si, no estaba seguro pero un escalofrio le recorrio la espalda "descansa…" volvió a expresarle para continuar su camino…

El chino después de un breve estado de acaloramiento decidió volver a sus aposentos… bastante distraido andaba y es que aun trataba de comprender las palabras que le había dicho el blondo…acaso había alguna mala intención tras estas?... no estaba del todo seguro y es que el escalofrio en su espalda le anunciaba la llegada de algo infausto en su vida, no obstante la pregunta era¿Qué cosa podría ser?...

x-x-x End Flash Back x-x-x

Sonrió ante aquellos recuerdos y es que se le hacia tan lindo el neko con aquel gesto de confusión aunado a un bello sonrojo en sus mejillas, vaya que era bastante llamativo ese ser… sonrió con mayor amplitud sorbiendo un poco mas del negro y caliente liquido…

"Nanami" le nombraron haciendo que con galbana abriera uno de sus ojos y le dirigiera un poco de su atención a la persona que parado frente suyo estaba… causando que su actitud de inapetencia mudara en algo diferente, algo mas acorde con su forma de ser… con su fingido talante…

"¡Oh!... buenos días Kuznetzov!.." exclamo abriendo completamente sus orbes celestes y prestar mas interes en el peli-lavanda que, por su expresión, complacido con su visita no estaba "¿te puedo ayudar en algo?…" pregunto al ver que el ruso no decia nada mas…

"¿Qué estas haciendo acá?..." pregunto con enfado en su voz

"Hn…" rezongo y es que acaso todos los rusos eran igual de insípidos? Al parecer así era… "¿Qué?.. acaso no puedo venir?... yo también pertenezco a esta institución…" abogo

"solo por un plazo determinado…" respondió el oji-lavanda sentándose enfrente del nipón

"y eso que?..." refuto

"además que yo sepa su cita no es hasta el atardecer… lo que me lleva a preguntarte¿Qué haces tan temprano acá?..." volvió a cuestionar con la mirada fija en el semblante del otro…

"quede ayer con Rei para empezar mas temprano…" decidió contestar pues al fin y al cabo Bryan era su superior dentro aquel establecimiento, y no podía ser descortés con este…

"¿ayer?... si no te vi por estos lados…" fruncio levemente su ceño "¿a que hora fue que le viste?..."

"para que mentirte… bastante tarde por la noche" cerro sus orbes y con total parsimonia bebio el resto del contenido de su taza…

"esta prohibido circular por los pasillos de las habitaciones pasada las diez… ¿Qué rayos hacías?..." indago retomando aquella rígida voz… y es que la verdad todo aquello era para resguardar la seguridad de los internos, por lo que los horarios eran estrictos y a esas horas era raro hallar a alguien vagar por esos corredores y menos sin motivo alguno…

"solo paseaba, cuando me tope accidentalmente con Rei…" volvió a abrir sus ojos solo para contemplar la mirada de desconfianza en Kuznetzov "¿Qué tiene?... tengo permiso del director del hospital" y al igual que el peli-lavanda arrugo su entrecejo en muestra de enfado…

"el que tengas autorización de transitar por acá, no quiere decir que puedes hacerlo cuando desees… tenemos horarios rigurosos que se deben cumplir, y dado que no portabas tu identificación eres considerado un civil(1) por lo tanto tienes el acceso prohibido a ciertos lugares y horarios que acatar ¿entiendes?.." manifestó con severidad y es que sabia, o al menos se daba una idea, de los sentimientos del japonés para con el chino y eso representaba una amenaza para su paciente…

"dejame ver si comprendo… si no portas un mandil blanco y una credencial eres considerado un civil?.." pregunto con clara duda…

"así es…" corroboro

"mmm… y eso se aplica incluso a ustedes?.." volvió a cuestionar mientras una sutil sonrisa se formaba en sus labios…

"si… sin excepción" reafirmo su contestación

"ya veo…" se puso pensativo para luego ampliar una sonrisa que desconcertó al oji-lavanda "entonces… el discurso que estas dando deberias dirigirlo a Hiwatari también, mira que me parece injusto ser solo yo quien oiga tan fantastico sermón" ironizo la ultima parte causando mayor enojo en el ruso frente suyo

"explícate" siseo Bryan tratando de no perder la compostura, y es que la actitud del rubio estaba comenzando a alterarle…

"mira que ayer antes de retirarme a descansar como bien me lo merecia… pude ver como Hiwatari descendía silenciosamente por la escalera para luego perderse entre la gente, y fijate también que era bastante tarde, la una de la mañana aproximadamente…" se cruzo de brazos asintiendo seriamente "así que antes de decirme algo deberias fijarte en tu kouhai, después de todo él es el mas allegado a ti dentro de este hospital ¿o no?."

"Hn…" gruño… pues como podía contradecirle si tenia razón?... sin embargo la forma en que le hablaba era ofensiva incluso burlesca por lo que tampoco se podía quedar callado "de Kai ya me encargare después… ahora te lo digo a ti: respeta el protocolo del hospital, mira que puedo solicitar un cambio de psicólogo… no obstante empezare a tomar medidas mas drasticas respecto a Rei…" se puso de pie para luego marcharse sin dar oportunidad alguna de que el blondo dijera ninguna palabra…

"¿medidas mas drasticas?..." se pregunto y es que esa parte era la que mas le intranquilizaba, ya que eso del cambio de psicólogo sabia que no podría darse dado que el chino en unos días mas partiría a Norte América, así que esa amenaza estaba por demás descartada… pero lo de medidas radicales… que podría hacer Kuznetzov?... "nada" se dijo quitando aquella preocupación de su cabeza, miro el reloj en la pared del comedor y noto que faltaba media hora para encontrarse con el chino…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Privet!.." saludo entusiasmado al verle venir de frente, mas su sonrisa muto a un gesto de sorpresa cuando el ruso paso de largo sin siquiera responder su saludo o mirarle '¿Qué diablos le pasara?..' se pregunto y de inmediato comenzó a seguirle para en un rápido movimiento acercarse hasta él y sujetarle del brazo…

"¿eh?..." se sobresalto un poco cuando intempestivamente le agarraron no obstante al voltear y ver a su acometedor se tranquilizo "Yuriy…" musito con una ligera sonrisa para luego voltearse por completo y encarar al pelirrojo "¿sucede algo?.." cuestiono al mirar la leve expresión de enfado en este…

"eso quería preguntarte a ti… porque te pasaste de largo sin contestar mi saludo ¿estas enojado conmigo?..." indago con una mueca bastante tierna…

"como crees… es solo que estoy un tanto enfadado, pero no contigo…" aclaro acariciandole la mejilla haciendo que el taheño le sonriera …

"¿entonces con quien?..." curioseo sin borrar su sonrisa…

"con ese par de idiotas…" se cruzo de brazos volviendo a ceñir su entrecejo "Nanami y Hiwatari…" dilucido ante el semblante de confusión de su koi

"¿Qué hicieron esta vez?..."

"encontrarse con Rei en horas no permitidas…" y viendo una vez mas la cara de desconcierto en Ivanov decidió contarle a grandes rasgos "ayer por la noche ambos se toparon con Rei en los pasillos sin autorización… y hace poco acabo de discrepar con Nanami, lo que me enfurecio más, sin embargo ya vere como desquitarme de él… ahora voy en busca del otro latoso ya que también debo aclarar algunas cosas con ese terco bicolor…" su postura se volvió más recia cosa que daba mala espina al pelirrojo pues en contadas ocasiones había visto así a Bryan…

"¿puedo acompañarte?.." pregunto temiendo una negativa por parte de este…

"no tienes nada que hacer?.." y una denegación recibió "entonces vamos…"

Caminaron a través de los corredores en busca del otro ruso para darle su reprimenda, en realidad Bryan iba a eso pues Tala estaba acompañándolo para evitar que alguna desgracia fuese a ocurrir, o sea que uno termine agrediendo al otro, que de seguro era lo que pasaria y pues para eso no se fuera a mayores es que Ivanov lo estaba siguiendo, preparandose en el camino como mediador…

"oye Bry… pero Kai no esta en clases ahora?.." se animo a romper con el silencio entre ellos…

"mmm… talvez, pero de todas formas no pierdo nada con ver…" la verdad es que no conocia el horario del bicolor por lo que Yuriy podría tener razón, mas su rabia estaba que bullia y debía aprovecharla…

"Hn…" bufo al parecer el peli-lavanda en serio deseaba hablar con Hiwatari…

"pero antes vamos para allá…" indico con su dedo el corredor de la derecha

"¿para que?..." cuestiono extrañado al reconocer el lugar…

"se me acaba de ocurrir una idea…" sonrió ante sus pensamientos y es que había encontrado una buena manera de –controlar- a Nanami…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya había despertado desde hace una hora aproximadamente y ahora veía apaciblemente la televisión, aunque a decir verdad estaba un tanto nervioso pues había quedado de verse con el rubio japonés y en una media hora más este de seguro apareceria tocando su puerta… había aceptado –hablar- con él y es que realmente deseaba aclarar las cosas de una buena vez, pero también temia por la reacción que fuese a tener y es que aun recordaba lo que por la noche le había dicho "…_pero a veces me es difícil controlar mis emociones…"_ y que pasaria si este se enojaba?... seria capaz de hacerle algo?.. lastimarle acaso?.

Sacudio su cabeza, estaba pensando cosas que no debía… no obstante si algo llegaria a serle remotamente atemorizante tenia a su disposición el boton rojo, pegado en su velador, para que con este pudiese llamar a la enfermera así que no debía preocuparse por cosas sin sentido… bostezo estirando sus brazos para luego ponerse de pie, se encauzo hacia el baño donde lavo su rostro y dientes, se miro en el espejo y sonrió al notar su alborotada cabellera… cuando termino de arreglarse meticulosamente sus briznas negras regreso a su tálamo donde sentándose espero a que su psicólogo lo visitara… no es que estuviera esperandolo ansioso ni nada de eso… es solo que quería terminar cuanto antes con eso y esclarecer de una vez lo sucedido…

Y tal como lo imagino para las ocho y media alguien tocaba su puerta con algo de fuerza, y tras un par de toquidos se abrió esta dejando avistar las hebras doradas seguido de las orbes celeste para finalizar una enorme sonrisa…

"Nihao!.. Rei-kun!.." saludo ingresando por completo en la alcoba y cerrando tras suyo la puerta "¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?.." pregunto acercandose lo suficiente para poder acariciar la negruzca cabellera, el chino sonrió ampliamente a modo de contestación "me alegro mucho… veo que cada día estas mucho mejor" dejo de despeinarle para mirarle a los ojos "y es enserio lo que te digo… cada vez luces mejor" dijo un tanto mas serio causando un sonrojo involuntario en el minino… "bueno es mejor empezar ¿no crees?.." se inclino para quedar frente a su rostro y de inmediato el oriental desvio a un lado su cara evitando el contacto directo con el blondo quien sonrió enormemente volviendose a erguir… "noto que aun me tienes algo de temor ¿no es verdad?.."

El chino asintió para luego tomar su cuadernillo y escribir en este, entrego al rubio una vez finalizado su comentario…

_Si, no puedo evitarlo…_ contesto simplemente

"así que mi disculpa no sirvio de nada…" el chino no respondió lo que era un afirmativa su modo de ver "pues bueno… no se que mas puedo hacer la respecto, es logico que te sientas intimidado con mi presencia después de que te cause un temor involuntario por parte mía claro, solo quiero saber si esto afecto tu confianza en mi… mira que si no te fías de mi será muy difícil que avancemos en algo… así que este tiempo me tomare para que tu puedas hacerme las preguntas que quieras y así conocerme un poco mas ¿te parece?.." el asiático asintió contento ya que parecía que ese día no iba a estar tan malo después de todo "bueno escribe una pregunta en tu cuaderno yo la leo y te contesto ¿wakateru?.." (¿entiendes?.) un asentimiento se lo asevero "bien, empecemos entonces…" dio luz verde a la sarta de preguntas que vendria y pues él se acomodo en el diván esperando a contestar la primera interrogación…

_Cual es tu nombre completo?.._

"Nanami Aoyagi Koji" contesto "mis padres son japoneses…" agrego por si acaso

_Edad?.. tipo de sangre?.. en que secundaria te graduaste?.._

"tengo 24 años, mi tipo de sangre es el nada común O negativo y me gradue en la secundaria Meikyuu… con honores" respondió con petulancia

_Fecha de nacimiento?.. signo?._

"19 de diciembre del '81, mi signo zodiacal es sagitario y mi signo chino es el perro"

_Comida que mas te guste?.. flor preferida?.. color favorito?._

"Hmm… en comidas no tengo preferencias aunque me gusta acabar mis días con un buena cantidad de Ganmodoki(2), me gusta la flor de Yukiwarisou(3) y mi color favorito es el amarillo para ser exactos el color de mi pelo y el de tus ojos…" le sonrió extrañamente, por lo que el chino decidió concentrarse en su siguiente pregunta y no prestarle atención a aquellas insinuaciones…

_Entonces tu pelo es teñido?.._

"¡bingo!.. en realidad mi pelo es castaño oscuro, pero no se lo digas a nadie…" Rei asintió sonriendo

_Como te describirias en dos palabras?.. _

"Hn.. esa esta mas difícil pero intentare responderte… yo diria que: idealista y a la vez tozudo… pues si quiero algo debo tenerlo no obstante jamás pierdo mi optimismo… yo creo que se debe a que fui criado en una familia rica en la cual jamás nada me fue negado, sip es lo mas seguro…" se cruzo de brazos después de dar una descripción de su personalidad… y así continuaron durante un lapso de tiempo más…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Kai!.. ¡Kai espera!..." grito haciendo que el aludido se detuviera y volteara a verle "que bueno que te encontramos…" hablo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras el compañero de este se acercaba con una cara de pocos amigos…

"¿Qué quieres Tala?.."

"la verdad es que…" agacho un poco su cabeza mirando de reojo al peli-lavanda

"tengo que hablar contigo" se apresuro a exclamar antes de que el taheño empezara a parlotear sin cesar

"y puedo saber de que?.." cuestiono y es que a decir verdad podía notar aquel deje de enfado en Kuznetzov…

"ven, sigueme… hablaremos afuera" comenzó a caminar fuera del establecimiento, encaminándose a los jardines centrales para ser exactos…

"pero que sea rápido aun tengo clases…" advirtió siguiendole con su atípica pose y detrás estos el pelirrojo marcho silenciosamente…

Llegaron a las afueras y de inmediato se dirigieron a su lugar favorito, aquel donde les gustaba pasar tiempo ya sea juntos o a solas, donde se sentaron uno a lado del otro quedando Yuriy estratégicamente al medio, en realidad este se apresuro a sentarse al medio para así evitar algún tipo de agresión…

"¿y bien?.." exclamo el bicolor después de que se acomodara a un costado de Tala

"conoces las normas del hospital?.." empezó preguntando el peli-lavanda

"claro que si…" contesto un tanto ofendido y es que eso era lo primero que se les enseñaban al ingresar a esa institución…

"entonces sabes la diferencia entre los doctores y los civiles?..."

"Hn…" comenzaba a fastidiarse y es que acaso le estaba tomando alguna clase de examen?...

"y me imagino que sabras también las restricciones para estos ultimos?.." continuo interrogando

"ve al grano que no tengo tu tiempo…"

"si conoces todo esto… porque diablos te empeñas en romper las reglas?.."

"¿de que hablas?.." enarco una ceja por la incomprensión de las palabras de Bryan…

"¿ayer a que hora te fuiste?.." sin embargo aquella pregunta le sobresalto un poco puesto que se imaginaba adonde quería llegar su sempai…

"Hn…" no obtuvo conestacion del bicolor

"si serás estúpido…" manifestó apoyandose en el tronco de árbol con sus brazos cruzados y su expresión de enfado plasmado aun en su rostro…

"no me insultes…" se dirigió al peli-lavanda con total desafio no obstante Ivanov le sujeto por los hombros impidiendo avance alguno…

"calmate…" le susurro

"porque tu pequeña cabeza no comprende lo que te digo… te es tan difícil entender?.." continuo el oji-lavanda sin inmutarse siquiera…

"deja de fastidiar Kuznetzov… que no respondo" refunfuño

"tus amenazas me tienen sin cuidado… sin embargo tomate las mias muy enserio, que yo no estoy jugando"

"quieres hablar claro de una vez!.." claramente empezaba a hastiarse de tanta palabreria

"lo que sucede Kai…" esta vez intervino Ivanov "es que supimos que ayer te quedaste hasta tarde en el hospital y pues, tu sabes que eso no esta permitido, al menos estando de civil…" le explico apaciguadamente…

"Hn…" ya comprendia a lo que se referia

"y bien… ¿a que hora te fuiste ayer?.." volvió a cuestionar Kuznetzov sin obtener alguna réplica por parte de Kai, mas el semblante de este ya denotaba su respuesta por lo que prosiguió "me lo imaginaba… fuiste todavía a ver a Rei aunque te dije que te fueras a tu casa ¿verdad?..."

"así es…" expreso Hiwatari de una vez, resoplo y se acomodo en su puesto en espera de un sermón por parte de su supervisor…

"Hn…" rezongo frotando con sus dedos sus sienes, y es que como hablar con tal testarudo sin llegar a una pelea?.. simple, no se podía… solo quedaba una cosa y era hacerle entrar en razón sin alterarse ni irritarlo, hablarle lo mas tranquilamente que podía… "si hay algún problema con Rei al que recaera la culpa será a mi y solamente a mi, porque yo soy el encargado de ese chiquillo… así que solo quiero que seas un poco mas consiente de tus actos y te comportes, ya te había advertido acerca de la politica de paciente-doctor pero creo que no lo comprendes… no me hagas tomar medidas mas drasticas…" finalizo poniendose de pie "era todo lo que quería decirte… ya puedes irte" no obstante fue él quien comenzó a caminar mientras aun permanecian sentados en el seco césped el pelirrojo y el bicolor, este ultimo con la cabeza gacha no quería admitirlo pero Bryan tenia razón y pues Tala estaba un poco asombrado de su koi, mas ladeando su rostro contemplo el extraño talante de su bicolor amigo…

"Kai…" le llamo "¿Por qué tanto interes en ese chino?..." y aquellos ojos rojizos se le calvaron a sus articas orbes "es raro que te preocupes tanto por alguien… acaso es verdad aquello de que te gusta Rei?.. crei que solo eran rumores pero no pensé que fueran ciertos, después de todo a las enfermeras les gusta mucho cuchichear, pero… si es cierto… Bryan tiene razón en enfadarse" su expresión manifestaba preocupación por él y a la vez disgusto, eso claramente pudo entender Hiwatari…

"yo… me siento bien cuando estoy con él… eso es todo" desvio su mirada nuevamente al frente para posteriormente ponerse de pie ya que aun tenia clases…

"Kai" le nombro antes de que se marchara, el aludido le dirigió su atención "quieres ir a almorzar conmigo mas tarde?.. mas o menos a la una, te parece?.." el bicolor asintió " te esperare en la salida…" le informo y Hiwatari se dirigió a su edificio respectivo… el taheño resoplo antes de ponerse de pie también…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"bueno, ahora ya conoces todo sobre mi aunque yo también quisiera conocer todo sobre ti… pero eso será después, cuando ya recuperes tu memoria… mientras seguiremos tratando, así que Gambatte Kudasai!…(4)" le sonrió al chiquillo frente suyo y Rei le correspondió pues al parecer aquel ejercicio que practico con Koji había funcionado y el miedo que le tenia se había desvanecido considerablemente, no del todo pero en gran parte si había desaparecido, no obstante como todo felino estaba aun en estado de alerta por cualquier atípico movimiento pues no volveria a tomarle así por sorpresa…

Nanami volvió a acariciarle la cabeza a la par que se ponia de pie, era evidente su cansancio y el estar sentado en aquella incomoda silla no le ayudaba en nada… estiro sus brazos logrando que sus huesos crujieran y luego comenzó a mover sus piernas zarandeándolas comicamente al parecer del oriental pues estaba muy divertido viendo aquellos extraños movimientos del güero quien poso sus ojos celestes en la alegre cara del neko mirandole con su ceño fruncido…

"me alegro que te cause gracia, pero la verdad es que tengo las piernas entumidas…" hablo cruzandose de brazos en una actitud de falso disgusto para luego sonreírle "bueno Rei-kun ahora me voy pero recuerda que mas tarde tenemos una sesión y esta vez quiero intentar algo mas extremo… no te preocupes no te lastimara ni causara dolor alguno…" aclaro ante la expresión de temor en el asiático "pero voy a necesitar que comas bien y descanses mucho, eso es todo… lo harás ¿verdad?.." aunque recelosamente el chino asintió "muy bien, entonces nos vemos a las cinco Sayonara!.." se despidio con un ademán de su mano y con otra gran sonrisa abandono la alcoba dejando al muchachito aun no del todo convencido…

'¿Qué tendra planeado?..' se pregunto ya solo en su habitación 'pues tendre que esperar hasta la tarde…' suspiro recostandose en su lecho mientras que por la ventana contemplaba el azul del cielo y el blanco de algunas nubes errantes… el suave toquido en su puerta volvió a alertarle de la presencia de alguien dentro su recamara…

"el almuerzo Rei…" le anuncio la señorita de blanco que ingresaba con su bandeja, el oriental sonrió y se dispuso a comer, ya mas tarde se fue a visitar a su amiguito americano que el día anterior no había podido ver, y con total alegría ingreso a la alcoba de este…

"hola Rei!.." saludo animadamente el yanqui

"como has estado viejo?.." pregunto el acompañante del rubio "hace cuanto que no te veía?.. donde te habías perdido?.." continuo preguntando el moreno japonés mientras que Rei solo le sonreía

"pero si solo fue un día el que no le vimos…" contesto el americanito con otra gran sonrisa a su novio…

"jejeje tienes razón, pero bueno…" manifestó y así comenzaron a relatar varias historias al chino, cosas como la familia de Kinomiya, las nuevas locuras que el abuelo de este hacia, los viajes de su hermano, la escuela, la comida, y demás… el tiempo transcurrio velozmente y para su disgusto debía volver a su habitación ya que en un par de horas tenia su sesión con Nanami y había prometido a este descansar por lo que lo haría, así que desganadamente se despidio de sus dos amigos y se retiro a su habitación, ya dentro se tumbo en la cama y para su sorpresa el sueño le llego de inmediato…

La suave brisa comenzó a soplar haciendo que sus coloridas cortinas se zarandearan dejando el paso al vientecillo helado el mismo que a su paso arrastraba algunas hojas del suelo y las hacia danzar en el aire acompasadamente, un gran espectáculo para los ojos de quien lo contemplase sin embargo nada maravilloso para aquellas orbes rojizas que a través del vidrio las veía o eso aparentaba pues de rato en rato ponia atención a la clase que en ese momento se desarrollaba mas su atención la tenia dispersada… por un lado pensaba en lo que le había dicho Kuznetzov por la mañana, por otro lo que Tala le advirtió en el almuerzo y para rematar sus propios pensamientos…

"_no hagas una estupidez…" _le había prevenido el pelirrojo_ "las politicas del hospital son muy severas, no quiero que tengas problemas por algo como esto…"_

"_tanto te preocupa tener una reputación inmaculada… porque a mi no me interesa" _le había refutado

"_no es por eso… Kai yo no… no quiero que sufras…" _

"_y porque voy a sufrir?…" _realmente no entendia lo que Ivanov estaba pensando

"_Kai, debes recordar que él es paciente del hospital… que él no esta bien del todo"_

"_¿Qué quieres decir?.." _

"_Hn... nada, es solo que no me gustaria verte padecer si algo le pasara a aquel muchachito…" _

Y pues aquella extraña conversación le tenia intranquilo desde entonces aunque… ¿Qué había querido decirle con eso?... sabia que Rei tenia problemas, pero no muy graves como para representar una amenaza a su salud, después de todo la perdida de la memoria y la voz no era nada fisiológico ¿o no?... o es que acaso le estaban ocultando información?.. y en realidad su kot estaba mas enfermo de lo que le decian?.. no eso no podía ser posible, puesto que contaba con el total acceso a los expedientes del chino y además él estaba estudiando medicina así que algo como eso no se le podía escapar fácilmente, si Rei estuviese muy enfermo él con seguridad lo sabria…

'idioteces…' pensó para si mismo y con total desgano volvió a concentrase en su asignatura y para su mala suerte ese día tenia hasta altas horas (mas o menos las ocho de la noche) por lo que veria a su neko ya entrada la noche y como llevaba su uniforme y credencial nadie podía joderle por ello…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Rei… Rei… despierta…" sus orbes reaccionaron ante aquellos llamados y con pereza comenzó a abrirlos enfocandolos pronto en el que le solicitaba "hasta que al fin despiertas… mira que tienes el sueño pesado, estuve un buen tiempo llamandote 'en realidad estaba contemplandolo…' y no me hacias caso… perdimos valiosos minutos, bueno eso en realidad no importa…" le sonrió grandemente "me alegra saber que seguiste mi consejo y estabas descansando… pero ahora es tiempo de trabajar" hablo elevando un poco mas su voz…

El asiático bostezo largamente mientras se sentaba sobre sus cobijas, pues encima de estas es como había dormido, y restregando sus ojos se levanto para lavarse la cara y despabilarse en su pequeño baño mientras el blondo lo esperaba ya acomodando las cosas para iniciar lo que tenia pensado para hacer esa tarde… el chino se extraño un poco al notar como Nanami había acomodado uno de sus sillones individuales frente a otra silla y sobre su velador algunos cuadernillos y otras cosas que a su parecer se veían un poco raras… aun algo desconfiado se acerco hasta colocarse a un lado del peli-dorado escrutando cada instrumento anómalo…

"bueno Rei-kun esta todo listo…" exclamo animadamente no obstante al mirar aquellos ojos ambarinos los noto un tanto confusos "te estaras preguntando para que es todo esto?.. pues haremos un poco de hipnosis regresiva, no quería iniciarlo tan pronto pero dado que no contamos con tiempo no me queda de otra…" le explico "no es peligroso si sigues todas las indicaciones que te dé… ¿estas de acuerdo?.."

La verdad es que estaba aun mas desconfiado de lo que inicialmente se hallaba, hipnosis regresiva?.. que rayos era eso?.. acaso iba a hurguetear en sus recuerdos?.. volvio a mirar desconfiadamente a su psicólogo en espera de que este le diera mas explicaciones antes de que pudiera responder a su pregunta y así acceder o denegar su permiso… así que cruzandose de brazos le miro con su entrecejo fruncido…

"¿no estas de acuerdo?..." cuestiono y es que él pensó que ese seria el modo mas rápido para saber mas de la perdida memoria del oriental… "pero Rei-kun…" objeto, sin embargo el aludido se dirigió a su cama y con su cuadernillo en mano comenzó a escribir en este…

_Antes quiero saber más…_ el blondo resoplo aliviado ya que la actitud del asiático no había sido una rotunda negativa…

"bueno yo te explico…" mas antes de que siquiera pudiese decir alguna palabra más el sonido de la puerta les interrumpió, bufando por la perturbación dio de malagana acceso a aquella persona…

"buenas tardes joven Nanami, Rei" era una enfermera

"buenas tardes…" contesto con seriedad "¿Qué se le ofrece... puesto que estoy en medio de una sesión?..." pregunto no muy amable que digamos…

"ahhh... cierto, deje que me presente" ingreso completamente dentro la habitación cerrando la puerta tras suyo "mi nombre es Ritsuko Ame, enfermera del hospital y a petición del doctor Kuznetzov de ahora en adelante sere la enfermera personal del joven Rei…" y haciendo una pequeña reverencia se acerco hasta el chino sonriéndole y siendo correspondida de igual forma…

"pero en estos momentos estoy en medio de algo y no quiero interrupciones…" exclamo molesto el oji-celeste

"puede continuar que por mi parte ni siquiera chistare para no serle un estorbo… pero no puedo abandonar la habitación, son ordenes exclusivas…" hablo con firmeza dando a entender que esa seria su ultima palabra…

'así que estas son tus medidas drasticas Kuznetzov…' pensó con enojo y a decir verdad debía dar credito al ruso peli-lavanda puesto que había, prácticamente, puesto un perro guardian alrededor de Rei lo que restringía enormemente su actuar… "bueno, si fueron ordenes no puedo hacer nada…" manifestó con resignación "como te decia Rei-kun.." nuevamente se dirigió al neko "la hipnosis regresiva me servira para adentrarme un poco en tus recuerdos y tratar de descubrir que paso hace dos años, es que realidad deseo saber mas acerca de lo ultimo que recuerdas antes de cayeras en coma…" le explico de una forma más profesional dado que había otro par de ojos observandole, sin embargo el chino le había hecho notar un pequeñísimo detalle: no podía hablar, así que como esperaba que le contase lo que recordara "no te preocupes ya que con las instrucciones adecuadas no necesitaras hablar, sino que me relataras mediante escritura… ahora dime¿estas de acuerdo?.." indago una vez mas…

"¿no es peligroso… eso de la hipnosis?.." fue la voz de la señorita que retumbo en la habitación

"no, no lo es… hecho por alguien especializado como yo no resultara para nada dañino" contesto a la peli-morada (sabran a quien me refiero ¿no?..) "¿y que me dices Rei?.." continuo esperando la respuesta de este quien tras unos minutos de meditacion asintió al final… "¡excelente!.. entonces comencemos.." grito entusiasmado y acomodando a cada uno en el lugar correspondiente comenzó con lo que durante años había practicado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su clase avanzaba normalmente, igual que los demás días… aburrido… apenas y prestaba atención a la docente que explicaba no se que diablos de los tejidos óseos, bostezo discretamente mientras controlaba de vez en cuando el reloj encima el pizarrón -6:45 PM- marcaba, aun le faltaba una hora con quince minutos para librarse de aquella pesadilla… apoyo con desgano su cabeza sobre su pupitre cuando repentinamente un ruidoso sonido le hizo sobresaltar, e inmediatamente esculco sus bolsillos encontrando en uno de estos el beeper que al inicio del año le había dado Kuznetzov, apretó el botoncito para que dejara de emitir ese ensordecedor sonido y fijo su vista en lo que marcaba…

Su corazón prácticamente se paralizo por unos segundos y el aire en sus pulmones se rehusaba a salir… no podía creer aquello que veía, el dígito indicaba claramente que era una emergencia mas el numero de la habitación era lo que realmente le alarmaba "Rei…" musito y con premura abandono su aula para dirigirse a la habitación de su chino… atravesó los jardines corriendo y esquivando a todo aquel que en su camino se metia subió al siguiente piso llegando prontamente a la alcoba urgida…

El alboroto era tal que apenas pudo ingresar, las enfermeras corrian de aquí para allá siguiendo las ordenes de, para su sorpresa, el doctor Toyama y aun lado de este se encontraba Kuznetzov mas a una esquina Nanami también estaba mirando absorto lo que había pasado… sus ojos buscaron con desesperación al chino hallandole sobre su tálamo inconsciente, se asusto ya que un brinco su corazón le dio un mal estigma…

Prontamente ingresaron las mismas enfermeras que hacia segundos habían salido, solo que esta vez traian consigo algunos aparatos mismos que Kai reconocio y es que eran los mismos que el oriental tenia pegado la primera vez que lo había visto… ¿Qué diablos había pasado?... se pregunto alarmado sin embargo el repentino caminar del peli-lavanda capto su atención viendo así como este se acercaba al blondo y le preguntaba seriamente algunas cosas y decididamente se acerco para saber lo acontecido…

"estoy esperando una respuesta Nanami…" oyó que le decia al güero

"ya te lo dije… estabamos trabajando cuando de pronto Rei comenzó a temblar y gritar mudamente… y en un segundo perdio el conocimiento…"

"fue tu culpa" hablo el bicolor acercandose hasta el nipón y sujetandole por su ropaje lo estrello contra la pared "¿Qué le hiciste?..." siseo con desesperación

"calmate Kai…" Bryan lo sujeto de los brazos apartándole así del japonés "ahora lo importante es saber que le ocurrio a Rei, así que deja las peleas para después y ven a ayudarme" le pidió el oji-lavanda llevandoselo consigo y dejando nuevamente al rubio solo en la esquina de la recamara…

'Rei…' dijo mentalmente y levantando su mano observo nuevamente el cuaderno que asido entre sus dedos estaba… lo ultimo que el oriental había escrito antes de caer en aquel estado 'aun no lo comprendo Rei-kun…' pensó leyendo una vez mas lo escrito en este…

_Lo pagaras caro… Asesino…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**TBC...**

Largo ¿verdad?... y pues se que me van a matar por haberlo dejado hasta ahí… así que las preguntas ahora son¿Rei volvera a caer en estado de coma?.¿que significa la nota que Nanami esta agarrando?.¿se lo entregara a Bryan o lo mantendra oculto?.¿que hara Kai?... ups!.. creo que me van a matar por dejarles así… pero bueno un poco mas de misterio para dejarles al vilo de lo que pasara no les hara mucho daño ¿o si?… mmm… también debo decirles que no quise explicar todo eso de la 'hipnosis' porque me imagino que muchas de ustedes sabran como se hace eso y además iba ya a resultar pesadito leer, pero si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o algo, me avisan… hasta la siguiente vez!..

Por cierto me puse el firme proposito de actualizar todos mis fics por lo que creo que tardare un poco en actualizar este… así que espero no se molesten… aunque tarde lo continuare hasta acabarlo pues no pienso dejar a medias ninguno de mis fics…

Bueno… para aclararles algunas cosillas en este fic puse esto:

(1) me refiero a civiles como aquellos que no portan un mandil blanco y su credencial, o sea a personas normales que solo esten de visita… como en los cuarteles ¿me entienden?...(la verdad es que no halle otra palabra mejor n.nU)

(2) Ganmodoki: son bolitas de tofu frito acompañado de vegetales…

(3) Yukiwarisou: significa 'la que rompe a través de la nieve' porque florece cuando la nieve comienza a derretirse, hay de distintos colores y se las llama también Sakuras terrestres…

(4) Gambatte Kudasai: literalmente significa 'animo por favor' pero también puede ser leido como 'animate' no varia en realidad solo que Kudasai es para darle mas formalidad…

Ahora a agradecer los reviews que gustosamente recibi… y es que siempre son tan alentadores (por ustedes chikas, por ustedes es que escribo) **GRACIAS** a:

**Nadryl  
Ashayan Anik  
Zhena HiK  
Alexa Hiwatari  
Celen Marinaiden  
kaila hiwatari-kon  
Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari  
hae uchiha  
H.fanel.K  
Damika Hiwatari  
Fujisaki Yami  
Angy B. Mizhuara  
Naomi Hiwatari Kon  
Anis  
Charo Nakano**


	10. Una difícil decisión…

Lo ven?... Tal como lo anuncie en el capitulo anterior, tarde en actualizar (aunque no actualice muchos fics que se digan u.ú) así que me imagino que ya estaban preparadas para mi tardanza ¿verdad?... y si no pues que puedo decirles?... estuve sin tiempo (por un maldito examen que me tenia prácticamente todo el día fuera de mi casa) y falta de imaginación, hasta hace unos días… y PAF!.. me inundaron las ideas respecto a este fic (que espero sea de vuestro agrado) y pues me puse a escribir de inmediato y aquí lo tienen!…

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece (para fortuna de Tyson… como lo detesto ò.ó#)

**Parejas:** Kai / Rei / OC (o.Ó?..), Bryan / Tala y mencion Tyson / Max (solo para hacer bulto, je!.)

"diálogos"  
'pensamientos'  
-algunas otras referencias-  
(mis interrupciones)  
_escrituras_

_"Sousa Kanashimiwo Yasashisa ni... Shibun Rashita wo Shikara ni... Mayoi nagatemo ii Arukidashite.. Mou Ikai..."_

_Cap. 10.- Una difícil decisión…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

El ruido había cesado al pasar de las horas siendo suplantado por un tenebroso silencio y algunas maquinas que daban resonancia constante… la oscuridad de la habitación le menguaba los animos y el cuchicheo al otro lado de la puerta le ponia nervioso…

Sus ojos se desviaron a la cama que aun lado suyo tenía contemplando en ella el cuerpo del chino, suspiro, nuevamente fijo su vista a sus propias manos que se movían intranquilas ¿Qué haría?.. se preguntaba una y otra vez, puesto que estaba por demás conciente su culpa en todo ello… había practicado una doctrina azarosa, que creyo dominar, sin las previas sesiones que necesitaba realizar para prepararlo y ahora sobre aquel tálamo estaba las consecuencias de sus apurados actos… y afuera de la habitación ahora se discutia los pasos a seguir y la resolución a tomar…

"lo siento mucho Rei-kun…" bisbiseo audiblemente sin animo de despegar su vista del alfombrado piso…

Se sobresalto levemente cuando la puerta se abrió y alguien ingresaba en la habitación y debido a la luz que del pasillo entraba pudo distinguir que se trataba de una enfermera…

"señor Nanami lo solicitan en la oficina del doctor Sasaki" hablo la voz de la señorita y él sin chistar nada se puso de pie abandonando la alcoba… camino inquietamente por los pasillos hasta la oficina del director del hospital y dando un profundo suspiro ingreso en la habitación…

"pasa Nanami" le insto uno de los presentes, el doctor Toyama que apoyado en la pared participaba de aquella reunion conjuntamente a los otros dos estudiantes responsables del chino…

"tome asiento…" hablo el octogenario indicandole aquel lugar vacio junto a Kuznetzov quien solo le dirigió una recia mirada mientras que Hiwatari, sentado al otro extremo, gruño suavemente "bueno ahora que ya están todos reunidos quiero saber en primera instancia sobre el estado de Rei…" pidió con aquella tranquilidad característico de su persona…

"no tenemos todos los resultados aun…" se animo a hablar el peli-lavanda "sin embargo tras la breve examinacion que le dimos no hallamos nada malo en su sistema…" informo

"mmm… ya veo" exclamo el anciano "le tomaron rayos equis y le hicieron la encefalografía?.."

"así es…" contesto nuevamente el ruso oji-lavanda "sin embargo no hallamos nada anormal" la mirada del galeno mayor se poso sobre el bicolor que solamente asintió corroborando a su sempai…

"¿Qué puede decirme usted Nanami?.." desvio su mirada al blondo

"no se que pudo salir mal… mi experimento estaba resultando por demás satisfactorio…"

"¿experimento?..." repitio aquellas palabras el oji-rojos con enfado "¿experimento dices?..." giro su fiera mirada al rubio "Rei no es ningún raton para que experimentes con él!.." manifestó subiendo el tono de su voz

"tranquilízate Kai…" le solicito Kuznetzov

"todo esto es por tu culpa, porque haces cosas tan imprudentes sin medir consecuencias!... ahora Rei es el que esta pagando tu mala practica!.. eres un imbécil!.." soltó con rabia el bicolor poniendose furtivamente de pie, Bryan hizo lo mismo solo para sostenerle por los hombros impidiendo así su avance hasta el psicólogo

"Hiwatari cálmate de una vez" ordeno con voz firme Toyama plantándose cerca de Kai "deja ese comportamiento para afuera de este recinto y ten más respeto con el doctor Sasaki" Hiwatari desvio su mirada al anciano, que aun impasible se mantenía, y agacho la misma tranquilizándose para después volver a retomar su lugar

"decias Nanami…" el canoso volvió a cederle la palabra al oji-celeste

"yo… no se…" contesto entrecortadamente pues por un instante se sintió atemorizado por la actitud del bicolor "aun no comprendo del todo que paso… tenia avances y todo marchaba bien, sin embargo algo inesperado sucedió que lo hizo caer en aquel estado de inconsciencia…"

"ya veo… ¿y no sabes el motivo?.." volvió a cuestionar el anciano galeno reclinandose en su diván

"por el momento no, pero no obstante con lo poco que tengo de información puedo llegar a una leve conclusión…" respondió mirando fijamente al mayor

"bueno… por lo visto no es mucho lo que se puede decir por hoy" volvió a erguirse sobre el sillón apoyando sus codos en la escribanía mientras repasaba a cada chiquillo con su mirada "y dada las altas horas… dejaremos esto hasta aquí, y mañana al atardecer voy a querer un informe detallado de la salud de vuestro paciente ¿esta claro?.." los tres muchachos asintieron "pueden retirarse a descansar…" mecánicamente los tres se pusieron de pie y abandonaron uno a uno el lugar y tras de estos el otro galeno mayor

"no creo que sea nada grave…" hablo Toyama al ruso de su costado

"pienso lo mismo… sin embargo lo peligroso seria que le diera otro ataque cardiaco al intentar despertar" contesto a su superior

"tienes razón Kuznetzov… creo que deberías dejar con supervisión al chino"

"ya deje a una enfermera encargada de ello…" aquella respuesta hizo que el galeno lo mirara extrañado "tengo mis motivos…" se apresuro a responderle

"Mpf… tu sabras" contesto "sin embargo no creo que una enfermera sea lo adecuado… yo me referia a alguien que estuviese más capacitado para enfrentar un caso así…" y fijo su mirada al frente seguido de Bryan…

"¿se refiere a Hiwatari?.." cuestiono y tras el mutismo del otro agrego "no creo que sea conveniente…"

"¿y eso porque?... pues según se Hiwatari es el mejor de su clase"

"lo se muy bien… pero es por otros motivos que no deseo hacer eso…" Toyama estuvo tentado a preguntar aquellos motivos, mas la expresión dura en el rostro del peli-lavanda le hicieron mantenerse callado a sabiendas que cualquier pregunta que le formulara no tendria respuesta alguna…

"yo confio en que tomaras la mejor decisión… no por nada fuiste mi mejor estudiante" le elogio con una leve sonrisa…

"si, gracias" contesto de igual modo…

Mientras que más adelante el bicolor caminaba cabizbajo por los pasillos, completamente absorto en sus pensamientos… demás esta decir lo dolido que se hallaba por el reciente suceso y a la vez lo furioso que se encontraba con aquel sujeto que delante suyo, con pasos presurosos, se perdia por los corredores… tenia unas ganas de alcanzarlo y azotarlo contra la pared para posteriormente descargar toda aquella rabia que le carcomia por dentro, sin embargo debía controlarse puesto que sus dos superiores se hallaban tras él y además no era el momento para perder la cabeza… Rei era lo primero y lo más importante en ese momento…

Descendieron las gradas lentamente sin pronunciar palabra alguna dado que en los pisos inferiores las alcobas de los pacientes se hallaban y no debian molestarlos, las altas horas de la noche mantenían silenciosas los pisos y debian mantenerse de ese modo… Nanami fue el primero en perderse por las escalinatas mientras que Hiwatari se había detenido en el segundo piso observando la oscuridad reinante en los pasillos…

"¿sucede algo?.." pregunto Kuznetzov que ya había llegado a su altura…

"Bryan… yo puedo?.." pregunto a medias esperando que el otro comprendiera…

"Hn…" expreso el oji-lavanda mirando de reojo a su ex-maestro quien no prestaba atención a lo que sucedia "bien… pero no tardes, te estare esperando abajo" y tras esto continuo con su descenso por las gradas acompañado del peli-morado (Toyama… por si acaso XP)

Kai asintió y se dirigió por el corredor al cuarto tan conocido por él… giro la perilla e ingreso, no se extraño por la oscuridad ni mucho menos por los sonidos electricos… es más, incluso sonrió a medias mientras se aproximaba a la cama de su adorado neko…

"así fue la primera vez que te vi… ¿lo recuerdas?..." le hablo suavemente a la vez que se acercaba al tálamo, una vez allí se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de este, sujeto entre sus manos la del chino y después de depositar un beso en ella continuo hablando "yo si lo recuerdo muy bien… la primera vez que te vi… como olvidarlo?.. como hacerlo?.. si llamaste mucho mi atención, la tranquilidad con que reposabas me contagiaba y me hacia sentir calma… sin embargo nada se compara con el susto que me diste antes de que despertaras, temi que murieras y sin conocerte te devolvi la vida… mas ahora que te arraigaste dentro mío, el solo hecho de pensar en perderte es algo que me lastima… yo, soy capaz de morir si te llegara a pasar algo Rei… despierta por favor… mirame y sonrieme como solías hacerlo…" apoyo su frente en la mano que sostenia mientras mordia ligeramente su labio conteniendo las lagrimas que se aglomeraban en sus orbes…

Liberando sutilmente su agarre se limpio los ojos, resoplo calmándose y volvió a empinar su mirada al rostro relajado de su chico "¿Nee kikoemasuka?.(¿puedes oírme?.)" pregunto con una deslucida sonrisa "yo se que si puedes… así que escúchame bien: Ai shiteru Rei…" confeso poniendose de pie, volvió a respirar profundamente recuperando su talante de siempre "así que despierta pronto flojo, para que pueda decirtelo nuevamente" le hablo un poco más fuerte e inclinandose levemente beso su frente a la par que su mano apretaba fuertemente la otra… se irguio y lentamente se fue alejando hasta plantarse frente a la puerta "estaré esperándote…" musito y salio de aquella habitación en completo silencio…

Bajo desganadamente las gradas y tal como se lo había dicho, en recepcion, el ruso peli-lavanda lo esperaba… giro su vista de un lado a otro tratando de avistar al pelirrojo sin éxito alguno, volvió a resoplar para posteriormente acercarse a Kuznetzov…

"vamos… te dejo en tu apartamento" le ofrecio este

"¿y Tala?..." pregunto pues en esos momentos deseaba a alguien con quien hablar o algo así…

"hoy tiene ronda nocturna hasta las cinco de la mañana… ¿quieres buscarlo?.." cuestiono esto ultimo al ver la congoja en el rostro ajeno…

"no es necesario…"

"entonces vámonos…" Hiwatari asintió y siguiendo al ruso mayor abandonaron aquella institución en la movilidad del oji-lavanda…

Durante el corto trayecto no dijeron nada sin embargo Bryan lanzaba fugaces miradas al chico de su costado y sentia un poco de tristeza al verle en tal estado… estaciono frente a la edificación de departamentos…

"llegamos Kai…" informo pues el bicolor aun perdido en sus cavilaciones estaba…

"Hn… gracias" expreso abriendo la portezuela del vehículo

"Kai!.." le llamo antes de que este abandonara por completo su automóvil y el aludido le dirigió su atención "dime… ¿puedo encargarte una labor algo pesada?.. claro si no estas muy ocupado…"

"¿y eso a que viene?.." pregunto extrañado "ahora no tengo cabeza para pensar en eso…"

"es sobre Rei…" sonrió al ver como cambiaba la expresión en el rostro del bicolor "quisiera que estuvieras en constante vigilia…" le explico brevemente

"no te entiendo…"

"pues… desearia que te encargaras de controlarlo constantemente, claro durante tus horas libres, hasta que vuelva en si…" el oji-rojos enarco una ceja confundido "oh bueno mañana te explicare mejor, ahora solo dime lo vas considerar o no..." manifestó soltando un bufido…

"¿cuidar de Rei?.." musito solo para él…

"¿y bien?..." sonrió a medias pues sabia muy bien cual seria la respuesta

"yo lo haré" respondió decididamente

"esta bien… mañana durante la hora del almuerzo ven a buscarme para que te de las instrucciones necesarias…" Kai asintió "ahora ve a descansar pues dudo mucho que puedas hacerlo de ahora en adelante… jejeje" rio pausadamente, se despidio con un ademán de su mano y partió de inmediato en su vehículo…

"el sacrificio lo vale… con tal de estar cerca de Rei no importa unas horas de sueño perdidas" se dijo determinadamente y esbozando una sonrisa se adentro en el elegante edificio…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apenas ingreso en su apartamento se dirigió a su habitación y quitandose su camisa se tendio sobre su enorme tálamo durmiendo profundamente, había sido un día bastante ajetreado con sus dichas y sus desmanes, y había cambiado tanto de actitud que le dolia la cabeza, por lo que su cansancio estaba por demás justificado…

Unas horas fueron lo que paso cuando escucho ruidos dentro su alcoba sin embargo las ignoro por completo y continuo con su reposo, mas de nueva cuenta ruidos un tanto más audibles le hicieron reaccionar lentamente… el movimiento en su cama no se hizo esperar y el sentir un peso extra sobre su torso le dio la certeza de saber quien era aquel intruso que perturbaba su sueño…

"ponte al menos tu pijama…" le hablo al oído "o estas tan cansado para quitarte la ropa siquiera?.." un asentimiento el otro le dio "Hn… entonces te ayudo…" exclamo bajandose tanto de su cuerpo como de la cama y ahí comenzó a quitarle los zapatos y luego el pantalón, el mayor simplemente cooperaba levantando sus caderas y sus piernas "¡ya esta!.." manifestó volviendo a recostarse sobre el pecho del chico peli-lavanda…

"Gracias Yuriy…" respondió con voz cansina a la ves que le rodeaba con sus brazos

"oye… ¿Por qué estas tan cansado... si yo era el que tenia ronda?.." curioseo

"fue un día agotador… Rei tuvo una recaida" le relato algo de lo acontecido

"¿una recaida?.." pregunto confuso

"aja… nuevamente esta sumido en un estado de inconciencia…"

"¿Cómo?... ¿y eso porque?... ¿Qué paso?..." levanto su rostro para enfocarla en el oji-lavanda…

"haces muchas preguntas… más tarde te cuento, ahora tengo sueño…" hablo y un bostezo soltó…

"¿Y como se lo tomo Kai?..." cuestiono antes de que su koi volviera a dormir

"nada bien… es la primera vez que lo veo deprimido…" contesto soltando otro bostezo más prolongado "¿ahora ya puedo dormir?…"

"claro…" respondió con una sonrisita y tras darle un tenue beso en los labios se recostó nuevamente sobre el pecho de Kuznetzov acomodandose "tengo que hablar con Kai…" susurro y dando un bostezo también durmió…

Un par de horas más transcurrieron antes de que los rayos solares invadieran su habitación iluminandola tenuemente… cubrio con su brazo sus ojos ante tal resplandor sin embargo comenzó a abrirlos puesto que debía dirigirse a su labor diaria, bostezo con cansancio restregando sus orbes a la vez, tardo unos segundos antes de poderlos abrir por completo y de inmediato plasmo una sonrisa al divisar a su pelirrojo durmiendo profundamente sobre su torso, le acaricio la cabeza y con sumo cuidado lo aparto de su lado…

Ya de pie comenzó a estirar sus músculos y con otro bostezo más se dirigió a la ducha donde quitandose su interior se puso bajo la regadera que con su frio liquido termino por despabilarlo… una toalla enrosco a su alrededor y salio en busca de ropa limpia encontrandola de inmediato y vistiendosela con rapidez…

"¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?.." le hablo la voz de su chico seguido de un bostezo (-o-)

"debo ir a hacer la revisión a Rei y preparar mi informe…" le contesto con una sonrisa al verle ahí sentado con los ojos cerrados mientras bostezaba sin parar

"ahhh…" contesto reclinándose de nuevo sobre su tálamo… Kuznetzov sonrió aun más y se acerco a su lecho viendo en esta a su chico pelirrojo dormir…

"nos vemos luego…" le susurro plantandole un beso en una de sus mejillas, el otro soltó un respingo dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios…

Salio apresuradamente de su departamento y abordando su automóvil se puso en marcha al hospital al cual en cuestión de minutos llego… se dirigió a su casillero de siempre y extrayendo su credencial y demás se dirigió a la habitación del chico oriental, ingreso con cautela… la congoja se apodero de su ser al verle nuevamente en aquel estado, pues una cosa era haberle conocido en esa etapa y otra muy diferente verle de ese modo tras haber compartido momentos de apacible 'platica' con él…

"¿Qué te paso?.." le hablo al durmiente sin obtener respuesta alguna… resoplo y con aflicción inicio una revisión medica simple. Sus signos vitales se mantenían estables y su respiración tranquila… cualquiera que lo viese creeria que solo estaba dormido mas la cruda realidad era otra, una realidad que aun no tenia respuesta a las preguntas, que todo aquel que conociera a Rei, se formulaba ¿Qué misterio cargaba su pasado?. ¿que le tenia de aquel modo?. ¿y porque mantenía acallado su vocablo?... sin embargo toda incógnita se mantenía confidencial tras una voz que se negaba en salir y unos labios se rehusaban a permitir pronunciación alguna…

Resoplo anotando en su textillo todos los datos obtenidos tras el breve chequeo medico… abandono la habitación, dejandola debidamente cerrada, encaminándose presurosamente a los laboratorios de los pisos superiores para extraer los datos del día anterior y así con toda aquella documentación preparar un informe minucioso tal y como se lo había pedido su superior…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El reloj indicaba las ocho en punto de la mañana y él ya estaba por su tercera taza de café tras una noche bastante agitada donde casi no pudo dormir… se había revuelto entre sus sabanas tratando de hallar una respuesta a sus preguntas mas nada concluía, sus ojos se cerraron ya pasadas las dos de la mañana y volvieron a abrirse franqueadas las cinco de la madrugada y de ahí en adelante no volvió a dormir más, después de intentos fallidos por conciliar el sueño decidió ponerse de pie y acabar con aquello que le perturbaba de aquel modo…

Se reclino en el respaldo del sillón y con rudeza froto sus sienes, se sentia completamente incompetente al no poder resolver el enigma… volvió a leer los papeles en sus manos…

_Tsuki no kaasu tsumetai yume no naka de... sunda no hiro kaze wa yoru wo nukeru… kowareru hodo aishitemo, aitakute kogoesouna mainichi ni… kimi wo tooku tsuresaridakute, wasuretai ne... (la maldición de la luna esta dentro de este sueño helado... el negruzco viento que soplo desde aquel día atravesando la noche… aun si mi corazón se quebrara, me muero por estar contigo pero me siento helado… te quiero sacar del interior de este sueño, quiero olvidar...) _dejo de leer por un instante para tomar un sorbo de su humeante café, fijo su mirada en el reloj que ya anunciaba más de las ocho y media, aun tenia mucho tiempo por delante, suspiro con amargura volviendo la mirada a la primera hoja que entre sus manos sostenia… no entendia mucho lo que ahí decia, sin embargo volvió a analizarla… mas no le hallaba mucho sentido así que paso a la siguiente página…

_Hanarereba hanareru hodo… itosgii hito da to kizuku, motoreba motomeru hodo ni… setsunai kyori wo kanjiteru kokoro ni. (cuanto más te alejas… más hieres a las personas que aprecias, cuanto más te persigo… más mi corazón siente la cruel distancia.) Yume no naka de wa tashikami ieta hazu na noni… sayonara nanda… (si al menos en tus sueños hubieras dicho… este es un adiós…)_ bueno hasta ahí comprendia que todo lo que el chino había escrito había sido dirigido a otra persona, una especial en su vida, a alguien que lo abandono o… murio, no estaba del todo seguro, mas como se plasmaba ahí un adiós no pronunciado interpreto como la partida intempestiva de ese ser que inevitablemente había causado gran pesar en el oriental… sin embargo eso no aportaba mucho a sus investigaciones… paso a la tercera lamina

_Kurayami ni me o hiraite… motometemo ushinattemo shoga nai kono kizu wo muda ni shinaide, takusan no mattoteru koukai… ningen nante taishita mono janaisa, oredemo mamori kioku wa… watakushi no kurushii no uta mo (En la oscuridad, abro mis ojos… buscando, perdiendo, no hay otro camino... esta herida se curara pronto, da lo mismo los arrepentimientos que tenga… las personas no siempre son buenas, sin embargo este incidente... me herirá el corazón)_ en esta parte ya hablaba de si mismo, al parecer de algo que había hecho o iba a hacer, algo de lo cual trataba de justificarse… pero ¿Qué era aquello?... y de ahí se salto a la ultima hoja, vaya que esas dos horas de sesión le fueron utiles aunque después de ese tiempo, en algún lugar de aquellos ultimos fragmentos escritos en los cuales le había solicitado relatarle de su secuestro, había perdido el control de la hipnosis y el asiático había colapsado…

_El olor de una fragancia nauseabunda me atrapo desprevenido, la oscuridad invadio mi voluntad y las palabras ofensivas mis oídos, inmovilizado por un tiempo indefinido, perdido en el tiempo, sometido a la disposición de otros… un miedo indescriptible recorrio mis sentidos, aquella voz que me gritaba la reconoci instantáneamente… sirenas de patrullas, advertencias lanzadas desde la calle, nerviosismo en mis transgresores, un suave golpe en mi rostro propiciado por una mano pequeña… una mano de mujer… la penumbra aclarandose y la sorpresa al abrir mis ojos… era ella… ya la había visto con anterioridad pero no recuerdo donde sin embargo evoco su rostro sonriéndome, entonces… ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué me había hecho esto?. ¿Por qué me odiaba tanto ahora?... no lo sabia, mas no obstante algo dentro mío le daba la justa razón… se acerca a mi con angustia y fastidio al verse acorralada, me habla rápidamente, no le entiendo del todo, otro golpe más en mi mejilla hace que la vea aturdido, me mira con odio y sonrie de igual forma… 'esto no ha acabado…' me dice 'la pagaras caro… Asesino…' _y fue todo lo que había escrito antes de desvanecerse, resoplo acomodando las hojas debidamente sin embargo algo lo dejo paralizado, algo que recien había comprendido… volvió a agarrar las ultimas dos paginas y la releyó por incontable vez…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las diez de la mañana indicaba su reloj pulsera, suspiro aun le faltaba cosas por hacer y sin embargo su espalda ya le dolia de tanto estar en esa postura, pero no podía hacer nada, debía terminar su informe lo más pronto posible pues aun tenia demasiadas cosas por hacer en el día… no obstante un pequeño descanso decidió tomarse, se puso de pie y se encamino a la cafetería por algo de comer, cogio un sándwich y un vaso de café caliente y se dirigió a la primera mesa que vio desierta, soplo sobre la copa de carton antes de dar el primer sorbo…

El oscuro liquido le relajo de inmediato los músculos y la calidez de este le aclaro la garganta, volvió a sorber un trago más catando en su paladar el sabor amargo, sosteniendo entre sus dedos el emparedado dio un gran bocado a este y lo dejo sobre el plato mientras volvía a tomar su café… alguien frente suyo se sentó de golpe atrayendo su interés, le miro por un rato como esperando que hablara mas su intruso invitado se limito a sonreírle mientras cogia del plato el mordido bocadillo y daba por su parte otro gran mordisco…

"Hey!... buscate el tuyo propio" le reclamo con el seño ligeramente fruncido

"pero el tuyo esta más rico…" contesto dando otro bocado al pan

"Hn… y puedo saber ¿Qué haces aquí?..." se animo a preguntarle de repente "se supone que tienes libre hasta después de las tres… Yuriy"

"Da… pero quería ver como estaba Kai…"

"¿y no podias preguntarle por la tarde?.." le cuestiono molesto mientras ladeaba su rostro desviando su atención del pelirrojo

"tsk… con lo ocupado que voy a estar" le respondió mirando fugazmente al lugar que miraba el peli-lavanda para rápidamente volver a dirigirle la atención

"Hn… si tu, siempre tan considerado con Hiwatari" satirizo levemente su tono de voz haciendo extrañar al taheño que después esbozo una gran sonrisa

"Je!.. no me digas que nuevamente estas celoso?."

"¿YO?... ¿Por qué?... ¿acaso deberia estarlo?..." nuevamente fijo sus ojos, seriamente desconfiados, en las orbes azulinas…

"por supuesto que no!.." contesto indignado mientras dirigía el sándwich a su boca "idiota…" musito sosteniendo entre sus labios el bocadillo

"te oí…" ciño su entrecejo y con un rápido movimiento quito el sobrante del emparedado para comérselo de un bocado…

En respuesta el pelirrojo simplemente refunfuño mirando desafiantemente a su compañero… pasaron una par de minutos en silencio, contendiendo con la mirada, insultandose mutua y mentalmente, no obstante el ruido metalico de las sillas al ser arrastradas los saco de su batalla silenciosa… miraron al mismo tiempo al causante de la culminación de su disputa para, velozmente, volverse a ver…

"¿y que hacías?..." pregunto repentinamente sonriente el taheño, ha Kuznetzov no le extraño para nada aquel cambio de actitud en su chico, él era así y así lo amaba… loco de remate…

"descansando… ya que aun no termino el historial del chino" contesto resoplando con agotamiento…

"¿algo nuevo?.." curioseo

"Net… como lo dije en un principio, esto es más psicológico que fisiológico…" contesto meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro "y en ese campo no puedo hacer nada… eso le corresponde al rubio japonés"

"Hn… ya veo…" manifestó con languidez, sabia que aquello no gustaria para nada a su bicolor amigo…

"sin embargo…" exclamo captando la atención de Ivanov "por lo acaecido con anterioridad vamos a estar en constante vigilia por la salud de Rei…" el pelirrojo levanto una ceja desconcertado "tu sabes… su ataque cardiaco, queremos evitar que suceda lo mismo…" le expuso

"ahhh… ¿y que planeas hacer?.." se intrigo por la acción a tomar

"dejare a Rei en manos de Hiwatari… después de todo Mizuhara en unos días regresa a su casa y quien sabe si se nos designara algún otro paciente o no…" respondió con total calma consumiendo lo ultimo de su negruzco café… terminando de tomar se puso de pie y el taheño le siguió a través de los pasillos…

"hay algo que no comprendo Bry…" le comento logrando que el peli-lavanda ladeara su rostro para verle fugazmente mientras caminaban mecánicamente "anteriormente me dijiste que aquellos dos te estaban sacando de tus cabales por el acercamiento indebido con el chino e incluso te acompañe aquella vez para que pidieses permiso al Doctor Sasaki de poner una enfermera como guardia en la habitación de Rei por la mera seguridad de este… y ahora me sales con que vas a dejar a Kai como centinela?…" le reclamo ante aquel cambio de providencia…

"Hn… creeme que lo pensé mucho… y al final conclui que no había nadie más apto para el cargo… después de todo Kai es un excelente estudiante y el interés que le tiene al asiático hara que se esfuerce al máximo…" le explico la razón de su determinación

"pero no temes que algo salga mal… digo, tu sabes de las prohibiciones a las que estamos sometidos…"

"lo se… y Kai también… no me queda más que confiar en su sano juicio" resoplo esperando no equivocarse en su reflexión…

"te oyes tan raro hablando de ese modo… que me encantas…" sonrió con amplitud deteniéndose a la vez que el oji-lavanda hacia lo mismo dándole toda su atención "¡tienes mi apoyo incondicional!.." exclamo con jubilo

"como si te la hubiese pedido…" respondió con un gesto burlesco

"que cruel… eso si me dolio" hizo un gesto de fingido sufrimiento que causo una leve sonrisa en Kuznetzov

"sabes que bromeo…" manifestó mirando a ambos lados para ver si había gente que los fuese a ver y al constatar que no había nadie por el corredor se acerco hasta el ruso bermejo y lo sujeto entre sus brazos mientras le daba fugaces besos en sus delgados labios "es por ti que estoy acá y es por tu apoyo que soy el mejor…"

"Uy… eso fue un halago para mi o para ti?.." le sonrió pícaramente mientras le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos

"para los dos… ya que desde hace mucho que tu y yo somos uno solo…"

"Ja!.. que cursi te has puesto…" comento jocosamente el taheño

"debido tu maldita influencia he de aportar…" expreso presionando fuertemente sus labios en los otros… ambos se separaron al mismo tiempo y continuaron el camino a las instalaciones donde Bryan hacia su reporte…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inútilmente aparentaba que ponia atención a la clase pues su mirada al igual que su pensamiento estaban perdidos en otro lugar y cualquiera que le viese podría notarlo al instante, siendo sus propios compañeros quienes lo distinguieron y más de uno no le quitaba la vista de encima, para ese momento ya todos en aquella institución sabian lo acontecido durante la noche anterior, pues eso había sido la comidilla de las enfermeras desde el inicio de las actividades del día…

La docente que ese momento dictaba la clase dio por concluida la misma minutos antes debido a la poca atención que le era dirigida, mas antes de marcharse dejo apuntado la practica a entregar para la siguiente clase…

Sus orbes rojizas se dirigieron al frente cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse bruscamente y noto con sorpresa la ausencia de la catedrática, fijo su mirada al reloj divisando que aun no era hora de salida mas se sintió aliviado al ver que ya se podría marchar a su receso… comenzó a guardar sus útiles velozmente y antes de que pudiese marcharse reparo que algunos de sus compañeros se le acercaban e incluso algunos le hablaron para averiguar si aquellos rumores eran ciertos, aquellos donde decian que el chino había vuelto a entrar en coma y que ya era imposible que despertara por una segunda vez, gruño sonoramente sin contestar pregunta alguna…

"idiotas…" musito abandonando su salón

Con pasos firmes y molestos abandono los pasillos de la institución donde estudiaba para dirigirse a la otra edificación, atravesó presurosamente los jardines deshaciendo con un crujir las secas hojas bajo sus pies, el viento helado le estremeció ligeramente la piel y los saludos de algunas personas se le hacían lejanos cuchicheos… toda su intención estaba en apresurarse al encuentro de su sempai para que le diera expresamente los detalles de aquello que le había comentado durante la noche y de una vez dirigirse a la habitación del chino para visitarle…

Se detuvo dentro del hospital para divisar por algún lado al peli-lavanda mas a sus ojos no se avistaba rastro alguno… se acerco a una enfermera y pregunto por la ubicación de Kuznetzov, la señorita se quedo pensando unos momentos para luego con una gran sonrisa responder la interrogación formulada, el bicolor agradecio con una ligera reverencia y se marcho por el corredor que le habían indicado…

Doblo a la izquierda y efectivamente dio con la puerta marcada con las palabras –Sala de Estar- entro con sigilo, era la primera vez que estaba ahí y podría haber jurado que aquello era una biblioteca de no haber sido la escasez de libros dentro aquel lugar… ingreso completamente y cerro tras de si la puerta, sus ojos rojizos de inmediato se movilizaron en busca del ruso mayor y lo hallaron en un extremo acompañado por su inseparable pelirrojo, suspiro, era por demás suponerse que Ivanov también estaria enterado de aquello… se acerco silenciosamente…

"heme aquí…" dijo al momento de llegar a la mesa de aquellos dos, los cuales levantaron la vista para notarle…

"pero aun falta treinta minutos para tu receso…" comento el taheño

"nos soltaron antes…" respondió encogiéndose de hombros

"bueno… entonces sientate y deja que te explique…" intervino el oji-lavanda e inmediatamente el bicolor obedecio "lo que quiero hacer es algo simple…" comenzó "dado el caso tan extraño en que nos encontramos, he decidido poner a Rei a cargo de un custodio y es que como aun no se sabe completamente la causa del problema en el chino hay que tenerlo bajo constante vigilancia… no vaya a ser que nos de otro susto como la vez anterior…" se callo por unos momentos para que el oji-rojizo comprendiese a lo que se referia, continuo cuando su kouhai asintió "el doctor Toyama fue quien me sugirió que hiciera esto y me propuso que fueses tú al que relegara tal papel… en un principio tenia mis dudas al respecto debido a los constantes dolores de cabeza que me estas ocacionando, pero al final decidí pedírtelo y es que confio mucho en tu capacidad como futuro medico… ahora dime ¿quieres tal responsabilidad?..." finalizo con aquella pregunta

Kai agacho su cabeza mirando la mesa contemplando algunas hojas dispersas por la misma… cerro sus orbes escarlatas analizando… que si quería le había preguntado, claro que si!.. hasta la pregunta era estúpida… sin embargo, tenia miedo… se sorprendio de sus repentinos pensamientos y se recrimino por ellos mas… era verdad, tenia miedo… le horrorizaba pensar que el oriental fuese a despertar con otro de esos ataques y que él ya no fuese capaz de auxiliarle ¿Qué pasaria si aquello ocurria? Acaso podría perdonarse el hecho de no poder salvar a su chico? Y más aun… podría siquiera concebir el hecho de verle morir en sus brazos a causa de su inutilidad?... no podría aguantar aquello con seguridad…

"si tantas dudas tienes, no me serás de utilidad…" expreso Bryan con seriedad, Kai levanto su mirada para contemplarle con sorpresa "aun estoy a tiempo de buscar a alguien más capacitado…" agrego, las rojizas orbes se posaron silenciosas en el peli-lavanda depositándose luego sobre los ojos azules del acompañante de este…

"¿Kai?..." le nombro Tala con aflicción "responde…" le insto a contestar…

"claro que acepto…" espeto con algo de inseguridad

"no te oyes muy convencido…" dilucido Bryan "¿acaso tienes miedo?.." pregunto con una media sonrisa…

"yo no tengo miedo idiota, dije que lo haría… ¿Qué más quieres oír?.." se mostro molesto por la acertada pregunta

"Jé!... si pones el mismo empeño en Rei de lo que pones en insultarme estoy seguro que estarás bien…" sonrió complacido retomando nuevamente su labor interrumpida…

Tala miro desconcertado a Kuznetzov, que por cierto nuevamente estaba sumido en esos textos y papeles, para luego fijarse en Kai que para su sorpresa mantenía una expresión similar al que el debía tener… los ojos de ambos se encontraron y con un gesto Ivanov le pidió a Kai salir a conversar, el otro accedio… el taheño se puso de pie no sin antes acercarse hasta el oído de Bryan y decirle algo en privado, el oji-lavanda asintió sin despegar su vista de sus quehaceres y un efímero beso le plantaron en su mejilla, sonrió…

Hiwatari se cruzo de brazos impaciente y molesto, aun no estaba del todo acostumbrado a aquellas muestras de cariño por parte de esos dos, por lo que dandose la vuelta abandono el recinto siendo alcanzado casi de inmediato por el pelirrojo…

"¿de que quieres hablar?..." manifestó con paso activo el bicolor

"mmm… no se, dime tu…" contesto con simpleza, Hiwatari le miro un tanto enfadado "Hn… ¿Cómo estas?.." se animo a preguntar

"me imagino que bien… aunque no me vi mucho tiempo en el espejo…" plasmo una burlona sonrisa

"ahhh… así que con animos para bromear ¿eh?..." le devolvio el mismo gesto "y yo que pensé hallarte inconsolable…"

"¿y eso porque?.."

"no se… dimelo tu" se encogió de hombros

"Hn… si no vas a hablar claro, no hables… malgastas el aire" le recrimino

"Uy… que ambientalista me resultaste…" se mofo, Kai gruño como respuesta "por cierto… Bryan me dijo que ya avisaron al señor Dickenson y que por la tarde estará de visita, siento pena por aquel anciano… después de esperar dos años para que despierte Rei apenas lo pudo ver unos días… es una lastima" se lamento agachando levemente su cabeza

"lo se…" contesto el bicolor con aquel mismo tono quejumbroso…

"y a todo esto… ¿Dónde te diriges?.." indago puesto que él solamente se estaba dedicando a seguir los pasos del bicolor…

"al cuarto de Rei…" respondió quedamente, Tala evito hacer comentario alguno y siguió a Hiwatari en completo silencio…

Ingresaron calmadamente en la habitación que tan silenciosa se mantenía, salvo por los sonidos electronicos de las maquinas, y el bicolor se acerco directamente a la cama mientras Ivanov cerraba la puerta detrás suyo y se apoyaba en la misma sin perder de vista las acciones de su amigo…

"¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?..." pregunto discretamente el ruso al desvanecido chino "ya veo…" se contesto mirando las luces de las maquinas parpadear… se inclino levemente y con su mano retiro algunas hebras negruzcas de la frente del minino "estas un poco caliente…" comento y se dirigió de inmediato a las ventanas donde abrió una de estas para dar paso a la fresca brisa de otoño "mejor…" agrego sintiendo también aquella agradable caricia…

"Kai…" hablo el Taheño rompiendo con la agradable afonía del momento "sabes que el estado de Rei es incierto ¿no?.." se acerco al bicolor y le puso una mano en su hombro "no se sabe con certeza cuando vuelva a despertar…" le aclaro como si el otro no fuera a comprenderle

"¿Por qué me dices eso?..." pregunto mirando acongojado las orbes azulinas "si yo lo se muy bien…" acoto desviando su rojizo mirar a través de la ventana

"solo quiero recordartelo… por tu bien…"

"no es necesario…" replico apartando la mano del taheño de su hombro, se dirigió de nuevo al tálamo y sonrió levemente acariciando la mejilla sonrosada del oriental… Ivanov se mordio suavemente el labio y contemplo la hermosa vista por la ventana, no estaba del todo seguro que aquella decisión de su koibito sea buena para Kai…

El timbre ruidosamente resono por el lugar y con total desagrado Hiwatari tenia que regresar a sus clases, se despidio mentalmente de Rei y abandono la alcoba seguido del meditabundo pelirrojo…

"no almorzaste nada…" le recrimino el barbitaheño, Kai se encogió de hombros

"más tarde comeré algo…" comunico con tranquilidad

"no descuides tu salud para preservar la de otros… evitanos tener un enfermo más ¿quieres?.." aconsejo mientras de sus bolsillos sacaba un paquete de galletas y se los alcanzo… el otro sonrió medidamente y agradecio el gesto de su amigo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"mi querido Rei…" musito completamente acongojado, a la par que le acaricio las briznas oscuras con su arrugada mano, levanto su mirada avistando las orbes lavandas "¿Qué paso?..." pregunto aunque ya se lo habían comunicado por teléfono…

"metabólica y físicamente no tiene nada menoscabado… sin embargo suponemos que el problema radica en su mente, es algo psicológico…" contesto de la forma más simple que pudo

"ya veo… y que ha dicho Nanami" pregunto de nuevo el octogenario

"aun no ha llegado señor Dickenson…" le informo Kuznetzov

"bueno… en cuanto venga me avisan ¿si?... deseo saber que le paso a mi Rei…" el peli-lavanda asintió y con una reverencia se despidio abandonando la habitación… al verse de nuevo solo con el chino completamente tendido en la cama, resoplo desganadamente y es que tenia muchas ilusiones de poder, al fin, llevarse al oriental para retomar la vida que antes tenian, la vida tan animada y errante que ambos compartian, viajando, visitando lugares historicos y divertidos en cada arribo que hacían debido a los negocios del anciano… pero ahora todo había quedado atrás y cuando se ilusiono con regresar a aquella vida nuevamente se quedo truncado… nuevamente su hijo adoptivo había sufrido un desfallecimiento y ahora volvía a la incertidumbre de cuando podría volver a ver aquellos ojos rebosantes de emoción al descubrir un lugar nuevo para él… soltó otro suspiro prolongado… hasta que unos suaves golpes en la puerta captaron su atención "adelante…" expreso con pasivo tono de voz…

"buenas tardes…" saludo el bicolor mientras ingresaba a la alcoba, por fin sus clases habían acabado por ese día y el reloj ya marcaba las tres y media del ocaso…

"buenas tardes joven Hiwatari…" respondió Dickenson con una amable sonrisa "¿Cómo ha estado?.." pregunto por el mero hecho de hacer platica…

"bien, gracias…" contesto cortantemente, el octogenario sonrió aun más puesto que si quería conversar con alguien había elegido mal a su receptor, ya que aquel ruso era demasiado seco en sus respuestas y algo adusto para su edad, sin embargo ya estaba acostumbrándose a la forma de ser de este…

"Kuznetzov ya me platico sobre eso del custodio para Rei…" Kai asintió esperando que preguntase algo o en cambio continuara "¿en serio esta dispuesto a ello?... me refiero a que debe ser pesado dado que debe estudiar también…" aclaro

"puedo arreglármelas perfectamente…" manifestó sin quitar su vista del anciano que en cierta forma le recordaba a su abuelo 'talvez solo las canas ya que en el carácter son completamente diferentes…' pensó divertidamente más exteriormente se mantenía impasible…

"Oh pues… muchas gracias…" sonrió posando ambas manos en su bastón

"REI" el ingreso repentino de un chiquillo les hizo sobresaltar a ambos visitantes que inmediatamente fijaron sus miradas en el intempestivo rubio "Rei… amigo ¿Qué paso?... recien acabo de enterarme, dime que te paso?..." preguntaba el americanito mientras se acercaba a la cama sin vislumbrar a los otros dos mayores "pareces dormido…" murmuro acariciando la cabellera negruzca del minino…

"¡Max!.." exclamo el bicolor llamando su atención "ten más respeto niño" agrego y fue cuando el estadounidense cayo en cuenta del otro visitante e inminentemente se paro derecho y con una reverencia saludo al señor presente…

"buenas tardes señor… disculpe mi intromisión, pero estaba muy preocupado por Rei… hace unos cuantos minutos es que me conto la enfermera Haruka, y es que durante la mañana no me dijeron nada ya que estuve en una revision médica y luego me fueron a sacar radiografías y no se que cosas más fuera del este hospital…"

"Max…" intervino Hiwatari "vas a molestar al señor Dickenson…"

"Ah… no, no se preocupe… por mi esta bien" sonrió el anciano

"así que usted es el señor Dickenson…" sonrió de igual forma "Rei me conto mucho de usted… claro que mediante su cuaderno… yo soy Max Mizuhara, estoy un piso más arriba y soy amigo de Rei debido a que ambos estamos bajo el cuidado de Bryan y de Kai…" apunto al bicolor como si Dickenson no supiera quien es él "aunque ya me daran de alta muy pronto, pero igual pensaba venir a visitar a Rei cada día, ya que como le dije nos hicimos muy buenos amigos…" continuo relatando el pecosito con una sonrisa, Hiwatari se canso de tanta palabreria y abandono la alcoba aunque se quedo parado a lado de la puerta esperando la llegada de su sempai…

Tras unos minutos más, por el pasillo hacían su aparición tanto Kuznetzov como Nanami y atrás de estos Sasaki junto a Toyama… el oji-escarlata reverencio a sus dos superiores y conjuntamente a ellos ingreso de nuevo en el dormitorio, Dickenson saludo a toda la comitiva de galenos… mientras que Max, que se había sentado aun lado de la cama para conversar con el anciano, se puso de pie apoyandose en una las paredes…

"Max ¿Qué haces aquí?..." pregunto el peli-lavanda acercandose al americanito "deberias estar descansando…"

"solo vine a ver a Rei…" contesto, mas subitamente callo cuando sus cerúleos ojos se posaron en el blondo japonés

"¿sucede algo?.." pregunto al ver el cambio repentino en el infantil rostro

"¿eh?... no, nada…" sacudio su cabeza esquivando así la mirada que repentinamente le dirigía el psicólogo, ambos rusos se miraron un tanto azorados…

"bueno señor Dickenson…" comenzó a hablar el doctor Sasaki "antes que nada quiero ofrecerle una disculpa por el repentino suceso… aunque se que no sirve de nada una disculpa en estos casos por lo que voy a ir directo al punto…" el de gafas asintió silenciosamente "después de las investigaciones que hicimos en Rei hemos determinado que tiene una salud óptima, así que hemos descartado cualquier tipo de anomalía metabólica de nuestros estudios… y dado que no es algo fisiológico, ameritamos el evento algo psicológico por lo que Nanami le informara…"

El aludido aclaro su garganta como si fuese a exponer y con voz segura comenzó su explicación "no fue mucho el tiempo que pude examinar a Rei, sin embargo pude comprobar algo… durante su vida a tenido dos lagunas mentales, una antes de conocer al señor Dickenson y la que se dio cuando desperto, sin embargo esta nueva amnesia esta seriamente ligada con la anterior… algo dentro su cabeza reprime aquel recuerdo causándole esta clase de desmanes, es como una clase de seguro… me explico… cada vez que el propio Rei o alguien ajeno, como yo, trata de indagar en aquella lejana evocación su cerebro se pone en alerta y su mente, como si de un seguro contra invasores se tratara, se colapsa automáticamente creandole un shock que irrumpe el total funcionamiento de su conciencia y por ende de su organismo…"

"¿y eso no es peligroso?..." pregunto preocupado Dickenson

"no… es como si hubiese tenido un simple desmayo…"

"pero los desmayos no llegan a durar dos años…" intervino Toyama

"es verdad… pero en este caso es tan fuerte el impacto que el mismo cerebro pierde la noción del tiempo… por lo tanto puede estar en ese estado de inconciencia por años así como mañana mismo podría despertar y sin embargo para su mente no habría pasado más de un par de horas…" expuso

"¿y podra recordar lo que sucedió antes de que se desvaneciera?.." cuestiono el anciano con bastón, Kai se inquieto con aquella pregunta…

"hum… no estoy muy seguro, supongo que eso dependerá del propio Rei… si desea olvidar algo molesto o angustioso podría suprimir todos sus recuerdos desde que desperto hasta ahora, no obstante si su subconsciente cree que no hay peligro alguno podra despertar como si nada hubiese ocurrido…" se escucho más de un resoplido dentro el recinto…

"bueno… entonces su despertar, por así decirlo, es incierto de determinar?.."

"así es… como dije, podría ser años o simplemente horas lo que transcurra antes de que abra sus ojos… no son muy comunes estos casos…" finalizo su exposición

"ya veo…" hablo Dickenson tras unos segundos de silencio "ahora solo hay un problema…" comento agregando ante las miradas curiosas de los presentes "este fin de semana debía partir y el retrasar mi vuelo es simplemente imposible… me da mucha pena dejar nuevamente solo a Rei, y aunque me gustaria llevarlo conmigo creo que lo mejor seria que lo dejara acá… pero temo que se convierta en una carga para ustedes…"

"nada de eso…" intervino Sasaki "un paciente es un paciente… no un estorbo"

"lo entiendo perfectamente…" prosiguió Dickenson "y sobre el dinero, claro que estoy dispuesto a gastar lo necesario para recobrar a mi hijo, pero son seis meses en los que tendre que viajar por todo el continente americano por lo que me será un poco difícil contactarme con ustedes… y si Rei despierta durante mi ausencia podría quedarse en el hospital aun sin estar enfermo?..." indago ante aquella posibilidad

"la politica del hospital prohíbe aquello… todo es por la seguridad de los internos" hablo con su tono serio Toyama

"Hn… ya veo…" se froto con una mano su barbilla "esa es mi preocupación… dejar solo a Rei en un país que no conoce, con gente desconocida…"

"pero aquí tiene amigos…" se animo a hablar el rubiecito que aunque no había comprendido del todo aquella conversación capto la ultima parte de la misma

"¡ah cierto!..." exclamo con una sonrisa el anciano "casi me olvido de ti pequeño Max… Arigato" agradeció al estadounidense su comentario "bueno creo que estoy apresurando las cosas pues aun faltan dos días y en ese tiempo mucho puede pasar…" todos asintieron "agradezco enormemente su paciencia conmigo y con Rei… gracias por su explicación, ya más adelante les informare mi decisión…"

"como usted disponga…" repondio el galeno mayor abandonando la pieza seguido de Toyama y Nanami… las azulinas orbes no le quitaron un segundo la vista de encima hasta que el nipón se hubiese perdido por el umbral, suspiro cuando ya no le vio más…

"ya es hora de que vuelvas a tu habitación Max…" le hablo la seria voz de Kuznetzov sacando al pecosito de sus pensamientos…

"pero... yo quiero quedarme junto a Rei…" objeto quejumbrosamente

"pero debes descansar" insistio el peli-lavanda

"Vamos Bryan… unos minutos más… por fissssss…" solicito juntando sus manos en su pecho y plasmando aquella mirada inocente en sus enormes ojos azules… (lo mismo me hacen mis hermanas cuando quieren algo… ¬.¬#malditas, saben que no me puedo resistir)

"deje que me haga compañía unos momentos más… prometo que no haré que se agite demasiado" sufrago el octogenario a sabiendas de la enfermedad del estadounidense ya que este mismo se lo había comentado…

"solo una hora más…" se rindio Bryan, Mizuhara le sonrió enormemente y de inmediato se fue a acomodar en una orilla de la cama, Dickenson también sonrió como agradecimiento…

El oji-lavanda suspiro resignado y se dirigió a la salida seguido del bicolor, que en cierta forma estaba divertido por el actuar del ruso mayor…

"eres muy fácil de convencer" exclamo Hiwatari cuando ya se hallaron fuera de la habitación

"ya quisiera ver que hubiese hecho en mi lugar…" abogo

"Hn… posiblemente lo mismo que tu…"

"si, lo se…" sonrió a medias mientras cerraba sus orbes lavandas "por cierto… ¿desde ahora vas a iniciar tu tanda en la habitación de Rei?.."

"en cuanto el señor Dickenson se retire, ire a verificar su estado…" le informo, Kuznetzov afirmó "y dime… ¿donde dejaste a Tala?... mira que no lo veo revoloteando a tu alrededor…" comento satíricamente para aliviar su propia zozobra…

"ni que Tala fuese mariposa para revolotear…"

"Oh si, Tala una mariposa y tu una linda flor…" rio brevemente el oji-rojos

"Já!.. estas muy graciosito hoy…" refunfuño con falsa molestia, abrió sus orbes para avistar a su kouhai con una tenue sonrisa "Nanami…" susurro repentinamente al ver a este caminando por el pasillo transversal y con un paso apresurado fue a darle alcance, Hiwatari se sintió confundido al ver como Bryan apremiaba su andar por el corredor perpendicular, decidió seguirle cautelosamente…

Oía como le nombraban y se detuvo para mirar detrás suyo… Kuznetzov se le acercaba presurosamente giro por completo su cuerpo esperando a que el ruso se le aproximara "dime…" le dijo cuando ya lo tenia delante suyo…

"quería preguntarte algo…" manifestó con seriedad, Koji se le quedo mirando esperando que le lanzara aquel cuestionamiento " hable con la señorita Ame y esta me comento que antes de que Rei se desvaneciera había estado escribiendo algunas cosas en su cuaderno… respondiendo a las preguntas que le hacías supongo… ¿o me equivoco?..."

"no, no te equivocas…" contesto con serenidad mientras se cruzaba de brazos…

"¿y bien?..." indago después de segundos de mutismo en el blondo

"¿Qué?.." contesto mostrándose ingenuo

"¿Por qué no lo comentaste en la habitación?..." comenzó a exasperarse

"porque no tengo nada esclarecido…" se defendio "aun no he hallado una clara elucidación a lo redactado por Rei, es por ello que no crei conveniente exponer algo que aun no tiene explicación…" aclaro con un deje de molestia…

"solo espero que no estés ocultándonos información…" refunfuño

"no te preocupes… cuando sepa algo serás el primero en enterarte" sonrió extrañamente "Ja Ne!.." se despidió con un gesto de su mano y así nuevamente se perdio por los pasillos…

"Nanami…" siseo a la par que sus puños fuertemente se cerraban

"¿Qué te dijo?.." preguntaron a sus espaldas sobresaltándole, se viro de inmediato avistando al bicolor

"nada" contesto tajantemente y se marcho de igual forma dejando a Hiwatari completamente desconcertado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un día más había transcurrido desde que se informo la condicion del chico asiático a su anciano tutor y, como cada día, nuevamente este estaba ahí acompañando silenciosamente al peli-negro que seguia sumergido en un sueño voluntario o involuntario, aun no estaba seguro, acariciandole la cabecita mientras palabras de cariño soltaba dentro la taciturna alcoba…

"mañana por la tarde parto para América Rei…" le informo aunque este no le escuchara "voy a visitar tanto Norte América, Centro América y Sur América, así que estare bastante ocupado… yo… tenia la vaga ilusión de que me acompañaras, pero nuevamente no va a ser posible…" suspiro tristemente "otra vez el destino nos separa y se niega a que cumpla con la promesa que te hice… jeje ¿recuerdas aquella promesa?... creo que ya no ¿verdad?.." sonrió limpiandose la lagrima que inconscientemente había soltado "aquella promesa… la que te hice cuando te encontre herido, aquella donde me prometi a mi mismo que haría lo que fuera necesario para verte feliz… ¿lo recuerdas?..." apago por completo el tono de su voz…

Otros minutos más de silencio embargo la habitación, el resonar de los aparatos le estaba poniendo un tanto inquieto y sus ojos constantemente se posaban en estos… se puso de pie ayudado de su bastón y se acerco a la ventana, la fresca brisa le sentó maravillosamente, apoyo sus codos en el alfeizar y contemplo el hermoso vergel que ante sus ojos se desplegaba y un poco más allá la otra edificación se alzaba majestuosamente… se quedo mirando a la institución de enfrente y a través de los grandes ventanales podía vislumbrar la actividad dentro el mismo…

"ahhh… casi lo olvido" exclamo esporádicamente dirigiendo su atención nuevamente al chino "te traje algunas cosas que se que te agradan mucho…" sonrió y se acerco hasta el diván donde su maletín reposaba, hurgueteo dentro de este y saco un par de libros y algunos chocolates, se encamino a la cama de su hijo "mira… más libros de misterio para que te entretengas y estos chocolates que se que te gustan mucho…" levanto sus manos mostrándoselos "te los dejare guardados en tu velador…" acto seguido abrió una de las gavetas de la mesita de noche y se dispuso a depositar las cosas que compro, no obstante algo le detuvo, una libretita muy bien cuidada y en la portada el nombre del oriental decorada con letras doradas, estaba casi nueva y de eso no cabía duda… miro durante unos minutos aquel textito indeciso de verlo o no, sin embargo la curiosidad le gano…

Dejo tanto los libros como los dulces sobre la mesita y saco con mucho cuidado el pequeño cuaderno, abrió a la primera pagina y leyó _Estoy muy contento… este es el primer regalo que me ha dado Kai…_ levanto su mirada para fijarla en el chino "¿Qué significa esto Rei?..." pregunto al viento y acomodandose en el sillón más cercano continuo con la lectura…

_Hoy vino a visitarme como siempre, le sonreí enormemente por lo feliz que me hacia el verle y creo que me comprendio, pues de inmediato se me acerco y me abrazo… después de estar simplemente callados me dijo que me tenia una sorpresa, yo me emocione pues era la primera vez que me traia algo (no es que necesite algo más que su compañía para estar bien, pero de ves en cuando me gusta que me consientan, no se porque…)_ Dickenson sonrió, pues había sido él mismo quien le había puesto esa mania, ya que cada día que no lo veía le traia un obsequio diferente _"no hay nada de malo en que te consienta de vez en cuando Rei…"_ le había dicho aquella vez, prosiguió_ le sonrei y de inmediato me entrego esta libreta con mi nombre impreso en ella "para que escribas en ella lo que piensas de mi…" me manifestó (jeje) él es así… un tanto vanidoso pero… no hay duda, cada día lo quiero más…_

Detuvo la lectura un momento para asimilar aquellas palabras… ¿acaso era lo que pensaba?... ¿acaso su niño estaba prendado del ruso bicolor que le atendía?... ¿eso era posible?... dejo de cuestionarse y paso a la siguiente hoja…

_Bueno… me dijiste que en este cuadernillo escribiera lo que pienso de ti ¿verdad?... pues… al pensar en ti lo primero que sobreviene a mi mente es una canción… no de amor, pues no me gustan mucho aquellas melodías… pero esta balada me produce un gran bienestar tanto como tu misma presencia… no recuerdo el titulo de esta y algunas estrofas, pero creo que puedo escribir algo coherente con lo poco que rememoro… va algo así…_

_Hitotsu, hitotsu omoedaseba_  
_subete wo katteita_  
_kakashiteita no ni…_  
_iro asetta kotoba_ _wa_  
_boku no sugu soba ni oiteatta_  
_kotaerotte nai yoru to…_  
_hitokire wo nuku mori to..._  
_haruka kanata no akogare to_  
_tada sore dake wo, kurikaeshi boku wa ikiteiru…_  
_kono ryoute ni hakareteiru mono_  
_toki no shizuku_  
_soutto nigirishimete_  
_wasureta kioku_  
_nakushita kotoba_  
_kono omoi wa..._

(_Si me acordara cada vez de una cosa  
tendría la impresión de que  
lo entendería todo…  
las palabras anticuadas  
estaban siempre de mi lado  
noches sin respuesta…  
pedazos de calor…  
admiración por un lugar distante, solo eso  
viviendo solo, repitiendo esas cosas…  
lo que tomo con estas manos  
son las gotas del tiempo,  
seguro y ahogo lentamente  
las memorias olvidadas  
y las palabras perdidas,  
ese sentimiento.._.)

--Ending 9 de Naruto--

Un suave toquido en la puerta le distrajo de la lectura, cerro la libretita y dio permiso a la otra persona para que ingresara…

"buenas noches señor Dickenson…" saludo aquel galeno…

Se sorprendió un poco por el saludo y fijo de inmediato su vista en el reloj -07:30 pm- marcaba "Oh… buenas noches joven Hiwatari" contesto con una sonrisa "¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?.." cuestiono un tanto nervioso mientras en el bolsillo de su saco la libreta guardaba…

"solo vine a hacer la revision diaria a Rei…" contesto seriamente

"claro, claro… yo de todas formas ya me retiraba, mañana vendre a eso de las diez para informar mi decisión ¿esta bien?..." anuncio por el simple hecho de ver la expresión que en ese momento pusiera Kai…

"como usted diga…" agacho levemente la cabeza ocultando sus ojos, Dickenson sonrió levemente al ver sus sospechas confirmadas…

"bueno, me retiro con el permiso de usted…" Hiwatari asintió, mientras Dickenson tomando su portafolios cayo en cuenta que dejo la gaveta abierta del velador junto a la cama, se acerco y guardando lo que había comprado cerro con cuidado el cajoncito "hasta mañana" sonrió y salio de la recamara…

"si, hasta mañana…" contesto ya abandonado en la alcoba, resoplo abatido y se acerco a la cama… sujeto la mano del oriental y reviso su pulso… "¿sabes que mañana sabre si te quedas o te vas?.." indago desviando toda su atención al rostro de su minino "estoy muy nervioso Rei… quiero que te quedes conmigo, pero esa decisión no es mía… Dickenson es quien tiene la ultima palabra…" confeso un tanto desolado, dejándose caer en el diván junto al lecho del chino entrelazo sus dedos con los del otro y se queda así por un lapso de tiempo… a veces llevando la apiñonada mano a sus labios para dejarle un beso o simplemente la apretaba fuertemente también…

El tiempo transcurría lenta y pesadamente ante sus ojos, cada minuto se le hacia un eterno suplicio, cada segundo una tortura… sus ojos se mostraban ya cansados e irritados, sus labios secos y amoratados… apretó nuevamente la mano que sujetaba "te extraño…" musito y se puso de pie, continuo con la observación y noto que todo en orden se mantenía… acaricio suavemente la mejilla del asiático y planto un beso en los calidos labios de este… le contemplo unos breves minutos más y salio no sin antes decir a su koibito que regresaria en una hora aproximadamente…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tal como se lo había dicho Dickenson, a las diez le fueron a buscar a su aula para llevarle ante el director Sasaki… se puso nervioso, mas con todo el autocontrol que poseia supo mantenerse aparentemente recio… camino detrás de la enfermera que le fue a llamar y esta le indico por donde irse 'como si no conociera el camino…' pensó enfadado…

Se encauzo a la oficina del anciano médico y con dos suaves golpes en la puerta le autorizaron para entrar, fue el ultimo en llegar pues tanto Kuznetzov como Nanami ya estaban de pie a un costado del escritorio del superior, Dickenson sentado frente a este y Toyama, que era prácticamente el brazo derecho del octogenario, se hallaba en el otro extremo de la escribanía… se situo junto a los otros dos muchachos…

"bueno señor Dickenson… he reunido a los tres muchachitos tal como me lo solicito…" empezó Kazuhiko Sasaki

"se lo agradezco mucho…" expreso el anciano de lentes con una ligera reverencia "pero antes que nada puedo preguntar si el estado de Rei vario un poco…"

"no ha habido cambio alguno…" anuncio Hiwatari "desde esta mañana… todo permanece estable…" informo, Dickenson suspiro y asintió…

"bueno entonces prosigo con mi argumento inicial…" hizo una pausa para cerrar sus ojos fuertemente rebuscando las palabras correctas, tras segundos volvió a abrir sus orbes "el motivo por el que quería que todos ustedes estuvieran reunidos es para dar mi decisión temporal, solo mientras me mantengo de viaje, y es que anoche estuve mucho tiempo meditandolo y he llegado a una resolución…" los ojos expectantes de los cinco presentes se posaron sobre él…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**TBC...**

Y que dijeron?... esta ya se sabe japonés, pues no!... las frases las extraje de aquí de de allá y pues uniendolas me dieron eso! No están mal escritas ni nada por el estilo, así son en nipón... y pues… ya weno… si alguien quiere saber algo más de ello me avisa

Sobre este capitulo: me salio largo, aunque aburrido no creo (¿o si?.. o.ô) trate de hacerle lo más ligero posible (ya que una vez me dijeron que escribo muy denso… ¿será?..), respecto a la 'enfermedad psicológica' de Rei pues dire que me invente, no se si haya algo así pero fue una invension de mi adormilada cabeza (-o-) y espero que no se oiga tan fantasiosa como me lo pareció en un principio sin embargo después de arreglar algunas cosas termino por gustarme… jaja apuesto que van a matarme por dejarlo ahí y abogando en mi defensa he de echar la culpa a mi adorada amiga Lucil ya que fue ella quien me dijo que lo dejara ahí "mas suspenso…" fueron sus palabras y yo pues como toda amiga le hice caso (que buena soy ¿verdad?. n.nU) , por otro lado ¿han visto que curioso e indiscreto me resulto Dickenson?.. mira que llevarse la libreta de Rei (u.û)… pero ya bueno… hasta el siguiente capitulo!.. C-You…

Ahora a agradecer los reviews que gustosamente recibi… y es que siempre son tan alentadores (por ustedes chikas, por ustedes es que escribo) **GRACIAS** a:

**Damika Hiwatari**

**Ashayan Anik**

**Auras Hayumi**

**Maia Hayashibara**

**Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari**

**Fujisaki Yami**

**Angy B. Mizhuara**

**Dark-Maery**

**kaei kon**

**Tatsu-chan**

**Hae Uchiha**

**H.fanel.K**

**ShawanKrisvet**

**Alexa Hiwatari**

Bueno… para comentario, halagos, reclamos, preguntas y demas apretar el boton 'GO' al final de la pagina… TNX… (si ya se que saben, pero aca mi amiga me obliga ponerlo… es mala Y.Y… pero yo la ADORO porque esta bien loca n.n)

"_prefiero morir borracho… que hecho pedazos, loco de amor lalarila!"_ (me emocione con el concierto de Octavia Yeee!)


	11. advertencias

¡Wiiiiii!... no saben como me emociona este capitulo ¿la razón?.. solo una: pensé nunca acabarlo y es que cuando escribía las primeras líneas ya tenia una idea formada sobre lo que pasaria al inicio y después?… nada… en blanco¿Cómo lo voy a rellenar?.me pregunte y en un par de días comenzaron a venirme ideas cada vez más emocionantes y listo!.. ya tenia el capitulo completo… oh si… creo que las cosas se están poniendo color de hormiga…

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece (para fortuna de Tyson… como lo detesto ò.ó#)

**Parejas:** Kai / Rei / OC (o.Ó?..), Bryan / Tala y mencion Tyson / Max (solo para hacer bulto, je!.)

**Genero: **El único que vale la pena… Yaoi, con toques de drama y angst por el momento…

**Aclaraciones: **OJO… he cambiado el formato de mi escritura, pues así serán todos mis fics de ahora en adelante… (salvo que diga lo contrario… n.n)

"- diálogos-  
"_pensamientos"  
_'ironias o resaltar frase'  
(_traducciones_) es que ya no intervengo con comentarios puesto que corta la emoción al leer ¿o no?.  
_escrituras_

_CAP 11.- Advertencias…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"- y déjenme decirles que no fue nada fácil el tomar una decisión así… yo aprecio mucho a mi hijo y deseo solo lo mejor para él, no obstante, después de pensar en todas la posibles soluciones… opte solo por una, que talvez no sea muy coherente o de agrado vuestro, pero siento dentro mío que es lo más acertado, por el momento claro esta…- sus ojos cansinos se posaron en cada uno de los presentes, dejandolos fijos en el galeno superior -es por eso señor Sasaki, que en caso de que Rei despierte y su condicion sea tan buena y estable como para que no sea necesario su permanencia en el hospital, que he decidido dejar su cuidado a cargo a uno de sus estudiantes…-

"- ¿esta usted seguro de lo que dice?.- Pregunto el canoso doctor algo pasmado al igual que todos los presentes

"- mucho…- asintió afianzando su respuesta -talvez piense que es un poco imprudente relegar algo así a otro muchachito, pero estoy seguro que es lo más apropiado… por supuesto que yo abrire una cuenta en el banco para mandar el dinero necesario para todas sus necesidades y también para que se alquile un departamento durante el medio año de mi ausencia…- agrego al ver en el otro rostro la duda -no es mucho lo que exijo… solo que ayude a mi Rei a conseguir un lugar estable y de ser posible que vele por que no le falte ni ropa, ni comida y en caso de que quisiese estudiar o hacer algo en este tiempo me avise para poder mandar más dinero… o sea, lo que en realidad deseo es a alguien que procure una ayuda para mi muchachito en tanto yo no estoy…- se reclino por completo en el respaldo del diván en espera de una respuesta…

"- mire…- hablo el doctor apoyando sus codos en la escribanía -del modo en que usted lo propone no me corresponde a mi ser quien diga si acepto o no… sino, a quien usted a elegido para tal labor… así que por favor diganos a quien tiene en mente y pregúnteselo directamente…-

"- tiene razón…- sonrió entrecerrando sus ojos para luego dirigirlos a los tres chiquillos parados a un costado del galeno mayor -la verdad he quedado muy complacido con la labor de todos ustedes… y deseo a los tres pedirles que cuiden mucho de mi niño… pero en especial deseo pedirte a ti Hiwatari que seas el que encargado de la tarea que mencione…-

"- ¿eh?...- pronuncio un tanto confundido y súbitamente todas las miradas se posaron asombradas sobre él, el anciano sonrió y apoyado en su bastón se acerco hasta este…

"- se que Rei te tiene mucho aprecio y confianza, es por ello que no encontre candidato mejor que tú… como ya dije, el dinero no es problema ahora solo deseo saber si estas de acuerdo…- le puso una mano en su hombro, los ojos rubíes aun denotaron sorpresa mezclada con confusión -también estoy consciente de que tienes muchos otros trabajos que cumplir, como tus estudios y tus guardias aquí, y talvez no te sea posible… así que, si no puedes lo entenderé perfectamente… ¿Qué dices?..- volvió a preguntarle

"- yo…- agacho levemente su cabeza, y es que nada le haría más feliz que el velar por el bienestar de su adoración pero también debía tomar en cuenta el excesivo y abarrotado horario que tenia, así que de cualquier forma iba a ser poco el tiempo que podría pasar con él… sin embargo, tenerlo bajo su custodio significaba muchas cosas más, cosas como el tenerlo vigilado, el tener todo el derecho de visitarle hasta altas horas de la noche sin la necesidad de explicaciones a nadie, sacarlo a pasear fines de semana, a vista de otras personas llevarlo a almorzar o cenar, acompañarlo a comparase ropa, etc.. y esa clase de cosas era lo que quería hacer cuando Rei se recuperase y ahora le daban la oportunidad de hacerlo ¡claro que iba a aceptar!.. -yo estoy completamente de acuerdo- contesto empinando su rostro con una mirada llena de seguridad…

Dickenson sonrió ampliamente a la respuesta y asintió, luego se giro al doctor mayor…

"- esta todo decidido…- dijo acercandose al escritorio de este -ahora haga el favor de darme todos los papeles que sea necesario que firme en caso de que den de alta a Rei y también el monto a pagar…-

"- como usted diga… pero creo que es necesario que Hiwatari también firme un documento donde indique que una vez que Rei este fuera de esta institución, y este en custodio de Kai, la misma no se hará cargo de lo que ocurra después… lo digo por mero protocolo del hospital, no quiero lios legales después…-

"- ¿Kai?..- pregunto el tutor de Rei, el ruso pareció despertar y de inmediato se junto a ellos para los tramites correspondientes…

"- esto no puede ser posible…- murmuro el blondo, aun escéptico por lo ocurrido -¿Por qué ese idiota?...- prosiguió

"- porque nadie, en su sano juicio, dejaria a tu cuidado siquiera un cactus…- contesto el peli-lavanda que había alcanzado escuchar la ultima parte de sus palabras…

"- Hn…- gruño desviado su mirada enfurecida a este…

"- Uy perdón… creí que me lo habías preguntado a mi- sonrió sardónicamente ante la mirada asesina que le era dirigida, el rubio japonés deshizo su postura para acercarse a su superior

"- disculpe Señor Sasaki… ¿puedo retirarme ya?..- pregunto cuando se gano la atención de los presentes

"- si el señor Dickenson no tiene nada más que decir, no hay problema… ¿señor Dickenson?..- los ojos celestes se posaron en el nombrado

"- bueno, solo dire que estoy satisfecho con sus avances y si desea continuar por mi no hay problema…- le dijo con una ligera sonrisa -solo pido que… todo progreso que ocurra en mi ausencia sea notificado directamente a Kuznetzov por ser el que esta a cargo de la recuperación de Rei… ¿esta claro?..-

"- por supuesto…- contesto algo hastiado y haciendo una reverencia se retiro apresuradamente. En cuanto estuvo fuera soltó un par de blasfemias contra ambos rusos y dando un golpe a la pared se encamino a su departamento pues no tenia ganas para estar por ahí paseando o incluso entrevistando algún otro paciente, sin embargo antes de retirarse quería hacer una ultima visita dentro de aquella institución…

Bajo hasta el segundo piso y camino por los poco habitados pasillos, se paro frente a la puerta que buscaba y dando un suspiro ingreso… se sorprendio un poco al ver que el chino no estaba solo pues aquel niñito americano estaba sentado a un lado de su cama tomandole una mano mientras le hablaba sin parar, ignorando su presencia… se acerco suavemente a estos y aclarando su garganta capto la atención de aquellos alborozados ojos azules que al avistarlo de inmediato mudaron en una mueca totalmente diferente, una expresión entre sorpresa y difidencia…

"- ¿sucede algo malo?.- pregunto con una sonrisa que en vez de tranquilizar al estadounidense lo puso más nervioso, se acerco a este y puso una mano en su hombro- ¿Qué pasa?. ¿Por qué tiemblas pequeño?.- volvió a cuestionarle, mas el chiquillo solo movió negativamente su cabeza para después alejarse de aquel contacto…

"- no… no es nada- contesto sentándose en la cama, muy cerca del chino, protegiéndolo de aquel chico que no tenia buenas intenciones para con su amigo, o eso al menos creía desde aquella vez…

"- jejeje se ve que aprecias mucho a Rei…- no pudo evitar el soltar una breve risilla ante tal escena- pero no soy el coco que viene a comerselo ni nada por el estilo…- sonrió más ampliamente y se dejo caer en el diván que antes ocupaba el rubio quien se arrimo un poco más cerca del oriental…

"- yo… yo no he dicho eso…- comento algo espantado

"- pero sin embargo actuas como si así fuera…- volteo a mirarle- y pues… francamente ya me estoy hartando del trato que me dan dentro de este hospital como para que también los pacientes empiecen a tratarme como si fuera algún especie de monstruo…-

"- lo siento- susurro agachando levemente la mirada, mas el sentir como su brazo era apresado por una mano más grande hizo que soltara un suave gemido de dolor- ¿Qué hace?. Me duele…- se quejo, sin embargo el blondo japonés lo apretó más fuerte mientras tiraba de el para que se levantara de la cama y se pusiera de pie frente a él…

"- no quiero tu lastima ni mucho menos tu amistad o alguna otra pendejada de tu parte ¿entiendes?.- siseo con una furica mirada- solo déjame en paz… y de ser posible no te cruces en mi camino- se puso de pie mostrando la diferencia de sus complexiones- ah… y si dices una palabra de lo que paso aquel día u hoy te va a ir muy mal pequeño…- le soltó con rudeza, el yanqui retrocedio unos pasos atemorizado…

"- ittai…- se quejo suavemente a la par que friccionaba su muñeca lastimada, levanto su vista al tipo aquel y temblo al verle sonriendo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su chino amigo, tragandose su miedo inicial volvió a acercarse hasta él- ¿Qué quiere con Rei?.- le pregunto con trémula voz…

"- pensé que ya te habías ido…- respondió sin dirigirle la mirada pues su ojos absortos contemplaban al oriental dormido…

"- ¿Qué planeas hacerle a Rei?.- volvió a cuestionar mostrandose más brioso

"- ¿yoooo?...- se volteo hacia el rubiecito y nuevamente se paro frente a este- yo no planeo hacerle nada a Rei… seria incapaz de lastimarlo, sin embargo…- se inclino levemente para estar a la altura del pequeño yanqui- eso no te excluye a ti, ni a nadie más… así que ten cuidado en la forma como me hables Jama (_Estorbo_)…- le siseo amedrentándole, un par de pasos retrocedio ante la amenaza y repentinamente su pecho comenzó a dolerle, llevo ambas manos al lugar donde aguijonazos sentia atravesarle- ¿Are?.- se extraño el blondo ante el comportamiento del niño…

"- mi… corazón… duele…- hablo entrecortadamente mientras caia sentado en el suelo y apretaba fuertemente tanto sus manos como sus ojos… la preocupación en el rostro del mayor se dejo notar y de inmediato salio de la habitación para regresar tras unos minutos con una enfermera…

"- ¡Mizuhara-kun!.- exclamo la señorita acercandose hasta él- ¿Dónde esta tu medicina?.- le pregunto mientras tocaba su frente y le revisaba el pulso…

"- mi… velador…- respondió duramente, la muchacha no espero ni un minuto más y salio en busca del pequeño frasco, Nanami volvió a acercarse hasta él y lo levanto entre sus brazos para recostarle en el sofá más cercano…

"- ¿quien diria que eras tan frágil pequeño?.- sonrió a medias mientras con delicadeza retiraba algunas hebras doradas de aquel rostro- creo que de todas las personas en este establecimiento, tú eres el que representa menos peligro para mi… aunque si osas a abrir tu bocota podrias exponerme a muchos problemas también… vaya ¿Qué haré entonces contigo?.- el abrirse de la puerta impidio que continuase, se puso de pie y se alejo un poco del americanito mientras la enfermera de hace minutos daba a consumir algunas pastillas a este…

"- ¿me haría un favor?.- se viro para hablarle

"- si claro- contesto con una sutil sonrisa

"- podría llevarlo a su habitación, en tanto busco al doctor Kuznetzov?…- pregunto

"- Hai… digame cual es el numero de su alcoba…- se acerco y nuevamente sostuvo entre sus brazos al chiquillo oji-azul, la enfermera le indico y de inmediato salieron ambos de la recamara del chino _"otro día regreso Rei…"_ pensó antes de dirigirse con prisa al siguiente piso y es que quería deshacerse rápidamente del rubiecito en sus brazos ya que sino le seria un problema el que se volviera a topar con Bryan en una situación así… y la mañana ya había sido lo suficientemente mala como para empeorarla dando explicaciones a los despreciables rusos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abandono la oficina de reuniones mientras dentro los mayores aun se ponian de acuerdo en asuntos de dinero y demás cosas que no le interesaban para nada, sus pasos se sentian ligeros y su cabeza alucinada por lo ocurrido instantes antes, y es que a decir verdad sentia que lo pasado no había sido más que un mero sueño, algo salido de su fantasiosa cabeza, de los lugares más profundos de su ser… ¿estaba feliz? Por supuesto… ¿estaba confundido? También… ¿tenia miedo? Sin duda… pero con Rei a su lado sabria muy bien amoldar toda la situación a su alrededor… ahora lo único que rogaba era que el chino fuese a despertar pronto para tenerlo el mayor tiempo posible a su lado, pues en seis meses Dickenson volveria por él…

"- Kai…- oyó que le llamaban y de inmediato se detuvo para avistar al peli-lavanda que se acercaba hasta él…

"- ¿Qué quieres?..- le pregunto con aquel típico tono en su voz

"- ¿tu… sabias algo de esto?.- fue lo primero que quiso saber- me refiero… a la decisión de Dickenson…- elucido ante el gesto de confusión en el otro

"- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sabria algo?... no vez que me agarro tan sorpresivamente como a ti?.- resoplo en un talante de agotamiento…

"- Hum… lo más extraño es que te haya escogido a ti…-

"- ¿Qué insinuas?..- cruzo sus brazos mientras afilaba su mirada

"- nada malo… es solo que me pareció que Dickenson sabia algo que nosotros no, y que por ello te eligio a ti… no se si estoy en lo correcto, pero en aquel momento eso fue lo que intuí…- cerro sus orbes cavilando en lo que había dicho…

"- estas diciendo idoteces… ¿Qué podría saber él?.- especulo el bicolor con algo de duda dentro suyo, duda que Kuznetzov acababa de instalarle…

"- ¡Agh!... ¡piensa lo que quieras!… me da igual- bufo exasperado y es que vaya que Hiwatari le sacaba de sus casillas…

_/Bryan Kuznetzov, se le solicita con urgencia en la habitación 52C/_ oyeron por el altavoz el llamado, que nuevamente se volvía a repetir…

"- ¿le habrá pasado algo a Max?..- se pregunto en voz alta y de inmediato acudio al llamado seguido de su kouhai, solo le fue necesario bajar unos escalones para que ya se hallara en el tercer piso, se adentro en cuanto hallo la habitación del pecosito- ¿Qué sucedió?.- pregunto exaltado mientras que con su estetoscopio examinaba el corazón de su paciente…

"- parece que sufrio una leve arritmia, seguida de espasmos continuos…- informo una de las dos enfermeras presentes…

"- ¿la posible causa?.- pregunto el bicolor fijandose los medicamentos en la mesa al igual que la tablilla de informaciones sobre el estado del chiquillo

"- agitación extremada y el suministro de medicamento a destiempo…- volvió a notificar la misma enfermera, Hiwatari plisó levemente su ceño…

"- parece que ya esta bien… denle algún sedante que le obligue a dormir- solicito el oji-lavanda

"- si, enseguida…- hablo la otra enfermera saliendo de la alcoba

"- dime…- se dirigió a la enfermera restante- ¿sabes donde lo encontraron en ese estado?..-

"- estaba en la habitación 44B, cuando le dio el ataque…- contestaron su pregunta

"- debio estar visitando a Rei…- musito el bicolor para si mismo

"- ¿y quien lo trajo hasta aquí?..- volvió a indagar el oji-lavanda

"- ¿Bryan… como sabes eso?.- curioseo Hiwatari

"- aun tiene puestas las pantuflas, por lo que alguien debio traerle cargado hasta aquí…- dedujo, los ojos escarlatas se mostraron asombrados…

"- pues… fue un chico de pelo rubio sujetado en una cola y grandes ojos celestes…- fue la respuesta

"- Nanami…- bisbiseo Kuznetzov- ese sujeto comienza a ser toda una molestia, incluso más grande que tu Hiwatari…-

"- ¡Bah!...- expreso ante el comentario de su sempai, mas de inmediato comprendio algo que había pasado por alto… la enfermera había dicho que Max estaba en el cuarto de Rei y también dijo que Nanami lo había traido cargado desde allá, eso quería decir que… ¡el blondo japonés estaba en la habitación de Rei!.- demonios…- salio sin decir nada de aquella recamara pues aun, posiblemente, aquel tipo podría hallarse en la alcoba de su adoración y él no iba a permitir que siquiera lo tocase porque, después de todo, era la culpa de ese sujeto la nueva situación del chino y aun tenia que saldar aquella cuenta con él, porque acaso creian que se iba a tragar aquel cuento de bloqueos mentales y no se que patochadas más?… por supuesto que No, pues estaba seguro que había algo más dentro de aquel teatro que días antes el nipones había montado frente a todos y si alguien iba a averiguar lo que realmente había ocurrido en el pasado del asiático ese iba a ser él, Kai Hiwatari…

Bajo a prisa los peldaños de las escaleras y se dirigió con urgida necesidad a la recamara nombrada, giro el pomo y de un movimiento brusco ingreso… nada… no había nadie en el lugar salvo Rei y lo aparatos que monitoreaban su estado, resoplo aliviado y se acerco a dichos mecanismos para controlar que todo marchase bien… un ligero sobresalto le vino cuando en las ondas cerebrales del oriental se denotaban perturbación…

"- ¿Rei?..- musito suave y esperanzadamente a la vez que se acuclillaba a lado de la cama y le llamaba una y otra vez en su oído- ¿me oyes?.- pregunto y vio con algo de desazón ninguna variación en el monitor, resoplo- parece que no hay cambios…-

"- ¿y ahora, que te traes tu?.- una voz a sus espaldas hizo que de un brinco se pusiera de pie y virara para enfrentar a quien lo molestaba…

"- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?.- contrarresto

"- Hn… mejor olvídalo, estoy muy atosigado como para empezar a discutir contigo…- rezongo y se fue a sentar en uno de los sofás, reclinando su cabeza en el respaldo del mismo- y eso que recién son las doce…- resoplo avistando el reloj de pared, que quedaba justo sobre su cabeza.

"- Bryan…- se decidió a hablar tras un par de minutos de silencio en el que veía intercaladamente al chino y al ruso, un suave refunfuño oyó y continuo- los electrogramas de Rei han mostrado variación…- comunico con algo de recelo por contarlo…

"- ¿Qué?.- pregunto irguiéndose en el sillón- ¿a que hora?. ¿en que momento?. ¿aun hay oscilaciones?.- se puso de pie acercandose hasta el bicolor y de sus manos le arrebato el cuadernillo de pesquisas para examinarlas- ya veo… debió de ocurrir a la hora en que Max sufrio aquel ataque…-

"- Hn… talvez ocurrio algo realmente malo- teorizo fijando su mirada en el oriental

"- ¿tu crees?.- la voz de su sempai volvió a captar su atención

"- no se…- se encogió de hombros- solo el slaboumnyjj de Nanami nos puede decir…-

"- tienes razón…- sonrió medianamente ante aquel comentario- pero eso si, seré YO quien se lo pregunte… no quiero después tener problemas por sus estúpidas discutas ¿entendiste?.-

"- ¡Agh!...- discrepo cruzándose de brazos y ladeando su rostro, sin embargo una diminuta sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y es que talvez no podía 'discutir' con Nanami dentro el hospital pero aun tenia el consuelo de poder encontrárselo en su complejo habitacional…

"- ¡Oh!... con que aquí estaban…- ambas miradas se posaron en el recién llegado- ¿Cómo sigue mi niño?.- pregunto aproximándose al chico en cama…

"- no hubo cambios- se adelanto a responder el peli-lavanda ante los patidifusos ojos rojos- pero en cuanto a salud, esta muy bien…- acoto, la sonrisa en rostro del anciano se dejo aflorar…

"- bueno, al menos es una buena noticia…- contesto sonriendo a los galenos

"- si, no se preocupe… que lo cuidaremos perfectamente en su ausencia- miro a Hiwatari quien asintió repetidamente- ahora, si me lo permite, me retiro pues aun tengo cosas que hacer…- hizo una reverencia para después abandonar la habitación… los ojos escarlatas le siguieron hasta que la puerta se cerro…

"- joven Kai…- hablo el longevo- quiero reiterarle la confianza que le tengo al dejarle bajo su cuidado a mi niño Rei, espero que no me decepcione…- las orbes rojizas lo miraron con algo de enfado…

"- ¿Por qué yo?.-

"- ¿como dice?.- indago confundido

"- ¿Por qué me escogio a mi?.. después de todo solo soy un estudiante de medicina y sin mencionar que soy solo un par de años mayor a Rei…- curioso inspeccionándolo con la penetrante mirada que poseia…

"- un factor fue eso de la edad, no lo niego, que mejor que un chico de casi su edad para ser su amigo pues creo que se sentiria más a gusto con usted… además sé que es uno de los mejores estudiantes, alguien con talento me dijeron, así que puedo confiar plenamente en su capacidad como futuro médico- sonrió ligeramente mientras se acomodaba en el diván a lado de la cama- y para serle franco también sé el renombre que su apellido posee en Rusia y en otros países más, por lo que puedo quedar completamente aplacado de sentirme extorsionado…- sonrió más ampliamente- ¿es lo que quería oír?..-

"- Da…- contesto no muy convencido, pero no quería indagar más en el asunto

"- puesto que mañana en la mañana viajo, mandare un fax con la cuenta bancaria que le abrire ¿esta bien?.- el chico asintió- bueno, ahora dejo a Rei en sus manos…- añadio con su cordial sonrisa aunque con un tono algo apesadumbrado…

"- gracias, no lo defraudare…- hizo una pequeña reverencia y abandono el lugar sin decir más…

"- bueno Rei…- volcó la vista al oriental dormido- espero que esto te haga feliz…- sonrió a la par que de su bolsillo sacaba la pequeña libretita y la guardaba en el cajón del velador, lugar de donde día antes la había extraido…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La respuesta que le había dado Dickenson no le había persuadido del todo, sabia que algo más había ocurrido para que el anciano aquel le dejara algo tan valioso, como lo era Rei, bajo su custodia y sin embargo la alegría que aquello le causaba hacia que no indagara tanto en aquel asunto y se enfocara solo en el resultado del suceso, resultado que lo tenia a él como protector del chico oriental…

Metiendo sus manos dentro los bolsillos de su mandil blanco y esbozando una diminuta sonrisa se encamino al comedor de la institución, pues aunque había perdido dos clases durante la mañana, aun tenia algunas asignaturas por la tarde, además de hacer rondas tanto en el cuarto de Rei como en el del americanito…

Ya con su bandeja en manos busco con la mirada algún lugar vacio donde pudiese almorzar, sin embargo una mano agitandose con violencia sobre las cabezas de los demás capto su atención, resoplo cuando reconoció al dueño que aquel ademán exagerado _"tenia que ser Tala…"_ pensó… no obstante sus pasos le encaminaron a aquel lugar donde el singular pelirrojo le recibió con una enorme sonrisa mientras que su acompañante y apenas le había dirigido una mirada… dejo su bandeja sobre la mesa y se sentó a un costado de Ivanov quien al asegurarse que Hiwatari comeria con ellos volvió a retomar la charla que tenia con su novio…

"- ¿así que nuevamente van a tener que cuidar del estadounidense?. ¿Qué rayos le paso?.- pregunto enseriando su mirada- creí que en un par de días le darían de alta…-

"- pues aun no sabemos que fue lo que paso con exactitud…- contesto Kuznetzov con la tranquilidad típica de un doctor- solo que algo debio exaltarle mucho, tanto así, que su corazón bombeo la sangre con demasiada rapidez causándole aquella reacción por el sobre esfuerzo de este… tu sabes que después de una endocarditis algo así es muy peligroso…-

"- si, si, yo se eso… también estudie medicina ¿sabes?..- satirizo el taheño

"- es que con lo tonto que eres, pensé que debía explicártelo mejor…- sonrió burlonamente ante la mueca de enfado en el pelirrojo

"- ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?.- irrumpio de pronto la voz del bicolor mientras su mirada fijamente se clavaba en el peli-lavanda

"- ¿decirme que?...- pregunto un poco confundido Tala

"- a ti no, idiota- respondió Hiwatari dirigiéndole una fugaz mirada para dejarla nuevamente posada sobre Kuznetzov quien le respondió con otra recia mirada…

"- ¿de que demonios hablan entonces?.. y no me digas idiota, estúpido- renegó el taheño

"- no lo vi necesario…- contesto Bryan encogiéndose de hombros para después continuar comiendo

"- ¿no lo viste necesario?... explícate- exigio ante la breve respuesta del otro

"- que fastidio…- musito- pues mira, una alteración de ese tipo no es la gran cosa… no me pareció imperioso el darle una falsa esperanza al anciano, después de todo, aquella variación pudo ser solo una reacción involuntaria de su inconsciente- dilucido con minucia por el asunto…

"- talvez para ti no sea la gran cosa, pero…- enmudeció la continuación de sus palabras ante las miradas de sus dos paisanos- no, nada…- agrego ignorando a los presentes…

Los ojos azules se posaron sobre los lavandas y con ellos hablo en silencio, una cualidad adoptada y perfeccionada con el pasar de los años que permanecieron juntos… Kuznetzov entendiendo lo que Yuriy quería decirle, se puso de pie y se alejo de los dos, el pelirrojo esbozo una gran sonrisa como agradecimiento antes de que su koibito se marchase para volver a enseriar su rostro y poder hablar con Kai…

"- así que…- comenzó- hubo una anomalía en los electrogramas de Rei ¿no?.- el bicolor asintió ligeramente al percatarse de los planes del otro- me imagino que estaras feliz…- comento examinando las expresiones en el rostro ajeno

"- Hn…- simplemente manifestó a sabiendas de la interpretación que Tala le daría

"- por cierto… también me entere que serás el custodio de Rei durante la ausencia de Dickenson, siempre y cuando el chino despierte ¿o me equivoco?.-

"- para que quieres que te responda si ya lo sabes…- expreso sin dignarse a mirarlo, no quería que sus ojos delatasen aquello que en su corazón se revelaba…

"- pues, ahora solo es cuestión de que despierte y no se la pase otros dos años durmiendo ¿no?. O sino tu oportunidad con el chino se ira por el caño…- sonrió ante la absorta mirada que ahora Kai le dirigía- ¡Que!.. es la verdad…- se defendio…

"- no digas esa clase de cosas, quieres…- pidió con un suspiro derrotado…

"- como digas…- poso sus codos sobre la mesa y en sus manos recargo su rostro a la vez que cerrando sus ojos dibujaba en sus labios una gran sonrisa, el cuerpo de Hiwatari se estremeció levemente ante aquel gesto…

"_la sonrisa de Tala... me encanta…"_ repentinamente sacudió su cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos fuera de lugar, sin embargo muy en el fondo sabia que algunos sentimientos indebidos por su amigo aun tenia y que arraigados a su corazón se mantendrían hiciese lo que hiciese, pues… después de todo, Ivanov había sido su primer amor y su primera desilusión, y algo como eso no se olvida con el paso de los años y mucho menos en unos meses…

No obstante había dicho a Rei que lo amaba, aunque este de seguro no lo había oído, y no pensaba retractarse de tales palabras… sabia que Tala representaba un imposible para él y no era tan estúpido para aferrarse a algo que no tenia un futuro… pues Tala se lo había dicho, y él lo había comprobado varias veces, el gran amor que le profesaba al malhumorado peli-lavanda, aunque dentro de si, no negaba que si tuviese la oportunidad deseaba besarle otra vez… sacudio su cabeza una vez más… no quería volver a pensar en ello pues asunto cerrado ya lo había decretado y por lo tanto olvidado, ahora tenia a Rei, a ese chino que había aceptado durante su momento de desolación, que al verse rechazado por Tala había provocado, el cual con tiernas miradas y dulces gestos había ganado gran parte de su corazón en tan poco tiempo, el cual con su simple presencia le reconfortaba en sus peores momentos, el cual con fugaces besos y fuertes abrazos le apaciguaba y llenaba sus días, el mismo que ahora en su letargo ocupaba gran parte de su atención y pensamientos, el mismo que… amaba…

"- ¿Qué piensas?.- la voz del pelirrojo le hizo sobresaltar en su sitio sacándole bruscamente de sus cavilaciones…

"- nada…- contesto recuperando su temple habitual- tengo clases…- informo poniendose de pie con la bandeja casi intacta…

"- pues, que te vaya bien…- le despidio con un ademán de su mano, Hiwatari respingo como respuesta y se marcho- es tan fácil de leer…- dijo refiriéndose a su bicolor amigo

"- ¿y bien?..- aquella voz que tanto le gustaba capto su interés y su sonrisa se dirigió a aquel ser- ¿ya puedo sentarme junto a ti?.- pregunto con voz dulzona

"- claro- sonrió con mayor amplitud- por cierto… ¿hoy regresaras temprano a casa?.-

"- no lo creo… ya que con lo ocurrido a Mizuhara tendré que nuevamente hacer informes para mañana- contesto cansinamente ante la nochecita que le esperaba

"- que mal… ¿y no tienes idea de lo que pudo alterarle?.-

"- no… Max ahora esta sedado y no creo que despierte hasta mañana, así que no le puedo preguntar a él directamente…- estiro su mano por sobre la mesa hasta que pudo rozarla con la del pelirrojo quien suavemente comenzó a acariciarle discretamente con sus dedos, sonrió tenuemente ante aquel acto- aunque… también podría preguntarle a Nanami y averiguar que paso…- continuo con su conversación

"- ¿y que tiene que ver ese sujeto?.-

"- al parecer estuvo presente cuando todo sucedió…- explico

"- Hum… no me agrada mucho ese tipo…- comento deshaciendo su sonrisa

"- ¿acaso lo conoces?.- cuestiono extrañado, pues hasta donde sabia aun no había tenido la oportunidad de presentarlos…

"- Da, ya tuve el disgusto de conocerlo…- respondió recordando lo sucedido, aunque se encrespo ante aquel recuerdo pues la confesión que había hecho a Rei, sobre cierto beso, había sido el dispositivo que suscito tal encuentro…

"- ¿Por qué dices eso?. ¿Qué sucedió?.- las obvias preguntas se hicieron presentes

"- pues… veras…- ahora que había abierto la boca tendria que responder las interrogaciones de su chico, omitiendo, claro, ciertas palabras como beso y Kai… mas antes de que pudiese continuar por el alta voz solicitaron la presencia del peli-lavanda en oficinas del subdirector, quien de seguro le llamaba para preguntar lo que había sucedido ese día…

"- más tarde me lo contaras todo… y no creas que lo olvidare- advirtió con una seria voz

"- que me queda…- resoplo y con una coqueta sonrisa despachó a su chico, termino de beber su jugo para marcharse también… pues apenas el reloj marcaba las dos de la tarde y aun tenia muchas horas de agotador trabajo…

"_así que… Tala Ivanov"_ pensó mientras su mirada se enfocaba en la llamativa figura del pelirrojo que se perdia tras las puertas del comedor… terminando de comer se puso de pie con la sonrisa aun pintando sus labios, sus ojos resplandecieron insidiosamente cuando de su bolsillo extrajo un diminuto y costoso celular, lo marco, al otro lado de la línea una voz algo mortecina le contesto e intercambiando algunas palabras quedaron de acuerdo… colgo el aparatito y volvió a guardarlo dentro su gabardina, fijo su mirada en el enorme reloj de recinto…

"- aun faltan muchas horas…- murmuro con desgano, guardo sus manos en los bolsillos y salio del comedor con el propósito de malgastar el tiempo que le sobraba…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El viento frio de fines de otoño golpeo su rostro al abandonar el dichoso edificio en el cual estudiaba una profesión que talvez no era la suya pero que, aunque no deseara ejercerla, había escogido por su propia voluntad y su abuelo, que le había dado el libre albedrío de seleccionar el futuro que deseaba, no permitiria que a estas alturas él abandonase tan honrosa profesión, bueno, de cualquier forma él tampoco pensaba abandonar dichos estudios pues su orgullo no se lo consentía, un orgullo que era más grande que el mismo poderio de Voltaire Hiwatari tenia sobre su persona… terminaria lo que había empezado, sacaria un diploma con honores y si quería realizaría la profesión, sino optaria por cualquier cosa… después de todo aun tenia mucha vida por delante, aunque a veces deseaba que no fuera así…

Resoplo perezosamente y buscando con su mirada fue a situarse bajo el árbol que siempre acostumbraba, prendo los restantes botones de su albina bata cuando una ráfaga furtiva de viento atravesó el jardín levantando algunas hojas del suelo, las mismas que cayeron sobre su cuerpo y las mismas que recuerdos le trajeron, sujeto una de estas entre sus dedos y la levanto a la altura de su rostro para examinarla, sonrió levemente mientras se la ponia sobre la cabeza y sus ojos se dirigían a la ventada del segundo piso…

"- aun la conservo… Rei- murmuro y sus ojos se cerraron agotados, tenia aun una hora para descansar por lo que decidió aprovechar durmiendo un poco…

Su sueño algo ligero le permitio sentir la presencia de alguien acercándose hasta él, inclinarse en su frente e incluso percibir como una mano ajena se posaba sutilmente sobre sus cabellos para levantar la hojita seca de estos… en ese instante abrió sus ojos de golpe y sujeto la muñeca de quien sea que fuera esa persona, le gruño…

"- ¿Qué quieres Tala?.- pregunto cuando reconocio al ruso frente suyo…

"- primero que me sueltes…- pidió y de un tosco movimiento la mano del bicolor lo libero- Spacivo… ahora que me digas ¿Qué haces aquí?. ¿y en ese estado?... pareces parte del jardín con tanta hoja encima…- señalo

"- Hn…- se reincorporo sobre sus brazos mirando encima sus ropas blancas y en efecto, había muchas amarillezcas hojas sobre si mismo, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a sacudirse las mismas- pues estaba descansando…- contesto

"- ¿te desperté?.-

"- Hn…- refunfuño mostrando una cruda mirada, a lo que el taheño le contesto con una sonrisa y se acomodo a su lado, resoplo ¿Qué más podía hacer?. si Tala era así…

"- vaya que empieza a hacer frio…- comento rompiendo el silencio que se había formado

"- hablando así no pareces originario de Rusia… o es que, acaso Japón te sensibilizo?.- esbozo una sardonica sonrisa dirigida a su pelirrojo amigo

"- no digas bobadas… solo era un comentario, amargado- se dejo caer por completo en el césped marchito y usando sus brazos de almohada suspiro contemplando el cielo que las ramas, escasas de hojas del árbol, permitian ver- ¿no te parece de ensueño?..- pregunto con voz sosegada

"- baboso…- musito flexionando sus rodillas y rodeandolas con sus brazos, las mismas que su rostro ocultaron- eres un cursi enamorado…- hablo un poco más alto para que el otro le oyese y la suave patada en su costado confirmo que si lo había escuchado, sonrió ligeramente…

Repentinamente el timbre de la institución aledaña al hospital resono, Hiwatari se puso de pie murmurando que tenia clases e Ivanov le despidio con un 'que te vaya bien…' inmóvil, sin querer romper su postura pues ahora con sus ojos cerrados era tan fácil dejarse embargar por la tranquilidad del lugar que no pensaba abandonar tan deliciosa sensación… el bicolor resoplo por la indiferente despedida y acercándose al tronco de árbol le dio una fuertisima patada con la base de su calzado logrando, con este acto, que miles de hojas cayesen sobre ellos… Kai sacudio su cabello y noto con diversión que de su amigo taheño solo se notaban las puntas de su cabello…

"- hasta pareces arbustito- le dijo y se marcho soltando algunas carcajadas cuando el pelirrojo se sentó bruscamente reprochándole con la mirada…

"- Ivanov- aquella dura voz le tenso por un momento- ¿Nani wo suru no desuka?.(_¿Qué es lo que haces?._)- pregunto

"- Eto (_pues_)… Nandemonai sensei (_nada profesor_)…- respondió poniendose de pie raudamente a la vez que sacudía su vestimenta

"- Hmf…- resoplo- Ikuso (_vamos_)…- pidió e inmediatamente el pelirrojo le siguió dentro del hospital

"- ¿acaso ocurrio algo?.- pregunto, pues para que su maestro fuese a buscarlo debía ser algo importante…

"- nada grave… pero tengo que pedirte un favor-

"- usted dirá… isha (_doctor_)-

"- necesito que esta noche me asistas en una cirugía a corazón abierto- se detuvo para enfrentar a su Kusei (_estudiante_)- se que no es tu 'campo'… pero también se que eres muy bueno suturando y por eso quería saber si podrias apoyarme… claro, siempre y cuando, no tuvieses compromiso alguno… ¿Soshite?. (_¿Y?_.)- espero la respuesta de este

"- Hum…- reflexiono- ¿a que hora aproximadamente, Sensei Ichigaki?.-

"- a las ocho cuarenta y cinco esta programada- respondió

"_Una cirugía de ese tipo por lo menos me tendra ocupado unas tres o cuatro horas… y justamente hoy que me iba temprano… sin embargo Bryan va a estar bastante atareado por lo que gastar en algo productivo mi tiempo no me vendria mal, además de ganar puntos extras"_ sonrió internamente ante sus cavilaciones

"- ¿Qué respondes Ivanov?.- insistio por la contestación de este

"- claro, estare para esa hora…- el galeno mayor sonrió ampliamente y con una ligera reverencia se marcho dejando solo al pelirrojo quien con su sonrisa característica fue en busca de sus propios instruidos Kohuais y de paso revisar a sus pacientes designados por el transcurso de ese año…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para su alivio sus clases dieron fin por aquel día, mas no sus labores, pues aun debía ir a ver como se encontraban los pacientes bajo su cuidado aunque eso en ningún momento representaba una molestia para él… se apresuro a atravesar el jardín que separaba ambas edificaciones e ingreso en el edificio correspondiente, abajo había algo de actividad, algunas personas quejándose de dolores, otras con serias lesiones, unas más llorando a raudales y las restantes esperando pacientemente ser atendidas, nada fuera de lo normal pensó… subió las gradas y se dirigió en primera instancia a la habitación del yanqui americano puesto que quería despedir su día visitando a Rei…

Ya en el tercer piso se acerco a la alcoba del rubiecito y dentro este oyó extraños ruidos producto, posiblemente, del televisor mas el escuchar como cambiaban el aparato para apagarlo después fue lo que realmente le extraño… la hora ya era avanzada, probablemente las ocho treinta marcaba el reloj, y a esa hora era prohibida visita alguna salvo con el permiso correspondiente de la dirección… ya dejándose de pensamientos asequibles ingreso sin siquiera tocar…

"- ¡Ah!… eras tu- resoplo al divisar a cierto nipones moreno sentado en el sofá que quedaba frente al televisor, con suavidad cerro la puerta tras suyo…

"- ¿y esa cara?...- indago al ver al recién llegado, de inmediato se puso de pie para acercarse al bicolor- cualquiera diria que te desagrada el verme…- se cruzo de brazos

"- y pues, tendrian toda la razón del mundo- contesto impasiblemente cosa que enfado al japonés- ¿y puedo saber que haces aquí?.. estas no son horas, sabes-

"- ¿Qué le paso a Maxie?.- ignorando el tono mordaz de las palabras de Kai fue al punto que deseaba tocar…

"- pues tuvo una anomalía en el bombeo de su corazón…- una ceja levantada en el rostro de Kinomiya hizo que continuara explicando- mira… supongo que sabras que el corazón que tenemos se encarga de irrigar la sangre por nuestro y debido a eso es que vivimos…-

"- si, si, si… eso ya me lo explico Kuznetzov por la tarde- interrumpió para disgusto del galeno

"- entonces… ¿Qué molestas?.-

"- quiero saber que causo la decaída en mi Max…- fruncio levemente el ceño

"- no estamos seguros todavía…-

"- ¡Kuso!...- exclamo apretando sus puños- cuando sepa exactamente que ocurrio y encuentre al culpable, en caso de que haya alguno, me las cobrare todas…- siseo ante la impotencia de sus acciones- me vengare de quien sea que haya lastimado a Max, lo golpeare hasta que mis puños sangren, lo pateare hasta que se desgasten mis zapatos, lo estrangulare hasta que su piel se ponga azul, lo…-

"- Hn… ya puedes callarte, haces mucha bulla- rezongo con impaciencia- además, tu D'aho (_idiota_), me podrias decir… ¿tienes algún pase que te autorice estar en esta habitación, a estas horas?.- cuestiono con sus brazos cruzados…

"- Eto… Iie…- agacho su cabeza moviendola negativamente…

"- Dewa (_Entonces_)… que esperas, ya vete- demandó con su acostumbrada 'educación'…

"- ¡Agh!... como sea… Jaa Mata Ashita (_hasta mañana_)- se encogió de hombros dispuesto a salir- pero… cuida de mi Maxie- pidió al cruzar a lado de Hiwatari…

"- para eso estoy aquí, Baka…- contesto suavemente y Kinomiya sonrió ampliamente…

Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse tras suyo es que retomo su labor… se acerco a la cama y reviso que la temperatura en aquel cuerpo no hubiese aumentado, examino también el suero inyectado y las pupilas dilatadas que el sedante había provocado, su respiración era pausada y tranquila lo que aunado a los demás hechos daban la satisfactoria deducción de que todo marchaba bien… salio de aquella recamara conforme con los resultados, y ya para el día siguiente podrían saber, una vez que despertase Mizuhara, lo que había ocurrido en la habitación de Rei…

Bajo al siguiente nivel y se apresuro a la habitación 44B, ingreso sin miramiento alguno y la oscuridad de la habitación le cegó… con su mano tanteo la pared cercana a la puerta encontrando de inmediato el interruptor que encendio las luces, sonrió al ver a su chico durmiendo tranquilamente y se aproximo a la cama… le acaricio suavemente el rostro y noto que estaba un tanto frio, se apremio a la ventana para cerrarla para después cubrir aquel cuerpo con una manta más dado que las noches comenzaban a ser cada vez más heladas… controlo las maquinas y con decepción observo que no había cambio alguno en ninguna de estas, resoplo y anoto en la tablilla los datos inspeccionados… beso los labios de su koibito y deseándole una buena noche abandono el recinto… ahora si, dispuesto a regresarse a su casa…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_¡al fin!.."_ exclamo con alegría mientras de sus manos removia aquellos ajustados guantes de látex

"- buen trabajo- expreso el superior palmeándole ligeramente el hombro, cosa que hizo sonreír al taheño- tendras varios puntos extras por tu acción- acoto llenando de animo al chico ruso- nos vemos mañana Ivanov…-

"- ¡Si!.. muchas gracias- respondió con una prolongada reverencia, cuando su Sensei se fue los demás participes en la operación se acercaron a él para felicitarle también… y con una gran sonrisa abandono las instalaciones de cirugía…

"- ¿y esa enorme sonrisa?.- le preguntaron cuando dejaba sus cosas en su casillero

"- ¿eh?..- se volteo para ver a su locutora- Jeje… es que hoy me fue bien, Suzume- contesto al divisar a la muchacha que atendia en recepción…

"- eso oí… Omedetou- Gozaimasu (_Felicitaciones_) Tala- congratulo al, ya de por si, orgulloso pelirrojo

"- Arigatou… por cierto ¿has visto a Bryan?..- cuestiono, pues después de su almuerzo juntos ya no le había vuelto a vislumbrar…

"- esta en la Sala de Estudios… lleva un buen rato ahí dentro-

"- oh bueno… le dices que ya me fui ¿Nee?.-

"- claro, como digas… Sayounara- se despidio, Ivanov respondió con otro sinónimo y se marcho…

Ya afuera comenzó a caminar para llegar a la parada de taxis que en ocasiones solia tomar, ocasiones que provocaban que él y Bryan no pudiesen regresar juntos a su apartamento… afuera el gélido viento comenzaba a soplar con fuerza por lo que metio sus manos en su bolsillo para calentárselas y así camino unos pasos más, la parada estaba dando vuelta a la cuadra y pronto ya estaria en su casa, en su baño, en su tina tomando un relajante baño caliente… "_Da_… _Mne nravitsya._ (_Si… Eso me gusta_)…" pensó con el plan ya hecho en su cabeza…

Sin embargo, intempestivamente una silueta de amplia complexión se atravesó en su camino haciendo que se detuviera para enfrentarle duramente con la mirada… el tipo frente suyo sonrió ante el desprecio que los ojos azules le mostraron…

"- una mirada así, en una cara tan bonita no deberia existir…- manifestó con una ronca voz- anda, muéstrame una sonrisa…- pidió con una aterradora sonrisa

"- ¡Já!.. y porque sonreiria a un Kawaiikunai (_Desagradable_) como tu?.- contesto ácidamente

"- uyyy que mordaz…- se inclino levemente para estar a la altura del pelirrojo- pero ya, que yo no vine a coquetear contigo, ni nada por el estilo…-

"- entonces, haz el favor y quitate de mi camino…- exclamo tratando de pasarlo de largo, pero el sujeto lo agarro por el brazo…

"- dije que no te coquetearía, sin embargo tengo otros asuntos contigo 'Akai' (_Rojo_)…-

"_que Idiota… ¿acaso piensa asaltarme?... es un imbecil, en un momento me desharé de él…" _pensó haciendo que el otro le soltase su brazo, se alejo unos pasos y adopto una posición de pelea…

"- ¿Hn?..- se extraño el tipejo para luego soltarse a reír- que tonto eres…-

"- ¡Calla!.. y déjame pasar- exigio con fiereza, no obstante detrás suyo alguien más lo sujeto tomándole por sorpresa…

"- no hables tan alto… nos pueden oír- le susurro cerca de su oído encrespando la piel del ruso

"- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?.- siseo mostrandose impasible

"- ¿nosotros?... Nandemonai…-

"- Dewa… ¿Dare?.. (_Entonces… ¿Quién?._)- volvió cuestionar

"- ¿Nani?.- indago uno de ellos parandose delante suyo, mientras él aun intentaba liberar sus brazos del agarre del otro sujeto…

"- ¿Quién los contrato?.- dilucido rindiéndose, pues el tipo que lo sujetaba era mucho muy fuerte y grande también…

"- muchas preguntas 'Akai'… pero no crees que deberias tener miedo en vez de ese brio fatuo?…- hablo con mofa el tipo tras suyo

"- ¿Odokasu? (_¿miedo?._) ¿Omae wa?. (_¿de ti?._)..- soltó un par de carcajadas que enfurecio a ambos sujetos- ¿Por qué deberia?... si en cualquier momento puedo librarme de ustedes…-

"- ¿Sou Da? (_¿A si?._)…- se burlo el tipo jalándole más los brazos hacia atrás… el rostro de pelirrojo dibujo una mueca de dolor que hizo a ambos sujetos sonreír, sin embargo en un descuido de ellos Tala echo su cabeza para atrás golpeando en pleno rostro al de su espalda y logrando con ello su liberación… se dirigió hacia la pared, que bordeaba el Hospital, donde con mucha cautela comenzó a examinar sus opciones…

"- Kisama (_Bastardo_)…- refunfuño uno de ellos mientras el otro trataba de apaciguar la sangre que corria de su nariz, producto del cabezazo de Ivanov- ¡Yurusanai!. (¡_No te lo perdonaré_!.)- exclamo apremiando sus pasos al lugar donde el taheño se mantenía estático… sus azuladas orbes no hallaban ser alguno que pudiese ayudarle y la parada de taxis estaba completamente vacía _"Chto Ploho (que mal)…" _pensó con desgano, hasta que oyó a uno de ellos acercarse hasta él, especuló si era mejor pelear o huir y se decidió pelear, eso claro, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el objeto que este traia entre sus manos…

"- Mne ne nravitsya. (_Eso no me gusta_)…- se dijo y comenzó a correr de vuelta al hospital, no obstante una mano lo sujeto de su chamarra y lo estrello contra la pared de ladrillo…

"- esto me lo pagas 'Akai'…- hablo el tipo con su rostro aun manchado de sangre… trato de apartarse y librarse de la mano que lo apresaba, pero rápidamente llego el camarada de aquel sujeto y con una mano tapo su boca mientras la pequeña navaja se posaba en su cuello…

"- ahora portate bien ¿quieres?… no planeamos matarte, pero si nos jodes te ira muy mal…- advirtió con su ceño fruncido, el pelirrojo miraba aterrado el curso de la situación…

"- así esta mejor…- musito al ver que Tala ya no forcejeaba- así te ves mejor…- volvió a susurrar mientras con su lengua lamia asquerosamente su rostro, los ojos azules se cerraron presa del aversión que sentia- no estas mal… Akai- su cuerpo se pego indiscretamente al del pequeño ruso…

"- ¿Hontou Ni?. (_¿de verdad?_)…- el otro se sorprendio por los comentarios de su compañero y bajando la navaja de su cuello comenzó a lamerle el mismo…

Su cuerpo temblaba de pavor y sus ojos amenazaban con soltar lagrimas al verse sometido de ese modo, sus manos ya habían sido soltadas sin embargo podía sentir el cuchillo aplastado entre los cuerpos de aquellos dos y su estomago, cosa que le inmovilizaba… su ser entero se sacudio cuando una mano fue a posarse en su entrepierna apretándole fuertemente, él no deseaba paralizarse y dejarse subyugar sin hacer algo al respecto, por lo que en la primera oportunidad que vio dio un rodillazo a uno de ellos para luego, con toda su fuerza, aventarlo al otro… ambos sujetos cayeron, o eso creyo pues en cuanto se vio libre corrió a toda velocidad, no obstante el dolor en su costado le hizo tambalear, poso su mano en aquella region y vio con algo de susto como sangraba, en efecto, el tipo de la navaja le había herido… apretó con su mano su herida y continuo corriendo mas de nuevo le sujetaron por detrás, solo que esta vez del cabello, y antes de que pudiese siquiera pedir ayuda fue arrojado al suelo donde una patada en su dorso hizo que la herida se abriera y doliera más…

"- ¡Agh!.- chillo e inmediatamente otra patada en su estomago hizo que se doblara de dolor a la par que el aire le sacaba…

"- te lo adverti 'Akai'…- y otra patada más le dio- deberias saber obedecer…- una más

"- ¡oye!... detente, aun no dimos el mensaje…- el sujeto de la navaja se acerco

"- ¡Tsk!. como sea…- exclamo deteniendose en sus arremetidas para luego inclinarse y tomar de los cabellos al pelirrojo para que se sentara apoyado en la pared… Ivanov respiraba agitadamente mientras con sus brazos cubria su estomago y trataba de apaciguar el dolor…

"- escúchame bien- hablo el otro individuo mientras se arrodillaba frente a él- tenemos un mensaje para tu camarada Kuznetzov…-

"_¡Bryan!.."_ se exalto el pelirrojo al oír el nombre de su chico _"¿Qué quieren con él?."_ Se sentia bastante extrañado y trataba por todos los medios olvidarse de su pesar y prestar atención…

"- dile… que se esta entrometiendo mucho y eso le puede costar más de lo que se imagina…-

"- ¿de… q-que hablan…?.- cuestiono a duras penas Ivanov

"- solo vinimos a dejar el mensaje, no sabemos más…- arguyo poniendose de pie

"- ¿Quién… quien los envio?.- volvió a indagar el taheño, los dos sujetos le miraron con una mueca burlona de esas que te hacen entender que 'saben algo que tu no'- ¡díganme Kisamas!.- escupió con rabia

"- ya… ¡cállate!.- ordeno con un recio golpe en su mejilla que le partio el labio, sin embargo los fieros ojos azules se mostraron furiosos impacientando, enfadando y sulfurándolo por lo que nuevamente le golpeo en la otra mejilla…

"- deja que lo silencie yo- sonrió su compañero mientras empinaba la navaja frente a él… Ivanov cerro los ojos dispuesto a soportar lo que fuese que le harian…

"- ¡Hanase yo!. (_¡Suéltenlo!._)- oyó que gritaron sin embargo sus ojos se negaban a abrirse, así que simplemente escucho… oyó como se desataba una pelea, como uno de aquellos sujetos gemia y gritaba, y como el otro blasfemaba para después jadear de dolor… unos minutos pasaron y ya no oía nada, sintió su cuerpo de plomo y se dejo caer hacia un costado, para recostarse en la acera…

Otro par de minutos más debieron pasar para que sus cabeza volviese a funcionar… unos suaves llamados escuchaba sin poder reconocer la voz, suaves golpecillos en su rostro le reanimaron un poco y entreabriendo sus orbes se dio cuenta que aun en la calle se hallaban mientras alguien le sostenía en su regazo…

"- ¿Daijoubuka?...- comprendio que le repetían con insistencia…

"- Da…- contesto con la vista perdida en el cielo- Bolshoye spasibo (_muchas gracias_)…- agrego al recordar parte de lo que había pasado…

"- ¿Nani?.-

"- ¡Bolshoye spasibo za pomoshch!. (_¡Muchas gracias por tu ayuda!._)… Ty mnye ochen pomog (_Me has ayudado mucho_)…- elucido por si no lo había comprendido…

"- Wakaranai… Nihon-go, Kudasai (_no entiendo, en japonés por favor_).-

"- Gomen Nasai…- se disculpo ante su confusión, sonrió y trato de incorporarse sobre sus brazos mas de inmediato expreso un gesto de malestar al percibir el dolor en su costado, trato de apaciguar con ambas manos su dolencia y se exalto al sentir como estas se manchaban rápidamente de carmín, producto de la sangre que escurría entre sus ropas, miro sus manos incrédulamente y el dolor nuevamente le invadio, cerro sus ojos abrazándose así mismo por la cintura…

"- ¿O Genki Desu Ka?. (_¿Como Estás?_.)- pregunto el chico asistiéndole de inmediato…

"- Genki Desu… (_Estoy bien_)… Arigatou- mintio, puesto que era aun lo bastante orgulloso como para demostrar dolencia alguna ante un extraño… _"cierto… aun no se quien es este sujeto"_ cavilo, dado que hasta ahora ni la cara le había visto… empino su rostro levemente y un fuerte mareo hizo que volviera a cerrar sus ojos…

"- no pareces del todo bien…- comento el muchacho mientras posaba una de sus manos en su hombro

"- no es… nada- bisbiseo apretando su cabeza con sus manos y al intentar abrir sus ojos, otra vez, la vista se le nublo y sin poder hacer más se desplomo sobre el otro cuerpo que le recibió entre sus brazos- Spacivo (G_racias_)…- parpadeo varias veces para enfocar su mirada a su entorno, miro arriba y pudo distinguir al chico que lo había ayudado- ¡Ti!. (_¡Tu!._)- exclamo alarmado mas solo logro que su cabeza doliera aun más- A sebya ploho chuvstvyu (_Me siento mal_)…-

"- ¿Nani?. ¿Hontou Ni Desu Ka?. (_¿Qué?. ¿En serio estas bien?._)- curioseo, pues no solo el taheño se había desplomado en sus brazos sino que también le hablaba en otro idioma bastante extraño…

"-Maamaa desu (_Más o menos_)…- fue lo máximo que se permitio admitir…

"- deja que te lleve al hospital…- pidió poniendose de pie para luego pasar por sobre sus hombros el brazo del ruso y ayudarle a levantarse, el pelirrojo gimio suavemente y con paso lento dejo que lo guiaran hasta el lugar señalado… cada paso era una increíble tortura y sin embargo lo disimulaba bastante bien tras la mascara de imperturbabilidad que le caracterizaba…

"- ¿Qué ocurrió… con esos tipos?.- pregunto algo cansado después de unos pasos…

"- escaparon en un automóvil negro…- respondió- pero dime… ¿Quiénes eran?. ¿Qué querian contigo?.-

"-Saa, watashi wa shirimasen. (_Eee... no lo sé._)…- simplemente contesto- pero… yo no era más que una advertencia…-

"- ¿Advertencia?.- repitió pasmado- ¿Para quién?.-

"- Hn…- se mantuvo callado, no quería que nadie supiese de lo ocurrido hasta que hablara con Bryan…

"- no importa…- y continuaron en silencio su camino al hospital que a unos metros la amplia entrada ya los acogía…

"- ¡Oh por Kami!.. ¿Qué te paso Ivanov-san?.- la primera en alarmarse fue la primera que los recibió, Suzume…

"- Hn…- no quería responder, además de que no podía aunque quisiera… la sangre recorria su cuerpo y las ropas se le teñian de escarlata, su cabeza dolia y giraba, la percepción de las cosas se le distorsionaban y en cualquier momento amenazaba con perder el conocimiento, cosa que no tardo en suceder…

"- trataron de asaltarlo…- respondió por el ruso, mas el sentir como el otro cuerpo se volvía más pesado cada minuto le hizo comprender que el pelirrojo entre su agarre se desvanecía- ¡una camilla!.- grito al ya no poder sujetarlo y caer junto con él en el suelo, donde lo sostuvo entre sus brazos…

"- ¡Hai!.- exclamo exaltada la recepcionista y casi al instante ya estaban llevando al inconsciente taheño a uno de los salones de quirófanos- ¡debo buscar a Kuznetzov!.- hablo para si misma

"- claro has eso… mientras yo iré a que me suturen esto…- explico mostrando unas cuantas cortadas en su mano, algunas sin importancia…

"- este… y gracias por ayudar a Ivanov-san…- expreso ante las suposiciones que hizo sobre lo que había acontecido…

"- no fue nada…- sonrió a la enfermera

"- Etto… ¿puedo preguntar como te llamas?.- indago, pues le pareció haber visto a aquel sujeto con anterioridad…

"- Mi nombre es Nanami Koji. ¡Encantado de conocerla!.- respondió con una ligera genuflexión que fue correspondida del mismo modo, para luego dirigirse al lugar donde la camilla llevo a Ivanov…

"- ¡Kuznetzov!.- exclamo la enfermera recordando y se encamino a la sala de estudios, donde suponia que el peli-lavanda aun se encontraría…

**TBC...**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Muy bien… ¿Cuántas desean matarme?... pues me avisan el motivo primero ¿Nee?. (XD)  
Ahhh… deben admitir que me quedo bien este capitulo que, como dije arriba, se me ocurrio en los últimos días de esta semana (Miércoles y Viernes, es que el Jueves estuve muy cansada como para escribir), aunque me dio lastima hacerle pasar por eso al pobre se Yuriy, mis motivos tengo, pero ni que… a partir de este momento más cosas (buenas o malas) pasaran en mi fic… Ja! Vieron lo que paso en solo UN DÍA, se imaginan entonces cuando pase una semana?..(esta bien, exagero n.nU)… y ahora: la pregunta de millón ¿Quién creen que fue el que contrato a esos tipos?.. nah… mentira… puesto que no lo sabran hasta el próximo capitulo (me refiero al nº 13 o mas jejeje, soy mala lo sé…)  
Por otra parte… encontre diccionarios japoneses y rusos por internet así que los aprovechare al máximo (como lo notaron) y ojala les guste… bueno en este capi se me hizo necesario sobre todo en la conversación de Koji y Tala (cuando el taheño hablaba en ruso y el otro no le entendia ni papa)… y pues nunca esta demás saber algo… ya, nada más…

**…C-You… **

Ahora a agradecer los reviews que gustosamente recibi… y es que siempre son tan alentadores (por ustedes chikas, por ustedes es que escribo) **GRACIAS** a:

**_--Auras Hayumi  
_****_--Maia Hayashibara  
_****_--Hae Uchiha  
_****_--The life is a dream  
--Dark-Maery  
--Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari  
_****_--Naomi Hiwatari Kon  
--Yuriko Shirou Hiwatari  
--Alexa Hiwatari  
_**_**--H.fanel.K  
**__**--PPBKAI **_


	12. relativa ¿Tranquilidad?

¡Hola!... antes que nada… diganme¿Creen en los milagros?.. pues ahora ¡Háganlo!.. ya que el hecho de que actualice realmente resulta algo fuera de este mundo, y es que entre exámenes y 'retos' a cumplir mi tiempo escasea aunque hago lo posible por cumplir con todo… solo roguemos que el cerebro no se me vaya a secar (XD) pero ya weno… advierto que este capi esta algo chafa, pero a mi me gusta (algunas cosillas)… ustedes juzguen…

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece (para fortuna de Tyson… como lo detesto ò.ó#)

**Parejas:** Kai / Rei / OC (o.Ó?..), Bryan / Tala y mención Tyson / Max (solo para hacer bulto, je!.)

**Genero: **El único que vale la pena… Yaoi, con toques de drama y angst por el momento…

**Aclaraciones: **OJO… he cambiado el formato de mi escritura, pues así serán todos mis fics de ahora en adelante… (salvo que diga lo contrario… n.n)

"- diálogos-

"_pensamientos"_

'ironias o resaltar frase'

(_traducciones_) es que ya no intervengo con comentarios puesto que corta la emoción al leer ¿o no?.

_escrituras_

_CÁP. 12.- Relativa ¿Tranquilidad?._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Corría apresuradamente por los pasillos, chocando con cuanta gente se atravesara en su camino y esquivando algunos obstáculos imprevistos, estaba un poco alarmada y asustada por lo que había acontecido minutos antes y el hecho de tener que comunicárselo a cierto chico de pelo lavanda y expresiones duras la ponia aun más nerviosa. Conocía el carácter de aquel ruso que intimidaba a quien osaba a interponerse en su camino y sabia también la relación que este mantenía con su querido amigo Ivanov, por lo tanto tenia pleno conocimiento de lo que acontecería después… intuía que en cuanto diese aquella noticia a Kuznetzov tendria que apartarse de inmediato pues una bala con forma humana pasaria por sobre cualquier incauto que su camino obstruyera solo para estar cerca de aquel que era su novio, luego vendrian las maldiciones y las preguntas del caso, por lo que a su mano tendria que llevar algunos calmantes y aspirinas… si, todo lo que pasaria ya lo entreveía…

Al dar la vuelta del corredor la sala que tanto buscaba se presento y sin ninguna clase comedimiento entro, las miradas de unos cuantos muchachos le reprochaban la brusca manera en que fueron interrumpidos de sus quehaceres y sus lecturas, sin embargo ella ni lo noto… su clara mirada se paseó por el salón en busca de aquel soviético y en cuestión de segundos se topo con esas recias orbes lavandas que también le exigían un buen motivo par tal alboroto…

"- ¡Kuznetzov!.- grito aun manteniendo, con su mano, la puerta abierta- ¡Es Tala-kun!.- acoto con suma preocupación y alteración…

"- ¿Huh?.- exclamo por segundos confundido- ¡.¿Tala?.!- pregunto con alarma y su corazón se agito súbitamente ante el asentimiento de la enfermera- ¡Yeb!.- prorrumpió dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa que hizo exaltar a más de uno en el silencioso recinto y sin perder más tiempo se puso de inmediato de pie…

"- ¡En el quirófano 3!.- añadio Suzume cuando el ruso paso corriendo por su lado…

"- ¿Qué sucedió?.- pregunto mientras aceleraba sus pasos cada momento, su corazón latia con demasiada celeridad, estaba asustado y preocupado, palabras que en su pasado su significado desconocía… mas ahora, cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de su koi, inevitablemente sus sentidos se abarrotaban de dichas emociones ante la incertidumbre de aquello que acompañara el nombre de Tala, ya sea bueno o malo, no podía evitar la angustia que le embargaba- ¿Qué sucedió?.- volvió a cuestionar retardando su paso para que la enfermera le diese alcance…

"- ¡Lo asaltaron!.- contesto agitada, tratando de igualar la marcha del galeno…

"- ¿Al menos, esta bien?..- no podía ocultar su preocupación por su chico al saber poco de lo ocurrido…

"- tenia un corte en su costado izquierdo y varias laceraciones en su rostro, al igual que el otro muchacho…-

"- ¿Qué otro muchacho?.- indago disminuyendo su andanza, eso le había tomado por sorpresa…

"- el que trajo a Tala-kun… Nanami creo que se llama… ba- enmudeció ante el repentino stop del peli-lavanda- ¿Sucede algo?.- pregunto extrañada…

"- ¿Quién dijiste?..- se volteo con una desconcertada mirada a cuestionarle…

"- Na-Nanami…- reitero con algo de pavor, puesto que en cuanto repitió el nombre de aquel sujeto, la mirada en el rostro inflexible del soviético muto a uno muy serio, enojado seria más especifico y el ¿Por qué? no lo comprendía ella…

"- ese hijo de…- siseo entre dientes y con un repentino movimiento volvió a caminar dejando confundida a la muchacha que atrás se mantuvo estática por unos minutos…

Durante el resto de su recorrido trato de no hacer suposiciones tontas, pero… no podía evitar el sentirse molesto ante aquel nombre, puesto que el blondo japonés había estado convirtiéndose en su mayor dolor de cabeza, incluso más que Hiwatari y eso ya era mucho que decir, en los últimos días… lugar donde había problemas el nombre de aquel sujeto venia a relucir y eso le daba algo de mal agüero, no es que él creyese en esas cosas, pero por algún extraño motivo eso había estado pasando… primero lo de Max y ahora lo de Yuriy… ¿Coincidencia?.. quien sabria con exactitud… mas lo que si era un hecho, era el nombre de Nanami en ambos acontecimientos…

Al pasar por el pasillo principal la turbación provoco que sus pasos disminuyeran significativamente y con algo de desesperación buscaba abrirse paso entre tal tumulto de personas y camillas que corrían de acá para allá, las típicas noches en el hospital solian enervar sus nervios a veces… doblo a la izquierda en el primer cruce y se dirigió a la habitación del fondo, luces rojas le dieron a entender que estaban en plena intervención por lo que tuvo que detenerse ante ello… sus ojos se asomaron preocupados por la pequeña ventana que daba a un salón bastante espacioso, la misma que estaba dividida por una mampara algo oscurecida, convirtiendo el lugar en dos perfectos salones de cirugía y justo en la estancia del fondo pudo denotar actividad, suspiro resignado al no poder ingresar y menos poder verle desde el lugar donde se encontraba, así que con pasos calmos se dirigió al asiento más cercano para aguardar pacientemente…

Prontamente un silencio sepulcral se apodero del lugar, salvo roto por el reiterativo 'Tic-Tac' del reloj… minutos… largos y pesados minutos transcurrieron, sus orbes lavandas se fijaron en las manecillas del aparato -01:24AM- marcaban para su desconcierto y aflicción… solo unos cinco minutos habían pasado desde la ultima vez que miro el reloj sin embargo le parecía mayor el tiempo, sonrió irónicamente ante lo que le sucedia… dado que justamente por evitar 'ese' tipo de cosas es que había decidido estudiar medicina…

Recordaba que habían sido muchas las veces que, siendo un niño, había visitado los hospitales y todos a causa de la incurable enfermedad de su preciada hermana, su padre… no tenia idea de su paradero y tampoco fuese que le importara y su madre… bueno, demasiado ocupada por dar una vida 'digna' a sus hijos sin preocuparse en que uno de estos no tendria vida que vivirla más adelante, era por ello que bajo su constante cuidado su querida Imouto (_Hermana menor_) siempre permanecia, siendo él, a su corta edad, el único responsable por salvaguardarla… acaeciendo así, que para sus trece años en vez de disfrutar de tan variadas actividades como cualquier muchachito de esa edad, tenia que pasárselas en el hospital e incluso dormir en aquel lugar… todo en compañía de la pequeña de diez años que postrada en cama luchaba por, siquiera, respirar… hubo días en que maldecía su destino y el hecho de no tener una vida normal, no obstante ver la cara tan dulce y la sonrisa traviesa de su consanguínea le hacían desechar cualquier pensamiento pérfido que pudiese tener…

Mas aquel día siniestro de junio… la condición de su hermana empeoro, neumonía recordó que el medico le había dicho y eso aunado a las bajas que experimentaba le habían provocado un mal mayor… recordaba que ese día su madre había estado fuera por asuntos de trabajo, así que le había encomendado el que le comunicara cualquier noticia por el celular. Ya para el ocaso del día, la intervención fijada era ejecutada, él se encontraba esperando asustado, nervioso, preocupado… horas habían pasado, la noche el pasillo oscurecía y le causaba algo de temor aquel silencio… paseando de acá para allá había esperado otro par de horas por una noticia siquiera, se había asomado a las ventanas y rendijas del lugar en espera de que algún doctor le informara pero nada… la espera se le había hecho más larga y tortuosa de lo que imaginaba, y lo peor del caso era aquella incertidumbre que le consumía por dentro… fue en ese momento que deseo ser medico, para participar en aquella actividad, para velar el mismo por la salud de su hermana, para procurar su bienestar y no padecer de un modo tan sutil la irresolución… mejor estar allí dentro que afuera, eso es lo que había pensado en aquel momento… y claro, sin omitir el hecho de que conociera tan profundamente un hospital… y aun tras el resultado fatídico de la operación, aquella idea de convertirse en galeno perduro con los años…

"- Hn...- suspiro saliendo de aquellos penosos recuerdos- ahora de que sirve todo el dinero que tenemos ¿Eh madre?..- pregunto al aire y nuevamente fijo su mirada en el reloj…

Prontamente el sonar de un suave 'click' capto su atención, la luz roja se había apagado y presuroso se puso de pie para acercarse a la puerta… en cuestión de minutos una figura conocida se le paro de frente tras abrir la puerta blanquecina…

"- ¿Cómo esta Tala, Toyama-sensei?.-

"- tranquilízate Kuznetzov… él esta bien ahora, solo fue una cortada profunda mas no riesgosa…- le había contestado- puedes ingresar si lo deseas…- le puso una mano sobre el hombro y le palmeo un par de veces antes de que se retirara… Bryan asintió e ingreso cautelosamente en la habitación…

"- no despertara hasta unas cuantas horas más…- informo una de las enfermeras…

"- si…- respondió acercándose al tálamo… su corazón se paralizo por segundos al ver el estado de su chico, vendado, amoratado, desalineado, desamparado… era la primera vez, en los años que le conocía, que veía al pelirrojo de ese modo y francamente no deseaba, por nada en el mundo, volver a verle de ese modo…

Se acerco aun más a su compañero y con suavidad quito de su rostro algunos desarreglados cabellos rojizos, luego, con la misma delicadeza, le acaricio las mejilla, la frente y el aparato que brindaba algo de oxigeno a sus pulmones…

"- vas a estar bien…- le susurro y se puso a revisar algunos de los artefactos presentes… todo le pareció normal… resoplo mientras con su mirada buscaba alguna silla que le fuese de apoyo, la encontró y la acerco también a un lado de la cama y ahí se acomodo…

"- ¿Cómo se encuentra?.- oyó que preguntaron a sus espaldas y de inmediato se volteo…

"- bien…- respondió con ese aire de seriedad…

"- que alegría…- comento posando una mano en su pecho- me asuste mucho cuando vi llegar a Tala-kun de ese modo…- añadio tratando de que la mirada lavanda se volviese algo menos gélida…

"- ya paso…- contesto volviendo su atención al taheño…

"- Eh... este, disculpa Kuznetzov…-

"- ¿Qué ocurre Suzume?…- pregunto ante la dubitativa de la enfermera…

"- es solo que… quería decirle que la policía ya esta aquí…-

"- ¿La policía?.- viro su rostro velozmente hacia la chica…

"- es un caso de asalto… ¡Es lógico que hayan llamado a la policía!... perdón…- musito al notar lo elevado de su voz, mas el otro simplemente gruño…

"- ¿Dónde están ahora?.- cuestiono ya que también deseaba hacer algunas preguntas y exigencias a los gendarmes…

"- pues… ahora están interrogando al joven Nanami cerca de enfermería…- elucido ella apuntado con su dedo para afuera… nuevamente el ruso gruño poniéndose de pie…

"- ¿Puedes quedarte con él unos momentos?.- indago y ante el asentimiento de la muchacha salio presurosamente…

"- Oh Tala-kun…- musito tomando el lugar que antes Bryan ocupaba- me preocupaste demasiado… ya veras cuando despiertes, haré que pagues por esto…- manifestó con cierto aire de enfado mas al instante su expresión cambio, agarrando con su mano la nívea del taheño suspiro un par de veces mientras sus pulgares acariciaban repetidamente la tersa piel del durmiente- si tan solo… si tan solo…- repitió con algo de timidez… debía admitir lo mucho que le gustaba el pelirrojo, desde el primer momento en que lo vio había quedado prendada de él y poco a poco fue ganándose la amistad y confianza de este, a tal extremo que le había confesado el oculto romance que mantenía con Bryan y ahí fue cuando toda esperanza comenzó a menguar en ella… sin embargo, no se arrepentía de nada, es cierto que sus expectaciones de algún futuro romance con Ivanov se habían desvanecido pero a cambio había ganado un gran amigo, aunque restos de aquel sentimiento aun en el fondo de su corazón perduraban… lo quería, y mucho, talvez solo como a un amigo o como a algo más, no estaba segura y tampoco quería profundizar más en ese asunto… lo quería y punto, no se dijese más…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los ojos lavandas se mostraban más fríos que de costumbre mientras con pesados pasos se encaminaba al lugar indicado, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba por suerte, su mente trabajaba más rápido de lo común y sus nervios se tensaban atiesando su cuerpo… estaba enojado, furioso, colérico y alguien debía pagar por ello, en alguien debía toda esa furia descargar… si bien también se hallaba consternado por lo ocurrido, su temple usual de inflexibilidad hacia que el denotar su sentimiento de rabia fuese más fácil que demostrar su preocupación, aunque este ultimo le estuviese consumiendo por dentro…

No tardo ni tres minutos cuando llego a la puerta que daba a la enfermería, voces dentro le indicaron que no se había equivocado y sin más demora ingreso de sopetón, logrando con ello sobresaltar a cada uno de los presentes… su mirada lavanda se paseo por el lugar… un muchachito sentado en la camilla y dos uniformados parados frente al pajizo es lo que pudo ver…

"- Nanami…- siseo fijando una recia mirada a este y así, con la vista fija en el blondo, fue aproximándosele con un aire virulento… apenas lo tuvo a su alcance lo sujeto con toda su fuerza tirando de sus ropas para que se levantara de la camilla- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?.- pregunto rudamente y al no obtener una respuesta rápida lo arrincono contra la pared elevándole un poco del suelo- ¿Qué sucedió?.- volvió a indagar con furia…

Los policías, tras salir de su pasmo inicial, se acercaron rápidamente y uno de ellos sujeto al peli-lavanda por el brazo mientras el otro ordenaba con autoritaria voz que soltara al nipón… no obstante Bryan, ni siquiera importancia les había tomado…

"- esta bien…- hablo por fin el japonés- si quieres saberlo yo te lo diré… así que haz el favor de soltarme Kuznetzov- contesto calmadamente, cosa que irrito aun más al ruso, sin embargo le libero de forma tan brusca que el rubio tuvo que buscar apoyo en la pared para no caer y que los policías retrocedieran un par de pasos algo alarmados…

"- ¡Habla!.- volvió a ordenar mientras se acomodaba en la silla más próxima. Soltando un resoplido, Koji, fue de nueva cuenta a sentarse sobre la camilla, arreglo algunos de sus vendajes y su ropa antes de seguir…

"- ¿Puedo continuar?.- pregunto a los gendarmes presentes…

"- desde el principio, por favor…- pidió uno de los policías sacando una libreta de entre sus ropas y de inmediato el muchacho comenzó con la narración… después de relatar con ínfimos detalles lo sucedido procedio a contestar algunas preguntas de los uniformados, cosas triviales en opinión al soviético, para luego hacer una descripción hablada de cada uno de los sujetos en cuestión- con estos datos será suficiente por ahora…- comento con neutra voz…

"- aunque seria de mayor utilidad el que fuese lo más pronto posible a la comisaría a sentar formalmente una denuncia…- añadio el otro policía, Nanami simplemente asintió- y en cuanto al muchacho atacado… volveremos para hablar con él…- nuevamente el rubio asintió, ambos gendarmes se despidieron con reverencias y se marcharon del lugar sin decir más…

"- ¿Y bien?.- se dirigió al peli-lavanda que estático en su lugar aun se mantenía, no había dicho nada y su semblante de abstracción le hacia sentir un tanto incomodo es por ello que decidió hablarle- ¿Es todo lo que querías saber?.- curioseo con sus brazos cruzados y una mueca de hastío en su semblante…

Los ojos lavandas se abrieron de a poco mientras se acomodaba en la silla de tal modo que hizo sentirse al nipones acosado… esos ojos talvez, esa sonrisa podría ser, esa pose imperturbable quizás… No, nada de eso era lo que le ponia nervioso, sino esa extraña calma que emanaba el cuerpo del soviético, ese brillo peligroso en sus ojos que le hacían sentirse una presa acechada por la más fiera criatura sobre la tierra… temeroso, vulnerable… así se sentía en ese instante…

"- la verdad… no- contesto con aquella calma funesta, Nanami de inmediato desvió su mirada de la instigante lavanda para examinar un punto fijo en el suelo- hay un par de cosillas que no me quedaron claras…- continuo al denotar que el otro no hablaria- primero ¿Qué hacías tan tarde por este lugar?.- interrogo recordando que la hora dicha por el japonés, a los policías, sobrepasaba ya las once y media de la noche- y segundo ¿Cómo es eso de que lo asaltaron, si ni un centavo se llevaron de Tala?.. y mucho menos cosas valiosas, porque sé que él no los porta…-

"- ya les dije a los policías… ¿Acaso debo repetírtelo?.-

"- escuche lo que dijiste a la policía… ahora quiero que me digas la verdad a mi…- un escalofrió corrió por la espalda del oji-celeste… sin embargo levantando su mirada enfrento regiamente a la del soviético frente suyo…

"- Hn... primero, me encontraba en las cercanías debido a las clases de yoga que estoy pasando, el trabajo de psicólogo es muy estresante ¿Sabes?.- el peli-lavanda se encogió de hombros sin tomar importancia a sus comentarios- bueno… las clases que paso terminan a las once de la noche, si deseas puedes comprobarlo por tu propia cuenta- metió su mano a su bolsillo para luego alcanzarle una tarjetilla- puedes llamarlos cuando quieras…-

"- no me interesa…- contesto estrujando el cartoncillo sin embargo lo mantuvo en su mano, en vez de desecharlo, el nipones sonrió ligeramente- pero… aun no contestaste mi pregunta… ¿Qué hacías por aquí?.- reitero…

"- pues… vine a ver como estaban las cosas por acá…- un bufido de Bryan le dio a entender que no le creía para nada- de acuerdo… vine a ver si podía toparme con Hiwatari para fastidiarlo- confeso- sin embargo escuche gritar a alguien y de inmediato fui a ver que sucedía…-

"- ¡Jé!.. así que todo un buen samaritano…- ironizo…

"- no tengo la culpa de tener corazón…- manifestó algo ofendido- además deberías agradecerme, sino aquel sujeto habría matado a Ivanov o cuando menos, lo habrían dejado como coladera…-

"- ¿Qué dices?.- se enserio súbitamente ante aquellas palabras y su cuerpo tembló al solo imaginarlo- no seas imbecil…- añadió ante la ligereza con que lo dijo…

"- ¡No lo soy!.. yo solo digo lo que vi- contesto exaltándose levemente- o que pensarías tú, si vieses a un sujeto con una navaja sobre otra persona ¿Eh?.- Kuznetzov simplemente bufo su respuesta- ¿Lo ves?.- contesto sonriendo…

"- no tiene nada de gracia- exclamo borrando la mueca en el blondo japonés- ahora responde mi otra pregunta… que eso del robo, no lo creo…-

"- yo no se mucho… fue poco lo que hable con Ivanov antes de que se desmayara…- contesto mientras se recostaba en la camilla ya que estaba sumamente agotado- aunque…- comenzó a recordar, pero no estaba seguro de decirlo o no…

"- ¡Habla!.- ordeno ante la repentina vacilante voz del otro…

"- recuerdo que Ivanov me dijo que… había sido una advertencia o algo así…-

"- ¿Advertencia?.- repitió con algo de desconcierto- ¿Advertencia de que?.-

"- no se… no me quiso decir más…- respondió cerrando sus ojos, mas al escuchar un gruñido seguido de pasos y un portazo agrego con voz elevada- ¡Fue un placer ayudarte!... imbecil…- lo ultimo susurro… y acomodándose de mejor modo aprovecho el dormir un poco…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Regreso, a la habitación anterior, hecho una furia… puesto que aparte de aguantar la forma tan simplista del japonés oxigenado poca había sido la información que había podido recabar respecto a lo acontecido, pensó que lo mejor era esperar a que su adorado chico despertara para que así pudiese oír de sus propios labios la verdadera historia… entro en la habitación y la enfermera de cabellos celestinos aun estaba acomodada sobre la silla que antes él ocupaba…

"- Suzume…- le llamo y la aludida de un sobresalto se puso de pie mirándole con ojos asustadizos- ya puedes retirarte…- le dijo y la muchacha comprendió la privacidad que le estaba pidiendo el peli-lavanda…

"- claro…- contesto ella con un suave asentimiento- pero, si sucede algo… avíseme por favor…- pidió algo temerosa de ganarse una regia mirada, mas todo lo contrario, Bryan le sonrió ligeramente y afirmo con su cabeza… la peli-celeste sonrió con amplitud para después, con paso algo apresurado, salir de la habitación…

"- Hn...- el ruso rezongo antes de volver a acomodarse cerca del tálamo de su novio, le sostuvo la mano y la entrelazo con la suya- solo queda esperar Yuriy…- musito besándole la mejilla suavemente…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nuevamente otro día gris se asomaba por los grandes ventanales de su habitación, la brisa fría de otoño se colaba por las ranuras de sus semi-abiertas ventanas estremeciéndole el cuerpo entero… se acurrucó tenazmente entre sus calidas cobijas buscando un poco del calor perdido entre los vientos gélidos que pasaban raudamente por su habitación, no lo consiguió, sus ojos cansinos se dejaron ver tras un par de pestañeos y con un enorme bostezo decidió terminar la corta noche de placidez en su abrigada y revuelta cama…

"- ñamñam…- bisbiseo mientras con toscos movimientos se levantaba de su tálamo y se dirigía al baño para acabar de una vez con su pereza… salio ya todo arreglado de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde un rápido, nutritivo y nada sabroso platillo se preparo- debo dejar de comprar comida congelada o, al menos, aprender a cocinarla adecuadamente…- musito viendo con desgano la mezcla grisácea en su plato, pero de todas formas se lo comio…

Miro el reloj y noto que aun tenia como unas dos horas para distraerse en lo que deseara, ya que ese día tenia clases recién a las diez, lastima que no supiese en que diablos entretener su tiempo… miro el televisor a penas quince minutos antes de aburrirse, lavo sus trastes e hizo un poco de aseo, mas eso apenas y treinta minutos le había tomado en total… _"mejor voy al hospital de una vez…"_ pensó creyendo que el tiempo sobrante podría emplearla en visitar a su querido ángel dormido…

Al salir de su apartamento se sorprendió un poco al notar como en la puerta de su vecino, Nanami, el periódico que cada mañana les era dejado, continuaba ahí… mas importancia no le dio, mejor para él si al blondo algo malo le había pasado, se auto-regaño por el mal augurio que deseaba a este, no se lo merecia… bueno, si lo hacia, pero no era humanitario andar deseando el mal a nadie por más que ese 'nadie' te cayese de la patada…

"- Agh... que mierda- susurro encogiendose de hombros, empequeñeciendo las cosas, aunque de verdad le había extrañado un poco el comportamiento de su vecino…

Como le era de habitual modo, llego en cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta su institución y sin prisa alguna se interno dentro la misma… saco las cosas de su casillero, vistió su mandil y prendio su credencial, agarro sus libros y se dirigió a su salón de clases… aun era temprano, aunque algunos de sus compañeros ya estaban allí, dejo sus textos sobre su mesa y salio con dirección al edificio contiguo, el hospital…

La brisa del jardín mecio fieramente sus cabellos, sus pasos adormilados le hicieron disfrutar más aun de aquellos dóciles toques que tanto le gustaban, mas que no se comparaban con las suaves manos de su adoración… y aquella imperiosa necesidad de verlo siquiera le lleno de deseo, con paso algo más presuroso se adentro en el edificio y para su extrañeza la chiquilla que velaba el casillero de informes no se hallaba en su puesto, no le tomo relevancia alguna, se encauzo a las escaleras y empezó a subirlas calmadamente, el tiempo aun le daba abasto por lo que no apresuraba ninguno de sus actos…

"- ¡Hiwatari-kun!.- le gritaron desde el pie de las escaleras y los ojos rojizos se clavaron de inmediato sobre la blanquecina figura de la enfermera- Hiwatari-kun…- volvió a llamarle para que este se le acercara y así lo hizo, aunque algo malhumorado, el bicolor se planto frente suyo- tengo que contarle una cosa…- se apresuro a decirle la muchacha…

"- no estoy para chismes ahora, Suzume…- contesto él interrumpiendole…

"- no es un chisme Hiwatari-kun… es algo que paso anoche… a Tala-kun- respondió algo presurosa, los ojos escarlatas se abrieron ampliamente al escuchar el nombre de su queridisimo amigo… y con el mismo interés presto atención a todo el relato…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"- ¿Cómo te encuentras?.- le pregunto apenas y los ojos azulinos se abrieron…

"- algo mareado…- respondió frotando sus sienes, tratando de menguar el dolor de su cabeza…

"- es normal… la anestesia esta pasando-

"- ¿Anestesia?.- indago exaltándose levemente y un dolor agudo le hizo sujetarse su costado- Hn… ya entiendo…- contesto al sentir las vendas rodear su cuerpo…

"- ¿Recuerdas lo que ayer paso?.- cuestiono acercando la silla, lo mejor posible, a la cama del taheño el cual, por cierto, ya había sido llevado a una habitación normal…

"- vagamente…- contesto examinando con su mirada y su tacto todas las gasas que su cuerpo y su rostro contenían

"- ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?.- insistió el peli-lavanda para ganarse la atención del otro que parecía más interesado en examinarse por si mismo- ¡Deja de ser medico por un momento!.- exclamo ya algo indignado de ser ignorado- ¡No ves que ahora eres un paciente más!.- añadio ante las orbes azules que lo miraban algo asombrados…

"- ¿Qué te sucede?.- le pregunto ante ese repentino griterio..

"- No… no, nada… perdón Yuriy, estoy algo nervioso… es todo- respondió cubriendo con su manos sus ojos y espero que aquel explosivo temperamento suyo se calmase…

"- Bry…- le llamo sutilmente mientras hacia lo posible por alcanzar con su mano la tiesa figura del otro, le costo un poco ya que estaba recostado pero logro su cometido… las orbes lavandas le miraron afablemente y el pelirrojo le sonrió pidiendole con gestos se sentara sobre la cama, así lo hizo- ya estoy bien… no tienes porque preocuparte- comento acariciándole la mejilla con sus dedos, el ruso mayor le sonrió levemente y se inclino para darle un sutil, pero cariñoso, beso…

Unos toquidos en la puerta hicieron que se separaran bruscamente, tras otro par de toquidos el peli-lavanda dio permiso para acceder a quien quiera que fuese…

"- disculpe usted Kuznetzov-Isha… pero le traigo aquí el calmante que me pidió- contesto una joven enfermera

"- si gracias…- contesto tomando la bandejita, con las pastillas, de manos ajenas y las dejo sobre el velador- Hn… no hay agua- manifestó buscando algún vaso vacio…

"- ¿Quiere que vaya a traérselo?.- pregunto de nuevo la joven…

"- No, yo voy…- respondió- Tala… ¿Quieres algo más?.- indago y de inmediato el taheño denegó- bien..- exclamo y salio de la habitación…

"- ¿Cómo se encuentra Ivanov-san?.- se animo a preguntar la enfermera tras la partida de aquel chico que, al igual que a todos, le intimidaba…

"- bien… gracias- sonrió…

"- nos asusto mucho cuando nos enteramos que lo habían asaltado…-

"- ¿Asaltado?.- cuestiono algo confundido…

"- Si… eso fue lo que el chico que le trajo nos dijo-

"- Ahhh… ¿Y como esta él?.-

"- mejor… ya le curaron las heridas de sus manos y hasta ahora esta durmiendo en la camilla de enfermería…- respondió sonriéndole…

"- que bien… ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?.- pidió a lo que la chica asintió- ¿puedes decirle a Nanami, que en cuanto despierte venga a verme?.- la muchacha volvió a asentir- gracias…- mas antes de que fuese a decir palabra alguna, el sopetón de la puerta al abrirse le hizo sobresaltar sobre su misma cama y a la enfermera dar un ligero salto sobre el lugar donde estaba parada…

"- ¡Tala!.- exclamo el recién llegado con un aire entre colérico y preocupado- ¿Qué paso?.- pregunto presuroso el bicolor…

"- calmate Kai… te vas a sobre-ventilar si continuas respirando tan apresuradamente- respondió con una ligera sonrisa…

"- no estoy para tus consejos y menos para tus juegos… ¿Quiero saber que rayos te paso?.- demando acercándose hasta el tálamo…

"- lo asaltaron…- contesto tímidamente la muchacha…

"- ¡Eso ya lo sé!.- contesto dirigiendo una fiera mirada a la intrusa…

"- ¿Quieres tranquilizarte de una vez?.- le pidió seriamente el pelirrojo que ya estaba por perder la paciencia…

"- pero Tala…-

"- ¡Nada!... o te tranquilizas o te sales de acá- amenazo ante el rezongo que el bicolor le soltó- Itte…- exclamo sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos…

"- Ivanov-san es mejor que se calme y tome las pastillas…- solicito la enfermera acercándose para ayudarle a acomodarse mejor sobre la cama- deje que voy a ver si ya viene Kuznetzov-Isha…- comento abandonado la alcoba, cosa que el bicolor aprovecho acercándose a la cama de su paisano…

"- ¿Cómo te sientes?.- indago el oji-escarlata acariciandole las hebras rojizas de su cabeza…

"- bien, bien… es solo un mareo- respondió sujetando la mano que le acariciaba cosa que hizo al bicolor sonrojarse levemente- lo que en verdad me preocupa es Bryan…- manifestó apretando ligeramente la mano que sostenía…

"- ¿Y… y eso porque?.- cuestiono algo nervioso

"- es que… veras, la razón por la que fui atacado fue porque…-

"- Hn…- un gruñido desde la puerta hizo que ambos desviaran su atención hacia el peli-lavanda que algo molesto ingresaba en la habitación, de inmediato Tala soltó la mano de Kai y sonrió inocentemente a su chico que con vaso lleno de agua se le aproximaba- es mejor que te tomes las pastillas…- le aconsejo acercandole las mismas, le ayudo a sentarse suavemente y luego, que terminase de ingerir las tabletas, volvió a acomodarle en la cama- descansa…-

"- ¿Por qué no me avisaste?.- la gruesa voz de Hiwatari se dejo oír cuando en silencio todos se quedaron- ¿Por qué no me llamaste Bryan?.- volvió a preguntar enfadadamente…

"- ¿Para que lo iba a hacer?. ¿Para que me estorbes?.- respondió encarandole con una fría mirada…

"- ¡Idiota!.- contesto enfrentandole con otra mirada de igual, o mayor, escala- ¿A quien le estas diciendo estorbo?.- se aproximo al impasible muchacho mayor…

"- a ti… ¿Qué no es obvio?.- respondió cruzándose de brazos, el bicolor le gruño fieramente y antes de que pudiese rebatir aquel insulto la voz de Ivanov los detuvo…

"- ¿Quieren guardar silencio?... me duele la cabeza y todo lo demás…- ambos rusos accedieron, de malagana, a la petición

"- pero Tala… termina con lo que me estabas diciendo antes de que nos interrumpieran…- manifestó el bicolor dando una mirada despectiva al peli-lavanda… el pelirrojo resoplo algo dubitativo…

"- pues… la razón por la que fui atacado fue porque…- se rasco la cabeza haciendo una pausa para total desespero de los otro dos presentes- fue por… Bryan- las expresiones de asombro de inmediato se dejaron entrever- pues… lo que me dijeron aquellos tipos, fue que solo había sido, mi ataque, una advertencia para Kuznetzov…- agrego tratando de recordar lo mayor posible

"- ¿Es eso verdad?.- cuestiono asombrado el oji-lavanda, y el taheño asintió- pero… ¿Por qué?. ¿Quién fue?. ¿Qué te dijeron exactamente?.- estaba totalmente confundido ¿Quién querria hacerle daño de ese modo?. Se preguntaba internamente…

"- no me dijeron quien los había enviado… solo me dijeron que yo era una advertencia para Kuznetzov y que… dejaras de meterte en lo que no debes… creo- Bryan solo bajo su cabeza tratando de pensar quien podría ser y de que rayos hablaban- Bry… ¿En que andas metido?.- aquella pregunta hizo que las orbes lavandas volvieran a mirarle pasmadamente…

"- ¿Qué cosas estas pensando Yuriy?... no se porque rayos te dijeron eso, no entiendo a que se referian…-

"- pero Bry…-

"- no digas más… si todo esto ha sido culpa mía, ten por seguro que lo averiguare y haré que el culpable pague por ello…- contesto seriamente, Ivanov solo desvio su mirada al notar la frialdad que ahora los ojos de su chico desprendían… y sin decir más, Kuznetzov dio media vuelta y salio de la habitación como toro embravecido…

"- Tala…- le nombro suavemente el bicolor mientras se acomodaba en la silla cerca del pelirrojo- ¿Es cierto todo esto?…- el otro asintió afirmativamente- pero… ¿Quién quisiera hacerle daño o hacerte daño a ti?..-

"- no lo se Kai…- respondió desganadamente- pero… temo que intenten algo contra él…-

"- ¡Já!... pues me compadezco por quien sea que lo intente…-

"- ¡No Kai!.. ellos de verdad son peligrosos… me tomaron por sorpresa y casi me matan- exclamo con desespero…

"- ¿Ellos?.- curioseo, acaso quería decirle que…

"- así es… fueron dos mastodontes los que me acorralaron..- confirmo sus sospechas a lo que Hiwatari gruño- estaba realmente asustado… si no fuese por la ayuda de Nanami, me habrían matado…-

"- ¿Nanami dijiste?.-

"- si… él fue quien me ayudo, él apareció justamente cuando más lo necesitaba…-

"- Mpf… que conveniente…- rezongo

"- ¿Qué insinúas?...- cuestiono algo desorientado por la reacción de su amigo…

"- que no me sorprenderia que 'tu salvador' fuese tu verdugo también…- los ojos azules le miraron con reproche- ¡Es la verdad!... de ese tipo no me asombraría nada…-

"- no digas eso… él me ayudo-

"- precisamente… no te parece sospechoso que justamente cuando más lo necesitabas el oxigenado ese apareciera como todo un héroe…- arguyo

"- no, no me parece sospechoso…- objeto aun algo ofendido

"- eres tan inocente… por eso talvez te escogio a ti como su victima…-

"- deja de decir esas cosas ¿Quieres?... el hecho de que tu le tengas mala maña, no quiere decir que sea un tipo tan atroz como para planear esto…- defendio al blondo de las acusaciones que Kai le estaba formulando, aunque muy en el fondo también estuviese dudando un poco- además… con el que anda peleando es contigo, Bryan no tiene nada que ver con él y yo, mucho menos… ¿Por qué haría esto?.-

"- fácil… para quitarse de encima todo ese odio de los demás, sin embargo el muy imbecil no sabe que eso lo convierte en un sospechoso…- examino detenidamente lo que decía- y te escogio a ti… porque eres un tonto que creeria de inmediato su inocencia…-

"- no me digas Tonto…-

"- Hn…- gruño

"- Oh vamos Kai… ¿En serio no creeras todo lo que estas diciendo?.- sonrió ligeramente, mas el ver el enseriado rostro de su camarada le hizo dudar a él también- sin embargo, sabes que sin pruebas no puedes alegar nada ¿Verdad?.-

"- es verdad… pero ya se me ocurrira algo, esperare su más mínimo error para hacerle caer…- comento poniéndose de pie…

"- no vayas a hacer nada estúpido…- pidió con la preocupación de que su amigo fuese a meterse en lios por su culpa…

"- no soy tan Idiota…- respondió abriendo de golpe la puerta- y tu… ¿Qué no sabes que es de mala educación oír tras la puerta?.-

"- Agh… me importa lo que digas- el bicolor solo resoplo ante su contestación- y otra cosa Hiwatari… es mejor que no te metas en este embrollo, puesto que seré yo quien se encargue de todo, yo lo voy a proteger…-

"- pues¡Gran trabajo que has hecho hasta ahora Kuznetzov!…- exclamo con ironía- de ahora en adelante yo seré quien maneje esto…- y antes de que fuese a reclamarle algo el peli-lavanda, Kai se perdió por el pasillo que lo conducia al edificio de estudios…

"- que imbecil…- mascullo dentro su boca, no obstante le había dolido hasta cierto punto las palabras del otro… era cierto, él no lo había hecho bien… no había cuidado de su adorado pelirrojo…

"- no le hagas caso Bry…- hablo desde adentro Ivanov- ven… me siento un poco adolorido y necesito de tus cuidados, doctor…- añadio con algo de jolgorio en su tono de voz, Kuznetzov sonrió con algo de tristeza y sin embargo le hizo caso de inmediato… trabo la puerta y se fue a acomodar a lado de su chico que con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos le aguardaba…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez dentro su aula no se pudo concentrar, todo era tan extraño, tan peligroso, tan preocupante, tan irreal, tan estúpido… él estaba por demás seguro de la culpabilidad del rubio japonés ¿Por qué los demás no lo veían?.. pero si lo que necesitaba era pruebas, las conseguiria… no estaba seguro de donde, pero las hallaria… si Nanami quería dárselas de listo, él lo seria aun más… nadie jugaba con Kai Hiwatari, nadie lastimaba aquellas personas que le importaban, nadie se atreveria a enfrentársele de ese modo, nadie… él se encargaría de ello, no había duda… y con lo dicho a Kuznetzov sabia que las precauciones de este aumentarían y así, talvez, podría sentirse un tanto más aliviado por la seguridad de su querido Tala…

La hora del asueto pronto se anuncio y con paso presuroso regreso a la habitación que su taheño amigo ocupaba… para su mala suerte este dormia así que no pudo hablar con él una vez más, puesto que si quería prepararse para lo que fuera que viniese, debía enterarse de cómo realmente ocurrieron las cosas… ya sin poder hacer lo que quería se encamino a la habitación de su adoración, ingreso y reviso como de costumbre todos los aparatos y demás… suspiro derrotado al notar ningún cambio en la constitución del chino, se quedo con él unos minutos y luego, de darle un beso en los labios, salio de la habitación para encaminarse a la de su otro paciente…

"- ¡Hola!.- le saludo de forma animada el rubiecito…

"- veo que ya te sientes mejor…- contesto acercándose al niño..

"- aja, aja…- asintió reiteradamente- aunque me asuste mucho con lo sucedido… me dolió mucho ¿Volverá a pasarme?. ¿Tendré que quedarme más tiempo en el hospital?.. porque si es así voy a tener que avisarle a mi mamá en Estados Unidos para que no se preocupe por mi, es que ella me quiere mucho aunque yo no le vea tanto como quisiera… pero ¿Sabes?.. acá mi papá también me cuida mucho, no viene tan seguido a verme, pero envia a Tyson con cosas para que me distraiga, aunque me aburro después de un tiempito…-

"- creo que mi jaqueca regreso…- musito el ruso frotando, con sus dedos, sus sienes en lo que el pecosito continuaba hablando…

"- …y Emily ya me ha escrito mails dos veces la semana pasada, le dije que ya pronto saldria del hospital y que para fin de mes iría a Norte América, pero ahora creo que voy a tenerle que decir que ya no iré porque nuevamente estoy en cama… se va a poner triste, pero se le pasara… ella es así, parece mi hermana mayor, aunque es renegona es amable conmigo… Ahhh… por cierto tengo que contarte algo, Kai-chan…- cambio su tono de voz sutilmente, aunque el ruso ni siquiera lo noto ya que algo le había hecho tensar…

"- no me digas Kai-chan…- pidió mirándole fijamente

"- ¿Por qué?.. si suena bonito, Kai-chan…- pregonó sonriendo

"- no me gusta… solo dime Kai, nada más- exigió, a lo que el rubio se encogió de hombros y le sonrió ampliamente, otro resoplido cansino soltó el bicolor…

"- ¡Holas!.- una tercera voz, desde la puerta, se dejo oír con toda la algarabía que su semblante siempre mantenía…

"- ¡Ty-chan!...- exclamo el yanqui desde su cama, el aludido le sonrió mientras expresaba con su manos su saludo…

"- Oh Kai…- le hablo al notarlo parado a un extremo de la habitación- ¿Viniste para revisar a Maxie?. ¿Quieren que vuelva después?. ¿O puedo quedarme?..-

"- puedes quedarte, soy yo el que me voy…- respondió de forma hastiada el bicolor mientras soltaba un bufido de sus ásperos labios…

"- ¿No vas a revisar la salud de Maxie?.- cuestiono de forma desconcertada el nipón

"- solo vine a ver como estaba y al parecer tiene demasiada energía… así que, supongo que esta bien- contesto saliendo de la habitación por completo

"- Hn… vaya que es un antisocial…- murmuro el chico con gorra frunciendo a la par su entrecejo…

"- ¡Ah!.- chillo repentinamente el rubiecito

"- ¿Qué sucede Maxie?.- se acerco de inmediato a su niño para auxiliarle en lo que fuera…

"- se me olvido contarle a Kai lo que paso…- dijo con un tono entre serio y preocupado…

"- ya lo harás después… es mejor que descanses mientras te leo el nuevo mail que te envió Michael- el pecosito asintió y de inmediato hizo lo que su regordete novio le pidió…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las horas, al igual que los días habían transcurrido con relativa calma… y aunque tanto Hiwatari como Kuznetzov habían estado al pendiente de las cosas y los intentos por comprender lo expuesto por los afectados, Ivanov y Nanami, ninguno de los dos había llegado a ninguna conclusión… nada que justifique la desconfianza hacia el blondo y ningún otro individuo sospechoso a quien atribuirle la culpa… no obstante para suerte suya, su trabajo había disminuido mucho en el hospital, ya que hacia días Max había dejado de ser interno y el estado del chino no había cambiado en nada, por lo que podían contar con algo de tiempo… sin embargo había algo que molestaba a Kai, pues recordaba que el yanqui tenia algo que decirle pero no lo había podido ver debido a sus exámenes semestrales y cuando este se marcho ya era demasiado tarde _"No debio ser nada importante…" _se dijo olvidando el tema…

La policía, por su lado, tampoco había dado con el paradero de los dos equívocos atracadores y publicaciones de sus retratos hablados ya habían sido publicados en los periódicos y las noticias televisivas, sin embargo poco o nada habían logrado… todos estaban algo preocupados…

"- es cuestión de tiempo…- se repetia el bicolor suavemente- para que aparezca el culpable… es solo cuestión de tiempo…- se decía mientras caminaba sosegadamente por la acera de la calle, estaba algo nervioso por su amigo por dos simple motivos: el primero, Tala, aunque daba la impresión de que había olvidado lo sucedido, estaba algo susceptible y nervioso… era más precavido en sus acciones y solo en casos necesarios dejaba solo a Kuznetzov, temía por el bienestar de su chico y era por ello que se estaba convirtiendo en la sombra del peli-lavanda, y aunque a este no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto a él si le enfadaba verle tan pegado al amargado Sempai que tenia- Agh… ni tiempo para regañarme tiene el muy…- rezongo llegando ya a las instalaciones donde estudiaba…

Pero en cuanto sus pies tocaron el edificio que funcionaba como hospital, sus oídos captaron la risa incesante de aquel amigo suyo que tan abandonado lo tenia en los últimos diez días que había transcurrido desde aquellos adversos sucesos… su mirada de inmediato le encontró ahí apoyado en la mesita de recepción, charlando animadamente con la peli-celeste amiga suya y, para su mayor fastidio, con su nuevo amigo… sip, esa era la segunda cosa que le ponia nervioso y enfadoso, la nueva y extraña amistad que había adquirido Ivanov con, aquel que él consideraba el culpable de todo lo ocurrido, Nanami…

"_Idiota… ¿Por qué confía tanto de ese Inútil?. Si será Tonto este pelirrojo…"_ blasfemaba internamente el bicolor mientras trataba de pasar inadvertidamente frente a los demás, no quería hablar con el taheño que hacia tanto había amado y menos con la amistad que este había forjado… sin embargo…

"- ¡Kai!.- había sido descubierto- ¡Kai!.- le llamaba el ruso con un nivel alto de voz… no obstante, Hiwatari se hizo el desentendido y prefirió seguir de largo, Yuriy frunció el entrecejo y fue a su encuentro- te estoy llamando Kai… ¿Es que no me escuchaste?.- le pregunto en cuanto se le cruzo enfrente

"- si lo hice… es solo que no tengo tiempo- se excuso tratando de emprender de nuevo su camino, pero Ivanov no le dejo- ¿Qué quieres Tala?.-

"- ¿Estas enojado conmigo?.- curioseo ante lo que, supuso, sucedia…

"- no… solo estoy apurado- contesto negando con su cabeza

"- ¿Por qué tanta prisa?. ¿A dónde vas?.-

"- tengo que encontrar a Kuznetzov para que me firme el informe- respondió cansinamente…

"- Ahhh… Bry esta ahora en la sala de estudios mientras yo le estoy esperando aquí…- esbozo una sonrisa

"- que sorpresa…- comento con sátira a lo que Tala le hizo un puchero- Tonto…- le dijo antes de marcharse nuevamente…

"- ¡Tu lo serás!.- contraataco para después regresar a conversar con sus dos amigos en la estancia del hospital, era algo temprano todavía _-16:30-_ por lo que no había mucha actividad así que aprovechaban platicando de cosas sin importancia…

"- déjame adivinar… Hum… no quiso venir, porque esta muy ocupado…- hablo uno de ellos mientras el taheño se aproximaba- ¿Acerté?.-

"- Ahhh… es un Tonto antisocial…- respondió cruzándose de brazos…

"- déjalo… de todas formas sé que no le agrado y francamente el sentimiento es mutuo…- manifestó el chico de pelo rubio…

"- si tan solo se conocieran más, verían que son muy similares los dos…-

"- talvez por eso es que no se llevan bien… polos iguales…- comento la chica

"- lo sé, lo sé… y puede que tengas razón Suzume- contesto Nanami _"Aunque el hecho de que nos guste la misma persona no ayuda nada…"_ pensó- pero bueno… ya me retiro, así que los veo mañana…- exclamo despidiéndose de los otros dos que con sonrisas devolvían su gesto…

Mas, antes de que sus piernas le dirigieran fuera de la institución, decidió darse una vuelta por el edificio y visitar a cierta personita que aun su cabeza se negaba a olvidar… subió al siguiente nivel y con la mirada, automáticamente ubico la habitación que buscaba, sonrió ampliamente mientras avanzaba hasta ese lugar… sin embargo se sorprendio un poco al notar la puerta semi-abierta y, pensando en la posibilidad de que el chino contase con compañía, entro sigilosamente… no se equivoco… una mujer de talle delgado y finamente vestida estaba parada a lado de la cama del oriental contemplando como dormia…

"- Ejhem…- carraspeo para hacer notar su presencia, la señora en cuestión se giro de forma inmediata y asustada hacia el- buenas tardes…- saludo algo pasmado por la peculiaridad de aquella dama que se le hacia extranjera, sin embargo no sabia de que lugar exactamente definirla…

"- Ohhh… Buenas tardes joven ¿Cómo esta?.- le contesto y aquel acento en su voz termino por convencerle de sus suposiciones, aquella mujer no era japonesa…

"- Bien, gracias…- respondió acercándose completamente- pero dígame su nombre por favor…- curioseo

"- cierto… no me he presentado- sonrió afablemente- soy Kaname Hagiri…- extendio su mano a modo de saludo…

"- mucho gusto… mi nombre es Koji Nanami…- estrecho la mano extendida, después de esto ambos se quedaron en silencio desviando su mirada a la cama del adormilado asiático- ¿Es usted Hagiri-san familiar de Rei?.- cuestiono el blondo…

"- ¿Rei?.- repitió ella con confusión y al notar los ojos celestes del chico que apuntaban a la cama contesto- ¡Oh No!. no, no, no…- denegó con rapidez… cosa que desconcertó al nipón

"- puedo preguntar entonces… ¿Qué hacia aquí?.-

"- me confundi de habitación… solo eso…- y ante la mirada que pedia una explicación mejor decidió continuar- vine a visitar a mi sobrina… y solo que me confundi de alcoba, pero en cuanto mire al chico se me hizo muy peculiar… puedo preguntar ¿Qué le sucede?.- apunto a Rei en la cama…

"- esta en un estado de inconsciencia…- respondió sin querer ser descortés, mas teniendo cuidado con no develar información…

"- ¿Esta en coma?.- indago algo asombrada

"- algo así…-

"- pobrecito… ¿Y saben cuando va a despertar?.- el nipón negó con la cabeza- ya veo… tan jovencito…- agacho levemente su cabeza- ¿Es usted su doctor?.- volvió a preguntar notando que el muchacho portaba una credencial del hospital…

"- no… soy su psicólogo- aclaro…

"- ¿Psicólogo?.- Nanami asintió afirmándole la pregunta- ¿Para cuando despierte?.-

"- también…- la mujer le miro de forma incrédula y es que si no sabian cuando iba a despertar para que le asignaban psicólogo?.. no lo comprendia- yo era su psicólogo cuando despertó la primera vez, yo estuve a cargo de que recuperase sus memorias perdidas pero no lo logre completamente ya que volvió a caer en la inconsciencia… sin embargo, cuando vuelva a despertar, que confío será pronto, volveré a tomar su caso…- dilucido…

"- Ahhh…- exclamo ella- ¿Y entonces quien es su doctor?.-

"- Kuznetzov y Hiwatari…- contesto emitiendo un ligero gruñido…

"- ¿Kuznetzov?.. ¿No es ese muchacho serio que tiene el color de pelo lavanda y los ojos también?.- nuevamente el japonés le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza- pero a Hiwatari no le conozco…-

"- ni lo intente siquiera… es más serio y malhumorado que Kuznetzov, sin embargo es el que más esta metido en el caso de Rei…- volvió a gruñir ligeramente mientras sus brazos cruzaba…

"- Oh… gracias por la advertencia- rió ligeramente ante la mueca de fastidio que Koji en ese momento hizo- ¡Vaya ya es tarde!.- exclamo al sonar del reloj en la habitación del chino- aun tengo que ir a ver a mi sobrina… bueno, un gusto hablar con usted Nanami-sensei…- hizo una elegante reverencia…

"- el gusto fue mío Hagiri-san…- contesto respondiendo el ademán y antes de que pudiese hacer o decir algo más la señora se marcho raudamente- simpática señora…- sonrió mirando al chino que dormia- ¿No es cierto Rei?.- le pregunto mientras le acariciaba sus suaves mejillas, sin embargo antes de que pudiese acercarse más una enfermera se aproximo a la habitación para reemplazar el suero… el Blondo suspiro hastiado y se marcho, después de todo siempre había un mañana…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otros cuatro días más haban pasado sin mucha relevancia, pues casi o nada había acontecido en el lugar, el invierno ya se dejaba sentir poco a poco y los días más cortos se volvían alterando a más de uno, dado que las cosas se les acumulaban y las horas no les alcanzaban, y en ese ajetreo cierto bicolor se encontraba… los exámenes seguían extenuándole y el hecho de no haber más noticias sobre los atacantes no le ayudaba a menguar en nada su exaltación, el único informe que había recibido era el del hospital, aquel que le indicaba posible asignación de un nuevo paciente, a parte de eso nada…

Casi las nueve de la noche el reloj le marcaba cuando al fin pudo respirar tranquilamente, pues por ese día había acabado con sus asignaciones, y con mucha más tranquilidad se encamino a la habitación de su adorado ángel para, como cada noche, despedirse de él con un beso… subió a la alcoba del muchacho y un ligero ruido dentro esta le sobresalto, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y sus nervios a tensarse ¿Qué hacer? se preguntaba… ¿Entrar y sorprender al intruso o alertar a todo el hospital?... gruño, él no era de pedir ayuda ni mucho menos, además si su adoración corria peligro seria él mismo quien lo rescataría, quien lo protegería de todo… y con aquella determinación en mente empuño sus manos y apretó los dientes mientras su cara dibujaba las más atemorizantes expresiones… y de un solo golpe ingreso en el dormitorio…

"- ¿Quién anda ahí?.- casi grito mientras su mano busco rápidamente el interruptor que de inmediato ilumino la habitación… se quedo sin habla, el corazón se le paralizo al igual que todos sus músculos… no sabia que hacer, que decir, no obstante se recupero ágilmente del estado de conmoción al que se había sumido tras ver a su querido chino sentado en su cama extrayendo de su torso aquellos pegajosos aparatos que median su metabolismo... se acerco un poco y cerro la puerta tras suyo, los ojos dorados de inmediato le divisaron- ¿Rei?.- cuestiono con dificultad- ¿R-Rei?.- repitió de nueva cuenta mientras su garganta se negaba a dejar salir palabras, el muchachito aun le seguia mirando algo confundido- Rei… ¿Me recuerdas?.- pregunto temeroso de la respuesta…

**TBC...**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

¿A que soy mala?. Muajajajaja… bueno, ni tanto… miren que hice caso de sus peticiones y ya hice despertar al minino (jejeje n.ñ) así q no se quejen (mucho XD) y aunque el capitulo estuvo tranquilo devele algunas cosas, como el pasado de Bryan, Agh, no se quejen no se me ocurrio más… Hummmm por otro lado… todas están culpando a Nanami por lo ocurrido ¿Por qué? Ya sé que es malicioso, rencoroso, codicioso, inaguantable, caprichoso, malhumorado, hipócrita y demás ¿Pero ese es motivo suficiente para acusarlo? Ehm… bueno ya veremos si Kai consigue alguna prueba que le incrimine… mientras ahí lo dejo!..

…**C-You…**

Ahora a agradecer los reviews que gustosamente recibi… y es que siempre son tan alentadores (por ustedes chikas, por ustedes es que escribo) **GRACIAS** a:

_**--Hae Uchiha  
**__**--The life is a dream  
--Maia Hayashibara  
**__**--Alexa Hiwatari  
**__**--Zhena HiK  
**__**--Junel Hiwatari  
--Kaei Kon  
--H.fanel.K  
**__**--Isis Tsurumi  
**__**--Addanight  
**__**--PPBKAI **_

"_Daredatte shippai wa surunda, Hazukashii koto janai… Kono kizu wo muda ni shinaide, waratte arukereba ii…"_

_(Todos cometemos errores, no es algo de que avergonzarse… Esta herida se curara pronto, si tu y yo caminamos felices juntos…)_


	13. Oportunidad

¡Hola!... pues, no tengo nada que decir salvo las mismas excusas de siempre (Exámenes y más exámenes)… pero dado que ahora estoy 'relativamente' en vacaciones procuro actualizar de a poco (o de acuerdo a las ideas que me vienen)… este capitulo en si, esta largo y algo aburrido (lo admito, lo admito) pero dejo algunas cosillas que para después me servirán para desarrollarlo con propiedad…

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece (para fortuna de Tyson… como lo detesto ò.ó#)

**Parejas:** Kai / Rei / OC (o.Ó?..), Bryan / Tala y mención Tyson / Max (solo para hacer bulto, je!.)

**Genero: **El único que vale la pena… Yaoi, con toques de drama y angst por el momento…

**Dedicatoria:** _Bueno… este capitulo esta dedicado a dos personas, muy especiales para mi… con mucho cariño para **Nadryl **_(Por ser tan paciente y animarme siempre a continuar con este fic n.n) _y para **Akire777**_ (quien es mi preciada Kouhai, mi amiga, mi compinche y mi crítica o examinadora o.-) _espero que les agrade!..._

**Agradecimiento especial: **A **_Nao -KxR- _**(Naomi Hiwatari) por su ayuda... ¡.¡GRACIAS!.!...

**Aclaraciones: **OJO… he cambiado el formato de mi escritura, pues así serán todos mis fics de ahora en adelante… (salvo que diga lo contrario… n.n)

"- diálogos-  
"_pensamientos"  
_'ironias o resaltar frase'  
(_traducciones_) es que ya no intervengo con comentarios puesto que corta la emoción al leer ¿o no?.  
_escrituras_

_Cáp. 13.- Oportunidad… _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Angustiado miro por tercera vez el reloj pulsera de su brazo derecho, -20:43- marcaba la pequeñas manecillas, _"Rayos…"_ musito levantando su rostro y vislumbrado a su alrededor, nada… desde hacia minutos que lo esperaba y no había rastros de él…

"- ¿Le habrá pasado algo?.- reflexiono, junto sus manos y comenzó a removerlas entre si, había comenzado a ponerse nervioso- No… no creo, él sabe cuidarse por si solo…- trato de calmarse con simples afirmaciones, que sabia eran ciertas mas que no menguaban su creciente preocupación- ¿Y si voy a buscarlo?... pero, me dijo que le esperara acá…- su cabeza comenzó con aquella querella entre si debía o no ir a su encuentro… ¿Qué hacer?. batallaba…

Mas tan ajeno de su entorno para ese entonces se hallaba que no pudo auscultar la presencia de otra persona acercándosele por detrás… y no fue, hasta que unos brazos le rodearon por la cintura, que sus sentidos le alertaron acerca del individuo a sus espaldas. De inmediato se tenso, dejo de respirar y un sudor frío corrió por su frente. Estaba asustado.

"- ¿Te hice esperar mucho?.- tras unos segundos, por fin hablo

Un estremecimiento su cuerpo entero recorrió al percibir el hálito caliente golpear su oreja, sus músculos se contrajeron en un brusco temblor antes de relajarse tenuemente al sentir la voz de su despreciable novio penetrar su cabeza. Suspiro con alivio. Sus manos se posaron sobre los brazos de su captor para alejarlo de si mismo, viro su cuerpo y con una seria mueca regaño a su imprudente koibito…

"- ¿Por qué rayos tienes que sorprenderme de ese modo?. Mira que bien pude haberte golpeado… además ¿Dónde estabas?. ¿No que tenias práctica hasta las ocho y cuarto?. Llevo mas de quince minutos esperándote…-

"- Wow… calma, me entretuve hablando con el Doctor Yujiito- arguyo de inmediato un poco sorprendido por aquella reacción en el pelirrojo- No es como para que te exaltes…-

"- Hn…- rezongo cruzándose de brazos- Eres un Tonto… deja de preocuparme ¿Quieres?.- pidió bajando ligeramente su cabeza. Los ojos lavandas le contemplaron fugazmente antes de que su cuerpo reaccionara y le apresara en un suave, pero firme, abrazo…

"- Perdóname Yuriy…- le susurro al oído- No quiero que sigas preocupándote por mi…-

"- Vámonos a casa…- repuso en respuesta y es que por más que Bryan le pidiese eso sabia que seria algo imposible… tenia miedo y no podía evitarlo…

"- Da…- asintió y rodeándole con solo un brazo comenzaron a caminar hasta el aparcamiento donde su vehículo estacionado aguardaba.

No dijeron nada durante el recorrido hasta su apartamento… y en cuanto llegaron decidieron mejor dormir, aunque Kuznetzov sabia perfectamente que otra noche de insomnio le esperaba. Pesadillas, duras y agobiantes pesadillas habían sido su desvelo en las ultimas semanas… sin embargo lo más alarmante de todo es que no eran SUS pesadillas, sino las de su hermoso pelirrojo y es por ello mismo que tan intranquilo se lo pasaba… _Algo normal_, le había dicho uno de los doctores, _se le pasara con el tiempo…_ si, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo?. Era lo que en verdad le angustiaba… _"Que idiotez…"_ pensó con sosiego tras volver a repetir aquellos 'consejos' emanados por personas, que en su criterio personal, jamás habían experimentado una situación similar…

Dar consejos es fácil… acatarlos, no es tan complicado… pero, cuando es acerca de la vida de la persona que más amaba, las cosas ya no eran tan simples como debieran. O ¿Acaso pensaban que era fácil su situación?... _Déjalo, se le pasara_… ¡Patrañas!. ¡Nada de eso!.. para ellos talvez resultaba así de simple, pero para él… para él que en las noches despertaba asustado por el llanto de su novio, para él que percibía como se estremecía el delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos, para él que podía ver como el taheño abandonaba su cama para perderse largos minutos en el baño regresando después todo empapado y frío, para él que lo amaba tanto era una verdadera tortura, un suplicio del cual no sabia como reaccionar y mucho menos ayudar…

"- ¿En que tanto piensas?...- le hablo su oji-azul subiendo junto a él en la enorme cama, Bryan sonrió levemente mientras lo cubría con las frazadas y lo aferraba entre sus brazos- Acaso… ¿Piensas en mi?.- volvió a cuestionar respondiendo al abrazo

"- Jejeje… si, estoy pensando en tonterías- se burlo en respuesta

"- Que malo eres…- contesto con un gracioso puchero que mudo casi de inmediato al sentir un suave, pero a la vez arrebatador, beso… se acostó completamente sobre la cama sintiendo como Bryan se le acomodaba encima, cubriéndolo completamente con su cuerpo, su calor y su seguridad… ¡Dios!. Si solo pudieran permanecer así por siempre…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus claros ojos volvieron a rebuscar en aquel cajón de su escritorio, no lo encontraba a simple vista… metió su mano y saco todo el fajo de carpetas y hojas, las examino una a una hasta que por fin pudo vislumbrar el nombre del oriental bajo su cargo en una de las impecables laminas. Sonrió acomodándose en su diván, subió sus pies a la escribanía para darse mayor comodidad, sujeto una hoja entre sus dedos, y con ayuda de una lámpara, comenzó a leer todo los datos que aquello revelaba…

Nada nuevo que aportar… es lo que concluyo tras su primer análisis, estiro su brazo hasta que sus dedos tocaron el caliente pocillo sobre su mesita, sorbió ruidosamente el humeante contenido en esta a la par que una fugaz mirada dirigió al reloj en su pared -20:52- señalaba…

"- Aun es temprano- se dijo a si mismo por lo que decidió otorgar más de sus valiosos minutos al caso que tan pendiente, y abnegado, lo mantenía… talvez no hallaría nada nuevo en aquellas escuetas y confusas palabras, pero no perdía la esperanza de talvez, por algún desliz a su favor, pudiera toparse con la base de los enmarañados recueros planteados por el chino durante su sesión de hipnosis regresiva… Cerro sus celestinas orbes al momento de evocar el nombre del asiático a sus pensamientos, lo imagino… ahí, sonriéndole tan gentil y afablemente como las primeras veces… como cuando lo conoció y, como esperaba, algún día volvería a hacerlo…

De Esperanzas vive el hombre, dicen, de Sueños e Ilusiones se alimenta… y ciertamente él poseía mucho de aquello. Sin embargo un tropiezo en sus acciones había cometido, un traspié que le había hecho perder la confianza del pequeño Neko… _"Nada que no se pueda arreglar…"_ especulo y si de arreglar cosas se trataba, él se consideraba el mejor, o sino… Por qué en primer lugar Rei había aceptado someterse a una hipnosis que sabría sacaría recuerdos de lo profundo de su conciencia ¿Eh?. Porque habían logrado un 'avance' ¿O no?.. bueno, eso al menos era lo que pensaba, de ahí a que fuese verdad… prefería ignorarlo

"- Mph…- rezongo, moviendo circularmente su cabeza para templar el dolor en la misma. Se puso de pie y dejando de lado todo su 'trabajo' fue hacia su refrigerador de donde saco una lata de cerveza que a grandes sorbos acabo en instantes, prendió un cigarrillo y salio hacia su amplio balcón… aspiró profundamente para posteriormente soltar un gran vaho de humo que ante sus ojos se perdió. Observo hacia su costado izquierdo notando de inmediato la oscuridad reinante en el departamento de junto, el de Kai, se acerco un poco más para apreciarlo de cerca… efectivamente, no había movimiento alguno… talvez no había llegado, talvez había sufrido un percance, talvez un choque o talvez ya estaba muerto- Que rayos me importa…- murmullo volviendo su mirada al frente para después desviarla hacia arriba donde una brillante, redonda y amarilla luna resplandecía. Sonrió trayendo etéreos recuerdos a su memoria…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Parpadeo nuevamente, aun no asimilaba lo sucedido y sus emociones a flor de piel daban la irreverente conclusión de que aquello le causaría un shock si de ese modo continuaba… inhalo profundamente tratando de calmarse y, tras un par de aspiraciones más, apaciguo el intermitente latir de su corazón. Camino un par de pasos y se detuvo abruptamente descolocado

"- R-Rei…- lo nombro con nerviosismo, como si su voz fuese a traerle de nuevo a aquella dura realidad en la que el oriental yacía placidamente dormido ajeno a la funesta dolencia que eso representaba para su alma… comprimió fuertemente sus ojos antes de volver a dirigir su atención hacia el tálamo de su paciente a cargo, sus ojos escarlatas chocaron con las doradas paralizándole. No era un sueño, no era una visión, ni mucho menos una fantasía… era real… aquel profundo mirar se lo confirmaba, aquel ámbar refulgente e insondable no podía ser producto de un simple deseo de su cabeza… lo sabia, lo entendía y, más que nada, lo llenaba de felicidad- Rei…- le nombro con mayor seguridad, mas un miedo su cabeza asalto al momento de recordar lo dicho por aquel medicucho insufrible ¿Lo recordaría?. ¿Rei… se acordaría de él?... y otra vez, aquella seguridad recientemente adoptada le abandonaba abruptamente. Debía saberlo, debía preguntarlo y… aceptarlo- Rei… ¿Te acuerdas de mi?.- soltó tembloroso la pregunta y conteniendo el aire espero una respuesta

La mirada en los ámbares ojos del chino se mostró confundida dando mal augurio al bicolor que mordiendo su labio inferior apaciguo la punzada de la que fue victima su corazón. Desvió su rostro hacia un costado, rompiendo con el contacto visual de sus ojos, para así poder recuperar un poco su postura pre-profesional… debía examinarle, constatar que todo marchaba bien con Rei, aunque no lo recordase, debía asegurarse que el asiático se encontraba en buen estado…

"- Voy a examinarte ¿De acuerdo?.- hablo con cierto tono tranquilizador en sus palabras, no quería asustarle- ¿De acuerdo?.- repitió para sacarle un movimiento afirmativo al muchachito, mas solo logro que le viese fijamente- ¿Hn?. ¿Qué sucede?.- pregunto al momento que una sonrisita se formaba en los labios del oriental acompañado de un leve sonrojo de sus mejillas…

Y de repente, también le sonrió. No supo bien el porque, mas sintió una creciente alegría invadirle el cuerpo que hacia que inevitablemente su rostro mostrara aquel gesto lleno de satisfacción… ¿Acaso podría ser que… Él lo recordara todo?. ¡Dios!. Ojala no fuese una broma absurda de su cabeza, un delirio de sus deseos intencionados… ojala no fuese un sueño… se repetía mientras su cuerpo petrificado se le hacia inservible para moverlo y su cabeza, confusa, para captarlo. No obstante, sus orbes rojizas no perdían detalle alguno de las expresiones en el rostro gentil que a la lejanía le sonreía y fue testigo mudo de cómo el pequeño chino se quitaba las sabanas de su cuerpo para casi de inmediato ponerse de pie y correr en su dirección. Vibro de emoción al verle venir… y de desconcierto al verle ¿Desaparecer?.. Jejeje no, no había desaparecido, simplemente se había caído…

"- ¿Estas bien?.- pregunto al momento que se aproximaba para ayudarle a reponerse

"_Ouch…"_ se lamento mientras frotaba su parte lastimada, mas al sentir las manos calidas del Doctor sobre sus hombros le sonrió ampliamente…

"- Eso te pasa por levantarte tan de golpe… no ves que el estar tanto tiempo dormido te inutilizo momentáneamente las piernas?.- dijo con una mueca entre divertido y risueño

"_¿Qué?."_ pensó algo confundido ante lo expuesto por Kai, sin embargo ya le preguntaría después… ahora solo quería abrazarle fuertemente y recordarle lo mucho que le quería. Levanto sus brazos y de inmediato rodeo con ellos el cuello del bicolor que, algo lento, correspondió a su abrazo con igual fuerza…

"- Te extrañe mucho…- susurro suavemente confundiendo aun más al oriental que, volviendo a posponer aquellas preguntas, disfrutaba del tórrido y reconfortante abrazo que tras unos minutos fue quebrado por el mismo ruso. Su mano albina se paseo por el rostro colorado del chino y con parsimoniosos movimientos se le fue acercando para darle la debida bienvenida que se merecía…

"_K-Kai…"_ pronuncio mentalmente con tembleque razonamiento al sentir como sus labios era acogidos por la boca del bicolor. Se sonrojo acentuadamente mientras sus ojos escépticos se mantenían completamente abiertos, mas unos cuantos segundos de sorpresa le basto para cerrar sus orbes y corresponder al nexo que Kai había iniciado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un sonido estridente le hizo erizar la piel rompiendo con el encantador estado de excitación en el que se hallaba, los ojos azulencos se entreabrieron y virando para un costado su cabeza vio como la luz verdosa de aquel aparato titilaba al momento que vibraba… estiro su brazo para tratar de cogerlo y acallarlo, apagarlo o incluso botarlo, sin embargo por más que trato no pudo alcanzarlo…

"- Aw… tu celular Bry…- aviso el taheño mientras con su mano jalaba levemente el pelo lavanda de su chico- Bry…- gimió al sentir como la boca de este se aferraba con mayor fuerza a su miembro- T-tu cel…- insistió puesto que aquel sonido lo estaba desquiciando.

Bufo ruidosamente antes de abrir su boca y dejar en paz el sexo erguido de su chico, el cual soltó un quejido al sentir su abandono y el frío viento acariciarle súbitamente, se limpio de sus labios los vestigios del acto anterior y sentándose al filo de la cama cogió el 'bendito' aparato que de inmediato contesto…

"- Será mejor que no sea una estupidez…- siseo

"- _Buenas noches para ti también…_- satirizaron al otro lado de la línea

"- Estoy hablando enserio…- rezongo apretando los dientes. Tala sonrió mientras se sentaba sobre la cama, para después acercarse a la espalda de su koibito y llenarle de besos la misma, sus manos rodearon el cuello del mayor a la par que sus labios arremetían ahora contra la piel de ese sector… la mano de Bryan se poso tiernamente sobre las manos del pelirrojo acariciándoselas- ¿Y bien?.- instigo al volver su atención al teléfono en su otra mano…

"- _Hn…_- dudo, mas sin embargo- _Despertó…-_ fue lo único que dijo

"- ¿Despertó?. Explícate Hiwatari- exigió reteniendo la poca paciencia que tenia

"- _Rei… él ya despertó…_- una expresión de incredulidad se formo en el rostro del peli-lavanda

"- ¿Estas seguro?.-

"- _Eso fue tan Estúpido que ni me molestare en responderlo…_- contesto después de soltar un refunfuño

"- ¿A que hora?. ¿Cómo paso?. ¿Ya le revisaste?.- interrogo aun algo perturbado. Tanto los besos como las caricias de Ivanov se detuvieron para prestar atención a lo que conversaba su chico…

"- _Hace como media hora… no lo sé… y si, ya le examine…-_

"- ¿Hace media hora?...- rezongo

"- _No empieces, que al menos te avise…-_

"- Oh, bueno… pues gracias por tu consideración- respondió con ironía bien resaltada

"- _De nada…-_ contesto del mismo modo

"- ¿Qué sucede Bryan?.- pregunto el pelirrojo cuando volvió, por tercera o cuarta vez, oír a su chico gruñir hacia el bicolor amigo suyo

"- Rei despertó…- le informo mientras alejaba el celular de si mismo

"- ¿En serio?..- una afirmación se lo ratificó- Eso quiere decir que… ¿Te vas a ir?.- indago algo intranquilo

"- Posiblemente…- contesto quedamente. Los ojos azules resplandecieron de temor y apresando a su chico por la espalda, le envolvió tanto con sus piernas como con sus manos, reteniéndole- Yura…- le nombro al sentir tan posesivo y desesperado agarre

"- ¿En serio es necesario que vayas?.- volvió a cuestionar ocultando su rostro en la musculosa espalda del ruso mayor…

"- … No, no es necesario…- dictamino tras pensarlo unos segundos, tras poner sus prioridades en orden, tras decidir que Ivanov es lo que más le importa- Avisare de ello a Kai…- dijo al momento de enfocar su atención al pequeño aparato- ¿Kai?...- hablo

"- _Hn… estuve tentado a colgar…-_

"- Como sea…- resto importancia- Dime… ¿Cuál es el estado de Rei?.-

"- _Esta bien…-_ fue su escueta respuesta

"- Hn… pues entonces iré mañana por la mañana, así que cuídalo y vigílalo esta noche por mi ¿Quieres?.-

"- _¿Por qué?.-_ estaba algo confundido

"- ¿Por qué, que?.-

"- _¿Por qué no vienes?... Además, se supone que no debo quedarme hasta tarde en el hospital.-_

"- Porque no es necesario que vaya… y no te preocupes que yo informare al hospital sobre tu estadía-

"- _No estoy preocupado-_

"- Como sea… ¿Puedes quedarte?. Si o no- exigió un respuesta inmediata, puesto que ya se estaba cansando de aquello

"- _Hn…-_ rezongo dando una respuesta afirmativa y casi de inmediato una sonrisita en sus labios se formo. ¡Se quedaría con Rei toda la noche!...

"- Bueno, ya no jodas más por esta noche y vete a buscar donde dormir…-

"_Ya tengo donde dormir"_ respondió mentalmente, mas sin embargo su contestación fue un simple refunfuño para luego colgar. Bryan hizo lo mismo, para posteriormente soltar un resoplido…

"- Gracias…- susurro el taheño a sus espaldas haciendo que Bryan sonriera tiernamente, pero como las horas apremian, el calor asfixia y la carne llama con desesperación embriagante otra similar, solo fue cuestión de apartarlo de si mismo y acorralarlo contra la cama para apaciguar el fuego interno de una flama insaciable de pasión… le beso con vehemencia y devoción, un contacto que se llevo todo el oxigeno y la tranquilidad de sus emociones… ambos jadeaban, ruborizados, se deseaban en algo más intimo que colme sus expectativas, algo más allá de un simple beso…

"- Haz que esta noche valga la pena…- susurro ronco sobre su rostro. Los ojos azules, dilatados de exaltación, le contemplaron unos segundos antes de atraparle con sus brazos y derrumbarle sobre su cuerpo…

"- Lo haré, haré todo lo que me pidas…- respondió anhelante, dando autorización al pelilavanda a obrar sobre su cuerpo, guiado de simples y rústicos instintos… deseo… eso era todo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apretó el pequeño y moderno aparato en su mano antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo de su blanca bata, inhalo profundamente un par de veces borrando así la estúpida sonrisa que en sus labios se había formado… camino con pasos ligeros hasta la habitación del chino, casi al final del pasillo, toco suavemente antes de ingresar en la misma…

Aquella amplia y reconfortante sonrisa le recibió y sintió aquella sensación de placidez en su interior… así es como deseaba volver a verle, así es como había anhelado encontrar a su querido paciente desde aquella ultima vez en que pudo estar con él… le sonrió tenuemente mientras la puerta detrás suyo cerraba. Se aproximo hasta el tálamo del oriental y se sentó en el costado, quedando de frente hacia Rei quien volvió a sonrojarse por la proximidad de sus rostros…

"- ¿Te sientes bien?.. estas colorado- denoto el bicolor posando libremente sus labios sobre la frente del menor- Hum… fiebre no es- dictamino tras sentir aquel calor diferente y una tímida sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Rei ante tal acción, cerrando sus ojos dorados acerco sus labios a la boca ajena en demanda de aquel contacto que minutos atrás le había robado el aliento y que ahora buscaba hacer lo mismo con el ruso, mas el golpeteo en su puerta le detuvo abruptamente mientras que Hiwatari se puso de pie inmediatamente para, con un tono serios, dar autorización a el (o la) intrusa que había cortado con su encuentro…

"- Disculpe joven Hiwatari…- hablo de inmediato la señorita que ingresaba en la habitación

"- ¿Qué sucede Higarashi?.- pregunto a la enfermera

"- El doctor Kuznetzov llamo hace un minuto y me pidió que subiese a ver como se hallaba el paciente, traje unos cuantos calmantes por si acaso- anuncio mostrando el contenido de un botecito plástico- Además me pidió que le dijera que vaya a dormir en la sala de enfermería si lo desea…-

"- ¿La sala de enfermería?.-

"- Si, es allí donde se quedan algunos pasantes cuando tienen turno hasta muy tarde- informo mientras ingresaba completamente y depositaba en el velador las pastillas- ¿Desea que lo lleve?.- cuestiono mirándole con una sonrisa vacilante

"- No, no es necesario… talvez vaya más tarde para allá- comunico, la ayudante torno un poco la boca antes de sonreír más ampliamente…

"- ¡Claro!.. cuando desee descansar, yo misma le llevare hasta allá-

"- Si, gracias- asintió con una extraña sonrisa, que lejos de amedrentar a la muchacha le hizo sonrojar y antes de que la vergüenza se le notara más abandono la alcoba con un suave y tembloroso despido. Hiwatari sonrió mayormente mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta y la trancaba desde adentro, giro sobre sus pasos y con aquella sonrisa volvió a aproximarse hasta el tálamo del pequeño chino- Ahora estamos solos…- musito con cierto toque pícaro en sus palabras.

Rei se circundó entre las sabanas de su cama y con una retadora mirada instigo al bicolor a siquiera hacer algo de lo que aquella pervertida mente maquilaba, Kai rió estruendosamente ante aquella reacción y se tumbo en el diván más cercano…

"- Es broma, es broma…- manifestó riendo entre dientes para después mantener un silencio sereno, sus rojizas orbes se desviaron hacia el reloj frente suyo -22:50- ya marcaba, miro al chino que aun le contemplaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos y le sonrió tenuemente antes de carraspear para atraer su atención- Aunque…- volvió a hablar- Si me gustaría dormir hoy contigo…- confeso adoptando un color rosáceo en sus mejillas

Sus carrillos de igual forma se colorearon por tal proposición, sin embargo con una sonrisa algo apenada dejo que sus cobijas cayesen sobre el colchón y recorriéndose hacia un extremo palmeo sobre la misma invitándole a acomodarse a su lado… Kai así lo hizo, se recostó a su lado cubriéndose con parte de las sabanas. Rei sonrió reclinándose justo en medio de los brazos del otro, también le rodeo con los suyos antes de aspirar profundamente y cerrar sus ambarinas orbes…

"- Mañana quiero preguntarte algunas cosas…- hablo a la par que sus dedos recorrían el largo camino de sedosas hebras desparramadas sobre la almohada y la espalda del menor. El oriental asintió débilmente antes de dormirse, acción que el bicolor imito casi de inmediato…

La débil luz emanada por la lamparita de aquella habitación fue olvidada por aquella noche, puesto que nadie se había acordado de apagarla, dejando que su resplandor se notasen desde abajo donde a nadie tampoco importaba… sin embargo cruzando la cerca de ladrillos, aquella que rodeaba a tan enorme institución, unos ojos no dejaban de mirar con interés el lugar de donde provenía tan sosegado fulgor, talvez conocía aquella recamara, a la persona asentada en la misma o simplemente le llamaba la atención tan discordante escena en aquel oscuro edificio, quien supiera…

Una suave brisa cruzo moviendo sus cabellos entre aquella negrura, aspiro profundamente el cigarrillo en su boca antes de apartarlo con sus dedos y lanzarlo al piso de cemento donde lo apago con su fino zapato… se asió fuertemente de su gabardina y echando una ultima mirada a aquella habitación se prometió volver un día de aquellos… y quien sabe, talvez y al día siguiente ya estuviera allá…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La alarma de su despertador le alerto sobre la hora que era, estiro con pesadez su brazo y acallo de un golpe aquel ruidoso aparato para después darse vuelta y continuar durmiendo pegado al cuerpo de su chico, sin embargo por más que palpo no hallo al mencionado a su lado… entreabrió sus orbes notando como apenas el sol se asomaba por entremedio de sus cortinas marrones, recién amanecía, tanteo de nueva cuenta el lugar tibio a su costado antes de recomponerse sobre sus codos, parpadeo un par de veces para luego vislumbrar su entorno en busca de aquel ser que hace minutos descansaba a su lado…

"- Yura…- le llamo suavemente sin oír contestación alguna- Yura…- intento una vez más sin resultado alguno, tomo su bata de baño y con ella cubrió su desnudez, calzo sus pantuflas para abandonar aquella habitación- Yura- aumentaba el tono de su voz mientras avanzaba por los pasillos de su departamento. Ya comenzaba a ponerse nervioso por la ausencia de su pelirrojo cuando una puerta tras suyo se abrió de repente…

"- ¡Ah!.. Bryan me asustaste- exclamo el taheño sujetando con sus dos manos una bata similar a la del peli-lavanda

"- ¿Qué yo te asuste?.. Tu me asustaste más- reclamo frunciendo su ceño

"- Oh ¿En serio?.. pues ya estamos a mano compañero- sonrió de lado cuando Kuznetzov lanzo un gruñido por su comentario, mas casi al instante los brazos de este le aprisionaron fuertemente contra su cuerpo- ¿Bry?.- indago

"- Estas todo empapado… si querías bañarte porque no lo hiciste en el baño de nuestra habitación en vez de la de invitados?.- interrogo susurrantemente

"- No… quería despertarte- contesto bajando la cabeza. Bryan lo aparto de si mismo y le miro fijamente a los ojos, como reprendiéndolo por esa clase de acotaciones tan fuera de lugar, Tala volvió a desviar su mirada…

"- Regresemos a la cama que aun tenemos dos horas antes de regresar al hospital…- manifestó sin deseos de mencionar más sobre el asunto que había llevado al pelirrojo a tomar una ducha a las cinco de la mañana, pues bastaba mirarle a los ojos para saber que había llorado… _"Otra pesadilla de seguro…"_ reflexiono mientras cargaba a su chico en sus brazos _"No te preocupes Yuriy… yo borrare todo recuerdo de tu cabecita al igual que toda existencia del culpable…" _prometió internamente a la par que un beso, como sello de su juramento, otorgaba sobre las rojizas hebras de Ivanov…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"- Joven Kai… ¡Joven Kai!.- le grito mientras atravesaba con paso veloz por el corredor

"- ¿Hn?.- rezongo deteniendo su paso y girando para toparse con la persona que le llamaba

"- Que bueno que le encuentro…- manifestó entre jadeos, puesto que había tenido que correr desde el edificio del Hospital hasta la parte académica del otro edificio, Hiwatari se mantuvo callado esperando que continuase- El Doctor Kuznetzov le esta buscando…- informo tras unos segundos que se le hicieron eternamente desesperantes al bicolor

"- Dígale que tengo clases… en mi receso yo lo buscare- sin más explicaciones de ningún tipo volvió a retomar su camino dejando descolocada a la enferma a sus espaldas…

La muchachita dudo un poco antes de volver sobre sus pasos, tenia un poco de temor al carácter adusto de el bicolor que a lo lejos se perdía de su vista, pero más miedo le daba la dura expresión que el peli-lavanda mostraba esa mañana… algo, sin duda, había sucedido con este, mas nadie se animaba a preguntarle el porque de aquel semblante y ahora ella tenia que comunicarle tal respuesta emitida por Hiwatari… respiro hondamente para regresar y soltar aquella contestación…

"- Ese Idiota…- musito dentro su boca cuando la enfermera regreso a su lado, sin embargo ya se las pagaría después, ahora debía ir a corroborar con su análisis propio lo sucedido durante la noche. Subió la escalera losada y se dirigió prontamente a su objetivo inicial, la habitación 44B, toco discretamente antes de ingresar y con algo de satisfacción, además de sorpresa, observo el rostro animado del muchachito en cama- Buenos días Rei…- saludo y un movimiento de cabeza fue su respuesta- ¿Cómo amaneciste el día de hoy?.- indago acercándose hasta la tablilla donde hacían anotaciones sobre los progresos, o bajas, que el chino sufriese en la semana

"_Divinamente…"_ pensó ocultando el sonrojo de sus mejillas tras la gran sonrisa que plasmo, Bryan sonrió restando un poco de importancia al asunto y volvió a leer la tablilla en sus manos. Kai había hecho algunas anotaciones, nada relevante en si, y al parecer alguna de las enfermeras también se había tomado la molestia en examinar al chiquillo

"- Todo bien…- dijo más para si, que para el atento chico- Dime… ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?.- pregunto colocando el tabloncillo en su lugar

Una mirada algo fija le dio antes de asentir con lentitud, Kuznetzov le hizo una indicación con la mano para que se parara justo frente a él. Rei se destapo el cuerpo y ayudado de sus brazos hizo lo señalado, sus piernas temblaron varias veces antes de quedarse tiesas sobre su alfombrado tapiz, los ojos lavandas le escudriñaron atentamente para después inclinarse y palpar con sus manos los muslos de un nervioso minino. Era difícil acostumbrarse a que le pusieran las manos encima tantas personas distintas, medito entrecerrando sus orbes ambarinas…

"- Están un poco rígidas tus piernas, pero no creo que sea necesaria la fisioterapia…- hablo poniéndose nuevamente de pie- Así que pediré a las enfermeras que cada día te saquen a caminar hasta que puedas hacerlo naturalmente por ti mismo- informo con una tenue sonrisa ante la mueca de agrado que le mostraba el oriental, era mejor salir a caminar por el jardín que rodearse nuevamente de cuatro paredes haciendo tontos ejercicios, lo comprendía- Aunque… respecto a tu alimentación, te diré que retomaras las sopas blancas- continuo con solemnidad sabiendo la reacción que eso traería a su pequeño paciente, el cual, efectivamente, hizo un gesto de desagrado ante la sola mención de la 'comida de hospital'. Bryan rió discretamente- Bueno, eso es todo… por hoy simplemente descansa, ya mañana pondremos en practica todo lo que te mencione…- finalizo haciendo un revoltijo con el cabello negruzco, y dejando una promesa de volver más tarde se marcho sin más

Soltó un resoplido algo cansino antes de volver a acostarse en su tálamo, se cubrió con las cobijas y prendió la televisión para distracción suya… miro a un costado buscando el reloj de su velador, rezongo notando como faltaban más de cuatro horas para que Kai fuese a verle nuevamente. Aun recordaba algo divertido como es que por la madrugada había sorprendido al bicolor huyendo de su habitación…

"_- Tienes el sueño bastante ligero…-_ le había dicho cuando su mano había aferrado parte del ropaje del soviético- _Es mejor que continúes durmiendo… ya mañana después de mis clases vendré a verte, lo prometo…-_ agrego posando su mano sobre la suya para que le soltara, posteriormente le beso la boca, la frente y de nuevo la boca antes de que abandonase su alcoba…

Volvió a resoplar ante aquel recuerdo, sin embargo, cogiendo la almohada de su lado, la abrazo con efusividad aspirando de ella el aroma impregnado del cabello de su ruso Doctor, cerro sus orbes y durmió con profundidad aferrado al relleno cojín justo como lo hizo esa madrugada después de que Kai le dejara solo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se removió en su amplia cama, girando de un costado a otro, antes de abrir sus celestinas orbes. Bostezo ruidosamente mientras que con su puño frotaba su ojo derecho, se sentó sobre su mullido colchón y estiro cada brazos lo más que pudo… volvió a bostezar a la par que, ya de pie, se encaminaba a su baño…

Salio completamente espabilado y listo para iniciar otra aburrida gestión laboral, se vistió formalmente como siempre y desayuno el mismo enlatado de costumbre… ordeno un poco su departamento antes de salir de este, subió a su automóvil y se encamino a su consultorio ubicado en una de las más prestigiadas zonas de Tokio

"- Buenos días…- saludo mientras ingresaba al edificio

"- Buenos días Señor- contesto una joven de buena presencia, la misma que le asistía como secretaria

"- ¿Cuál es la agenda para hoy?.- pregunto mientras colgaba su saco en el perchero de la entrada a su oficina

"- Hum…- espeto cogiendo el cuadernillo del escritorio donde se hallaba acomodada- Su primera cita es a las once con el Sr. Sugara, a las tres vendrán los gemelos Ueda…- un rezongo por parte del joven doctor le hizo sonreír- A las cinco la Sra. Iruka y a las siete la Sra. Yang…- finalizo con un resoplido- Hoy esta llena su agenda Nanami-sama- agrego desviando su atención al apuesto joven que representaba su jefe

"- Hn… y yo que quería ir al Hospital- renegó entre dientes

"- ¿Cómo dice?.-

"- Nada, nada… por favor en cuanto llegue el señor Sugara le haces pasar- informo mientras se adentraba al cuarto contiguo, lugar donde recibía a sus pacientes privados… la secretaria simplemente asintió antes de volver a sus quehaceres como recepcionista, sin embargo unas notas sobre su escribanía le hicieron sobresaltar…

"- Rayos…- maldijo por lo bajo y poniéndose de pie, fue directo hasta la habitación adyacente- Doctor… disculpe-

"- ¿Qué sucede?.- cuestiono algo áspero, pues al parecer estaba bastante atareado con el papeleo en sus manos

"- Ayer por la tarde llegaron los expedientes de sus nuevos pacientes…- le comunico ella

"- ¿Y porque hasta ahora me avisas?.. ¿No sabes que mañana debo enviar un informe preliminar para aceptar su caso o no?.- le reprendió

"- Lo siento… pero anoche llame a su casa y nadie me contesto- Nanami bajo un poco su cabeza recordando…

"- Sin embargo, debiste haber llamado a mi celular- la chica asintió regañándose por tal descuido, el rubio resoplo- Bueno… esta bien, durante el almuerzo y la noche podré acabarlo, espero…-

"- Si desea, yo puedo ayudarle…-

"- No es necesario… solo procura que no vuelva a ocurrir- le sonrió a una muy apenada joven, que algo cabizbaja salio de su oficina, mas su mueca muto casi de inmediato al verse solo nuevamente- ¡Rayos!.. con las ganas que tenia de ir para allá- renegó botando la carpeta, que tenia en sus manos, fuertemente sobre su escritorio. Bufo repetidas veces antes de continuar con su labor…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nuevamente estaba furioso, ya había pasado más de medio día y ni señas del bicolor bajo su control… -_Calma, ya llegara…- _le había dicho su pelirrojo, mas el tiempo corría y Hiwatari no había aparecido por ningún lado para su total desespero

"- Ese Idiota…- rezongo levantándose de la banca del jardín central, sacudió sus ropajes levemente y con total determinación, además de rabia, se encamino al edificio Académico en busca de aquel insolente que le había dejado esperando todo el receso del almuerzo…

"- ¿A dónde vas Kuznetzov?.- una mano le detuvo por el hombro haciéndole girar el rostro

"- Toyama-sensei…- exclamo de inmediato al reconocer a su docente- Estaba yendo a buscar a Hiwatari…- le contesto inexpresivamente

"- Lo harás después… ahora el Doctor Sasaki es quien te esta solicitando de inmediato-

"- ¿Algún motivo en especial?.- pregunto totalmente extrañado

"- Si, ya llego tu 'nuevo' paciente…- manifestó con una sonrisita que hizo enarcar una ceja al peli-lavanda- ¿Vamos?...- insto caminando hacia el lado contrario en que iba inicialmente el ruso. Bryan no lo pensó un segundo siquiera y siguió de inmediato al peli-morado profesor suyo, tenia curiosidad…

"- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?.- se animo a decir tras un lapso corto en el que se mantuvieron en silencio mientras subían al cuarto piso, donde la oficina del Director del hospital se hallaba

"- Claro…-

"- ¿Qué problemas tiene el nuevo paciente que estará a mi cargo?.-

"- Hum… no es una enfermedad común que digamos, pero… es algo riesgosa y preocupante, **Síndrome de Guillaine-Barre **la llaman…- respondió algo dubitativo, tampoco estaba muy seguro de la amenaza que representaba tal anomalía en realidad- Tendrás que investigar por tu cuenta Jajaja…-

"- Genial…- contesto algo carrasposo

"- De todas formas, el Doctor Sasaki te dará más detalles sobre esto y del chiquillo…-

"- ¿Es un chico?.- pregunto de inmediato algo exaltado

"- Jé, para tu suerte, si lo es…- respondió deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la oficina del director, le sonrió de lado antes de ingresar a dicho lugar

"- Oh genial… más hombres en mi vida- exclamo lo más sarcásticamente que pudo para adentrase después de que lo hiciera el mayor nipón

"- Buenas tardes Kuznetzov…- saludo en cuanto sus cansinos ojos vieron al chiquillo ingresar, el aludido hizo una reverencia como contestación antes de tomar asiento frente al escritorio del rector del hospital- Bueno… supongo que Toyama ya le comento el motivo por el que le mande llamar tan repentinamente…- el peli-lavanda asintió- Hace una semana ya teníamos la notificación del traspaso de este paciente, pero solo fue anteayer que nos lo confirmaron… y dado que hace más de un mes que no cuenta con otro interno decidí asignarle este- explico mientras le extendía un delgado archivador con los datos generales del chico en cuestión- En esa carpeta encontrara todo lo necesario, desde sus antecedentes clínicos hasta los medicamentos a usar, al igual que los horarios y demás… solo necesito que sigan al pie de la letra lo que dice, al menos hasta que se pueda realizar su operación…-

"- ¿Por cuánto tiempo, más o menos?.-

"- No sabría decirte con exactitud… hasta que aparezca alguien compatible con él, supongo- contesto el anciano

"- Esta bien…- acepto poniéndose de pie

"- Perfecto, te lo dejo en tus manos…- sonrió el mayor- Toyama te llevara hasta la habitación para que lo conozcas personalmente en cuanto él llegue…- Kuznetzov asintió para después con una reverencia marcharse de la oficina

"- ¿No cree que sea algo pesado para él?.- curioseo Kazuma al Doctor mayor

"- Si quiere ser el mejor, debe afrontar esta clase de retos… ¿Y sabes? Yo confío plenamente en su capacidad…-

"- Yo también, pero…- los ojos del anciano doctor le contemplaron en espera de que continuara, mas solo el peli-morado sonrió tenuemente- No, nada…- agrego para después salir con una genuflexión de respeto

El anciano suspiro cuando se hallo solo en su oficina, cogió un legajo de su cajón y se puso a examinarlo detenidamente… la foto de un chico pelirrojo se plasmaba a lado de su nombre y demás datos: Yuriy Ivanov, marcaba aquella hoja…

"- Yo también estoy algo preocupado…- hablo para si mismo, mientras sus ojos examinaban todo lo registrado por los policías aquella noche- Sin embargo… si lo mantengo ocupado, Kuznetzov no será un problema más…- resoplo repasando con sus dedos aquel texto en tinta negra…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando sus ojitos volvieron a abrirse, tras el sueño profundo y pesado que le había atrapado, solo fue cuestión de unos segundos para que pudiese abrirlos completamente… bostezo y estiro su cuerpo bajo las sabanas de su cama…

"- Al fin despiertas…- hablaron a su lado y de inmediato sus ojos buscaron a la persona que yacía con él en la habitación

"_¡Kai!." _Casi salto de su cama al ver como el bicolor le miraba detenidamente desde el diván cerca suyo, se sentó de golpe sobre su tálamo y un dolor agudo le sobrevino a la cabeza, la cual tomo entre sus manos

"- Neko Tonto… no hagas esa clase de cosas, los medicamentos te van a caer mal- aconsejo tomando asiento en el extremo del colchón, le rodeo con sus brazos e hizo que la cabeza poblada de hebras brunas se apoyara sobre su pecho. Rei simplemente cerro sus orbes dejándose consentir por el huraño ruso… una nueva y apacible clama les sobrevino encima, la misma que fue rota por el hablar del bicolor- Rei… Hay cosas que quiero preguntarte-

El chino, ayudado por sus manos, se separo del agarre de Hiwatari y con un asentimiento, y una sonrisa, le dio a entender que aceptaba aquel interrogatorio que le tenia preparado… con un gesto de sus manos Rei pidió a Kai su textillo y el lapicero para poder plasmar sus respuestas…

"- Antes que nada, quiero saber… ¿Qué paso aquel día?.- comenzó…

Rei le miro un tanto confuso y escribió _¿Qué día?_

"- El día que tuviste aquella sesión de 'hipnosis' con Nanami…- explico

_¿Hipnosis?. No se de que me hablas Kai_ respondió textualmente el oriental haciendo extrañar a Hiwatari

"- Estoy hablando de lo que paso el día que tuviste una extraña sesión con Nanami, ese día que volviste a recaer…- expreso algo angustiado

_No… no se a que te refieres…_

"- Rei… ¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?.- se animo a preguntar

El oriental bajo la cabeza reflexivamente y cerrando sus orbes hizo lo que Kai le pidió, escribió lo ultimo que recordaba… _Antes de anoche, tu entraste a mi habitación bastante tarde… parecías afligido, yo me acerque a ti y te abrace… después te confesé que te quería y tu me dijiste que te gustaba, nos besamos y estuviste conmigo hasta que me dormí… supuestamente al día siguiente debía verme con el Señor Dickenson pero no vino… y ya por la noche cuando desperté nuevamente me encontré con muchos aparatos pegados a mi cuerpo, me los estaba quitando, hasta que entraste tu…_

"- Esto…- balbuceo el ruso bicolor leyendo con algo de escepticismo- …Que recuerdas ¿Es en serio?...- el chino frunció levemente su cejo mientras firmemente asentía- Pero Rei… esto paso hace muchos meses atrás…- hablo suavemente mientras dejaba de lado el cuadernillo del asiático que le miraba con una mueca de incredulidad- Lo digo en serio… el Otoño ya esta pasando… estamos en el mes de Agosto-

"_Mentira..." _fue lo que pensó en cuanto oyó lo que le decía Kai… eso no podía ser en serio, el recordaba aun las hojas verdes de los árboles a su alrededor y las flores en el jardín de abajo, el mismo paisaje que le gustaba dibujar… de inmediato viro su mirada hacia la ventana y espantado vio como algunas amarillezcas hojas apenas pendían de las ramas, temblando ante el paso del viento. Asustado cogió el control del televisor y busco algún canal que le informase algo al respecto, casi al instante se topo con las noticias, aquellas que no veía por sentirlas demasiado abrumadoras, donde informaron sobre una explosión en algún lugar detallando la hora, el día y la fecha de lo ocurrido…

"- Rei…- le llamo el bicolor notando la afligida mueca que el chino mostraba en ese momento- Rei- volvió a nombrarle cuando vio como el control remoto caía de las manos apiñonadas. Los ojos dorados le miraron de inmediato buscando una explicación, explicación que él no poseía… y Rei lo entendió, mas no lo comprendió. Bajo su cabeza y sus ojos se llenaron de indescifrables lagrimas, estaba confundido y más que nada asustado, puesto que… ¿Dónde estaban aquellos días que no recordaba?. ¿Dónde se habían perdido los recuerdos de los meses que habían pasado?. ¿Dónde… estaban los momentos que con Kai seguro había pasado?. No lo sabia y eso le desesperaba… había perdido algo, lo sabia, pero no se explicaba que…- Tranquilo… todo va a estar bien- fueron las palabras de consuelo que Hiwatari de inmediato le manifestó entre el abrazo que le otorgo ante la primera lagrima que corrió por su mejilla- Todo va a estar bien…- le susurro apretándole entre sus brazos…

Lloro brevemente antes de separarse del agarre del ruso bicolor, limpio sus orbes con las mangas de su pijama y tomo nuevamente su cuadernillo entre sus manos… _¿Qué me sucedió?._ Pregunto con letra temblorosa

"- Tuviste una recaída…- fue su inmediata contestación- No sabemos como o porque ocurrió, pero me da gusto que no durase tanto tiempo como la ultima vez…- explico acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de su mano

_¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?.._ volvió a indagar enseñándole su cuaderno

"- Casi un mes, pero… parece que olvidaste más que ese simple mes…- la mirada ambarina se desvió de cuenta nueva hacia sus sabanas al oír aquella respuesta, Kai volvió a acariciarle la mejilla suavemente captando su atención- Me da mucho gusto que estés nuevamente a mi lado…- dijo y le sonrió, de inmediato Rei correspondió su gesto. No obstante un suave toquido en la puerta hizo que de una salto Hiwatari se pusiera de pie y se alejara un par de pasos de aquella cama…

"- Rei…- hablo el individuo mientras ingresaba, mas su vista se torno seria cuando diviso a la otra persona dentro de aquella alcoba- ¿Qué haces aquí Kai?.- cuestiono ásperamente

"- Mph... visitando a mi paciente como puedes ver…- manifestó cruzándose de brazos

"- Hn...- rezongo- Ya lo veo, pero… ¿No se supone que deberías estar buscando a Bryan?.- Hiwatari simplemente se encogió de hombros ante aquella pregunta- Ahhh… mira que no voy a intervenir en tu favor esta vez…-

"- Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras…-

"- Geez… si serás un desconsiderado ahora y siempre… ¿Cuándo cambiaras?.- como contestación Kai le dio la espalda enfureciéndolo más aun- ¡Idiota!.- le grito sacándole la lengua, para después pasarle de lado y acercarse a la cama del chino- Mejor olvidemos a ese Incivil… y dime ¿Cómo te encuentras?.- indago sonriéndole ampliamente

Los ojos dorados miraban con entretención la discusión de aquellos dos, mas cuando aquella persona se le acerco le dio algo de pena y bajando su rostro se puso a escribir su escueta respuesta _Bien…._

"- Me alegra saberlo…- contesto sin borrar su sonrisa- Tengo muchas cosas que contarte esta vez…- añadió en forma baja para que el bicolor no los oyera, Rei le miro agudamente antes de contestar textualmente

_Disculpa… ¿Pero te conozco?.._

"- ¿Cómo?... pero si soy yo, Tala Ivanov…- respondió algo confundido- ¿Acaso… no me recuerdas?.- indago elevando un poco la voz

"- No…- fue Kai quien le contesto. Los ojos azules le miraron interrogantemente para después volver a fijarse en el chino sentado sobre aquel lecho…

"- Kai...- musito parándose a lado de su compatriota- ¿Qué le paso?.-

"- No preguntes, que ni siquiera yo lo se…- y ambos se quedaron en silencio incómodamente

"- Creo… que seria mejor que busques a Bryan, Suzume me comento que ya tenían un nuevo paciente para ustedes dos, talvez sea bueno que vayas a enterarte…- le informo el taheño con un gesto amable

"- Si…- fue lo que dijo- Oye Tala… ¿puedes quedarte un rato más con él?.- le pidió y tras el asentimiento del pelirrojo se marcho de aquella habitación

"- Bueno…- hablo fuertemente para atraer la atención del oriental- Ya que no te acuerdas de mi… tendré que presentarme debidamente y contarte algo del emocionante mundo que es mi vida…- le sonrió traviesamente y acomodándose en el diván más próximo comenzó a relatarle algo de su persona…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Solo fue necesario que bajase hasta el piso inferior para que se topara con Kuznetzov casi al instante, el cual, por cierto, no traía buena cara _"Típico… esta enojado"_ pensó el bicolor al verle acercarse hasta donde se hallaba parado…

"- Te estuve buscando desde hace rato… ¿Qué hacías?.- pregunto secamente

"- Hn… ¿Jugando a las escondidas?.-

"- No te hagas al gracioso… tenemos cosas de que hablar- expreso entre rezongos. Con un gesto de su mano indico a Hiwatari que lo siguiera… caminaron por los pasillos de la planta baja hasta que llegaron aun lugar discreto y silencioso (la Biblioteca) donde tras acomodarse en una mesa alejada se contemplaron quedamente y fue ahí que Bryan noto algo raro en su Kouhai- ¿Sucedió algo?. ¿Por qué esa expresión?.- los ojos rojizos se mostraron sorprendidos ante tales comentarios mas sin segundo perdido ladeo su rostro para borrar aquella mueca de asombro…

"- Nada…- contesto

"- Si, claro…- manifestó incrédulamente- ¿Paso algo con Rei?.- mas antes de que el bicolor fuese a lanzarle otra pregunta agrego- No hace falta ser un genio… venias bajando las escaleras, tu rostro tiene una expresión afligida y estas más callado que de costumbre… Sencillo-

"- Olvidaba lo fácil que es para ti sacar deducciones acertadas…- respondió mientras un resoplido sus labios abandonaban- Pues él…- dudo de continuar, mas la instigante mirada del mayor no se aparto de su semblante así que decidió continuar, omitiendo algunos detalles claro- Rei no se acuerda de muchas cosas… es más, desde Abril que no recuerda nada…-

"- ¿Eh?... ¿Cómo es eso?.- exigió una explicación más detallada

"- Pues simplemente eso… no recuerda y ya- exclamo enfadado

"- Hn... mañana mismo mandare a llamar a Nanami-

"- Igual aunque no lo llames vendrá… es peor que una plaga de mosquitos- bufo con disgusto y malestar, sensación que la sola mención de aquel nombre le causaba

"- Como sea… mañana tendrá que venir a examinar a Rei y espero que te comportes, Kai- le aconsejo seriamente a lo que el bicolor se encogió de hombros…

"_Mientras no me de motivos…"_

"- Por cierto… este es el 'nuevo'.- comento extendiéndole el fólder que minutos atrás Sasaki le había entregado

"- Apenas se va uno y nos engatusan otro…- manifestó inspeccionando el carpeta, miro largamente la foto- Y este… ¿Qué tiene?. Aparte de esa sonrisa estúpida claro…- exclamo mirando directamente al peli-lavanda que rodaba sus ojos con cansancio…

"- Solo lee… ahí esta todo- informo tratando de que sus nervios no estallaran en ese momento… estaba tan agotado de todo, que no tenia ni ganas de pelear con el chiquillo frente suyo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tarde avanzo con prontitud y la noche poco a poco cubrió los alrededores con su negrura, aunque la hora no marcaba tan tarde como parecía que fuera, los días se acortaban, producto claro del invierno que se avecinaba… un viento frío hizo que las chamarras fueses cerradas herméticamente y el calor de los cuerpos compartidos, ya sea entre ellos mismos o con otras telas sintéticas relativamente gruesas…

"- Kuznetzov.- le llamo desde su oficina cuando vio pasar al ruso por su puerta entreabierta

"- Dígame Sensei…- contesto regresando sobre sus pasos e ingresando a la pequeña recamara

"- Parece que el paciente nuevo tuvo problemas para llegar acá, su vuelo sufrió un retraso, así que mañana por la mañana ya estará instalado en su habitación... por lo que, si quieres, puedes retirarte- le informo

"- Gracias… pero esperare a que Yuriy termine su turno- respondió haciendo una reverencia dispuesto a marcharse fuera de aquella oficina

"- Le tienes mucho aprecio ¿Verdad?.- curioseo el mayor haciendo que Bryan se detuviera en su andanza y le mirara seriamente. Eso era algo que no le incumbía a su docente- No lo tomes a mal…- acoto al ver el cejo fruncido en el menor- Es lógico que le valoras mucho, después de todo es tu mejor amigo ¿No?. solo ten cuidado con las personas que le rodean a él como a ti… no quisiera que otro lamentable accidente sucediera…-

"- No fue un accidente- siseo entre dientes- Pero no se preocupe estaré al pendiente… gracias por los consejos y hasta mañana Houru-sensei…- contesto y haciendo uso de su fina cortesía salio dando un azote con la puerta…

Houru-sensei... si Toyama-sensei era el brazo derecho del Doctor Sasaki, Kamawara Houru era el izquierdo sin duda alguna… siempre llevando la contra, metiéndose donde nadie le llamaba y haciendo comentarios estúpidos y desagradables, hasta el punto de resultar ofensivos. Y aunque era poco lo que se le veía, dado que se la pasaba metido en su oficina, nunca dejaba escapar aquel comentario cáustico si se le presentaba oportunidad… Agh, un insufrible viejo asqueroso, sin duda alguna… pensaba todo aquel que tenia contacto con el longevo

"- Ojala lo parta un rayo, lo pise un tren y los perros coman sus huesos…- musitaba el peli-lavanda mientras caminaba por los pasillos resonantes de multitudes de ecos distintos. Bueno, al menos ya podía marcharse… buscaría a Yuriy y le esperaría para que se fuesen juntos, Kai revisaría a Rei antes de marcharse y no tenia ninguna obligación pendiente con terceras personas… podía descansar en paz por un día al menos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una brisa fría meció sus cortinas tenuemente y la luz del sol golpeo su rostro directamente, mas desde hacia buen rato que se mantenía despierto viendo la televisión, tratando de ponerse ¿Al corriente?. No… mas bien tratando de distraerse, había sido muy duro saber que nuevamente había caído presa de aquel 'sueño' que le borraba recuerdos de su cabeza… ¡Por Dios, ya eran tres veces que le ocurría!... menos mal que no había quedado tanto tiempo suspendido, menos mal que recordaba a Kai y sus sentimientos por él, menos mal…

Unos toquidos en su puerta le distrajeron la atención del aparato ruidoso. Una enfermera, algo mayor a las que usualmente solía ver, ingreso… una enorme sonrisa pintaba su fina cara y él no dudo en responderle del mismo modo…

"- Buenos días Rei…- le saludo con una leve inclinación de su cabeza- Me encargaron de llevarle a dar un paseo por el jardín el día de hoy… ¿Te parece bien si lo hacemos después del almuerzo?.- pregunto amablemente, el oriental asintió varias veces, contento de por fin poder bajar y disfrutar de los escasos rayos del sol- ¡Muy bien!. En dos horas vendré por ti…- comunico para después abandonar la habitación. Rei sonrió satisfecho y volvió a mirara la atrayente televisión…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"- ¡.¿Qué?.!.- grito dando un zape sobre su escritorio mientras presionaba el auricular en su oreja- ¡.¿Como que Rei despertó?.!. ¿Por qué no me lo habían notificado de inmediato?... ¡No, no es excusa!... ¡Debí haber sido el primero al que se le informara!...-

"- _Tiene razón Nanami-san… pero todo fue tan repentino…_- contesto la femenina voz desde el otro lado de la línea

"- Mph…- respingo calmando su temperamento- Esta bien… pasare por allá después del almuerzo- informo y colgó de manera brusca a la recepcionista del Hospital Memorial

"- ¿Qué pasara con sus citas de la tarde?.- pregunto la muchacha, secretaria suya, que recién había ingresado en la oficina del psicólogo

"- Cancela todo…- ordeno mientras tomaba el fólder amarillo de su gaveta- ¿Qué no oíste?.- espeto al ver como la chica se mantenía de pie frente su escribanía

"- Como diga…- fue lo que contesto antes de salir del despacho médico

"- Al fin…- rezongo al verse solo. Abrió la carpeta y contemplo con una gran sonrisa la fotografía del chino- Al fin una oportunidad…- volvió a pronunciar antes de que se anunciara su siguiente paciente…

**T_B_C...**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bueno... en realidad debían pasar muchas más cosas que simples 'Bla, blas'… pero lo dejo para el siguiente capitulo que no tardare en actualizar (tengo las ideas muy establecidas así que talvez actualice más pronto de lo que creo) además debo responder aun al 'Reto' que nos dimos con las chicas… así que después de eso me avocare a actualizar más seguido…  
Como dije, para el siguiente capitulo estará más movidito que el de ahora… un nuevo personaje se integrara… ¿Alguna respuesta de quien podría ser?. (Menos tu Adda que ya lo sabes ¬.¬) ¿Vendrá como aliado o enemigo?. ¿Será de confiar?. ¿Qué creen que hará Nanami cuando se entere que Rei no recuerda todo lo que ocurrió?... bueno, se los dejo de tarea…

…**C-You…**

Ahora a agradecer los reviews que gustosamente recibí… **MILES DE GRACIAS** a:

**_--Akire777 _**(Vaya que tienes dudas… no te preocupes que ya se irán aclarando, de todas formas, sabes donde ubicarme n.n)

**_--Hae Uchiha_** (O.O lo se… pero no me culpes, la Universidad me absorbe la vida, y la imaginación también.. En serio te parece tan malo Nananmi?. non logre mi cometido!)

**_--H.fanel.K_** (Esa seria una gran idea... pero me hubiesen matado si Rei no recordara a Kai¡Quiero vivir! Por un tiempito más, al menos n.nU )

**_--Kaei Kon_** (Jejeje pues ese si seria Bryan… pero en este mundo bizarro, llámese Fic mío, el ruso tiene algo que en otras historias no… Sentido Común… raro ¿No?. y tu eres más cruel… hasta ahora no me has dejado review en el fic que te regale TnT… aunque me dijiste, por MSN, que te encanto, así que te perdono…)

**_--Alexa Hiwatari _**(Jejeje… claro que me gustan sus comentarios, me animan, y pues… ojala este capi también te guste n.n)

**_--Max_** (Gracias… y pues si… tarde muchísimo en subir, pero la Universidad… God, que cansancio… gracias por tus dos reviews!)

**_--Auras Ayumi_** (Comadrita… jajaja vaya cosas que dices… pues para que veas que no soy TAN mala, Rei si se acordó de Kai, algo al menos n.nU… ya veras como Nanami se ganara su castigo ¿O quizás no?.)

**_--Maia Hayashibara_** (Este… Gracias, gracias y más gracias por tu discurso jeje… pues para tu información "Las Crónicas de KxR" ya van a estar de vuelta n.n)

**_--Isis Tsurumi _**(Manis te extraño mucho TnT… si no te 'veo' el sábado pienso seriamente entablar una conversación contigo vía Email… conste que te adverti ¿Eh?.)

**_--Junel Hiwatari _**(Mi preciosa sister… ¿Cómo esta tu manito?. Bueno, mejor te lo preguntare directamente… T.Q.MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM x 1000 veces más… nxn)

**_  
--PPBKAI_** (Eso y muchas cosas más… Gracias querida primis… ya te estaré pasando más cosillas por Mail)

**_--Ayacrawford-Rei Diethel _**(Gracias… me alegra saber que te gusto…)


	14. Incidentes

¡Cuánto tiempo!. ¿Verdad?… sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, ni de ningún ente similar… he tenido muchos líos y problemas que ya se están resolviendo, así que con suerte las actualizaciones comenzaron (¡Wiii!)  
Estoy muy contenta porque en estos últimos meses he conocido gente realmente encantadora que me agrada mucho… y además, los regalos que recibí de mis amigas son para babear (º¬º)… Gracias a todas ellas!!

Con respecto al capitulo que van leer… mmh… esta cortito, pero me gusto… las notas y observaciones las dejo para el final, Enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece (para fortuna de Tyson… como lo detesto ò.ó#)

**Parejas:** Kai / Rei / OC (o.Ó?..), Bryan / Tala y mención Tyson / Max (solo para hacer bulto, je!.)

**Genero: **El único que vale la pena… Yaoi, con toques de drama y angst por el momento…

**Dedicatoria:** Pues este capitulo es exclusivo para una de las personas con la que recién comencé a entablar una conversación y me dijo que le gustaba mucho este Fic… así que se lo dedico a ella:: **_AlquimistaFlama_** _Gracias por tu apoyo... en verdad lo aprecio y espero que este capitulo te guste ya que es tuyo. Continuemos en contacto!... besototes!!_

**Aclaraciones: **OJO… he cambiado el formato de mi escritura, pues así serán todos mis fics de ahora en adelante… (salvo que diga lo contrario… n.n)

"- diálogos-  
"_pensamientos"  
_'ironias o resaltar frase'  
(_traducciones_) es que ya no intervengo con comentarios puesto que corta la emoción al leer ¿o no?.  
_escrituras_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
_Capitulo 14.- _**I**_ncidentes  
_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**_C_**omo un acto reflejo, producto de la rutina que llevaba, sus ojos se abrieron incluso antes de que el reloj retumbara anunciando la hora de levantarse. Bostezo cubriendo, con el dorso de su mano, su boca. Restregó su ojo derecho y volvió a bostezar más quedamente, de inmediato el cuerpo sobre el suyo se removió tenuemente ante su acción; viro toda su atención al sujeto adormecido sobre su pecho y sonrió acogiendo aquel níveo cuerpo entre sus brazos…

"- Mmmh…- bisbiseo la otra persona entreabriendo un ojo. Él volvió a sonreír más ampliamente- ¿Qué… hora es?.- pregunto entre balbuceos

"- Aun es muy temprano… duerme un poco más.- aconsejo aprisionándole con mayor fuerza, mas el aludido negó suavemente con su cabeza mientras se restablecía arrastrándose por el otro cuerpo hasta hacer contacto con los labios de su amado…

"- Ya estoy despierto…- anuncio, aunque sus acciones decían lo contrario a sus palabras pues sus ojos adormilados revelaban aun su estado de sopor producto del cansancio de la noche desvelada

"- Si claro…- canturreo esbozando media sonrisa, el chico se levanto de su cuerpo y se recostó sobre el mullido colchón seguido muy de cerca por la hambrienta e insatisfecha mirada que se posaba sobre su desnuda complexión- Aunque… si es verdad lo que dices, podríamos 'aprovechar' este par de horas…- resalto lascivamente sus palabras mientras era él quien ahora se acomodaba sobre el delgado cuerpo blanquecino...

"- ¿No tuviste suficiente con lo de anoche?.- pregunto interponiendo sus brazos entre ambos cuerpos

"- Si te dijera que no…-

"- Te golpeo.- respondió al instante haciendo reír por lo bajo al mayor, elevo su puño golpeando con un suave toque la mandíbula de su opresor- No bromeo...- añadió haciendo puchero

"- Ya veo...- contesto tomando con su mano la que le abofeteó para luego guiarla por entre sus cuerpos, hasta la parte baja de sus vientres unidos- Pero yo tampoco estoy bromeando... ¿Lo sientes?.- indago con descaro mientras usaba la mano del menor para acariciar su excitación que con desmedida crecía...

"- Bry...- soltó en un suspiro sintiendo aquel mismo sentimiento recorrer su piel, despertar su impudor, y con su propia voluntad expuesta comenzó a masturbar a su compañero que dichoso cerraba los ojos disfrutando del toque de aquellas manos frías sobre su tórrido miembro...

:·.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.·:

Ya a media mañana, terminaba de revisar todas las anotaciones que pudiesen representar un percance para su perfecta nota. No tenia clases, cierto, pero eso no impedía su ferviente deseo por mantener al limite de lo mejor su perfecta vida de estudiante... Bah!.. eso era lo de menos, lo único que hacia en ese momento era tratar de matar el tiempo libre que por esa mañana mantenía. Repetidas veces miraba el reloj en espera que resonara las tres de la tarde para que fuese al hospital para cumplir su acostumbrado itinerario de rondas y revisiones medicas, claro que el ver a Rei tenia mucho más peso sobre su anhelo de correr para aquella institución a ejercer como un estudiante normal de medicina...

"- Rei…- musito rememorando la noche que había pasado a su lado. Abrazos, simples abrazos habían compartido durante su estadía juntos en la misma cama y aunque el contacto se le hizo sutil, la tremenda calidez de tener al chino entre sus brazos fue suficiente para abrigarlo durante la noche, para hacerle saber la importancia que el volver a tener a Rei representaba...

Cerro sus ojos y una sutil sonrisa dibujo en sus labios, todo estaba bien mientras Rei estuviese despierto. Estiro sus brazos hacia arriba y abombando su espalda hacia atrás, quito un poco de aquel cansancio que le sosegaba; miro el reloj, ya eran las once y cuarto, pero aun faltaba mucho para que saliese de ese imaginario encierro al que se había sometido por si mismo...

Se puso de pie y camino erráticamente por su habitación, cansado de todo salio hacia su balcón, el aire frío de inmediato golpeo su rostro haciéndole sentir mejor, pues le recordaba su natal país. Aspiro profundamente antes virar la vista hacia su vecino… todo estaba en silencio dentro del apartamento contiguo, se acerco hasta el ras del barandal y trato de divisar algo por en medio de las gruesas cortinas marrones. Nada, absolutamente nada se vislumbraba. _"De seguro ya se fue…"_ medito restándole importancia alguna.

Regreso dentro de su departamento y volvió a retomar su antiguo lugar frente a su escritorio, posando su atención en su texto y, con un bufido suelto, regreso a sus quehaceres…

:·.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.·:

"_- ¡.¿Qué?.!.- grito dando un zape sobre su escritorio mientras presionaba el auricular en su oreja- ¡.¿Como que Rei despertó?.!. ¿Por qué no me lo habían notificado de inmediato?... ¡No, no es excusa!... ¡Debí haber sido el primero al que se le informara!...-_

Con una meditabunda expresión recordaba la conversación que había tenido hacia no más de diez minutos, estaba contrariamente Encabronado por la actitud despreocupada e indiferente que mostraban hacia su persona, pero por otro lado estaba sumamente contento de saber una noticia tan maravillosa, como el 'despertar' de Rei representaba… ¿Qué debía hacer de ahora en adelante?. Eso es exactamente lo que analizaba…

El reloj de su despacho fue lo que le saco de su estado de reflexión, un cuarto para las doce marcaba, y tras el ultimo paciente de esa mañana podría marcharse con dirección hacia su destino, hacia el amor que el chino inconscientemente le proclamaba… o al menos eso se imaginaba; y con suerte nadie se interpondría en lo que prometía una tarde bastante 'recreativa' en la que le recordaría la gran simpatía que por él, Rei, sentía... sonrió complacido de la oportunidad que la vida le había otorgado nuevamente, una oportunidad, que sabia, no desaprovecharía…

:·.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.·:

Las dos horas posteriores a su almuerzo ya lo traían inquieto, la enfermera no regresaba pese a su promesa de hacerlo... y estar solo, aburrido, no le agradaba en nada. Quería salir de una buena vez, sentir el frío clima golpear su caliente piel y estrujar bajo sus pies las hojas secas que cubrían como un tapiz el jardín afuera de su ventana, de seguro le harían sentir mejor que cualquiera de aquellas medicinas que debía tomar cada par de horas... pero ella no venia, y él se desesperaba...

"_Con o sin..."_ se dijo decidido a usar sus propios medios para conseguir lo que deseaba, talvez lo retarían pero al menos habría valido la pena... ya completamente determinado quito las cobijas de su cuerpo, calzo sus pantuflas y uso una bata para cubrir su pijama...

Un leve mareo no detuvo su resolución y sacudiendo su cabeza camino directo hacia la salida de su habitación, cogió el pomo dispuesto a salirse con la suya, mas al instante la puerta se abrió por cuenta propia; retrocedió algo sorprendido por la abrupta aparición de la otra persona, mas cuando sus miradas se cruzaron un alivio surco su cara...

"- ¡Oh Rei!.- fue su exclamación al notar la situación- Buenas tardes...- añadió con una sonrisa que fue inmediatamente correspondida- ¿Ibas a algún lado?.- pregunto tras el saludo inicial. Rei asintió- ¿Puedo acompañarte?.- continuo

El chino se encogió levemente de hombros y luego asintió... un estremecimiento recorrió en ese instante su espalda, viro su cabeza mirando detrás suyo y noto como el aire frío se colaba por su ventana entreabierta _"Sin duda se acerca el invierno..."_ medito para después atravesar la puerta que la otra persona mantenía abierta para que pasara...

:·.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.·:

Caminaba por los pasillos con algo de prisa, pues la información que esperaba al fin había llegado y constatar que inequívoca había sido veraz era lo que necesitaba hacer. El día anterior los documentos preliminares ya habían caído en sus manos y ya se los había aprendido muy bien, un caso difícil sin duda le habían entregado, pero eso solo representaba el nivel de aceptación que los docentes le daban, así que el fallar no estaba permitido…

Llego hasta la puerta que mencionaba dicho reporte y con dos toques leves se dio acceso a si mismo. Examino visualmente el lugar, la habitación ya la conocía de memoria, por lo que poso sus ojos casi al instante sobre la cama… un delgado bulto se movía entre las blanquecinas sábanas dejando solo a vista un sedoso cabello de un extraño color… no eran rojos como los de su Tala, pero se asemejaba bastante, por lo que dictamino un color naranja. Hojeó su libreta para recordar el nombre del muchacho, miro de nuevo la escueta figura tendida en el lecho y carraspeo para hacer notar su presencia…

"- Buenas Tardes…- hablo primeramente el muchacho sobresaltándole

"- ¿Estas despierto?.- pregunto acercándose unos cuantos centímetros hacia la cama. El cuerpo del otro se removió entre las cobijas y prontamente se incorporo sentándose sobre la misma, una mirada suave y una sonrisa fue el saludo a su persona. El peli-lavanda se quedo mirándole un breve espacio de tiempo antes de volver a adoptar su actitud normal- …Brooklyn Masefield ¿Correcto?.-

"- Así es, Kuznetzov-Isha…- contesto aumentando aquella sonrisa plasmada en su cara

"- Así que ya te sabes mi nombre…- murmuro no encontrando más que decir, conocer gente nueva… incomoda situación

"- No tengo mucho que hacer… usted sabe… así que me gusta leer toda clase de textos, cosas que son interesantes y que me interesan.- respondió crispando de cierta forma los nervios del peli-lavanda al verse reflejado en las grandes orbes verdosas

"- Como sea.- respondió avistando otro punto en la habitación. Masefield sonrió a gusto- Desde ahora estas a mi cuidado así que procura seguir mis instrucciones por más que te disguste… no tolerare berrinches…- el peli-naranja rió

"- No soy un niño ¿Sabe?.- refuto dulzonamente

"- Tsk, pues igual, yo no pretendo ser paciente con usted…-

"- Pero, el paciente soy yo…- aquejo plasmando una mirada inocentona que armonizaba con la suave voz que emitía su entonada garganta

Kuznetzov gruño. Aquel sujeto realmente le parecía extraño, pero no del tipo positivo, sino todo lo contrario… causaría problemas sin duda y aquellos ojos refulgentes eran la prueba más palpable de sus predicciones. Resoplo atribuyéndose la imperturbabilidad que siempre portaba y tras unas revisiones a sus reportes en manos, volvió a dirigir su mirada a aquellas orbes aguamarinas que aun esculcaban su persona…

"- Tu primera terapia comenzara a las cuatro de la tarde, mandare a mi kouhai por ti…-

"- ¿Tu Kouhai?.- pregunto confundido, algunos términos aun se le hacían desconocidos

"- Si, Hiwatari… el muchacho de primero que esta tutelado por mi.- esclareció ante la duda, después de todo aquel muchacho era extranjero…

"- ¿Hiwatari?. Pero… ¿Y tu?.-

"- ¿Yo?.-

"- ¿No puede venir por mi?… aun deseo verle.- pronuncio exaltando levemente al estoico ruso que de inmediato sintió una acumulación sanguínea anormal sobre sus mejillas…

"- No digas estupideces.- siseo desviando por segunda vez su rostro, evitando la penetrante mirada esmeralda- Hiwatari vendrá por ti. Es todo.- finalizo dándose la vuelta- Y por favor… no le hagas enfadar.- aconsejo a sabiendas del poco aguante que tenia el bicolor y más para con los nuevos instalados

"- ¡Claro!.- exclamo con tremenda sonrisa- ¡Ah!. Y doctor…- continuo acallando un poco el tono de su voz. Bryan volteo al oír el abrupto cambio de modulación encontrándose de inmediato con una incitadora vista del recién llegado. Unos ojos vidriosos, unas mejillas sonrosadas, unos labios humedecidos, una expresión pueril y la pijama escurrida hasta la altura de los hombros blanquecinos, era sin duda una tentadora visión que acaparaba su atención- Por favor… cuide bien de mi…- añadió con trémula voz a la par que un dedo se colaba por entre sus labios. El peli-lavanda trago duro antes de volver la vista hacia la puerta…

"- Hmf.- rezongo abandonando la habitación 53C, dentro de la cual unas escuetas carcajadas estallaban atiborrando el ambiente anteriormente cargado de sensualidad desvergonzada producto de un juego malsano aprendido en su rato libre. Después de todo… si se iba a quedar ahí ¿Por qué no aprovechar las oportunidades?.

"- ¿Así que Hiwatari?.- murmuro tras silenciar su risotadilla, estaba ansioso de conocerlo. ¿Seria tan interesante como Kuznetzov?. Se preguntaba… bueno, en hora y media lo sabría con certeza.

:·.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.·:

Salio presuroso de aquella alcoba, no estaba nervioso, ni mucho menos excitado con el ofrecimiento por parte del recién llegado, sin embargo el ligero endurecimiento de su entrepierna decía otra cosa. No. no era aquel muchacho el que lo puso de aquella forma, fueron las acciones y el hecho de recordar a cierto chico suyo haciendo 'cositas' durante la mañana el aliciente para su mal… un mal que se curaba con una rápida visita al baño

Camino a prisa, bajando al siguiente nivel, pues allí los baños eran en cada habitación por lo que los del pasillo eran solo para personal médico, esculco con la mirada su meta y se encamino a dicho lugar. Toco la puerta y nadie respondió, la abrió; mas cuando justamente se disponía a entrar el chirrido de una puerta cercana abriéndose le hizo sobresaltar, haciendo que su entrada al baño fuese rápida, no obstante cuando cerraba la puerta vasto una mirada fugaz para ver un extraño panorama _"¿Aquel no es Rei?"_ se pregunto, pero no podía ser verdad pues quien le acompañaba no parecía ser una enfermera. Su bajo vientre volvió a palpitar causándole un ligero dolor y haciéndole concentrar su atención hacia si mismo, olvidando por ese lapso de tiempo cualquier disonancia que pudiera presenciar…

:·.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.·:

Lo primero que hizo al llegar al hospital fue dirigirse a la habitación del oriental, mas no contó con toparse a su pelirrojo amigo por el camino…

"- ¿Quién agoniza?.- pregunto haciendo alusión a la prisa del bicolor

"- Mi paciencia.- respondió deteniéndose frente a Ivanov

"- Oh... y yo que pensaba que solo los gatos tenían nueve vidas.- rió

"- Mpf…- rezongo desviando su rostro ceñudo. Tala se acerco más a él y con su tersa mano le acaricio la mejilla haciéndole extrañar. Su mirada escarlata, y confundida ante la caricia, se poso sobre el semblante de su animado amigo- ¿Y eso?.- indago posando su mano sobre la de su compañero

"- Solo un gesto amigable.- contesto deseando jamás haber hecho aquello, pues el tenue temblor de la mano del bicolor se le hizo perceptible y con ello una duda asalto su cabeza. ¿Kai aun…?

"- Ya veo…- musito soltando su agarre, dejando que Ivanov alejara su contacto- ¿Y la cara sonriente se debe a…?.- decidió al instante cambiar el tema a uno que no fuera lo sucedido, pues sabia que si callaba Tala comenzaría con un sermón que, por Dios, ya no quería oír…

"- ¡Mi estupenda agudeza mental!.- exclamo. Hiwatari enarco una ceja confundido- Dicho más claramente¡Un A más a mi expediente!.- chillo mostrando la nota en el papel impreso de su examen- Con este ya voy seis As de diez…-

"- ¿Y eso es tan importante?.- aun no comprendía donde estaba la algarabía en sacar buenas notas, él sacaba excelentes notas pero no albergaba la misma emoción que su taheño amigo… ¿Tan diferentes eran?…

"- ¡Claro que es importante!. Se lo prometí a Bryan y a cambio él me llevara de vacaciones al lugar que Yo elija.- sonrió dichoso

"- Yo podría llevarte aunque no sacaras esas notas…- musito Kai entre sus labios

"- ¿Qué?.- pregunto al no oírlo. Hiwatari negó con la cabeza- Como sea… ya que te he encontrado en mi camino no queda más que pedirte el que vengas a festejar conmigo!.-

"- No… yo tengo cosas que hacer.-

"- Geez… Bryan me dijo que a las cuatro debías ir por tu paciente nuevo, aun te queda treinta minutos…- rebatió enseñándole el reloj pulsera que portaba- Así que sin excusas. ¡Vamos!.- le tomo del brazo mientras tiraba de él. El bicolor trato de negarse, de evadirle, pero cuando Tala se ponía en ese plan, no había quien lo contrariara… a regañadientes le siguió, aunque compartir un tiempo con el pelirrojo tampoco se le hacia tan malo…

La visita a Rei debía esperar un tiempo más, haría rápido la labor de guía para el recién llegado y correría a la habitación del chino para pasar la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado… para olvidar las penas que las horas separados le causaba, para recordar la alegría inmensa que el contemplar sus ojos provocaba… deseaba verlo pronto, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía librarse del agarre de Tala…

:·.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.·:

Estaba a mitad del jardín completamente confundido. ¿Qué había pasado?. Recordaba que hace unos minutos contaba con la más dichosa y agradable de las compañías, pero ahora se encontraba solo, vislumbrando todo a su alrededor en busca de él… eso hasta que su mirada se volcó para arriba sorprendiéndose…

"- ¡Cuidado!.- grito espantado…

Hacia dos doras hacia lo posible por matar el tiempo, hasta que al fin su siguiente cita había llegado, dejo la hora correr y se dispuso a escuchar la charla inusitada que le tenían preparada. Aburrido, pensó, sin embrago era su trabajo el prestar debida atención y brindar su consejo y asesoría en 'ese' tipo de casos…

Cuando finalizo la sesión, se puso a hacer el debido papeleo e informe, lo cual le tomo otra hora más… y en cuanto se vio libre corrió para el Hospital Memorial… prefirió no saludar a nadie por lo que de inmediato se dirigió al lugar que, en realidad, deseaba visitar. Segunda planta, habitación 44B. Inhalo una gran bocanada de aire y expulso del mismo modo… calmado tomo el pomo de la puerta y en un giro rápido abrió la puerta topándose de frente con el muchachito que anhelaba ver…

"- ¡Oh, Rei!.- exclamo controlando su acrecentada alegría- Buenas tardes…- añadió con una sonrisa algo de nerviosa que fue igualmente correspondida. Posiblemente le recordaba vagamente así que no debía mostrar aquella exaltación que le provocaba el solo verle de pie, lo cual, por cierto, le llevo a hacer una pregunta- ¿Ibas a algún lado?.- el chico frente suyo asintió- ¿Puedo acompañarte?.- pidió con expectación y ante el asentimiento volvió a sonreír grandemente. Espero a que saliera primero para continuar con él…

Bajaron lentamente las gradas, y nervioso como estaba, no sabia que decir… vaciló antes de iniciar una platica, que sabia, solo su voz se escucharía…

"- Mmh… no estoy seguro de que es lo que recuerdas…- empezó- Tampoco de que si me recuerdas del todo…- Rei le miro atentamente y luego asintió, Nanami no estaba seguro de lo que insinuaba con aquel gesto, lo que le puso más nervioso. Esculco entre las cosas que siempre portaba y hallo un lapicero que le alcanzo al oriental- Escribe por favor.- solicitó

Rei cogió la plumilla e hizo lo pedido en el texto que también le había alcanzado _Nanami Koji, eres mi psicólogo ¿Verdad?… sé que no te llevas muy bien con Kai y que no se soportan mutuamente… pero sin embargo me agradas, creo… pues no es mucho lo que nos conocemos…_

Nanami leyó con sumo interés, al menos ya sabia como estaba la situación y el no hallar palabras desagradables, miedo o represalia por lo acontecido con anterioridad le daba un terreno firme en el cual abordar…

"- Bien…- comenzó terminando de bajar la escalinata- Vamos a hablar de lo que paso ¿Correcto?.-

"_¿Hablar de lo que paso?"_ pensó confundido, seguramente se refería a iniciar una sesión de terapia entre los dos. Asintió no muy convencido, pues en ese momento solo deseaba salir y disfrutar del aire frío

"- ¿Te parece bien si lo hacemos afuera?.- pregunto, Rei sonrió grandemente ¡Eso era lo que ansiaba hacer!.- Genial…- también sonrió y sujetándole suavemente del brazo lo condujo para el jardín sin que nadie más los viera, pues no deseaba interrupciones de ningún tipo…

Ya fuera, el solitario jardín posterior fue su sitio de reunión. Era perfecto, no había nadie… debido al frío quizás, o talvez a lo alejado del lugar, como fuese agradecía el hecho infinitamente. Se acomodo cerca de un árbol y espero a que el chino hiciese lo mismo, pero para su sorpresa el oriental en vez de sentarse bajo el árbol se trepo a este con suma agilidad…

"- ¡Te puedes lastimar!.- se exalto poniéndose de pie- ¡Es mejor que bajes de ahí!.- exclamo, mas el peli-negro se negó meneando su cabeza. Resoplo y sonrió. Era tan lindo en esa actitud aniñada…- Esta bien, solo ten cuidado.- que simplemente se rindió a los deseos del menor

Rei se acomodo sobre la rama y comenzó a mecer sus piernas de atrás hacia delante mientras sonreía ampliamente, estaba bastante cómodo y agradecido con el rubio por dejarle estar así… pues cualquier otro le habría mandado a bajar sin objeción alguna, alegando que era malo para su salud y no se que otras cosas más, pero Nanami no, él le entendía o al menos eso empezaba a pensar…

"- Bueno… ¿Cómo iniciar una platica de este modo?.- indago pensativamente, pues con Rei en las alturas iba a ser un poco complicado- ¡Ya sé!.- manifestó dichoso y alcanzándole nuevamente la plumilla y el texto pidió que escribiera los recuerdos que tenia sobre cada persona que había mantenido contacto con él, así no solo sabría como actuar con los demás sino que también conocería a sus futuros estorbos, claro, en caso de que los hubiera…

El oriental asintió de buena gana y usando el tronco del árbol como apoyo comenzó con lo solicitado, mientras que por debajo Nanami también se había acomodado del mismo modo que el chino para poder observarle de modo incontinente desde su lugar… no obstante un poco cansado como se hallaba cerro sus azulencos ojos para reposar, no supo en que momento cayo dormido, solo sintió el tronar de las hojas secas a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos de golpe y noto como Rei ya no estaba sobre la rama ¿Se habría ido?. fue su primer pensamiento, pero a su lado noto como yacía su libreta de anotes y el lapicero desparramados. De inmediato se puso de pie mientras esculcaba visualmente el lugar por si había bajado, pero nada… fue entonces cuando miro hacia lo alto del árbol. ¡Ahí estaba!. Trepado hasta una de las ramas más altas… le vio arrimarse al tronco y después tambalear…

"- ¡Cuidado!.- grito aterrado, tratando de pensar lo que debía hacer- ¡Quédate ahí, voy a subir!.- añadió sin saber que más podría hacer para ayudar al aterrado chico que se aferraba al árbol. Uso toda su habilidad ya olvidada para dar los primeros pasos hacia arriba, le costo un poco, mas continuo escalando- Cielos… esto es difícil…- musito buscando apoyos para sujetarse, volvió la mirada al chino que ya menos asustado comenzaba a moverse- ¡Con calma!.- clamó, se quedo quieto en aquella rama en espera de que fuese Rei quien comenzara a descender hasta llegar a su lado- Eso es… pisa a tu derecha…- fue guiándole con palabras hasta que ya casi estuvo a su alcance- Vamos… ven.- le dijo mientras le extendía una mano, la otra se empuñaba a una rama cercana. Rei dudo, sin embargo también extendió su mano hasta que hizo contacto con la del nipón, en un par de segundos se vio aferrado al cuerpo del mayor y sin saber como comenzaron a descender- No te preocupes… ya casi…- le susurraba, mas en eso otro grito alborotado los espanto a ambos. Los pies del rubio resbalaron y sujetando a Rei fuertemente contra su pecho se preparo para lo que venia…

"- ¡Kyaa!.- grito la enfermera corriendo de inmediato al sitio del accidente…

**X**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**X ...T_B_C... X**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**X**

Hummm... me mataran ¿Verdad?... yo lo presiento, pero era mejor subir un poco de lo que ya tenia a que tardar otro mes ¿No?... (n.nU)  
Bueno... esta cortito pero movido (si, si... ya llegaremos a 'esa' clase de moviditas pronto XD), por cierto... ¿Esta bien el caracter de Brooklyn?. ¿O lo cambio? diganme ustedes...  
¿Preguntas?... ya saben donde hacerlas...

…**C-You…**

Ahora a agradecer los reviews que gustosamente recibí… **MILES DE GRACIAS** a:

**-- Naru Narusegawa Hiwatari: (¿l**as pesadillas de Yuriy?.. pues se refiere a aquellas que tiene despues de su 'asalto'... pesadillas que no le dejan dormir. Buenosi tienes mas dudas me las dices!.. Tnx!!)

**-- Hikaru H.K **(n0n no sabes cuan contenta me pones, eres muy halagadora y gracias por todo lo que dices... se que tarde mucho, pero tratare de actualizarlo más seguido... XD otra para el club de: Odiamos a Nanami... pero no te preocupes, apuesto que lo odiaras aun más... Gracias!)

**-- PPBKAI** (No te preocupes Itoko, yo tambien no he tenido tiempo para leer tus fics (T.T) pero como ya estoy en vacaciones lo hare muy pronto... (XD) no seas cruel, Nanami no es tan malo como para que le desees eso... Te cuidas!)

**-- Alexa Hiwatari **(jejeje gracias... aprecio tus comentarios en verdad... ojala te guste este capitulo tambien n.n... C-You!)

**-- AlquimistaFlama **(Espero que tambien te guste este corto pedazo de produccion... prometo que el siguiente capitulo sera más largo lo prometo!.. Te cuidas!!)

**-- Ayacrawford-Reichan** (Bingo!. Acertaste!... aunque creo que no estaba tan dificil ¿Nee?... ojala te guste este capitulo tambien.. Bye-Bye!)

**-- H.fanel.K **(XP Gracias amiga!!.. espero que te guste este capi tambien a ti... Espero 'verte' pronto!... Bye!!)

**-- Nadryl **(n0n que bueno que te gusto!!... prometo mas a delante dedicarte mas capitulos... ¿Te quiero!... Bye-Bye!!)

**-- Hae Uchiha **(Jejeje parece ser que no, Todos Odian a Nanami... pobrecillo, si no ha hecho nada (Sehh, claro XD) bueno... ya no me mates que al fin actualice...¡Besotes!.. C-You)

**.:..:¡.¡FELICES FIESTAS!.!:..:.**


	15. Blanco

¡NihaO!... Bueno, tarde por demás en actualizar este capitulo… pero notaran que esta bastante extenso… solo espero que les guste!  
Otro trabajo unido al::: **» . **_**Kai&Rei Cruzade **_**. « **¡Con mucho orgullo!

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no me pertenece (para fortuna de Tyson… como lo detesto ò.ó#)

**Parejas:** Kai / Rei / OC —— Bryan / Tala

**Genero: **El único que vale la pena… Yaoi, con toques de drama y angst por el momento…

**Dedicatoria:** Pues… a mi linda princesa y hermana:: _**Isis Tsurumi/Zeo**_ … (¡Te Adoro Linda!)

**¡.¡.¡.:.: Fe**_**L**_**iZ **—** cU**_**m**_**Pl**_**E**_**aÑo**_**S**_

**Aclaraciones:  
**— Diálogos —  
_«P__ensamientos__»__  
_'Ironias o resaltar frase'  
_Escrituras_

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
_**« M E M O **__**Я **__**I E S **_—_** Ô**__** F F »: .  
**_•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

_**X**__-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-__**X**_  
**Capitulo 15::** **B**_lanco_  
_**X**__-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-__**X**_

_**L**_a verdad es que estaba asustado… el choque inminente con el piso le había trepidado el corazón de miedo, cerro sus orbes y se aferro con fuerza al otro cuerpo hasta que aquel golpe había sido producido repercutiendo en una dolorosa sensación por toda su complexión. Gimió adolorido, mas consciente del poco daño que había recibido, sin embargo un jadeo aun más fuerte, aunado en una queja le hizo ser sensato de lo acontecido.

Protegido entre los brazos del rubio, usando sus músculos como colchón bajo suyo, resintiendo la carga de la caída y la inercia de la gravedad, multiplicando su peso por quien sabe cuantas veces, lastimándole… cuando fue totalmente consiente de todo ello, la enfermera ya le había hecho hacia un ladito con delicadeza en tanto socorría al mayor quien un tanto inconsciente desenfocaba su mirada a su derredor. Se paralizo por un instante, mas con una zancada volvió a aproximarse a su lado, sin siquiera poder preguntarle como es que se hallaba se sintió completamente inútil en ese momento, simplemente mordió su labio en una mueca apenada… era su culpa.

:·.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.·:

Un tanto sonrojado bajo la cabeza. Al parecer el error había sido suyo, pues aquella invitación junto con ese travieso, pero nada intencionado, beso habían movido nuevamente aquellas cuerdas en el pecho del chico que delante suyo también se mostraba algo avergonzado. No había nadie alrededor, por suerte. Así que simplemente le dijo que no pasaba nada, mas cuando resultaba completamente lo opuesto ya que una vez dictado aquellos vocablos de nueva cuenta sus oídos escucharon exquisitas palabras de un trovador, pero que no hacían mella alguna en su persona, él ya tenia a alguien especial en su vida, no le parecía correcto.

Los ojos rojos volvieron a posarse en el mayor. Debía decir algo… disculparse quizás, pero muy a su pesar su garganta no articulaba aquellas palabras, pues por lo contrario aquello lo había fascinado, no entendía el porque debía disculparse, además Él es quien lo había iniciado y aunque en su gesto se notaba completamente su arrepentimiento, en el suyo no. Bueno, quizás un poco, pero nada más…

— Este… Kai — prosiguió con nerviosas palabras en tanto buscaba nuevamente acomodarse en su silla — Creo que fue un sabroso desayuno, pero debo continuar mis rondas…— volvió a sonreírle tratando de que su mueca hiciera el denotar que no había pasado nada de aquello. No quería retomar pasos atrás.

— Tala — le llamo. Los ojos azules le contemplaron dudosos — Lo que dije… olvídalo quieres — añadió virando la mirada a través de la ventana, tres pisos los separaban del suelo, mas una grandiosa vista se podía ver del patio trasero.

— Eso mismo pensaba hacer — respondió el pelirrojo poniéndose en pie. Kai le observo por el redil de sus ojos, pero no dijo nada más… el que se vaya, quizás seria propicio para ponerse a meditar sobre lo que había pasado.

Recordó entonces… el momento en que se había topado con Yuriy, cuando le acompaño a la cafetería para llenarse con algo la panza, cuando un pastelillo le había sido metido a fuerza en la boca y como con sus mejillas manchadas de algo pegajoso le habían hecho enfadar, mas que ante su desconcierto había sido el mismo taheño quien le lamía las mejillas para despojarlas del dulce manjar, no obstante en un brusco movimiento él había logrado un encuentro fortuito de sus bocas, que degustando el azucarado sabor habían durado un par de segundos pegados. Fue entonces que Tala rompió con aquel accidentado beso y él, haciendo uso de las palabras, había vuelto a mencionarle aquellos sentimientos que aun retenía hacia su mayor… pero como era de suponerse, nuevamente se veía desechado. Resoplo resignado, había sido un tonto, otra vez…

Ivanov se apresuro en salir del pequeño comedor reservado exclusivamente para los de su estirpe, estaba algo exaltado y caminaba a prisa, pero no para huir de Hiwatari, eso era cosa aparte, sino que el sonar de su beeper le había puesto en alerta. Sabia bien que si se le solicitaba con rapidez era debido a su gran maestría con la aguja e hilo, lo que implicaba una herida de gravedad. No había tiempo para cuestionarse sentimientos en ese momento, simplemente su labor era primordial en esa ocasión.

Llego hasta 'Terapia' y con algo de sorpresa se encontró con Rei en el camino. Le observo con duda, mas antes de cuestionarle sus interrogantes había sido su maestro quien le había llamado con un grito. Poso su mano en el hombro del chino antes de pasar por su lado y adentrarse por las puertas blanquecinas.

Rei se sobresalto por un instante al sentir el peso de alguien sobre su hombro, mas el cabello rojo que atañía a un ser conocido le calmo. Tala estaría ayudando y bien sabía la buena relación que había entablado con su otro doctor. Ya podía sentirse un poco más tranquilo.

Una enfermera se aproximo a él, era Suzume, le tendió un poco de agua en un vasito de plástico y le llevo hasta una silla donde le hizo sentar. Le pidió que se calmara, que no habría porque estar tan nervioso, que todo saldría bien ya que solo eran heridas sin mucha importancia, pero Rei no prestaba atención… sus manos aun temblaban y su mente trataba de calibrar todo lo ocurrido, pero con cada intento, algo siempre regresaba para hacerle desistir de su intento de apaciguamiento. Y no tenía nada que ver con el rubio. Eso quizás es lo que más le estaba perturbando…

Suzume se puso en pie, Rei elevo la mirada hacia el pelirrojo que se aproximaba con una mueca extraña, cosa que hizo más trémula la existencia del chino.

— ¿Esta todo bien? — pregunto la mujer por obvias razones. Ivanov asintió, pero dirigió su atención hacia el pelinegro.

— ¿Qué paso Rei?. Ahí dentro me contaron, pero no logro comprenderlo del todo… ¿Por qué Koji esta así de lastimado? — los ojos de la chica se posaron sobre el menor que simplemente agacho la cabeza.

— Tala… ya después preguntaras eso, Rei aun esta algo sobrecogido por lo ocurrido. Dinos como esta Nanami-san — se apresuro a abogar la curiosa enfermera. Los ojos azules dejaron de oprimir la voluntad del menor y con un resoplido contesto.

— Bien. No hay nada de que preocuparse… aparte de los golpes que desaparecerán en días, solo se rasgo la piel con una punta filosa, una rama quizás, pero no corre riesgo alguno, en unos cuantos días se podrá ir —

— Eso es bueno — agrego la mujer con una ligera sonrisa enfocada en Rei, quien pese a oír el estado de su Doctor, aun sentía esa incomodidad en su pecho.

— Por cierto, ha preguntado por ti Rei. Porque no pasas y le muestras lo bien que estas — los ojos ambarinos se posaron el taheño y con un asentimiento se dirigió al lugar donde, supo y vio, habían metido al psicólogo — Si no es una cosa, es otra… Rei atrae mucha mala suerte ¿No? —

— Jeje que cosas dice Doctor — rió la muchacha sin entender que eso realmente era lo que comenzaba a pensar el ojiazulado.

:·.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.·:

Posó su mano por toda su cabeza, reconociendo los lugares que las gasas ocupaban. Resoplo. Después se reviso visualmente el pecho y su cuerpo entero, unas cuantas vendas nada más, lo único que realmente le incomodaba, por el dolor que le causaba, era su brazo izquierdo. Veinticinco puntos de sutura, dolían, pero admitía la buena labor que Tala había hecho con su herida, de seguro en unos cuantos días ya no representaría problema alguno para su cuerpo. Cerró sus ojos tras hacer un itinerario de los raspones y magulladuras, estaba agotado por los analgésicos y la anestesia, ahora deseaba descansar.  
El sordo ruido de la puerta siendo empujada, nuevamente le había hecho abrir los ojos, se enfoco en el recién llegado y sonrió. Era _su_ Rei.

— Ven, acércate — le insto a continuar cuando noto como sus pasos se detenían después de cerrada la puerta.

Rei le miro con algo de angustia, mas quito de inmediato su atención de él. Se sentía demasiado culpable como para encararle tan directamente, pero haciendo caso de sus palabras avanzo hasta colocarse a un costado de la cama.

— ¿Estas bien?. Estaba preocupado por ti… cuando desperté ya me encontraba en este lugar y nadie quería responderme como te encontrabas. A veces estos médicos son un dolor de cabeza — se quejaba con algo de burla, no quería contemplar más esa expresión afligida en el menor, pero todos sus intentos parecían vanos, así que intento probar otra cosa — Ahh. ¿Podrías alcanzarme ese vaso de agua, por favor?. Tengo algo de sed — Rei se despabilo al instante e hizo lo que le habían pedido. Ayudo al rubio a ponerse algo más cómodo, del mismo modo en que le ayudo a beber — Si sientes que me debes algo, bien podrías convertirte en mi enfermero personal ¿No lo crees? — pregunto con una tranquila expresión que Rei no malinterpreto en nada — ¿Qué dices?. Podría ser divertido — añadió y aquella punzada dentro del chino le hizo asentir con parsimonia. Después de todo era su culpa el estado de Nanami ¿Verdad?. Así que, forzándose a sonreír se hizo creer, así mismo, que siendo útil a su Sensei podría aplacar aquella desastrosa pena suya.

Por su parte, Koji, estaba sumamente complacido con el acceder del menor. Pensó que a lo mejor Rei se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido (Y era cierto) así que¿Qué mejor que tomar partida de ello?. Si Rei sentía que le debía algo, pues se lo cobraría. Jugaría a su favor con aquella emoción en el oriental, sacando el mayor provecho posible a su condición, usando la cabeza para ganar su corazón. ¿Y que mejor que un psicólogo para travesear con la mente de un pequeño emocionalmente inestable?. Dejar pasar una oportunidad similar, sin duda seria un error incalculable.

:·.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.·:

Cuando Hiwatari se armo por fin de valor y se aproximo por el segundo piso, el reloj ya marcaba más de las cuatro. Tenía una cita antes, pero deseaba ver a su pequeño novio antes de ir a cualquier otra estancia, sin embargo, estando de pie frente a la puerta aquella vergüenza se apodero de él. ¿Cómo verse reflejado en sus dorados ojos, si bien sabía lo que había hecho no hace más de media hora?. Besar a Tala ¡Cuando aprendería la lección!. El pelirrojo no tenía ojos para nadie más que para Bryan. ¿Por qué seguir insistiendo?. Rei era por demás encantador, lo quería a mares… pero ¿Tan obsesionado estaba con el Taheño como para hacer a un lado sus sentimientos?. ¡Rayos!. Con semejantes cuestionantes no podría hacerle frente al chino, es por ello que pasando de lado se dirigió al siguiente piso en busca de su _nuevo_ paciente.

La habitación 53C estaba en sumida en una calma casi sombrío. El chico sobre la cama dormía, el movimiento entre las sabanas se lo advertía, pero aun así, se percibía cierta tranquilidad plañidera en el ambiente que hacia angustiosa la estadía para cualquiera. Sin embargo, algo así no representaba problema alguno para Hiwatari quien carraspeando logro que el otro notara su presencia.

Un par de orbes verdosas se le plantaron desorientadas. Un desconocido frente a ellas se posaba. No obstante, una mueca coqueta al instante se alojo en sus labios y con un insinuante movimiento se acomodo sobre su tálamo.

— ¿Y tú eres…? — pregunto con sugestiva voz que al momento Kai notó.

— Alguien con muy poca paciencia — respondió arrancando algunas breves risillas del pelinaranja.

— Olvidaste lo divertido — acoto con ese buen humor. Kai simplemente gruño por lo bajo.

— Espera a conocerme —

— Pues tu nombre seria un primer paso… Yo soy Brooklyn Masefield — se presento.

— Lo sé. Tengo tu expediente… y por si no lo sabes, sé leer — refuto ignorándole lo mayor posible. Ya bastante tenía en la cabeza como para que otro viniese a hacérsele el gracioso, tratando de enfadarle, perturbando su existencia.

— Ya veo…— murmuro el ojiesmeralda — Así que Hiwatari Kai — los ojos rojizos le miraron un tanto alborotados, mas al instante se dio cuenta de la credencial colgada en el bolsillo de su mandil. Estaba algo susceptible, eso era todo. Resoplo y se aproximo hacia el muchacho Ingles.

— Según esto…— abrió el archivo y comenzó a hojearlo — Debo controlar tu pulso y el que tomes todos tus medicamentos — comento revisando la lista de la medicación.

— ¿Eh?. ¿No se supone que eso hacen las enfermeras?. ¿O acaso tu…? — una reacia mirada del estudiante le mando a guardar silencio.

— Lo tuyo es un caso diferente… tengo que cerciorarme por mi mismo — manifestó entre siseos para, casi al instante, volver la vista hacia las hojas.

— Comprendo — sonrió divertido. Hiwatari era una persona difícil de tratar, lo había comprobado en solo esos escasos minutos, pero al parecer no había nada que temer. Sus ojos, por muy rabiosos y fríos que pudieran entreverse, dejaban una estela de comprensión tras ellos, amabilidad y, quizás, soledad… eso era lo que percibía de ellos. Con el pasar de los días podría verificar su análisis, solo debía esperar.

— Supongo que ya te han puesto al tanto de tu condición — menciono cerrando con rudeza el expediente en sus manos. Brooklyn simplemente sonrió asintiendo — Pues lo recalco, nada de esfuerzos exagerados, nada de caminatas solitarias, no comidas grasosas ni dulces, nada de permanecer en la intemperie, nada de contacto con personas resfriadas…—

— Si, si. Ya lo sé. Llevo más de tres años con ese cuidado — refunfuño cruzándose de brazos. Hiwatari simplemente bufo al aire.

— Deberías ser más agradecido. Gracias a eso aun estas vivo —

— También lo sé…- murmuro por lo bajo interrumpiéndole. Kai viro los ojos en un gesto desesperante, no habría más que hacer que buscar toda la paciencia del mundo para tratarle… aquel Ingles debía presentar cuidado absoluto, dado que en cualquier momento bien podría desmayarse y colapsar ¿De que modo?. No estaba por completo seguro, solamente seguía las instrucciones.

— Eso es todo — finalizo dando media vuelta. Las cuencas esmeraldas volvieron a posarse con insistencia en su espalda haciéndole voltear.

— ¿Así nada más te retiras? — interrogo con una afligida mueca que el bicolor no comprendió — ¿Qué hay de un _'Te veo luego'. 'Que descanses'_. O si quiera un beso de despedida? — añadió regalándole una amplia sonrisa.

— Hn…— rezongo el ojirubí — Bien podría dártelo… pero no me agradas — espeto frunciendo su entrecejo ante la descolocada expresión de Masefield quien, tras breves segundos, se hecho a reír. Hiwatari volvió a encaminarse hacia la puerta, mas antes de abandonar por completo la habitación le oyó refutar.

— Estaré mucho tiempo por acá, ya veras que terminare agradándote — Kai sonrió levemente y cerro la puerta tras su salida.

:·.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.·:

Era su descanso, al menos así lo quería pensar, es por ello que acomodado en una banca del otoñal jardín se puso a fumar un cigarrillo mentolado. No era por completo de su agrado, pero se lo había obsequiado uno de sus compañeros y a falta de los suyos propios, pues… dejo el humo escurrir en forma de un vaho blanquecino. De seguro si Yuriy le veía le reclamaría su acción. ¡Je!. Y como invocado, el susodicho hizo su aparición en el momento menos oportuno.

— ¿Otra vez fumando? — indago. El pelilavanda lanzo la colilla del cigarro en un contenedor cercano y volteando su atención le saludo con una sonrisilla — Umh…— rezongo encarándole con una mueca seria — Habíamos quedado en que ya no más cigarrillos. Dejas apestando mi ropa y mi boca — arrugo su entrecejo y continuo regañándole — No voy a cercarme a ti hasta que se te pase ese horrible olor. Y ni me hables de besarte, no quiero ese maldito sabor en mi boquita, vaya a pensar después la gente de mi… creerán que yo fumo¿Y que les responderé?. Ah, no, es mi novio el adicto a la nicotina… pues no, no diré eso — quito su enojada mirada de su acompañante y cruzándose de brazos cerro los ojos aun molesto — Ya suficiente tengo con mis problemas, como para tú me vengas a dar más… si serás tonto, al diablo, estoy muy cansado como para regañarte como lo mereces… tú… ¿Dónde crees que vas? — exclamo al notar a su chico escabulléndose de su lado.

— Ah. Creí que estabas muy cansado, así que te dejare descansar de mi presencia — sonrió tontamente. Tala le gruño y comenzó su andanza por los jardines. Bryan camino a un palmo de su espalda, en completo silencio, algo no muy propio de su novio, pero no dijo nada al respecto pues…

— ¿Sabes?. Hoy paso algo curioso… cuando sonó mi beeper…— espero que fuese el mismo taheño quien se animara a contarle su preocupación.

El motivo que acarreo su presurosa carrera hacia el hospital, no era el hecho de verificar si lo que Tala le había contado era verdad. ¡Sabia que lo era, por el simple motivo que fue su Yuriy quien lo dijo!. La razón que le conllevaba a apremiar sus pasos era el constatar de una cierta preocupación que había olvidado, un insignificante detalle que había dejado pasar por alto desde hacia horas. ¡Él los había visto!. En su huida hacia el baño, había observado como Rei abandonaba su habitación junto con Nanami y quería saber el porqué. Rei tenia prohibido salir de su recamara sino era con una enfermera encargada y si algo tenia bien en claro, es que el rubio lo sabia ¿Por qué entonces desobedeció sus ordenes?. ¿Por qué sucedió todo?... sabia que Rei era curiosos, activo y algo despreocupado¿Pero a ese extremo?. Había algo que no se había dicho y ese 'algo' es justamente lo que tendría que averiguar de la propia boca del chino o, en todo caso, de sus propias manos. Y no se iría satisfecho sin una excusa lo suficientemente creíble.

Subió hasta el segundo piso del hospital, no toco la puerta y se adentro en la habitación 44B. No había nadie y eso le enfado aun más. Se supone que Él esta a cargo del cuidado de Rei, entonces ¿Por qué no se le comunico de inmediato?. ¿Por qué no estaba al tanto de todo?. ¿Por qué Rei no estaba en su alcoba?... aun con mayor enfado descendió las gradas, quizás Nanami sabría contestar algunas de sus dudas. Se encamino hacia las habitaciones de Terapias e ingreso con ligereza, sin importarle siquiera las miradas nerviosas a su paso, sus orbes rodearon toda la estancia y en la camilla del final reconoció al chino. Bufo aproximándose.

— ¿Así que… presa de tu estupidez? — manifestó en cuanto llego a espaldas del menor quien se espanto.

— Si, si. Ya me encuentro mejor — le contesto el rubio con sorna. Rei simplemente se hizo a un lado cuando noto la fiera mirada de su Doctor.

— Bien sabes que eso es lo que menos me interesa —

— Ohh. ¿Y entonces a que debo tu preciada visita? — continuo instigándole con burla que el pelilavanda prefirió ignorar.

— Rei — entonces se dirigió al menor quien con una mirada amilanada presto debida atención a su locutor — ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?. Deberías estar en tu habitación descansando — el chino meneo la cabeza confundido, observo tanto a Kuznetzov como ha Nanami en intercaladas ocasiones — Vamos sube — añadió Bryan, no obstante no se movió — ¡Te digo que subas! — es entonces que le grito, y fue cuando sus piernas le llevaron a correr fuera de aquella recamara…

— Ahh. Que torpe… no sabes que con lo susceptible que está podrías causarle un trauma —

— No he pedido tu opinión — siseo encarándole de nueva cuenta.

— Pues aun sigo confuso por el motivo de tu visita —

— ¿Qué pasó? —

— ¿Qué?. ¿Acaso no te contaron las enfermeras? —

— No, eso no me importa. Lo que quiero saber es el motivo, la razón, del porque estaba Rei sobre el árbol, porque estabas tú con él si te deje en claro que no le sacaras… ¿Por qué demonios desobedeciste mi orden? —

— Porque… en primera, el Director es el que me ordena y segundo, simplemente estábamos haciendo terapia al aire libre, no pensé que pasaría esto…—

— Ese es tu Maldito problema, no piensas — refunfuño tratando de ignorar aquellas descomedidas palabras — Tú y tus terapias me están dando más problemas que ayudas… si vuelvo a enterarme que has metido tu patota otra vez, voy a pedirle al director que dimita de tu presencia. Es más. Voy a ponerme ahora mismo a buscar otro psicólogo más eficiente — dictamino con seriedad el Doctor de bata blanca.

Los ojos azulados del rubio chispearon en cólera. ¡No podía permitir aquello!. Si Bryan cumplía su promesa, sus días a lado de su querido Rei estarían contado… ¡No lo permitiría!. ¡Nadie le separaría de Rei!. Y se jugaría su dignidad como médico, incluso su vida, para evitar aquello… Kuznetzov aun no había visto de lo que era capaz, y era mejor que no le provocara… no obstante, tragándose su furia, se obligo a hablar.

— Lo comprendo — fue todo lo que dijo antes de cerrar sus orbes — Quiero dormir si no te molesta — Bryan bufo y abandono la habitación. Aun tenía pendiente una plática con el oriental….

:·.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.·:

Aminorando su caminata es que se dio cuenta de la hora. No era tan tarde, pero tenia una ronda que hacer. Ya había estado en esa estancia, ya había conocido al peculiar muchacho que ocupaba la habitación antes vacía, no era del todo de su agrado, pero ¿Quién lo era?. Unas cuantas personas nada más. Suspiro cansado, quizás si subía y tomaba algo de la cafetería recuperaría parte de su energía, y lo iba a hacer, pero primero debía llegar a aquella alcoba y enfrentar con la mejor de las alegrías a su pequeño novio. Sentirse bien, hacerle sentir bien y olvidar la catastrófica tarde.

Un par de gradas ya le pondrían fijamente en el segundo nivel, sin embargo no tuvo que ingresar en aquella recamara para verle, pues por las contiguas escaleras el menor iba subiendo deprisa.

— Rei — le llamo, pero para su sorpresa se vio totalmente ignorado. El muchachito había ingresado en su habitación con un portazo estruendoso.

Kai contuvo cortamente el aliento antes de dirigir su interés detrás el menor. Avanzo con seriedad y sin una pizca de sensatez o cordialidad abrió la puerta, cerrándola posteriormente tras suyo. La imagen no era buena, lo que Rei estuviese pensando o sintiendo no lo sabia con claridad, pues metido entre sus colchas, cubierto hasta la cabeza, no le daban pista alguna de lo que este podría haber pasado. Se aproximo con lentitud y se tumbo en el sillón adyacente a su cama en espera de que, siquiera, sus refulgentes orbes le dieran la cara… mas nada ocurrió en el par de minutos que aguardó.

— Este… ¿Qué sucedió? — fue lo primero que se animo a preguntar, no obstante el chino ni se movió — Mmh… Si no me cuentas, no voy a poder ayudarte. Anda, vamos…— trato de animarle sin muchos resultados. El oriental se encogió aun más dentro sus cobijas, a lo que Kai dejo caer pesadamente su mano sobre el bulto que ahora conformaba su delgado cuerpo e iba a continuar pidiendo explicaciones sino hubiese sido la imponente presencia de Kuznetzov adentrándose en la pequeña alcoba.

— Bien, Rei. Es tu turno ahora — hablo de forma dura, cosa que a Hiwatari hizo extrañar. Bryan era una persona calmada, demasiada, mas el verle actuar con molestia le sorprendía en realidad y quizás, en una mínima ración, le encrespaba el cuerpo — Ya es suficiente, quiero oír tu versión — continuo mientras se aproximaba con seriedad, lo cual puso en alerta a Kai que de inmediato se colocó en medio del camino de su Senpai — ¿Se te ofrece algo? — le indago con hastió. El bicolor negó levemente con su cabeza y Bryan bufo con aun mayor cansancio.

— No estoy seguro… pero creo que deberías calmarte primero — fue lo que contesto haciendo posar en Kuznetzov una mueca de extrañeza.

— Pero si estoy calmado…— alego con una sonrisilla que hizo estremecer aun más al soviético menor quien no se movió — Ah Kai… estoy demasiado agotado como para iniciar un pleito contigo, así que por favor deja que haga MI trabajo — Hiwatari dudo unos segundos antes de hacerse a un costado. Bryan se dejo caer sentado sobre la colcha de la cama y con su mano tomó la libreta, aunado del bolígrafo, que sobre la mesita del cuarto reposaban, la seccionó en una hoja cualquiera y volvió a entablar conversación — Bien Rei, aquí esta lo necesario para saber lo que ha pasado hasta hace pocas horas. Vamos, no tengo toda la tarde — insistió empujando con su mano la bolita sobre el colchón.

A desgano, y algo nervioso, el chino emergió del resguardo de sus mantas y con algo de temor enfrento la deslucida mirada de su médico, bajo la cabeza y tomó de las manos de este su libreta, mas no escribió nada, prefería que el mayor le preguntase. El pelilavanda comprendió el mudo pedido.

— ¿Por qué abandonaste la habitación sin hacer caso a mi orden? —

_Porque estaba muy aburrido enclaustrado_ fue su respuesta

— ¿Por qué no esperaste a la enfermera?. ¿Por qué, justamente, tenias que ir con Nanami? — ante esta obvia pregunta la reacción de Hiwatari no se dejo esperar. Un semblante pasmado y una furia cegadora se hicieron presentes como un aura a su alrededor — Ahora no, Kai — hablo el mayor como adivinando lo que este diría.

Rei agacho más la cabeza, no deseaba enfrentar la mirada de Kai, así que se centró en lo que escribía _Porque el se ofreció a acompañarme._ Kuznetzov bufo.

— No ha sido sensato de tu parte. Pudo haber ocurrido un terrible accidente. ¡Pudiste salir muy lastimado!. ¿Qué no lo entiendes? — estallo en vocablos el ojilavanda ya harto de las situaciones en que ponían a prueba su paciencia y su mérito como futuro Doctor — ¡Ese tipo es un irresponsable y tu también!. ¡Es la última vez que permito un acto similar, ya se lo he advertido a Nanami y ahora lo hago a ti. Y si tengo que llegar al extremo de cerrarte bajo llave, lo haré sin miramiento alguno!. ¿Has entendido? — señalo con rudeza, a lo que el menor no hizo nada más que asentir dolido.

— ¿Por qué… qué ha pasado? — ajeno a todo lo que se decía, Kai ya había perdido detalle de todo cuando Kuznetzov se puso a gritar coléricamente al oriental. No interrumpió en ese momento, sabia que no debía, mas cuando observo como se apaciguaba los denuedos en su Senpai es que se animo a preguntar. Los ojos lilas se posaron en su persona, mas al instante los quito, comprendía perfectamente la rivalidad para con el rubio y el motivo de la misma. Sabía que si lo decía, Kai reaccionaria de mala forma, pero tampoco es que le fuese a mentir…

— Pues, que por culpa de la imprudencia de este chiquillo — señalo con el dedo a Rei — Tengo un psicólogo en cama ahí abajo —

— ¿Por qué? — curioseo de nuevo, no lo entendía.

— Lo detalles desconozco. Solo sé que ambos cayeron desde un árbol… por cierto, Rei ¿Qué hacia trepado tan alto? — otra vez fijo su atención en el muchachito en cama, el mismo que apretando fuertemente el bolígrafo en su mano mordió con coraje su labio — ¿Por qué subiste, si bien sabias que no podías bajar? — en este punto, el interés de Kai también recayó sobre aquella persona haciendo que el chino sintiese esa enorme presión sobre sus hombros, sobre su cabeza, rememorándole el motivo porque lo había hecho, enfureciéndole y, a la vez, entristeciéndole a sobremanera…

_«Porque lo he visto… he visto como MI novio estaba besando al tuyo ¿Eso es lo que quieres que te diga, Bryan-sensei?»_ pensó con rabia y en un arrebato agarro el cuaderno con sus dos manos y los boto al suelo. No diría nada, no haría pasar a otro por lo que él mismo pasaba. Y recordó entonces, en breves flashes, como desde cierta altura había divisado el cabello bicolor de Kai, al mismo que trato de llamar su atención, mas que enfrascado con la compañía a su lado le había ignorado, entonces les vio subir la escalera y él hizo lo mismo sobre las ramas de la arboleda, cuando había llegado hasta una altura considerable notó como perfectamente se podía entrever la cafetería, no obstante en cuanto lo había hecho, sus ojos se encontraron con esa terrible imagen y el cabello rojizo hizo evidente de quien era la compañía de Kai. Entonces apretó los ojos tratando de evadir la desolación y cuando trato de descender es cuando se dio cuenta de su situación… Nanami abajo quiso ayudarle y entonces todo ocurrió.

— Mmh — rezongo el ruso mayor, ya sin ánimos — Ya veo que no es buen momento, pero no creas que lo dejare pasar… solo te estoy dando tiempo de reflexionar — advirtió poniéndose en pie — Después que te traigan la cena, duérmete. Mañana seré yo mismo quien venga a examinarte — añadió para después dejar la habitación, bien sabía que Kai necesitaría estar a solas con él y, quizás, él si pudiese sacarle la verdad…

Afuera, pegado junto a la pared de la puerta, el taheño le esperaba con una mueca algo contrariada. Bryan le avisto y simplemente le paso de largo sin decir nada, Yuriy bufo y se aproximo retomando el mismo paso que el otro llevaba. No dijeron nada, al menos no en ese momento, pero se notaba por la expresión en el pelirrojo que este no se hallaba del todo contento con lo ocurrido, mas como el pelilavanda había dicho hacia minutos, estaba demasiado exhausto como para iniciar una tonta pelea…

— ¿Piensas ignorarme lo que resta del día? — pregunto en un momento dado. Kuznetzov dejo escapar un jadeo y no respondió — Ya veo… ¿Se supone que estas enfadado conmigo? — intento de nuevo.

— Sabes bien que no. No tengo motivo —

— ¿Y entonces? — indago confundido.

— Sé que ya hablaste con Nanami, sé lo que te pudo haber contado y lo que tú vas a decirme para defenderle…— se detuvo dándose la vuelta para encararle — Mira… por esa expresión que traes, sé que si me pongo a 'charlar' contigo no acabaremos más que peleados y eso sí que me enfadará. Solo quiero descansar un poco porque la cabeza va a estallarme… si no te es molestia, nos veremos directamente a la salida, en tanto déjame en paz — finalizo con parsimonia y girando nuevamente sobre su eje continúo su camino.

— Estúpido — siseo Ivanov entre dientes, mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños, ya vería ese idiota más tarde… sin embargo, haciendo caso de su petición, camino por un diferente corredor.

:·.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.·:

Había pasado cerca de media hora sin moverse, solamente enfocado en las mantas que cubrían la mitad de su cuerpo ya que se encontraba sentado. No viro los ojos aun y cuando oyó refunfuñar a su acompañante, cuando este había dado pasos ruidosos y se había tendido sobre el sofá de su alcoba, no quería mirarle y mucho menos, aunque pudiese, hablarle. Estaba furioso, decepcionado ante todo, pero muy enojado. ¡Es verdad!. Podía haber olvidado muchas cosas que había pasado con él a su lado, pero aunque la memoria le daba un mínimo de constancia sobre su relación, sabía que había mucho más de por medio que solo sus vagos recuerdos. Y eso le molestaba… no recordaba completamente, pero de seguro Kai sí. Y aun así… este se atrevió a engañarle.

— No voy a reclamarte nada — empezó diciendo y Rei apretó los puños con fuerza sobre su cama — Creo que Bryan ha sido suficientemente claro esta vez… pero yo aun no comprendo lo que realmente pasó… — continuo en tanto el chino prestaba atención a sus movimientos, no lo veía, pero lo percibía y sentía como en ese momento se aproximaba hasta su tálamo. Se tenso aun más — ¿Por qué tenias que salir con él?. Ya te había dicho que solo representaba problemas… ¿Por qué no haces caso a mis consejos? — indago sentándose al borde de su lecho.

Rei, con minúsculos movimientos, se alejo unos centímetros que el bicolor no notó. La mano del mayor viajo hasta su pelo y con unas caricias le despeino, aun así no se movió. Kai subió ambas piernas sobre la cama y adoptando una pose similar al oriental quedo a su lado, dejo caer su mano desde las hebras oscuras hasta los hombros de este donde con un ligero abrazo lo arrimo hasta que su cabeza se reposara sobre la curvatura de su cuello. Resoplo.

— Al menos estas bien — murmuro estrechándolo contra su cuerpo. Rei bajo la mirada ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan difícil?...

— _Es el estigma de un nacimiento infortunado. La maldición que recae tras una miserable e inexistente vida. El amor que jamás conociste, el que nunca aparecerá…—_ sus ojos ligeramente vibraron, aquellas palabras resonaron con fuerza en su cabeza haciéndole espantar, el fantasma del pasado había vuelto a develarle algo incongruente que difícilmente rememoraba, mas que le creaba un sin fin de emociones sin par. Angustia principalmente…

— ¿Estas bien? — curioseo el bicolor cuando el chico en sus brazos se había alejado de su contacto. Rei asintió con ligereza y dándole una sonrisa debilitada le otorgo un beso en la mejilla antes de acurrucarse entre las sabanas. Hiwatari le observo confundido, mas interpreto todo aquello como una despedida de Buenas noches, después de todo, el oriental había pasado por mucho y de seguro se encontraba algo exhausto.

No dijo nada y en silencio procedió a salir de la habitación del muchachito. No lo hostigaría ya por ese día, pero mañana aquello que no le había respondido no iba a dejar pasar por alto…

:·.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.·:

Todo se había vuelto más hastioso desde la mañana, no comprendía bien el motivo, pero algo en el ambiente le desagradaba a desnivel. Su sonrisa desgastada ya había sido rehuida por las serias caras que desfilaron frente suyo ¡Incluso su queridísimo Doctor Ivanov no le había devuelto la sonrisa!. Y que decir de los demás… Kuznetzov estaba hecha una bestia, miraba con irritación a quien se atreviese a cruzársele en el camino y simplemente Hiwatari estaba que echaba humos de antipatía a su paso. Él único que bien podía salvaguardar su buen humor era Nanami, con quien había pasado la última media hora conversando, el rubio seria dado de alta en dos días, así lo habían determinado, por lo que solo sería cuestión de (No muchas) horas antes de que la dejase abandonada con todas esas tareas pendientes y todas esas opacas caras desfilando tras el recibidor.

— ¿Así que eso es lo que te molesta? — le pregunto y ella asintió varias veces — ¿Y no sabes porque están de tan mal humor? — siguió curioseando.

— No. Y aunque se los pregunte, dudo mucho que me respondan no sin antes arrancarme un pedazo de carne — se quejo, lo cual hizo soltar una risilla al güero.

— ¿No estas exagerando Suzume? — comento en medio de una jocosa mueca. La enfermera volvió a negar sentidamente, a lo que el gesto se amplio en el semblante del otro. Unos pasos entonces le alertaron de la presencia de alguien más en aquella habitación, giro los ojos de inmediato y sonrió complacido — Rei. Buenos días — exclamo y el chino hizo una reverencia.

— ¿Rei qué haces acá?. No tienes permitido salir de tu alcoba si no es con una enfermera — reclamo y al instante el dedo del menor le apunto desorientándole.

— Cierto, cierto — apoyo Nanami comprendiendo el gesto — Suzume es una enfermera ¿No veo donde esta el problema? — se mofo ante lo evidente. La mujer simplemente meneo la cabeza sin poder objetar ante ello.

— De todas formas, Kuznetzov va a pasar por tu habitación en más o menos media hora, debemos regresar antes —

— Bueno, media hora es más que suficiente para una visita ¿Verdad? — se dirigió con aquel semblante animado hacia el menor quien con un asentimiento tomó asiento en el borde de la cama y de su bata extrajo una pequeña librea y un lapicero. Escribió y le enseño a su Doctor — Ahhh, pues ya me encuentro mejor, aunque estaré un par de días más en reposo… nada grave — Rei volvió a garabatear en la hoja y mostrárselo nuevamente — No, no estoy molesto contigo. Y no, con Kuznetzov tampoco — se obligo a mentir ante esto último, mas cuando leyó por tercera vez el escrito se sorprendió, algo — ¿Tu si estas enojado con él?. ¿Por qué? — mas el chino dudo al responder y miro de forma apurada a la enfermera — Suzume ¿Podrías traerme agua? — la mujer asintió y los dejo solos por el paso de unos minutos donde Rei le comento el motivo de su enfado.

— Aquí tiene Nanami — anuncio la muchacha avistando la mesita donde le dejo la pequeña jarra aunado a una copa de cristal.

— Gracias — contesto para después enfocar su mirada en el oriental — No te preocupes, después continuaremos…—

— ¿Eh?. ¿Qué cosa? — se entrometió la intrusa presente. Porque en eso se había convertido repentinamente su amiga, en una intrusa.

— Nada — respondió con una sonrisa fatua — Por cierto… ¿No crees que es hora de que lleves a Rei a su alcoba? —

— ¡Tiene razón! — se alerto al notar la hora. Llamo al chino quien se puso de pie y camino detrás de la chica de traje blanquecino.

— ¡Rei, no lo olvides… mas tarde vuelve! — exclamo el rubio antes de que lo dejaran sumido en su soledad. Suspiro con una leve mueca complacida en su faz… las cosas mejoraban, a su favor por supuesto.

_«¿Así que eso paso?»_ medito cerrando sus orbes celestinas. Rei le había platicado levemente sobre el motivo que le llevo a escalar el árbol, de un modo superfluo, pero al menos le había comentado _«¿Quién lo diría?. Ivanov en esas andanzas…»_ mas lo que no le había dicho era el nombre de la otra persona. Pero eso era relevante. Lo único que importaba era la reacción que aquello podría causar en el arrogante pelilavanda… seria divertido verlo en el papel de _novio celoso_. Divertido. ¡Porque lo sabia! Tala no le había esclarecido por completo esa "amistad" que le unía de se modo tan dependiente a Bryan y por ello ya había divagado en una conclusión similar que ahora el chino venia a confirmarle, y ahora se suscitaba un juego de engaños que bien podría servirle en alguna oportunidad.

Sin saberlo, Rei, él le había dado cierta ventaja frente al par de soviéticos, quizás podría tomar partido de aquella revelación o, bien, simplemente podría guardarse el secreto para la justa ocasión, si… sabía lo que haría. Sonrió totalmente reanimado, no obstante el resonar de su celular le saco de su estupefacto mundo de ilusión.

— Hola — contesto con aplomo — No, no puedo… en dos días… ¡Haz lo que puedas! — chillo colgando la comunicación — Maldito trabajo…— bufo tratando de recuperar el animo anterior.

:·.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.·:

La revisión a la que le había sometido el pelilavanda había lanzado el resultado que bien se sabía: No tenía nada. Quizás no fuese un _experto_ como ellos, pero él sabía mejor que nadie como se encontraba su cuerpo, mas hacer tratar de entender eso a unos obstinados chicos era demasiado para su paciencia, así que simplemente se dejo hacer. No obstante bufo inconforme cuando habían dejado de manosearle con todos esos aparatejos.

— Bien, solo guarda reposo y sigue mis indicaciones — aconsejo el mayor revisando sus archivos. Los ojos dorados simplemente continuaban atentos a lo que hacia, Bryan lo noto y le regalo algo próximo a una sonrisa — Si te portas bien, dejare que más tarde salgas al jardín con la enfermera — Rei casi se burlo mentalmente de ese "premio", mas no dijo nada y volteo su mirada hacia las afueras de la ventana. El timbre comenzó a resonar en el edificio adyacente — Bueno. Te veo luego — se despidió con un gesto que no fue correspondido, pero que mucho no importo al ojilavanda.

Avanzo por los corredores desérticos y tomando las escaleras subió al siguiente nivel. Debía de controlar la condición del otro chiquillo que sufría del **Síndrome de Guillaine-Barre**, y hasta ahora la única forma que había para curarlo por completo era con un transplante de médula ósea, mas la compatibilidad jugaba un rol importante… en tanto, un tratamiento de tabletas e inyecciones impediría sus súbitos desmayos y las infecciones en sus pulmones, por lo tanto debía asegurarse que todo fuese llevado con la más minuciosa instrucción y no podía depender para ello de las despistadas enfermeras.

Toco la puerta, una animada contestación le hizo adentrarse en la misma. Los ojos verdosos vibraron ante su presencia y una sonrisa coqueta se plasmo al instante en sus labios.

— Kuznetzov-Isha — exclamo el Inglés dejando de lado el postre que consumía y dando toda su atención al recién llegado.

— Supe que ya conociste a Kai — fue el primer comentario que lanzo mientras ingresaba.

— Si. Un sujeto interesante he de decir…—

— ¿Interesante?. Si es una patada en el cul… bueno ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? — pregunto abriendo el expediente en sus manos. Masefield rió brevemente antes de dar una positiva respuesta — Bien. Hoy, si lo deseas, puedes salir a dar un corto paseo… siempre y cuando vayas acompañado — añadió rayoneando sobre las hojas, anotando sus observaciones por el momento.

— Que bueno — animo poniéndose en pie, prontamente se acerco al mayor y por sobre su hombro trato de divisar aquello que tan atento le mantenía. Bryan gruño bajamente y aparto sus confidenciales hojas de los curiosos ojos del pelinaranja quien sonrió plantándose de frente — ¿Puedo preguntarle que hará más tarde? — las descolocadas cuencas lavandas le observaron fijamente por unos momentos antes de cerrar su archivador.

— Nada — espeto con simpleza.

— Ahh. ¿Entonces puede acompañarme en mi paseo? — volvió a indagar arrancando esa expresión de extrañes en el ruso Doctor. Brooklyn continuo atento a una respuesta y sonrió satisfecho cuando él había asentido con un movimiento de cabeza.

— En dos horas tengo un receso. Si deseas…— mas no termino de hablar cuando el menor meneaba su cabeza constantemente en un gesto afirmativo. Sonrió ligeramente mientras le daba la espalda y abandonaba la alcoba.

Brooklyn se tendió nuevamente en su cama, la sonrisa no abandonaba su semblante, no obstante se había transformado en una mueca diferente. Maliciosa. Unas ideas cruzaron al instante su cabeza y sus manos cubrieron sus ojos en tanto terminaba de urdir algún plan que fuese a entretenerle durante su _paseo_ con el ingenuo Doctor. Lo había hecho antes en su anterior refugio y lo volvería a hacer ahora en ese lugar, solo que con un Médico diferente…

:·.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.·:

En cuanto el timbre había resonado haciendo eco en las aulas, el bicolor había tomado sus cosas guardándolas de inmediato en su casillero, tenia apenas media hora de receso y bien sabia donde debía aprovecharlas. Cruzo el jardín que dividía las dos instalaciones, ingreso en el Hospital y se encamino hacia las más próximas escaleras que lo llevarían al segundo piso. Algo acucioso aporreo la puerta antes de girar la perilla e ingresar. Sus expresiones se agravaron en descontento cuando a sus orbes se revelaba una habitación completamente vacía.

— ¿Dónde estas? — pregunto en voz elevada revisando el baño, mas no obteniendo rastro alguno de aquella persona. Entonces gruño, comprendía que si bien había salido y no se había cruzado con él en el camino, solo había un lugar donde podría estar y aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el equivocarse, bien sabía que se mentía.

Volvió a retirarse de la recamara y regreso sobre sus pasos hasta la planta baja donde ubicando el corredor que lo conduciría a Terapia le urgía a apresurar su caminar. Las camillas a sus costados fueron pasando desapercibidas ante sus rojizos ojos, la última es lo único que enfocaba a su percepción, donde con paso firme hizo sentir su presencia.

Los ojos celestinos le contemplaron con sorpresa para después plasmar la más cínica sonrisa.

— Esta visita no me la esperaba — comento con algo de venenosa diversión — Lo que me lleva a preguntarte ¿Por qué? — mas no obtuvo más respuesta que un refunfuño — Comprendo… ¡Se te ha perdido cierta personita! — exclamo con gracia mientras le apuntaba en un gesto burlesco — Y para tu mala suerte, y la mía también, veras que no esta aquí… así que has el favor de no perturbar mi tranquilidad y vete por donde viniste, Shu-shu — añadió haciendo mímicas con su mano libre.

— Idiota… ojalá y te pudras en tu propia basura — respondió el bicolor endureciendo su expresión.

— Si, si… yo también te deseo todo lo mejor — contesto en represalia mientras le volcaba la cara, gesto que irrito aun más el malhumor de Hiwatari.

— No midas mi paciencia Imbécil —

— Lo único que mido es la distancia entre los dos… y ya estas cruzando la línea divisoria de mi espacio personal, así que has el favor de dejarme respirar aire puro y no la estúpida colonia de ricachón que portas, Hiwatari — refuto entrecerrando despreocupadamente sus celestinos ojos, no obstante un tirón en su pijama y una gélida mirada le hicieron estremecer por medio segundo.

— Voy a romperte el otro brazo, Idiota — amenazo encarando la más tosca de sus expresiones. Nanami frunció el entrecejo y le sonrió.

— No te atreverías, porque eres un cobarde…— y el primer puñetazo le obligo a callar.

— ¡Hiwatari-san! — el chillido inconfundible de la espectadora les hizo voltear a ambos. El rostro sorprendido de Suzume y el asombro en las doradas cuencas le hizo pensar bien lo que hacia. ¡Había golpeado y amenazado a un interno!. Rayos… eso bien podría costarle una expulsión…

Soltó entorpecidamente el agarre al que sometía al rubio y se aparto unos pasos de su cama algo cabizbajo, pero de igual modo enfadado. Paso su mano por su cabello peinándolo, no había nada que hacer, se atendría a las consecuencias con el orgullo en alto, pues no tenia nada porque arrepentirse.

— Hiwatari-san ¿Sabe lo que esto podría ocasionarle? — pregunto la enfermera en tanto se aproximaba hasta el psicólogo y revisaba el color rojizo que comenzaba a resaltar en la mejilla de este. Los ojos granas le observaron molesto y después se enfoco en Rei por un pequeño segundo, antes de volverle la mirada a la mujer.

— Bien lo sé y no me importa. Lo golpearía de nuevo si tuviese oportunidad — respondió con un ligero tono burlesco que se le quito de inmediato cuando la mano pequeña del chino se había estrellado contra su rostro. Sus orbes pasmadas por dicho acto enfrentaron con hastío las molestas cuencas doradas, se afrontaron en simples miradas irritadas. Kai, aun más fastidiado que antes, fue el primero en cortar su duelo visual, gruño sonoramente en tanto con uno de sus brazos apartaba de forma brusca al menor de su camino y se retiraba hecho furia.

— Vamos Rei, déjalo — espeto el ojiceleste cuando noto la predisposición del oriental por seguir al bruto bicolor — Es mejor que se calme, sino podría ser peor para… ambos — _para mí_, es lo que pensó en realidad, pues comprendía que si ahora el chino le perseguía, una de dos, o terminaban reconciliándose de forma melosa, o bien podría ser Kai quien le contara todo lo en realidad había pasado, haciéndole quedar como lo que era en realidad, el incitador. Y siendo consciente de ello no lo iba a permitir.

Rei dudo en par de segundos antes de hacer caso al _sabio_ consejo de su terapeuta, después todo, lo que Koji decía era por su bien… ¿Verdad?

Afuera, en el pasillo, la rabia desmedida del bicolor hacia que cualquiera se diese cuenta de su desmejorado estado de ánimo, por lo que saludos y demás habían sido relegados a miradas cautelosas de parte de sus espectadores. Incluso, aun cuando Tala le vio pasar cercanamente no le dijo nada para detenerle, ni para tratar de restablecerle su entusiasmo, por que él mismo carecía de uno en ese día. Rezongo haciéndose a un lado, esquivando la presencia de su joven paisano y camino a donde le esperaba su Sensei Toyama. Toco la puerta de su oficina e ingreso.

— Ivanov, adelante — le invito a tomar asiento del otro lado de su escritorio.

— ¿En que puedo serle útil Sensei? —

— Bueno, para serte sincero… quería hablar con Kuznetzov, pero él esta ocupado en este momento y, yo sé, que ustedes mantienen una buena relación, por eso quería que le pasaras un mensaje de mi parte, si no te es molestia…— el taheño se extraño levemente ante la urgida proposición.

— Pero… ¿No seria mejor que esperara hasta poder hablar directamente con él? — el pelimorado sonrió levemente y asintió, lo que desoriento aun más a Ivanov.

— Es cierto… pero no puedo esperarle y prefiero dejarte el mensaje a ti que a una atolondrada enfermera — se justifico en tanto abría la gaveta de su escritorio y sacaba un mediano sobre que puso delante los ojos azules — ¿Me haces el favor de entregarle esto?. Yo creo que él entenderá de inmediato lo que es… así que dile que esperare su respuesta lo más pronto posible — la nívea, y dubitativa, mano del ruso sostuvo la carta y asintió. Aun estaba bastante confundido, pero de seguro cuando hablase con Bryan podría aclarar sus dudas — Gracias, ya puedes retirarte —

— Con su permiso — despidió el menor haciendo un ligero ademán con la cabeza, se puso en pie dispuesto a salirse, mas nuevamente la voz de su docente le hizo detenerse.

— Por cierto… la policía me ha informado que aun no han conseguido pista alguna de los maleantes, pero que continuaran investigando y para ello nos van a consignar a uno de sus mejores elementos… te mandare a llamar en cuanto él llegue — y volvió a sonreírle despreocupadamente. Yuriy asintió, no era suficiente para que pudiese sentirse por completo aliviado, pero era eso mejor que nada…

:·.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.·:

Al paso de las dos horas, y tal como lo había dicho, ya estaba tocando la puerta de la habitación 53C que de inmediato respondieron con una animosa contestación y un saludo igual de afable. El Inglés ya vestía su bata, una bufanda y las pantuflas, además de la más grande sonrisa que hubiese visto.

— Vaya que estas entusiasmado — observo el pelilavanda abriendo la puerta de par en par e invitándolo a salir.

— ¡Claro!. Me aburría en la cama — contesto tomándole, para sorpresa del mayor, del brazo.

— Ya quisiera yo estar en cama todo el día — comento avanzando guiado por el pelinaranja.

— Si quiere, la próxima le invito a visitar mi cama todo el día — manifestó ganándose una mirada algo extraña de las cuencas liláceas, pues no estaba seguro del sentido de aquella proposición, mas de cierta forma le hacia sentir algo incomodo así que no respondió.

Bajaron las escaleras y a su paso se toparon con la enfermera de cabellos azulencos y al chino que le acompañaba. Le otorgo una mirada algo rígida a la muchacha quien desvió su mirada amilanada. Suspiro y enfoco su atención en el oriental.

— Si vas a salir usa una bufanda ¿Quieres? — fue lo único que dijo para asombro de ambos.

— Vamos Isha…— tiro el chico de su brazo instándole a continuar su recorrido, los ojos curiosos de Rei chocaron con sus esmeraldas y se obligo a sonreír presentándose — Soy Masefield Brooklyn — extendió su mano en pos de que el otro contestara su saludo, lo que no se dejo esperar, pero para sorpresa del pelinaranja no le había oído espetar su nombre — ¿Y tu? — pregunto

— Él es Rei, no habla así que dudo responda a tu pregunta — los ojos verdes se volvieron algo más agudos, analíticos, y con un _ya veo…_ se llevo de ese lugar a su cuidador.

Rei se encogió de hombros, todo había sido muy extraño, pero no le importo. Se adentro en su habitación y se recostó en su tálamo en tanto Suzume prendía su televisor y sintonizaba alguna película que estuviese por comenzar. Dejo su mente vagar hacia atrás, seguramente Kai no se aparecería durante el resto del día y tampoco, de todas formas, él deseaba verlo…  
La luz afuera poco a poco comenzaba a menguar tras el oscuro cielo que se pintaba… suspiro.

:·.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.·:

Los atardeceres otoñales eran realmente hermosos. Las luces apagadas del sol poco a poco se desgastaban hasta el punto de ceder el paso a la tranquila noche que se plagaba de estrellas con cada segundo que transcurría para los pequeños seres que con excusas tontas no se detenían a contemplar la belleza de una moribunda tarde. La muerte de un día… ¿Había comparación alguna?...

Sus ojos se posaron en el cielo ensombrecido, el humo de su cigarrillo escalo ante su mirada y un viento frío se ocupo de desvanecer por completo el vaho creado por sus labios. Sonrió con fineza, volviendo a posar su enguantada mano sobre el filo del ventanal y nuevamente se dedico a contemplar el edificio frente suyo. Una canción en la radio de se auto comenzaba, una melodía dulzona, su voz comenzó a tararear la conocida sinfonía en tanto su otra mano repicaba sobre el volante al mismo ritmo. Esperaba con calma, cosa que realmente odiaba…

Durante la tarde pasada una llamada había recibido y con urgencia le habían mandado a _ese _lugar, para disgusto suyo, pues no era realmente su labor el tener que observar, para eso se le pagaban a _él_ ¿No era verdad?. Y entonces. ¿Para molestarle con tan estúpido trabajo?... _— Esta ocupado, no puede —_ es la tonta excusa que le habían dado, sin más remedio tuvo que acudir aun en contra de su voluntad y un día y medio ya había transcurrido desde entonces para su maldita suerte…

Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda repentinamente, un aire frío le cruzo por medio de la espalda haciéndole escocer la nariz, abrió la gaveta del vehículo y extrajo un paquetito plástico que guardaba uno pañuelos desechables que le habían obsequiado. Sonrió nuevamente al notar la marca que denotaba las iniciales de su querido benefactor impreso en cada una de las toallitas de papel. No le conocía en persona, no sabía si el nombre que le habían dado le correspondía realmente, lo único certero es que recibía una buena ganancia por sus servicios y eso era lo único que necesitaba saber para serle fiel. Estornudo casi al momento.  
Quizás y sería bueno cerrar su ventana para cortar la entrada del gélido aire, pero eso implicaba el dejar de fumar… _«Menudo problema»_ pensó tirando la colilla por un costado, sin embargo tomando la cajetilla volvió a prender un nuevo cigarrillo…

No paso ni otra hora cuando frente a sus ojos se presentaba el blanco fijado. Sonrió echando a un lado su, a medio terminar, cigarrillo y rápidamente metió su mano en la bolsa que ocupaba el asiento contiguo, de ella sustrajo su herramienta de trabajo y apunto en espera de enfocar su objetivo.

:·.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.·:

Estaba varado en la puerta principal del edificio en espera de que él llegase, ya había tardado demasiado a su parecer, pero aun continuo inmutable bajo el marco de la puerta. Una mano sobre su hombro le hizo voltear el rostro nada amigable, sin embargo el otro sonrió tranquilamente.

— Tardaste — recrimino

— Lo sé. Pero es que el chiquillo no me dejaba partir — abogo en su defensa tras un resoplido.

— ¿El nuevo? — curioseo ganándose un asentimiento con la cabeza como respuesta — Jé. Eres popular entre los niños ¿No? —

— Pero no es porque quisiera… no los aguanto — y el otro le regalo una mueca dudosa.

— ¡Cierto!. El doctor Toyama me ha enviado una carta para ti…— comento mientras se ponía a rebuscar entre sus cosas, con nulos resultados — Mmh… lo he debido olvidar en mi casillero ¡Ya regreso! — y se alejo con prisa en tanto Kuznetzov dibujaba una sonrisa divertida.

— No cambia ese Idiota…— murmuro, no obstante un haz de luz le cegó completamente. Llevo, prontamente, sus manos a sus ojos y comenzó a restregarlos con fuerza. Comenzó a desesperarse.  
Trato inútilmente de abrirlos, no sabia lo que había pasado, pero estaba consiente de que no era nada bueno y en cuanto sintió una mano tomarle por el hombro lanzo un certero golpe sobre el rostro del intruso.

— Bryan…— no obstante en cuanto oyó su nombre se detuvo, volvió a frotar sus orbes y con unos cuantos parpadeos enfoco levemente su vista. El taheño frente suyo le contemplaba con una asombrada y la mejilla completamente sonrojeada. Analizo lo sucedido y con sus largos brazos envolvió a su pareja de inmediato.

— Lo siento, no fue mi intención… de veras — murmuro en tanto cortos besos le dejaba sobre su moflete.

— Lo sé — correspondió del mismo modo — ¿Qué ha pasado? —

— No estoy seguro…— soltó el pelilavanda estrechando con mayor fuerza a Ivanov — Pero creo… que soy su blanco —

**X**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**X T**_**B**_**C X**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**X**

Bueno… en un comienzo está no era mi idea inicial, pretendía que pasaran otras cosas, pero a medida que escribía iba notando que me quedaría bastante incongruente si continuaba de ese modo… así que opte por esto, ya después incluiré lo que tenia pesado, además primero debía crear el ambiente ¿Verdad?. Ahora ya lo tengo, así que complicare mucho las cosas… y quien sabe, quizás hasta ya tengamos un sospechoso…

De nuevo... Felicito a mi preciosa ninia! (Isis-Kun) Espero te guste, me paresure a terminarlo justo para tu cumple y de veras, espero que sea lo que deseabas... Te adoro Muchisimo!

…**C-You…**

Ahora a agradecer los reviews que gustosamente recibí… **MILES DE GRACIAS** a:

_**-- Tenjou-ken  
-- Angy B. Mizhuara  
-- AlquimistaFlama  
-- Ppbkai  
-- H.fanel.K  
-- Zhena HiK  
-- Isis-Kun**_

_«.El amor entre iguales no es distinto.»_


	16. Intento

¡NihaO!... Acá continuando donde se quedo…  
Otro trabajo unido al::: **» . [ **_**Kai&Rei Cruzade **_**. « **¡Con mucho orgullo!  
_D_**isclaimer::** … _**B**_eyblade no es, ni será de mi propiedad…凸(◣**o**◢)凸 Pero aun Odio a Takao…

_P_**arejas::** Кạĭ **x** ĩэЯ **x **◊c —— Bяÿαи η _**x**_ _Y_ûяϊy

_G_**enero::** _Y_α¤ϊ

_A_**gradecimientos:: **A dos personitas en realidad:

• _**Ashayan Anik**_, por alentarme a continuar escribiendo… porque sin sus chantajes que seria de mi (XD)

• _**Liz**_, a quien quería pedirle una disculpa por haber metido la patota (dame tu mail para agregarte al Msn, pliss…)

_S_**imbología:: **

— Diálogos —  
_«Pensamientos»_  
_E__scrituras_

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
**†**_**« M Ë M Ô **__**Я**__**Ì Ë S **_—_** Ô**__** F F » : **_**†**_**  
**_•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

**X**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**X**  
**Cap**_**it**_**ulo 16::** _In_ten_to_  
**X**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**X**

En cuanto sus pies se detuvieron frente a la monumental estructura no puedo obviar el soltar un chiflido, ese enorme lugar merecía su admiración, pero lejos de quedarse a contemplar el lujoso Hospital, estaba ahí por algo más que una visita social.  
Avanzo traspasando el portal, vislumbrando los extensos jardines que se guardaban tras esas paredes de blanco color, percibió la quietud que manaba de las pocas personas que recorrían los suntuosos corredizos de los pastizales y se sintió algo fuera de lugar cuando se detuvo en la entrada vidriosa que daba perfecta vista del interior de aquel palacete. Se detuvo y quito las oscuras gafas que portaba, arregló la solapa de su oscurecido saco para después apretar levemente su corbata, odiaba usarla, pero no tenía opción el trabajo lo ameritaba. Rezongo y, determinado, continúo su avance dentro de aquel lugar.

Tanteo con la mirada su derredor en busca de alguien que pudiese servirle de ayuda y la casilla de Información pronto resalto ante su indagación. Sonrió aproximándose. Unos ojos celestinos le recibieron animados, junto a una gentil sonrisa que correspondió.

— ¿En que puedo ayudarle? — pregunto la mujer de cabellos azules.

— Bueno… estoy buscando a Rei Dickenson ¿En que habitación se encuentra por favor? — pregunto el personaje y de inmediato Suzume se sobresalto.

— ¿Buscando a Rei¿Por qué¿Quién es usted? — indago con apremio, pues aquel sujeto en su vida había visto y a tientas le preguntaba directamente por el chino como si lo conociera.

— Ah, bueno — musito con la sonrisa apenada y comenzó a revisarse el sacón en busca de su billetera que en cuanto lo hallo extrajo de su interior una pequeña tarjeta de presentación que se la extendió hacia la enfermera — Perdone mi descortesía — la peliazulada recibió con rapidez la credencial y leyó su contenido con algo de incredulidad, poso sus ojos varias veces en el sujeto para cerciorarse de que la fotografía coincidiera y aun así, no se sentía del todo conforme. Bufo.

— Segundo piso, habitación 44B — respondió finalmente.

— Gracias — espeto este volviendo a guardar su membrete y con una corta reverencia se alejo. Los ojos curiosos de la enfermera le contemplaron hasta que aquel muchacho se perdió por la escalinata y su lengua escoció en busca de saciar su comentario con un par de oídos dispuestos a escucharla, pero más lejos que eso, era a Nanami a quien quería contar sobre el _visitante_ del chino, mas no pudiendo dejar su puesto se tuvo que entretener atendiendo a algunas personas que se posaron en su ventanilla.

:·.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.·:

Cerro la puerta con relativa fuerza, ya estaba cansado de que le dijeran que hacer y de paso oír las amonestaciones sobre cuidado ¡Ya era un adulto, por Dios!. Sabía que había sido una tontería, pero ya estaba hecho. Suficiente había tenido con vivirlo ¿Por qué tenían que seguir atosigándole con ello?  
Avanzo por los suntuosos corredizos y se dirigió a su asignado casillero, ya era hora de que continuara su labor. Con dificultad vistió su chaqueta y colgó una apócrifa credencial, saco sus cosas y aseguro su pequeña gaveta de metal. Un _Buenos días _otorgado por algunas muchachitas hizo que sonriera mecánicamente en respuesta a ellas, se acerco hasta el puesto de Archivos y tras dejar su tablero con un golpeteo, más ruidoso de lo que hubiera deseado, saludo a la enfermera.

— ¿Por qué esta molesto, Doctor? — le pregunto la fémina con algo de reprimida timidez.

— ¿Parezco molesto? — pregunto otorgando una de esas expresiones que derriten las entrañas de las niñas enamoradas, la misma que frente a él se sonrojo.

— Quizá, un poco… no se — tartamudeo con una graciosa risilla escondida tras su pequeña mano.

— Pues, te aseguro que no es con vos _Princesa_…— continuo atizando su tono con galantería y pronto su mano libre se llego a posar sobre la pequeña — Aunque… quizás tú puedes ayudarme a subir el animo ¿Podrías? — le miro fijamente, cosa que puso aun más nerviosa a la enfermera.

— Si, si, claro — asintió varias veces tratando de pasar el sonrojo provocado.

— ¿Me podrías facilitar un expediente? — la chica le miro dudando, los expedientes eran confidenciales sabia bien, no podía mostrarlos a cualquier persona, pues no solo en los papeles yacía la información médica, sino antecedentes y demás. Observo nuevamente al muchacho frente suyo y este le sujeto la mano apretándola con algo de firmeza y una sonrisa coqueta termino por derrumbar su autoconciencia que le dictaba que aquello estaba mal.

— ¿D-de quien lo necesita? —

— De Rei Dickenson — supuso el apellido. Las manos de la enfermera temblaron al momento que le tendió el archivo, pero aquella sonrisa solo reafirmo en ella el gusto por el muchacho de atrevidos ojos que le husmeaban por el escote — Gracias — dijo soltándole la mano para tomar lo ofrecido, leyó con velocidad, solo lo esencial, después lo devolvió a su eventual dueña — Voy a pasar a verle… te veo después _preciosa_ — y con un roce de sus dedos sobre el rojizo moflete se despidió.

_«Fácil»_ sonrió satisfecho en tanto emprendía nuevamente su camino.

Segundo piso a la derecha. Se sabia de memoria el recorrido y tenia gravado cada grieta en la pared de tantas visitas realizadas al mismo lugar. Carraspeo esbozando una sonrisa gentil mientras su mano se elevaba para dar unos pequeños golpecillos a la puerta frente a la que se detuvo.

— Rei… estoy ingresando — aviso con sugestiva vocecilla y pronto sus mechones dorados se dejaron ver — ¿Cómo estas Rei? — pregunto con alegre expresión que al instante se congelo.

— Buenos días — le saludaron.

— Si, Buenos… ¿Y usted es? — pregunto observando con desconfianza al extraño de traje que yacía sentado a un lado de la cama del chino, el mismo que con errada dejadez a penas y lo miraba. Renegó internamente por aquella inesperada intromisión que de seguro mantenía ocupado los pensamientos del oriental ¿O seria _otro_ el motivo?

— Cielos, esta es la segunda vez que olvido presentarme… aunque quisiera oír primero su nombre — sonrió con cordialidad, cosa que molesto aun más al otro. Odiaba ese tipo de personas, hipócritas e indolentes, pues de seguro que aquel personaje peculiar no era más que un tipo de serio y calculador carácter, encubierto por una fastuosa sonrisa que taponaba de amabilidad su arisco y tedioso ser. Conocía por demás ese tipo de talante, el mismo que a Kuznetzov caracterizaba, claro que este se llevaba la palma en la categoría.

— Doctor Nanami Koji — engalano su titulo con la credencial que lo identificaba, todo expuesto a los ojos del extraño.

— Ya veo lo orgulloso que está de su titulo — comento observándolo de pies a cabeza. Nanami tiro una patada al suelo en son de molestia — Bueno… he aquí mi tarjeta — los ojos azules del psicólogo pasearon por las letras antes de que estos se sorprendieran, miró al individuo y su mueca se torno más desconfiada ¿Por qué estaría ahí? Se preguntaba.

:·.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.·:

Aquella noche no durmió, ninguno lo hizo, los nervios consumiendo totalmente su cansancio y la pesadez de su cabeza que se inundaba con un sin fin de indagaciones que desfilaban cual carrozas en primavera, una más asombrosa que otra, los tenían en aquel estado de atontamiento paralizado. Se abrazaban entre si, cada uno temiendo por el otro, mas ninguno resguardando su propia seguridad, porque sabían bien que sin la compañía de su par, el mundo dejaría de funcionar… y temían, cielos que lo hacían, a perder aquel calor que les brindaba la callada compañía que tanto necesitaban para amanecer un nuevo día y continuar.

Ya por la mañana es que se vio completamente solo. Se acomodo en su amplio sofá y recordó la noche.

— _Te protegeré…— _se habían dicho mutuamente y con un suave beso volvieron a juntar sus cuerpos.

El sol prontamente los había sorprendido y el reloj corto toda meditación con su incesante repicar. Resoplo con aplomo.

— _Tengo ronda por la mañana — _anunciaba mientras se ponía en pie, el otro solo atino a sonreír.

— _Pues si no te apresuras, vas a llegar tarde 'Mister puntualidad' — _pronuncio con algo de burla. Frunció el ceño y volvió a dejarse caer sobre el cuerpo ajeno, lo abrazo con fuerza y fue plenamente incumbido del mismo modo _— Cuídate ¿Quieres? Iré por la tarde… después de almorzar — _besó su frente y lo echo lejos de sus brazos.

— _Tú… también cuídate — _respondió y se forzó a sonreír perdiéndose en las afueras de su departamento cuando hubo estado listo. Y fue cuando él se fue, que dejo caer la careta que le encubría de falsa seguridad mostrando el verdadero miedo que la noche había traído consigo. Se desplomo en el sofá incapaz de siquiera desayunar, se abrazo a si mismo y mordiendo su labio es que se dijo mil veces que todo estaría bien, pero ¿Lo estaría él? Y aun, a esas horas, continuaba ahí… sumido en un letargo agobiante.

Bufo. No podía darse el lujo de dudar… no ahora. Porque había prometido resguardarlo contra todos y eso es lo que iba a hacer aunque en ello su vida perdiera. Y preocupado como estaba es que se había obligado a dejar cualquier quehacer en casa para correr a lado de aquel que amaba. Era demasiado temprano para su vigía, pero poco importaba que los ojos curiosos de algunos conocidos le observaran con esa extraña curiosidad que solo el ver su, antes inexpresiva faz, reflejar la angustia de un tormento que omitían de saber y muchos pretendían ignorar.

Y ahora es que se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos, evitando toparse con preguntas indiscretas, mas no pudiendo eludir que a su encuentro apareciese su Sensei Toyama. Le saludo con una inclinación y el mayor sonrió en respuesta.

— Sé que eres un chico escrupuloso y que odias retrasarte, pero ¿No es incluso muy temprano para ti? — asintió mas no dijo palabra alguna, le extraño al mayor — ¿Sucedió algo? — fue lo que atino a preguntar.

— No… nada — dudó. Quizás esa persona que tenia delante suyo podría ayudarle, mas no sabia en que o como… ¿Involucrarlo? No podía hacer eso, mientras menos supieran sentía que su pareja más protegido estaría y eso es lo que realmente importaba — ¿Ha visto a Yuriy? — indago antes de que su maestro continuara.

— Si… en la sala de Estudios — contesto no muy convencido, mas renuente a preguntar sin obtener una respuesta concisa. Él menor se despidió perdiéndose a paso veloz por el pasillo, dejando con una duda al Doctor que observaba fijamente el camino por donde había escapado su pupilo — Más tarde… tu y yo — meneo su cabeza y continuo su trayecto.

Frente a aquella portezuela de madera que acaparaba un estrecho salón con escasas cuatro ventanas angulares, un sitio nada espacioso, atestado de algunos libros maltrechos, una mesa cuadrada en medio y un ventilador corroído por la humedad que ya no funcionaba. Sala de Estudios, titulaba encima la puerta, sin embargo _Sala de Castigos_, lo titulaban los estudiantes por validas razones y entre ellas se enfatizaba el hecho de que eran enviados tras cometer un error durante alguna prueba _«Revisa los libros, piensa… estudia» _recomendaban los mayores al momento de ser remitidos a aquel lugar.

Posó su mano en el pomo y lo giro dándose acceso, de inmediato la cabellera rojiza a su vista resaltó. Sonrió con alivio, con cierto grado de dejadez. Sabía que él estaría bien, lo sabía con seguridad y aun así su estado turbado le había conducido hasta su lado.

— ¿Qué estupidez hiciste ahora? — pregunto cerrando la puerta tras suyo. El de cabellos rojizos se sobresalto dando un brinco en su lugar, estaba tan entremetido en su lectura, mentira, en sus pensamientos, que había olvidado el lugar donde se hallaba. Levanto la mirada y sonrió con algo sorpresa por la visita.

— ¿Estupidez? — repitió mostrando ya algo de falso enfado — Eso quisieras… simplemente estoy aquí por mi competente voluntad — entono con algo de vanidad propia en él.

— Bien, de ser así no tendrás problemas si salimos ¿Verdad? — el menor frunció los labios cuando le vio nuevamente tomar el pomo de la puerta.

— No hasta que encuentre la respuesta y escriba una tesina sobre ello — contesto volteando la cara, evitando la sonrisa divertida que el otro de seguro le dirigía y, no fue hasta que oyó el rechinar de la otra silla, que giro su rostro nuevamente.

— Así que no contestaste una pregunta y te enviaron acá a investigarla… ciertamente estas en problemas _camarada_ — enfatizo escudriñando el pilar de libros sobre la mesa.

— No pude… no estaba concentrado — confeso ocultando sus ojos tras su mano — Bryan… yo… estoy realmente asustado…— manifestó entre algunos estremecimientos que su cuerpo sacudieron. Los ojos lavandas miraron la escena sorprendidos y el taheño continuo hablando, hipando — Ellos son peligrosos… ellos te buscan por alguna razón… y yo… yo quisiera poder encerrarte en la casa, custodiar la puerta… protegerte de alguna manera… pero no puedo…—

— Yura…— musito, respirando nuevamente — Yura — volvió a nombrarle en tanto avanzaba hasta él y le rodeaba con sus brazos por encima los hombros. El taheño no pudiendo contener más, comenzó a llorar apoyado en la mesa cubierto por sus propios brazos y los de su pareja — Calma, calma… no hay porque ponerse así — trataba de confortarlo con algunas suaves palabras y unos besos sobre su cabeza — Yo estaré bien, y tú también… porque yo voy a cuidar de ti y Kai lo hará si es que yo no puedo, no temas… —

— ¡Imbécil! — exclamo restableciéndose y echando el cuerpo del otro un par de pasos más atrás — ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?!. ¡Temo por ti Idiota!. ¡Solo por ti! — chillo encarándole con aquellos furiosos y humedecidos ojos azules — No comprendes… lo inútil que me siento… lo mucho que me atemoriza el saber que algo malo podría pasarte… el que te pierda… yo… yo no sabría que hacer…— y nuevamente fueron sus manos los que escudaron sus ojos llorosos. El pelilavanda resoplo, claro que comprendía perfectamente como se sentía Yuriy ¡Él sentía lo mismo! Es solo que no le era tan fácil admitir tal debilidad; avanzó un par de pasos y volvió a rodearle en un protector abrazo, sin saber que decir exactamente es que simplemente lo estrecho contra su cuerpo sintiendo la trémula y empequeñecida figura aferrarse entre sus brazos.

Un carraspeo es que les exalto aun más. Ambos giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo y unos ojos rojizos se estrellaron contra los suyos. La mueca que pintaba ese momento la adusta expresión del bicolor no hizo más que endurecerse cuando su mente recepcionó los azulinos orbes bañados en lágrimas.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — pregunto rudamente al supuesto, por él mismo, culpable.

— ¿Qué? — se mofo el aludido

— Yuriy… ¿Por qué esta llorando? — volvió a gruñir apretando los dientes con casi igual fuerza que sus puños.

— Pues creo que no es algo de tu incumbencia…— contesto separando al pelirrojo de su cuerpo, el mismo que ya comenzaba a secar su cara con su bata — Solo… una pelea de amantes, algo que tus pequeñas orejas no deberían escuchar…— rió brevemente pues un certero golpe le mando directo al suelo.

— ¡Idiota!. ¡Te dije que si lo lastimabas, seria yo mismo quien acabaría contigo! — entono con fuerte voz, sin saber lo que en un momento futuro aquellas palabras ocasionarían pues, aparte, un par de oídos escuchaban con cierta sorpresa y aprensión desde fuera.

_«Imposible…»_ se limito a decir el extraño personaje cubriendo su boca con su mano, iba a continuar escuchando cuando un llamado de lejos le hizo avanzar con velocidad.

— Kai… no es lo que piensas — se apresuro a decir el pelirrojo, calmando los animo exaltados del menor. Tras un resoplido se limito a contar lo ocurrido…

:·.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.·:

_«Nada productivo»_ se dijo así mismo mientras bajaba las escaleras, en el último peldaño es que se detuvo a meditar. Pensó y recordó lo remiso que estaba el chiquillo, como se negaba a contestarle sus cuestionamientos y como evadía su indagadora mirada. No había llegado a nada es esa hora que tuvo el agrado de conocerlo.

Suspiro con cansancio, miro como el reloj pulsera indicaba casi un cuarto para el medio día, avanzo, aun tenia tiempo para hacer una visita y un reporte hacia el director del establecimiento. Giro sobre sus talones y volvió a subir por las gradas, hacia el tercer piso, donde figuraba, albergaba aquellas habitaciones que usaban los altos administrativos.

Toco la puerta con reserva y fue la voz amigable del bonachón director quien le dio acceso a su recinto. Hizo una reverencia al momento que ingreso para luego tomar asiento en el que el Doctor amablemente le ofreció.

— Ciertamente esperaba su visita — le dijo mientras acogía en sus regordetas manos un delgado archivador, lo abrió y leyó con gusto — Y veo que la espera valió la pena —

— Vine solo porque fue usted quien me lo pidió, de otra forma…—

— Lo sé muy bien… eres una persona realmente ocupada — rió y cerrando el expediente lo devolvió a su dueño original — Y te agradezco mucho que aceptaras, realmente necesito tu ayuda —

— Lo imagino… sin embargo, aun no tengo del todo entendida la historia… fui a visitarle tal y como lo sugirió, pero parece que él esta algo metido en sus propios problemas como para prestarme una pizca de su atención — sonrió removiéndose en la silla acolchada. El viejo Doctor volvió a reírse y asintió.

— Es joven… y enamorado, de seguro que ni percato de tu presencia — el chico de traje rezongo mas asintió en respuesta — Dale un par de días, cuando este más tranquilo conocerás el porque su sonrisa tiene enamoradas a mis enfermeras — continuo con esa risilla agradable.

— Quizás, pero no vine para comprobar cuantas enfermeras tiene a sus pies… mi motivo es otro — comento algo harto de divagaciones.

— Esta bien…— suspiro y abriendo su gaveta extrajo un fólder amarillento — Esto es solo para comenzar, léelo y analízalo… quiero escuchar tu opinión después — el muchacho se paro y se puso sus oscurecidas gafas antes de hacer una reverencia y abandonar la oficina del mayor.

Apenas estuvo fuera, examino de un rápido vistazo el contenido de aquellos papeles, topándose con la fotografía de un joven de cabellos rojizos, leyó el nombre a los pies de la imagen y resoplo.

— Primero… comer, luego… buscar a Ivanov Yuriy — se dijo mientras continuaba su andanza por los recónditos lugares del Hospital.

:·.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.·:

— ¡Ah! — exclamo con una sonrisa — Nanami-san — le llamo. Y el aludido de inmediato acudió a su encuentro — ¿Y esa sonrisa? — curioseo.

— Nada, nada. Simplemente estoy contento de que al fin se me deje estar en pie — contesto pasándole su brazo, libre del yeso, por los hombros — Dime¿Para que me buscabas linda? Porque imagino que lo hacías ¿No es así? — pregunto. La muchacha solo rió escuetamente avergonzada mientras se apartaba de aquel atrevido agarre.

— Así es. Quería comentarte algo extraño que paso esta mañana — inicio y los ojos azulinos le miraron con cuestionamiento — Sobre un visitante extraño en la habitación de Rei —

— Tarde. Ya me cruce con él y ciertamente me desagrada por completo, pero… ¿Sabes que hace aquí? — y una negación puso en vilo su curiosidad — Bien, ya tengo algo en que distraerme… ¿Vamos a comer? — sonrió haciendo un ademán con la mano que a la muchacha gustó.

— Claro — atino a responder con algo de tartamudeo y tras el psicólogo comenzó a caminar con una avispada sonrisa — Hoy… hoy su último día ¿Cierto? — trato de iniciar una plática.

— Cierto, cierto — canturreo con entrecerrados ojos.

— Ya veo…— resoplo suscitando una extraña tristeza en el tono empleado que hizo voltear la mirada al rubio quien al instante poso su mano en la cabeza de onduladas hebras.

— Te visitare… a menudo, como antes…—

— A Rei dirás… a él es a quien vendrás a ver — corrigió ella.

— Uhm. ¿Celosa? — indago soltando una posterior carcajada, la muchacha rezongo con un gruñido.

— ¿Y que si así fuera? — contesto de ofendida manera desviando la atención hacia otro lado, avistando a lo lejos una conocida y atolondrada faz — ¡Ah¡Brooklyn no corras así! — chilló, mas el aludido detuvo su carrera al momento y con una sonrisa tranquila continuo avanzando por los pasillos — Este muchacho es un dolor de cabeza — murmuro con sentida pereza.

— ¿Chico nuevo? — pregunto el rubio observando su perfil, el chiquillo advirtió su curiosa mirada y también le observo. Sonrió y el otro le saco la lengua en un gesto ufano — Ya veo porque — alcanzó a decir antes de perder esa mirada verdosa y rió.

_«Latosa» _murmuro el menor acerca de la enfermera con la que se había topado en su huida de la otra robusta asistente que trato momentos antes de hacerle comer una horrible cosa pegajosa que denominaba _almuerzo_ _«Quiero comer algo de verdad, no mierda de vaca»_ continuo su andanza y pronto se detuvo junto a una puerta donde reconoció ciertas voces. Se detuvo junto a la pared y espero. La misma puerta rechinó al momento de ser abierta y la figura conocida de su doctor hizo que su sonrisa se hinchara de diversión al momento que decidió acercársele.

:·.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.·:

Estaba enfadado cuando abandono aquella habitación, tanto que no se quedo para oír el final del cuento que representaba ahora su vida. Paso los dedos por su corta cabellera peinándolos hacia atrás, mas volviendo al instante cada hebra a su lugar. Resoplo y con algo de hastío se dirigió a ningún lugar en especial.

— ¿Molesto¿O aburrido? — pregunto una vocecilla a su espalda. Giro de forma veloz a confrontarlo, resoplo al ver de quien se trataba, mas para el otro muchachito la situación le resulto ajena y hasta algo divertida — Pareces nervioso Doctor — hablo.

— No es cierto, solo… me tomaste desprevenido Masefield — afronto retomando su esquiva expresión, una sonrisa le respondió — De cualquier forma… ¿Qué haces caminando tu solo? — frunció el entrecejo con agudeza.

— Paseo…— fue la ligera contestación — Y no estoy caminando solo, pues esta usted a mi lado —

_«Ingenioso muchachito»_ pensó con deleite. Sonrió medianamente.

— Bien… un poco de compañía no me caería mal — aceptó. El pelinaranja asintió satisfecho y cogiéndole del brazo se asió a su guía.

— ¿Y a donde vamos? —

— A comer — respondió sin dirigirle una mirada durante el trayecto. Los verdosos orbes miraron el reloj en la muñeca del mayor, confirmando que en efecto ya pasaba del medio día, no importaba. Se aferro más del brazo de su Médico y con la sonrisa bien marcada imitaba los pasos del que lo conducía, pero fue que al pasar junto a alguien su distraído cuerpo choco.

— Perdón — exclamo de inmediato el sujeto de gafas oscuras.

— Tenga más cuidado — repuso Kuznetzov con una mueca endurecida, el otro asintió disculpándose nuevamente y continuo caminando — ¿Estas bien? — le pregunto al menor.

— ¿Eh? — balbuceo observando la espalda de aquel que se marchaba, el mismo que detenido había volteado a verle por encima de sus ahumados cristales aunando una sonrisa que correspondió — Si, estoy muy bien — respondió con una renovada mueca alegre, tiro del brazo del Doctor y lo arrastro consigo.

:·.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.·:

Un suspiro de alivio se dejo escapar cuando aquel extraño muchacho había abandonado su alcoba. No es que le molestara su presencia, simplemente no deseaba a nadie en su compañía por el momento. Se recostó nuevamente en su mullida cama mientras avistaba hacia la ventana abierta y contemplaba el paisaje desolado que solía otorgar el avecinamiento del invierno. Suspiro una segunda vez cerrando sus ojos, abocando pensamientos, palabras y recuerdos acerca de su única preocupación. La pelea que había tenido con Kai. Claro… si es que se podía llamar pelea al hecho de que el bicolor ya ni siquiera lo miraba.

Esa mañana, muy temprano, había ingresado como casi de costumbre para hacer sus rondas matutinas. Le había sonreído con algo de presteza mas con indiferencia había sido correspondido, tembló ligeramente al sentir las manos frías de este tomar su muñeca para sentir la pulsación y antes de que pudiera sujetarle del mismo modo, el otro se apartó saliendo de su habitación sin decirle absolutamente una palabra. Se dejo caer en su cama y no pudo conciliar el sueño por más que lo intento, prendió la televisión y se mantuvo ocupado visualmente pues su pensamiento estaba en otro lugar, vagando por tontas suposiciones.

Cuando había llegado el medio día tocaron a su puerta exaltándole con una vaga esperanza de que fuera _él_.

— Buenos días — exclamo la sonriente enfermera adentraba en su ambiente — Vengo a traerte el almuerzo — informo dejando la bandeja frente su cama, sobre un mueble corredizo que fungía de mesa. Le sonrió antes de echarse para atrás y dejarlo solo con unos cuantos chícharos sonriéndole desde su plato.

_«Malditos»_ renegó clavándoles un tenedor con repetidos golpes y repentinamente un dolor agudo de cabeza le hizo detenerse de forma abrupta _«Agh…» _rumio adolorido, conteniendo entre sus manos aquel espasmo de dolor que mantenía su boca partida en un grito silencioso, mas rápido como vino se fue. Respiro agitadamente y se botó de espaldas sobre sus almohadas, asustado.

No comió y una buena reprimenda se ganó con la enfermera. No le importaba. El sermón, el que ella tuviese razón, el que la televisión no tuviera sonido, el que el frío se colara por la ventana abierta, nada importaba.

— …Que sea la última vez que te lo permito — finalizaba la sargento vestida de blanco, en tanto sacaba la bandeja en sus brazos — Oh. Doctor… hágale recapacitar — solicito en cuanto en la puerta se había topado con una figura lejanamente conocida. Los ojos celestes la miraron con interrogación y el plato intacto le fue mostrado. Meneo la cabeza mientras le daba un golpecito en el hombro y la sacaba fuera.

— ¿A dieta? — pregunto cerrando la puerta y esbozando una gran sonrisa. Los ojos ambarinos le observaron, mas no le sonrió como de costumbre. Resoplo acercándosele — Estas molesto, es obvio, pero dudo que sea conmigo… así que deja esa actitud ceñuda ¿Quieres? Y platiquemos —

Soltó algo similar a un rezongo cansino antes de aceptar tal invitación. El rubio se acomodo sobre el sillón habitual, el cercano a su cama, y le sonrió mientras su mano sostenía la suya de manera casi imperceptible, no lo aparto por lo que el contacto se hizo más apreciable. Su libreta le fue extendida, motivo por el que pudo rehuir a aquel candoroso encuentro de sus dedos, le sonrió con algo de nerviosismo.

— ¿Cómo estas el día de hoy¿Has pasado buena noche? — interrogo a lo que él menor asintió no viendo el caso de tener que escribir — Eso es bueno…—

_¿Y tú?_ Tachó _¿Y usted?... ¿Cómo esta su brazo? _

— Bien, gracias — rió tenuemente — Hoy por fin puedo regresar a mi casa… y aunque este impedimento lo tengo que cargar por dos semanas más no obstruye mi trabajo… un alivio ¿Verdad? —

_Lo lamento… mi descuido_

— No es cierto… fue el mío. No debí sacarte sin permiso — refuto con animada expresión. El tono estridente de su celular los espanto ligeramente — Perdón — excuso Nanami mientras se ponía en pie y se dirigía a un extremo de la habitación para hablar con algo de mesura — Dime… no, aun no… no me importa, consíguelo… ¿Es tan difícil?... entonces consúltalo con un profesional… ¿Cuánto?... ¡No me importa¡Haz lo que te pido y cumple mi orden! — colgó con un sonoro golpe que atrajo la atención del Oriental — Cosas del trabajo…— sonrió restándole importancia y con un suspiro volvió a retomar su posición junto al menor y no fue hasta que la tarde se vio avanzada que dio por finalizada su charla… no había sido amena, no había obtenido nada nuevo de él, y no estaba insatisfecho, pues eso solo significaba la ampliación de sus sesiones y el motivo suficiente para seguir viéndolo — Bueno, ya es hora de marcharme…— anuncio restableciéndose sobre sus piernas — Mañana por la tarde regreso… en tanto, come — recomendó osando a inclinarse sobre la cama y dejando recaer un beso sobre la frente de un aturdido joven — Cuídate mucho — agrego aun sobre la piel ajena antes de erguirse por completo, viro sus pasos y con un gesto de su mano sana se despidió con sonrisas ahuecadas.

_«Esto… no es igual»_ pensó Rei antes de dejarse caer en un cansancio supurado de apatía. Mas posando su mano sobre el lugar vejado, pensando repentinamente en las atenciones que el rubio mayor le otorgaba, la forma solicitada en que lo atendía y la manera como sin querer lo tocaba… y un pensamiento tan repentino como loco se le hizo presente. ¿Le gustaba a él?.

Afuera su sonrisa se ensancho. No estaba seguro del porque se había precipitado dejándole saber un poco de su atracción hacia él, quizás porque ya estaba algo hastiado de aquella tierna ignorancia que Rei le demostraba, quizás solo para hacer notar su presencia, como fuere, de seguro al menos esta noche le robaría los pensamientos unos momentos, así… que estaba bien.

Avanzo con aquella entretenida sonrisa y antes de poder descender todas las gradas su ceño se frunció en disgusto. Miradas agudas como dagas se lanzaron mutuamente, no obstante con indiferencia botaron sus rostros en sentidos opuestos antes de rozar sus hombros con algo de torpeza.

— Mañana regreso… cuídalo como se debe — musito entre dientes a lo que su receptor gruño en respuesta.

— El que debería tener cuidado es otro… que no será solo tu brazo lo único roto — y sin esperar alguna contestación mordaz continuo escalando las gradas. Nanami berreo alguna ofensa que no se preocupo por descifrar y nuevamente llegando a esa puerta es que se dejo pasar sin siquiera tocar.

_«Kai»_ exclamo al verle con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Esta es mi última ronda antes de irme a casa, no lo hagas problemático, estoy agotado — comento con los ojos fijos en cualquier otro lado.

Rei simplemente estrujo su labio entre sus dientes y sin miramiento alguno ignoro la presencia del bicolor. Era muy doloroso tratarse de ese modo, pero no quería que Kai terminara odiándolo, si es que no lo hacia ya…

:·.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.·:

_«Interesante» _pensaron casi de manera simultanea. Dos pares de ojos observaron la escena minutos antes realizadas por el güero y el bicolor, ambos de extremos diversos, opuestos, y aunque unos miraron aquella representación con diversión, los otros se mostraron más curiosos y desconfiados. Y son estos últimos los que continuaron la auscultación del rubio, persiguiéndole con sigilosa proximidad hasta que este se detuvo para entablar conversación con alguna de las muchachas del lugar.

— Ejhem. Me dijeron que me estaba buscando — una formal voz a sus espaldas le hizo voltear de inmediato, con la misma velocidad en que reconoció al muchacho.

— Ivanov, supongo — un asentimiento dio veracidad a su memoria — Es verdad, te estaba buscando porque quiero platicar de algo contigo…—

— Lo siento, pero desde pequeño me enseñaron a no hablar con desconocidos — espeto con suspicacia, a lo que el otro rió mientras sacaba por tercera vez su credencial.

— Una insigne enseñanza sin duda — comento entregándole su documento — Pero como veras, es necesario que hablemos — Yuriy trago duro y con un retardado asentimiento le indico una sala donde podrían conversar, donde no serian sorprendidos, ni molestados.

Y esta vez fueron los ojos celestinos del psicólogo que contemplaron al par que se apartaban a un discreto lugar, se sonrió cuando más a lo lejos diviso la cabeza liliácea que también observaba al taheño con una mueca confusa y creyendo ver una escena entretenida de celos es que se quedo molesto cuando vio al Tonto de Kuznetzov avanzar hacia él y no encaminarse a la habitación en la que había sido acorralado Ivanov.

— ¿Te vas? — fue lo primero que le pregunto, cosa que le ofendió pero se obligo a sonreír.

— Al fin… ya me aburría estar en cama todo el tiempo, soportando cada estúpida pregunta que me hacían — contesto con algo de desagrado mal disimulado, tratando de afrentar al mocoso engreído.

— Bueno, al menos ya sabes como se sienten tus pacientes — refuto con una sonrisa altiva. Nanami le gruño cual animal con rabia — Como sea… antes de que te vayas has el favor de responder estas preguntas que el Director Sasaki me dijo que te las entregara —

— ¿Por qué? — indago sosteniendo el texto extendido. Bryan se encogió de hombros y los ojos celestes prestamente se pusieron a leer cada una de las anotaciones — Ya veo… un informe preliminar —

— Solo apresúrate, tengo que llevárselos de vuelta — urgió el ruso con una mueca tediosa.

— Mmh. No me apresures… que solo tengo una mano libre y no es precisamente con la que escribo rápidamente, aunque si deseas ayudarme y ser mis manos…— insinuó a lo que el otro se negó rotundamente — Entonces deja que lo haga — y como si dibujara cada uno de los kanjis, repaso línea por línea, trazo por trazo, aumentando el aburrimiento en la persona que lo esperaba.

— Agh. Si que eres lerdo — exclamo cuando el otro había finalizado después de incontables minutos.

— Solo quería disfrutar de tu compañía — se mofó con una agrandada sonrisa — Pero ya es suficiente de caras amargadas, solo quiero ir a descansar… tomar una copa de vinito, ver televisión y quizás, ordenar algo de comer — canturreo mientras avanzaba hacia la salida.

— Idiota — manifestó el pelilavanda para luego observar la hoja en sus manos y caer en cuenta que aquel disparatado ser había olvidado escribir y firmar su nombre para validarlo — Genial, genial — rezongo caminando tras el otro que ya se encontraba prácticamente al otro lado del portón principal — Nanami, espera — le hablo. El aludido se detuvo sobre la acera y viro a contemplarle — Olvidaste…— agrego, mas al instante enmudeció, cuando unos rechinidos de neumáticos se hicieron ensordecedoramente molestos. Sus ojos lavandas se desviaron a ese sitio y con temor observo a un ennegrecido vehículo avanzar con aturdidora velocidad hacia un objetivo, el mismo que frente suyo estaba paralizado — ¡Idiota quítate! — chillo, mas atontado el otro no respondía, es entonces que se aproximo y con un certero y calculado salto lo tumbo para un costado, esquivando a penas el rozar del automóvil que acarició el cuero de su zapato, cubriendo con su cuerpo al rubio japonés y con brazos su cabeza. Nuevamente sus ojos se elevaron asustados cuando escucho los horribles neumáticos rechinar sobre el asfalto, mas viendo con alivio como se alejaban, y es entonces que dos disparos exaltaron aun más sus nervios, giro sobre su cuerpo al oír su nombre ser gritado y advirtió en la figura del hombre de traje oscuro y gafas negras que había estado hablando con Yuriy. El mismo que tras guardar su arma, después de fallar sus tiros, le miro con algo de preocupación.

— ¿Estas bien? — le pregunto.

— Tú… ¿Quién eres? — atino a cuestionar antes de aceptar la mano que le fue extendida.

— Aquí vamos de nuevo…— musito sacando por incontable vez su credencial — El nuevo jefe de seguridad, Hitoshi Kinomiya… es un gusto — y le sonrió.

**X**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**X …T **_**B **_**C… X**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**X**

Bueno… otro capitulo más que tarde en escribir y espero que su espera haya valido, aunque sea, un poco la pena.  
Haber… referencias sobre el capitulo, no sé porque sigo empeñada en meter nuevos personajes si ya tengo bastantes, bien, para algo bueno servirá Hitoshi (eso espero)… ¿El atentado era para Nanami?. ¿O solo era equivocación? . ¿Qué haremos con el tonto de Kai?. Como fuese, quizás el capitulo que viene lo devele…  
En tanto

…**: C-Y¤u :…**

Ahora a agradecer los reviews que gustosamente recibí… **MILES DE GRACIAS** a Todas!!


	17. Impacto

Para quienes aun continúan leyéndome...

_D_**isclaimer:** … _**B**_eyblade no es, ni será de mi propiedad… pero cabe recalcar que aun no soporto a Takao凸(◣**o**◢)凸  
© Aoki Takao

_P_**arejas:** Кạĭ **x** ĩэЯ **x **◊c **—** βяÿαи **x** ¥ûяϊý_**/**_Tдłą

_G_**énero:** _Yå_øϊ

_D_**edicatoria: **A mi queridísima amiga:

• _**Ana Gabriela – HinoJM**_, por tomarse la sentida molestia de releer uno de mis fic's y dejarme un post en cada uno de los capítulos _(ya te lo había dicho, con cada review me has hecho recordar toda mi historia, gracias)_, además por su –pasado– cumpleaños, Te quiero mucho y cada mail que me envías me pone súper-contenta (▪◊▪)

• _Y decirle a mi hermana __**Ashayan Anik**__: _Es tu turno chantajista_ (XD)_

_S_**imbología: **  
— Diálogos —  
_«Pensamientos»_  
_Escrituras_

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
**† . **_**« M Ē M Ф Я Î Э Š**_—**Ø**_** F **_**ƒ**_** » . **_**†**_**  
**_•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

**X**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**X**  
**C**a**p**_**ít**_u**lo **_1_**7**.**:**. **I**_m_**p**_ac_t_**o**_ .**:**.  
**X**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**X**

Cuando tanteo los dedos en su mano una finísima y plateada aguja se deslizo hasta caer sobre la tersa y blanquecina sabana, se sobresalto mirando de reojo a su derredor llegando a detenerse sobre el canoso cabello que enmarcaba un rostro henchido de años, suspiro a sabiendas de lo que aquel ceño fruncido significaba.

— Lo siento, no estaba concentrado — excuso mientras su maestro le abría el portón para que abandonara la sala quirúrgica.

— Los problemas personales deben mantenerse al otro lado de está puerta — indico el Doctor antes de que aquellos oídos estuviesen fuera de su alcance — Que no vuelva a ocurrir Ivanov — agrego volviendo a su labor.

Otro preocupado suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras se quitaba el barbijo y la gorra, y los depositaba en el cubículo correspondiente. Estaba consciente de su error y la magnitud del hecho de verse expulsado de una operación a medias, seguramente su impecable expediente se vería afectado por un yerro como ese, pero no podía evitar que su memoria le condujese al incidente del día pasado.

Atravesó el corredor llegando a la sala principal, no había mucho movimiento ese día para displicencia suya, pues quería mantenerse ocupado de alguna manera, quizás ayudar en alguna burda tarea como el desinfectar heridas, algo superficial donde su nublada cabeza no fuera a serle un problema.  
Y es que, por más que lo intentaba, no comprendía del todo porque aquellos inconvenientes debían de cernirse en su entorno y por más que especulaba no cabía en el nombre, rostro, o seña de alguna persona que fuese a odiarlo de esa manera, y muchos menos a su novio. Ciertamente tenia buenos puntos a su favor –a diferencia de Bryan- que lo hacían una_ estimable persona_ y se consideraba a si mismo un sujeto calmado que piensa antes de actuar, pero aquel momento, en realidad toda la maldita situación, estaba por torcer su juicioso aplomo para bien o mal.

Y surcando en sus ansias de clamar una merecida venganza para con un sujeto sin rostro, sus ojos brillaron con tesón al momento de declararse a si mismo como un guardián ferviente de la seguridad de su amante, comprendiendo la poca fortaleza que quizás tenia su cuerpo, que comparado con la del otro a penas era una blandengue excusa de musculatura, pero que bien podría detener una bala a pecho descubierto. Meció la cabeza ante tal aterrador pensamiento, esperaba no llegar a ese extremo, sin embargo se alentó a hacerlo en caso de que fuese necesario.

Mordió su labio mientras sus pasos ya lo habían sacado fuera de la edificación, a lo lejos sus orbes se agudizaron hasta que reconoció la figura del nuevo Jefe de Seguridad, rondaba por los muros, quizás palpando con sus manos algunos lugares y aunque se le hizo bastante extraño continuo observando como desarrollaba aquella silenciosa inspección.

— ¿Acaso no es una agradable vista? — como un frígido viento aquella pregunta le estremeció la espalda, agitado giro su rostro y frunció el entrecejo algo molesto.

— Estoy pensando seriamente en ponerte un cascabel para que me anuncie tu llegada — farfullo cruzando sus brazos, el muchacho torció una sonrisa sin decir nada en respuesta, no obstante pudo notar como aquellos labios del menor se movían sin soltar palabras, quizás queriendo hablar algo que no sabia como comenzar. Rezongo y entrecerrando sus azulinos ojos cuestiono primero — ¿Qué sucede? —

— ¿...Es cierto? — indago con inseguridad, aun sin certeza de las palabras correctas, pero no necesito más para hacer entender al pelirrojo hacia donde encaminaba su pregunta.

— Si — breve pero igualmente trémulo su voz se cortó, no era algo de lo realmente quisiera escatimar en detalles que le ponían nervioso, simplemente el tener que afirmar ante la pregunta le revivía lo aterradora de su suerte.

Hiwatari rezongo ruidosamente, quizás esperando algo más detallado, mas comprendiendo que su amigo no hablaría más allá de aquella monosílaba calló sumergido preso de sus propios pensamientos. Odiaba eso. Odiaba el sentirse al margen de la situación ¡Como diablos iba a protegerle si no estaba al tanto de nada! Y se sintió perdido, hundido, aislado en su propio rincón y le maldijo... a _él_.

— Hace dos días que no viene Nanami ¿Estará asustado? — comento atrayendo de nuevo su atención hacia aquel par de orbes azuladas.

— Es lo más probable, — espeto sintiendo aquel amargo sabor escalar por su garganta cada vez que le recordaba — Aparte de imbécil, es una gallina el muy bastardo — concluyo chistando de rabia. Tala simplemente hizo una mueca contradiciéndole, mas, sin ánimo para replicarle volvió a pegar la mirada para el frente donde ahora el peliazul platicaba con una enfermera que no paraba de enseñarle su perlada dentadura.

— Parece que Sara-chan no pierde tiempo — susurro con una tenue sonrisa pintando sus labios ante el evidente desinterés por parte del muchacho.

— Hitoshi Kinomiya — observo el bicolor a sabiendas del chismorreo surcando los pasillos — Un nuevo perro guardián, ¿Será que muerde? —

— ¿Ni lo conoces y ya le das una pedrada verbal? Vaya manera de hacer amigos — manifestó el pelirrojo mientras se acomodaba sobre una de las bancas despobladas. Kai silenciosamente le siguió ocupando su flanco derecho.

— No busco hacer amigos — arguyó una vez sentado — Solo me preguntaba si es capaz... —

— No lo sé — cortó cruzando sus brazos tras su nuca y cerro sus ojos llamando, inevitablemente, al recuerdo del día pasado.

_Ya se le hacia un poco tarde, el reloj había ya marcado mas allá de las cinco con cuarenta y de seguro aquella persona lo estaba esperando como era su manera habitual. Atravesó el corredor principal y antes de que pudiese arrimarse hasta la cabina de informaciones un muchacho muy extraño le había detenido llamándole por su nombre. _

_Le observo con ojos indagadores, agudos y, por sobre todo, profesionales._ «¿Lentes oscuros dentro una habitación?» _Ciertamente aquel sujeto era extravagante o ya de plano solo un tonto más. No obstante se detuvo ante el aludido._

— _¿En que puedo ayudarle? — pregunto con su voz ronca y seria mientras sus ojos no pierden detalle alguno de las facciones en el semioculto rostro._

— _Yuriy Ivanov, supongo — el pelirrojo resoplo un tanto molesto y en respuesta el chico de alborotados cabellos saco una pequeña identificación que le fue extendida. Ivanov lo tomo, y volvió a examinarlo con cuidado antes de devolverla con algo de asombro que muy bien escondió — Quisiera, bueno, deseo preguntarle algunas cosas si fuese amable — y le sonrió de modo demasiado cortes para su gusto, mas acatando la solicitud le condujo a una habitación desolada. Se acomodo sobre el catre vacío y continuo con aquellas facciones endurecidas sobre su rostro, hastío y prisa denotando al momento para los ojos expertos del mayor, así que se apresuro a hablar — Prácticamente hubiese deseado hacerle las preguntas pertinentes... —_

— _Ya las he contestado — corto fríamente._

— _Lo se — reprendió el otro con una adusta y mayor expresión — Pude leerlo en el informe, es solo que... también tengo mis dudas al respecto — Ivanov arrugo su nariz esperando que el extraño continuase — Bryan... — saco un pequeño libro de anotes y se cercioro del nombre antes de mencionarlo — Bryan Kuznetzov, ¿Qué se supone que tiene que ver en esto? — y aunque el taheño no hubiese comprendido la pregunta el punto al que el otro quería llegar se le hizo, de cierto modo, claro — ¿Vengarse mediante usted? Es algo que no lo comprendo del todo —_

— _Somos muy buenos amigos — concluyo Tala con su entrecejo remarcado por la situación, no recordaba si esa parte había reportado a la policía._

— _Lo entiendo... — comento sin convicción alguna, mas anoto en su libreta — Sin embargo... es algo muy extremista ¿No lo cree?, imagine el hecho de que fueran una supuesta pareja, entonces las cosas serian de cierto modo más... — rebusco unas palabras dentro su boca antes de soltarlas — Serias, pero a su vez lógicas — añadió._

— _¿Qué... insinúa? — y repentinamente aquella mascara de inexpresión cedió ante la preocupación impuesta por las palabras del sujeto._

— _Bien... dado el caso de que tuvieran alguna clase de _relación_ los dos, imagino que deben mantenerlo en secreto — Yuriy se removió algo inquieto mientras el otro continuaba sumido en sus pensamientos — Lo cual me lleva a creer que han sido, desde hace algo de tiempo, investigados — elevo su mirada solo para observar la reacción del pelirrojo — Si esto es así, la situación es bastante alarmante — agrego con algo de infalibilidad que sin embargo estremeció al estudiante y ahora eran sus orbes las que miraban analíticamente al chico de ojos azules._

— _Debo hablar con Bryan — fue todo lo que en ese momento se le ocurrió y con algo de nerviosismo y determinación giro el pomo de la puerta, dirigiéndose de inmediato a la cabina de información, pregunto a la enfermera el paradero de Kuznetzov._

— _Acaba de salir tras el otro doctor — fue todo lo que le respondió antes de que dirigiera sus pasos tras ambos._

— _Solo es una suposición, no debe alterarse — tras suyo el mayor caminaba a paso veloz para no apartarse de su lado, sin embargo, pese a cualquier argumento que soltara el menor no se detenía. Suspiro con cansancio meneando la cabeza, para luego sonreír ante el aparente acierto en una de sus figuraciones. Aquellos dos, si mantenían una "relación" después de todo. _

— _Ahí está... — murmuro bajamente el pelirrojo y cuando sus escudados ojos se elevaron para conocer a la figura pertinente su sangre también se helo ante lo que sucedía a tan solo metros fuera del Hospital. El chirrido, el grito, el auto... no supo que atender en ese momento y simplemente corrió por inercia propia, desenfundo su arma y disparo con rapidez atinando algo de la carrocería del vehiculo oscuro que no perdió tiempo en escapar. Chisto frustrado y volvió la cara a un costado._

_Innegablemente sus ojos se encontraron y aunque en los otros perfilaba un perfecto trasfondo asombrado, quizás nervioso, aquella adusta mirada lavanda se le hizo bastante rígida, quizás demasiado como para tomar en cuenta al muchacho como una víctima, extendió su mano y fue de inmediato cuestionado. Saco como tantas veces su credencial e informo._

— _Hitoshi Kinomiya, soy el nuevo jefe de seguridad — sonrió cortes — Mucho gusto — y volvió a tenderle la mano, mas se vio apartado repentinamente por la figura del taheño que preocupado se había lanzado en un fuerte abrazo para con el pelilavanda. Sonrió de nuevo, sin embargo su mueca mudo en rabia cuando cayo en cuenta que no había podido siquiera tomar un anote sobre el negro vehiculo, rechinó los dientes e hizo su propio apunte mental._

— Kinomiya-san... Kinomiya-san — ante el llamado, aunado al delicado contacto sobre su brazo, despertó de su letargo. Aun estaba algo conmocionado con lo sucedido, pues solo hasta que pudo ser testigo de la gravedad del asunto es que pudo darse cuenta del porque había recibido tan urgida designación y se emocionó, sintió aquel borboteo correr por sus venas y un nudo formarse en su estomago de la desesperación. Las cosas no estarían nada fáciles, suponía, pero para alguien con su brío aquello solo era un emocionante _puesto a prueba_ que ya deseaba superar. Un laberinto del que pronto saldría airoso y se demostraría que sus años recluidos había valido, por mucho, la pena.

— Lo siento Kuroki, aun tengo cosas que hacer — excuso de la compañía femenina y se adentro en el edificio.

Camino hasta la oficina adjunta a la caseta de información. Aquel pequeño lugar le había sido dado para que fuese a fungir como su despacho privado, montones de carpetas y papeles estaban forrando su escritorio, un par de monitores en constante funcionamiento le mostraban ciertos lugares que específicamente había indicado al momento de solicitar apoyo técnico, un archivero sellado celosamente con candados y una reclinable silla formaban el conjunto de lo que representaba su dependencia.

No necesitaba más de cualquier forma.

Resoplo algo cansado, el paseo que había dado por la mañana le había servido para conocer mejor el derredor y anoto en su libreta ciertas características que creyó en un futuro podrían serle de utilidad. Conocer el sitio que debía proteger, era el primer paso para mejorar su trabajo. Ya por la hora del almuerzo había tenido el placer de conocer a otros guardias (un total de siete, si mal no recordaba) y algunas enfermeras que se le acercaron. Ya por la tarde se había puesto a indagar ciertos aspectos que le tenían algo inquieto, el muro por ejemplo, debía cerciorarse si alguna grieta escapaba a sus cálculos, una resquebradura que podría fácilmente dejar pasar algo desapercibidamente.

Y nuevamente suspiro. Todo estaba perfectamente bien, así que no debía de preocuparse por una irrupción sorpresiva, pues todo aquel que siquiera se asomaba por la entrada principal era fácilmente capturado en imágenes por su cámara digital y los muros contaban con una altura considerable como para ser fácil de escalar.

Se dejo caer en su silla y recargo su espalda sobre la mullida tela, cerro sus ojos y froto círculos sobre sus sienes con sus índices, volvió a espabilarse y dirigió su mano al cajón de su derecha para guardar algunos archivadores que ya tenia revisados. Se puso en pie y acomodando sus gafas sobre su melena salio nuevamente a dar unas cuantas vueltas.

:º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º:

El reloj ya marcaba las siete cuarenta y ocho cuando se dejo recostar sobre su cama y arropar por una de esas mimosas enfermeras que tanta estima le tenía, con una sonrisa agradeció mudamente el gesto y la mayor se limito a salir de la habitación cerrando con sumo cuidado.

Una vez que estuvo solo deshizo las frazadas y se levanto hasta la ventana, aun era demasiado temprano para dormir, sin embargo le costaba oponerse ante los encaprichados gestos que algunas enfermeras le exigían con maternales semblantes. Y recordó... al menos eso trató, intentó recordar a su madre, a su familia, su pasado... pero como nubarrones ennegrecidos su memoria se negaba a fraguar siquiera una imagen arcaica y se dejo caer nuevamente en ese blanco teñido de colores que no enseñaban nada más que viejos episodios de recuerdos sin sentido, un policromo suceso de acontecimientos insignificantes al no poseer concordancia en su cabeza.

Elevo su delgada mano y la poso sobre el frío cristal de su ventana, el gélido viento ya dejaba sentir las puertas del invierno y prontamente noto que de ser así sus salidas por el jardín serian reducidas. No importaba, hace días que apenas y abandonaba su alcoba de cualquier manera.  
Soplo su hálito caliente sobre el vidrio y con su dedo escribió tres letras que conjuntamente formaban un nombre ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no le hablaba del mismo modo? No mucho, pero lo suficiente como para sentir su ausencia. Suspiro.

A lo lejos las luces de las calles comenzaron a prenderse mientras el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse, regreso a su cama y volvió a cubrirse con las frazadas pues, calculaba, que en cualquier momento haría su aparición su Médico, quien como invocado abría descuidadamente su puerta.

— Bien Rei — le hablo mientras se aproximaba hasta su cama. Los ojos dorados se cruzaron con las lavandas que habían caído en mutismo mientras le observaba — Mph... — rezongó rascándose la cabeza y su mano llego a reposar sobre su frente y sus mejillas — Estas frío ¿Nuevamente estuviste filosofando junto a la ventana? — cuestionó obteniendo solo un esquivo de la otra mirada — Si vas a estar de pie, por lo menos usa pantuflas — aconsejó dándose media vuelta para salir y Rei agradeció mentalmente el hecho que omitiera el discurso de siempre.

Giro sobre su colcha y se tapo hasta las orejas con sus mantas. Si Kuznetzov había entrado este día, mañana lo haría de seguro Kai, así funcionaba el nuevo sistema de rotación y aunque deseaba que el mañana llegase pronto, se paraba a si mismo presa de esa inquietud por verse reflejado en las carmines orbes que se mostraban aun enfadadas y pese a ese temor de sentirse invisible para con el otro, aun anhelaba verle.

Porque, después de todo, quizás mañana todo podría mejorar.

:º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º:

Cuando volvió a fijarse la hora treinta y cinco minutos habían transcurrido de sopetón desde su último arribo. Rezongo aun sentado sobre un cómodo sillón en tanto unas agraciadas manos retozaban sobre sus hombros, un masaje le había propuesto, pero aun sentía sus músculos bastante tiesos por la suave manera en que eran amasados ¿O quizás era la innecesaria cercanía para con él?

— Hum... — musito el chico a sus espaldas — Vaya que el Doctor está tenso — agregó arrimando su rostro un poco más cerca, rozando casi sus mejillas. El mayor carraspeo cerrando sus orbes mientras manoteaba al aire y se ponía en pie.

— Como cualquier otro, — respondió cogiendo su carpeta de la cama donde había dejado al entrar en aquella habitación — Simple vestigio de mi trabajo — añadió arreglándose su bata.

— Oh... — fue lo que atino a decir el menor mientras se aproximaba y se plantaba delante de su camino, frente a la puerta — ¿Y no le cansa? — indago.

Kuznetzov apretó sus ojos y rezongo algo cansado. Era siempre lo mismo. Cada que entraba en la habitación de Masefield debía prepararse para el manojo de preguntas, que si no eran absurdas, bien le entretenían un buen tiempo y, aun así, lo soportaba. No porque le agradara someterse a interrogatorios, ni porque gustase del muchacho, simplemente ese era su trabajo... o al menos esa es la explicación que se daba cuando su paciencia rozaba el límite y sus ansias por tirarlo por la ventana se hacían desorbitadas, mas, no obstante se controlaba.

Masefield sonrió denotando en aquella adusta expresión la molestia causada y expandida por el cansancio abrumador. No es que quisiese ser una lapa pegada a todo aquel que se asomara por su alcoba, simplemente detestaba la muda soledad con la que se cargaba cuando se hallaba abandonado por los demás. Un hospital tras otro, cara nueva tras cara nueva, estaba acostumbrado a conversar con gente desconocida, a crear un lazo intrascendente que le facilitara a sobrellevar una vida que no había escogido. Una sonrisa en sus labios, unos ojos controlados, un semblante calmado y las enfermeras acudían para platicar con él, y él disfrutaba de ganar su atención, llana retribución de resultados. _La mente humana es tan incauta que ante la simple sonrisa del Diablo caerían tentadas_. Simple lógica. Actitud y simpatía.

— Si me cansa — había respondido el Doctor mirándole fijamente en espera de que le cediera el paso — Es por eso que agradecería si me dejas salir — pidió aun controlando parte de su mal carácter.

— ¿Acaso alguien lo espera en casa? — y ahí continuaba, impávido al igual que la sonrisa en su cara.

Bryan rodó los ojos y tomo al muchacho del hombro con un poco de fuerza, lo arrastro consigo hasta el lateral de su cama y le hizo sentar forzosamente reteniéndole un par de segundos más en su lugar.

— Comprende, estoy agotado — siseo para después soltar un suspiro cansino — Así que sé bueno y duerme, o te narcotizo aquí mismo — Brooklyn sonrió asintiendo, devolviendo parte de su estoicismo al ruso quien le libero de todo agarre y asintió conforme ante la respuesta del menor, mas que retomo su entrecejo fruncido y sus labios cerrados ante la nueva confrontación, le observo rabioso y espero su explicación.

— Un beso — pidió mientras jalaba parte de la blanca bata del Doctor — Y le dejo irse — agregó tranquilamente, a sabiendas de que su trastada sería aceptada.

Kuznetzov se paso la mano por su cara reteniendo las ganas homicidas que aquel sujeto le generaba poniendo a prueba su escasa paciencia. Medito y observo sus posibilidades y todas ellas solo apuntaban a darle lo que quería para poder de una vez descansar en su propia cama. Rezongo y se inclino hasta que sus labios entraron en un suave roce con las del menor que aun mantenía una sonrisa fija, mas que había reforzado como una soga sobre su cuello sus delgaduchos brazos. El ruso recobro su compostura aun con aquel colgando de su cuerpo.

— Eso no es un beso — recriminó Masefield con un falso enfado que mudo inmediatamente en una sonrisa ladina — Yo te enseño — dijo y ante cualquier rechazo por parte del mayor, su boca se unió presionándola con algo de fuerza por un par de segundos en la que se separo con un ruidito redundante.

— Idiota — renegó nuevamente cogiéndole de ambos hombros y separándole bruscamente — Sigue jodiendo y no llegaras al final de este invierno — amenazo alejándose hasta la puerta.

— Al menos tendré todo el invierno para recordar tus besos — dijo de último, antes de que la puerta se azotara con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Afuera Bryan renegó nuevamente, odiaba no tener la última palabra, pero odiaba aun más el saberse merodeado. Sus ojos chocaron en cuanto entraron en mutuo contacto y boqueo un par de veces ante la mirada hastiada que el bicolor le dedicaba.

— Tu insulso sermón sobre Paciente y Doctor... ¿Cómo es que rezaba? — indago Kai mientras sus brazos cruzados por sobre su pecho eran desechos y su espalda se atiesaba presto para una confrontación verbal.

— No es lo que crees... — refuto el pelilavanda soltando otro cansino suspiro, no obstante cayendo en cuenta de quien era su oponente en ese momento es que volvió a retomar una posición indiferente — Y no ando de humor para esto, solo... vete y déjame en paz —

— No olvides mi advertencia Kuznetzov, no voy a permitir que Yuriy salga herido... y mucho menos por tu causa —

— Si Yura resulta herido de algún modo por mi culpa,— respondió avanzando hasta quedar plantado en su delante — Voy a ser yo mismo quien te lo entregue Hiwatari — añadió con aquel serio tono que le aseveraba una gran verdad, mas apretando sus dientes expandió unas últimas palabras antes de continuar su camino.

Kai resoplo apretando sus puños y continúo de igual modo su andanza, mientras aquella frase resonaba fresca en su cabeza.

_«...Mientras tanto, él continua siendo mío»_ había dicho Kuznetzov saboreando cada palabra de un hecho irrefutablemente verdadero, que de cierto modo reconfortaba el inquieto corazón del ruso bicolor.

:º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º:

El teléfono volvió a repicar por cuarta vez cuando su mano tomo el auricular acallando el molesto ruido, un corto saludo y de pronto comenzaba a escuchar pacientemente la sarta de denuestos exclamados a viva voz. Suspiro llevando la palma de su diestra hasta su cara reuniendo algo de paciencia y calmando la creciente pulsación de una vecina migraña, rezongo cuando la pregunta fue hecha y con un tono monocorde respondió sin vacilación admitiendo en el transcurso su error.

Una perfecta oportunidad arruinada, lo sabía mejor que nadie, no obstante estaba por completo juicioso de la responsabilidad que no solo recaía sobre sus hombros... _circunstancias imprevistas_, así es como había denominado el yerro cometido y es así como se había excusado.  
Rezongo cuando al fin había acabado de escuchar quejas, colgó volviendo la vista a las fotografías sobre su escritorio, analizándolas con un odio gradual debido a la magnitud de esfuerzo que le estaba costando realizar su bien pagado trabajo.

_«Aunque, quizás debería pedir un poco más»_ protestó denotando que el numero _a despachar_ se había duplicado, así que se le hacia justo pedir un remuneración extendida, sin embargo comprendía que antes de siquiera mencionar el tema debía siquiera mostrarle algo de resultado bien logrado, prueba irrefutable de su eficacia.

Sonrió desplazando su dedo por los rostros inexpresivos de las fotografías, contando mentalmente hasta diez es que se quedo atascado en medio de unos ojos ajenos a la cámara que le retrataba, contemplo un par de segundos más la imagen y leyó el nombre pintarrajeado al pie de la misma.

— Bien, tú serás mi boleto a un seguro aumento — exclamó levantando la imagen plasmada y enseñándola para sus espaldas.

Dos sonrisas se formaron en los enormes cúmulos de masa que yacían parados cerca de la puerta de su despacho, ambos sujetos se sobaron sus corpulentas manos mientras esperaban indicaciones.

— Basta de hacernos el tonto, muchachos — dijo mientras remplazaba la fotografía en sus manos con una brillante y engalanada pistola — Esto va a ser simple y directo, aunque no menos doloroso — sonrió apretando el gatillo, haciendo un ruido seco pero vacío al no estallar la pólvora, miró a ambos sujetos y volvió a resguardar su arma en su estuche, sacó un cigarrillo y lo puso entre sus labios mientras rebuscaba su encendedor.

— Pero...— aquella vacilación en esa gruesa voz captó su atención haciéndole detener su búsqueda, le observo en espera de que continuara y carraspeando un poco el corpulento hombre prosiguió — ¿Y aquel problema? — señalo.

— Hmp — chistó encendiendo su cigarrillo, sorbiendo una profunda inhalación y expulsando al momento un vaho de plomizo humo. Se sentía bien la nicotina corriendo dentro su cuerpo y repitió la misma operación un par de veces más — ¿Problema? — dijo al final — Eso no es un problema, solo... un pequeño_ inconveniente _que se debe borrar — volvió a dar una calada al tabaco y cerro sus ojos pensando — Solo es cuestión de tiempo — añadió.

_«Y el tiempo aun está de mi lado...»_ sonrió.

:º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º:

Ante el claro de la mañana sus orbes lentamente fueron abriéndose mientras la cortina dejaba filtrar algunos rayos del escaso sol, parpadeo quitándose un poco el sopor de la larga noche, bostezo y estiro cada una de sus extremidades debajo de sus confortables colchas.  
Un resuello cálido choco contra su cuello haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo que se le quito al momento de voltearse, sonrió a medida que su cuerpo se acomodaba buscando la cercanía de su acompañante, sus palmas trepidaron cuando se posaron sobre el amplio pecho despojado de cualquier inoportuno pijama.

Un corto resoplido expulsado nuevamente de aquellos labios captaron su atención y sus ojos bailaron por la comisura de su delgada boca mientras se movía en una bienvenida a sus propios labios. Un beso corto pero significativo, una mañana grisácea pero confortablemente aprovechada en los brazos de aquel que le abrazaba.

— Aun es temprano... — expreso soltando un bostezo incontenible.

— Lo sé — respondió aferrándose a su espalda con sus manos y dejando su cabeza acomodar sobre el costado izquierdo de su pecho.

— Deberías descansar un poco más — aconsejo dejando su mano reposar sobre los rojizos cabellos, vertiendo y desparramando las hebras que fácilmente se escurrían entre sus dedos, pero ante todo reparo el chico en sus brazos rezongo removiéndose bajo sus cobijas y por respuesta sonrió. No divertido, no afligido, y menos conmovido, Bryan simplemente sonrió afablemente consciente de la situación paranoica en la que estaba sumido su amante. Hacia ya dos días enteros que el taheño no conciliaba por completo su sueño, no comía tranquilamente y se la pasaba distraídamente mientras contemplaba su alrededor y por más que le costara aceptarlo también algo de aquella monomanía se le estaba pegando.

Y aunque trataba de sobrellevar como si nada pasara, el tenue y punzante dolor en su muñeca le recordaba que la cautela no estaba demás. Quizás es por ello que sus cortinas ondeaban cerradas, quizás a causa de ello su puerta había adquirido una segunda cerradura dorada.

Rezongo. Sus manos se movieron por la cubierta de su cama y jalo para si las mantas, cubriéndolos a tope por sobre sus cabezas, volvió a ocultar sus brazos alrededor del delgado cuerpo y se arremolinó a su entorno mientras entrelazaba de igual modo sus piernas.

— Aquí... — musito el ligeramente mayor besando la frente de aquella empinada cara que le contemplaba en medio de la forzada oscuridad — Estaremos seguros — finalizo colmándole de algunos besos más alrededor de su rostro.

— Lo sé — sonrió para si mismo entrecerrando sus ojos, pegando más su cuerpo desnudo a su contraparte, percibiendo el intenso calor que sus sentidos reconocían a la perfección, escuchando el calmo palpitar de su pecho retumbando aunado al suyo — Este es el único lugar donde siempre me he sentido seguro — susurro contra cálida piel que le protegía y se permitió reír sigilosamente a sabiendas que su cursi palabrería había ocasionado un leve rubor en el mayor, que sin necesidad de verlo sabia estaba ahí.

Porque le conocía, desde hacia años que había compartido la mayor parte de su tiempo con aquel muchacho y aun así, después de todo ese tiempo, se preguntaba como aquel intratable y agreste chiquillo que había conocido se había transformado en aquel hombre que soportaba sus demonios, como aquellas manos que en un pasado lejano le palmeaban la cabeza solo para molestarle se habían vuelto en su necesitado refugio, como esos labios que escupían irracionalidades se habían vuelto una fuente confortable que calmaba su deleznable ser y como su irritable presencia se había convertido en su _hogar_... no lo comprendía, simplemente lo aceptaba. Y lo aceptaba con todo su corazón.

Cerró sus ojos recordando entonces y las vívidas imágenes le transportaron a aquel pasado que tanto gustaba de repasar, y con esas entrañables efigies es que se dejo invadir por el cansancio aglomerado. Bryan siendo consciente del letargo en el que su amante se había sumido es que recién se permitió seguirle, aun faltaban horas para levantarse por lo que simplemente taponó sus ojos y tras un suspiro se durmió plácidamente conforme.

:º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º:

Era relativamente temprano, al menos así lo sentía, cuando sus ojos se movieron inseguros antes de abrirse por completo, abrió la boca bostezando silenciosamente mientras restregaba el dorso de su mano sobre una de sus doradas pupilas.

— Te irritaras los ojos si los frotas con tanta fuerza —

Un pequeño salto sobre su cama y pronto todo rastro de somnolencia desapareció de su rostro siendo suplido por una mueca sorprendida al saberse en presencia del bicolor que con tablero en mano anotaba algunas cosas que bien entendía lo que podría ser. Sonrió naturalmente y con un asentimiento de su cabeza dio a entender un saludo matutino para con el otro.

— Buenos días — respondió Kai enfocando su mirada sobre el chino quien bajo un poco la cabeza al verse fijamente escrutado por aquellas orbes rojizas, no obstante un colmado sonrojo se posesiono de sus mejillas cuando la pálida mano del ruso había tocado sorpresivamente su frente — Parece que tienes algo de fiebre — había comentado desplazando sus dedos hacia su mejilla y luego tocando sus sensibles orejas, haciéndole cerrar fuertemente los ojos algo nervioso y ansioso por un contacto mucho mayor del que le estaba proporcionando.

Y fue por ello que el bicolor también se sobresalto.

Un suave y premeditado toque había ocasionado una revolución en sus sentidos, alborotando el hecho de que esa mera visita formal le estaba robando cada gramo de compelida estoicidad y el hecho de que Rei cooperara restregando su mejilla sobre su mano no ayudaba a la imperturbada máscara que trataba de portar. Rezongo renuente de retirar su mano, mas disfrutando aquel trivial contacto.

— Voy... — carraspeo — Voy a traerte algo para la fiebre — dijo concluyente mientras retiraba dúctilmente el contacto. Rei cabeceo una respuesta afirmativa y aunque dudaba si Kai volvería durante esa mañana simplemente le dejo marchar sin decidirse a hacer nada.

Mas, cuando los minutos avanzaron y él no regreso, un remolino de culpa sobrevino sobre su cabeza haciéndole caer en un vacío de negativismo colmado de una espera frustrada, porque entendía que Kai posiblemente ahora le odiaba, porque asumía que su error había sido dudar de su palabra y que el perdón que tanto requería expresar sus mudas palabras no ayudaban. Grito, mentalmente chilló tratando de desahogar su sofocado pecho y se dejo caer de espaldas sobre su cama mientras sus brazos formaban un escudo que pretendían impedirse el llorar.

Y el suave rechinido de la puerta renovó su blandengue esperanza de volverle a ver. Volvió a sentarse cómodamente mientras sus ojos enfocaban algo nublados la maravillosa vista que se dejo entrever en el umbral de su habitación, sonrió dichoso de no equivocarse y sintió su corazón nuevamente resonar fuertemente.

— Traje algo para que comas primero — había dicho el joven estudiante mientras una bandeja algo inestable trepidaba en sus manos.

Rei asintió tomando rápidamente la bandeja, dejándola reposar sobre su regazo y ante la atenta vigilancia del otro comenzó a comer tranquila y educadamente como habituaba, mas algo nervioso por la enorme felicidad que le comenzaba a embargar. Por su parte Kai simplemente tomo asiento al costado de la cama, suspiro algo agotado y dejo su mirada vagar por la habitación como si intentara notar algún cambio fuera de lo común, no obstante sabiendo que no era más que una burda excusa para evitar posar su rojiza mirada en el muchachito que robaba todos sus pensamientos.

Volvió a resoplar fuertemente, ganando la atención del chino quien espero a que quizás dijera algo, pero se conservó callado de igual manera, manteniendo su mirada distante y alejada de su presencia. Rei devolvió su vista a su plato y acabo de un sorbo la tibia leche, limpio la comisura de sus labios y osadamente desplazo su mano hasta tomar la del bicolor que en cuanto sintió el caluroso contacto se alejo, dejando aquellas orbes doradas bastante sorprendidas y algo laceradas.

— Me... me tomaste por sorpresa — objeto de inmediato mientras recobraba su compostura y tomaba turno de iniciar el leve contando de sus dedos — Y realmente, estás algo caliente — añadió cogiendo por completo la morena mano.

El ojidorado sonrió algo afectado, pero comprensivo de la torpe situación que había creado, mas sintiendo aquel temor desvanecerse de a poco es que se permitió avanzar más. Llevo aquel nexo que los unía hasta su mejilla y la restregó con todo el aplomo que su pecho cargaba, y dejo que fuese el mismo Kai el que paseara por su rostro, quería que lo volviera a reconocer, quería que volviese a enamorarse de él. Y pronto fueron sus propias manos las que se estiraban hacia el mayor, aquellos brazos que requerían necesitados de su persona, aquel calor que le llamaba insistentemente al que el bicolor fue incapaz de negarse.

Y le retuvo con fuerza, lo estrujo contra su cuerpo y hundió su nariz en aquellas hebras negras mientras dejaba que un ambiguo aroma se colara hasta sus pulmones. Respiro ansioso el mismo aire que compartían, sus labios buscaron hasta toparse con la boca abierta del pelinegro que con una avidez pujante capturaba y succionaba fuertemente la suya extrayendo todo el brío y temple de su inhabituado avance, mas, cediendo conforme al calor que se expandía entre sus cuerpos es que se dejo vencer.  
Pronto aquellas torpes caricias fueron agarrando un ritmo vertiginoso mientras sentía su cuerpo virar en algún momento siendo recostado sobre la mullida y ajena cama, apretó sus ojos fijando una idea en mente, mas siendo removida por la lengua cálida que comenzó a pasear por su cuello sin represión. Rezongo apretando fuertemente sus rojizas orbes nuevamente y en un impulso de escasa lucidez posó ambas manos en los hombros ajenos deteniéndole de toda acción.

Fue entonces el turno del chino de agarrar consciencia y se reprendió a si mismo por sus instintivos, desinhibidos y malogrados actos. Nervioso se aparto como si repentinamente su cuerpo hubiese tocado el fuego mismo, la llamarada ardiente de un arrebato descarriado e impertinente producto de su inapropiada conducta. Observo aquel par de escarlatas destapadas y trato de leer en ellas algún signo que le indicara el pensamiento que su dueño guardaba, pero por más intensamente que le mirara no podía comprender nada, sintió entonces sus ojos humedecerse y su cabeza giro en un vuelco que le estremeció las entrañas, tapo su boca y bajo la cabeza aturdido.

— Rei — le nombro pasivamente — ¿Estas bien? — preocupadamente indago, una negación por su parte fue respuesta necesaria para que el bicolor se recuperase y ayudara al menor a recostarse. Nuevamente toco su frente y sintió aquel calor incrementar, un resoplido sus labios exhalaron, una mirada recia que pronto recompuso una tranquila y minúscula sonrisa en su faz — Tonto... descansa si no quieres empeorar — comentó al momento que una compresa fría era pegada sobre su frente, misma que acompañada por una caricia hizo sonreír al moreno.

No obstante cuando sintió distanciarse la mano nívea volvió a cogerla en un acto reflejo. No quería que el bicolor se marchara, al menos no hasta que su disculpa fuese aceptada, y aquellos ojos engarzados a los suyos esperaron con paciencia a que algo sucediera. Kai le contemplaba con avasalladora tranquilidad y una grata sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, el oriental cerró brevemente sus ojos pensando en una buena manera de darse a entender, quizás escribir o talvez solo efectuar pantomima con su boca (¿Le entendería de hacerlo así?). Suspiro aun dubitativo y Kai sonrió aun más.

— No tienes porque disculparte — dijo posando su mano en la frente del menor, regodeando sus dedos en la oscura cabellera — Todo esto fue una estupidez — agregó ante las cuencas ambarinas que le observaban algo asombradas.

_«¿Cómo...?»_ se preguntó y antes de que si quiera terminara su indagación mental, nuevamente Kai hablaba con algo de diversión impreso en su tono.

— Las palabras nunca han hecho falta entre nosotros, Rei — contesto inclinándose y robando un par de besos a la mueca aun pasmada de su pequeño.

No obstante la somnolencia le lleno de plomo los párpados haciéndole dificultoso el mantenerlos abiertos, un corto bostezo y se sumió profundamente dentro de su confortable sueño en tanto Kai aun sujetaba firmemente su mano, mas cuando notó el estado de inconsciencia en el que recaía el pequeño moreno es que se atrevió a soltarle.  
Toco su piel una vez más, paseando sus dedos con sutileza por todo su bien amado rostro, sonrió clarificando la emoción pujante de haber pasado aquella temprana mañana en esa habitación. Su inicial inseguridad había sido desplazada en cuanto aquellas orbes se enfrentaron de frente a las suyas, suplantando una posible confrontación con la reminiscencia de un perdón que subconscientemente buscaba desde hacia un par de días y que ahora le permitía gozar nuevamente de la gratificante hartura de su compañía.

— Y en menos de dos semanas voy a tenerte solo para mi — manifestó presto de tomar nuevamente un beso antes de abandonar la recamara 44B.

Con los dos pies plantados fuera se propuso acudir al llamado de la hora que indicaba el comienzo de sus rutinarias actividades. Clases por la mañana, almuerzo y prácticas, era bueno saberse que ese día al menos podría rondar de nuevo por aquella alcoba y quizás con la excusa del resfriado de Rei podría adquirir un permiso para hacer lo mismo cada día hasta que su condición mejorase, de cualquier forma sabía que Kuznetzov iba a estar un tanto ocupado dado que el cumpleaños del pelirrojo estaba en puertas de avecinarse.

Froto tras su cuello y rezongo, también debía preocuparse por conseguir un regalo para su amigo.

:º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º:

Tras las puertas del tercer piso se encuentran una serie de oficinas administrativas que regulan de manera burocrática el hospital, con algunos empleados yendo y viniendo, caras conocidas por ser escasas y uno que otro travieso chiquillo que anda fuera de su habitación. No hay mucho que ver, nada interesante más que papeleo insulso para aquel que no lo comprende, pero muy valioso para quien pueda concebirlo de alguna manera. Todo resguardado por gruesas llaves metálicas, todo bajo una supuesta extrema vigilancia.

Y sus ojos curiosos repasaron adustamente el camino que por delante perfilaba, rezongo insatisfecho al no toparse con nada que robase un poco de su interés, el reloj ya marcaba un poco más de las once de la mañana y pronto debía regresar a su habitación para almorzar alguna insipidez que le fuera llevada, consumir algunas píldoras, dormir y despertar para ser nuevamente auscultado. _«Una franca estupidez»_ denominaba a su tediosa e impuesta rutina.

Avanzo un trecho más y pronto reconoció las letras que denominaban el alto rango de quien habitara aquel despacho, imprudente como era, se asomo por la entreabierta puerta, denoto de inmediato un par de figuras y sonrió perezosamente tras escuchar susurros que no comprendía por completo, solo aquel nombre, un corto y sencillo mote del cual tenia conocimiento anterior, solo aquellas breves palabras se quedaron grabados en su cabeza y unas indescriptibles ganas de conocerle a _él_ nacieron dentro su pecho cosquilleándole por emerger.

— Oh vaya... tenemos un fisgón — y aquel calmo comentario le hizo por mucho sobresaltar, llevo su mano a su pecho y comenzó a respirar agitadamente — Cielos, ¿Estas bien? — pregunto el individuo mientras se inclinaba levemente y ponía su mano sobre su hombro en buscaba sus ojos.

— S-si — balbuceo corto — Me asustaste — exclamo ya más sereno y con una cruda mirada observo de reojo al mayor quien sonreía apenado.

— Pues tú también me asustaste, así que estamos a la par — refuto irguiendo su cuerpo y es ahí cuando los verduscos orbes de Masefield tantearon tanto terreno como pudo y ciertamente le gusto de ese modo ambiguo al que estaba acostumbrado. Aquel personaje ya había pasado frente a sus ojos y desde aquel primer encuentro había captado su atención, pero ahora que tenia la oportunidad de contemplarlo con mayor alcance es que se daba cuenta de los pequeños detalles sobrevaluados.

Como aquel par de ojos rasgados pero encandilados con un trasfondo cobrizo que los hacia resaltar, aquellos delgados labios y la respingada nariz típica de un japonés, el tono vibrante de sus palabras y la manera acústica como eran liberadas. Ciertamente, lo que más le gustaba era aquella masculina pero serena voz.

Y con su habituada desenvoltura tomo la mano de aquel ser que aun plantado frente suyo esperaba por algo más que una exploración visual, porque lo había notado, Hitoshi había leído en esas enormes cuencas glaucas la inspección detallada para con su persona y no se molesto en aparatarse un milímetro siquiera, del mismo modo en que no retiro su mano cuando fue sorpresivamente tomado.

_Había escuchado que los extranjeros son bastante desvergonzados._ Por eso no le molestó.

— ¿Y... donde planeas llevarme? — en cambio repuso tranquilo mientras un deje de sorpresa se posaba en la expresión del muchachito foráneo, quien sonrió tras breves segundos.

— Uhm... a donde sea que pretendas ir conmigo — manifestó ahusadamente en tanto una sonrisa era extendida en su faz, misma que el japonés correspondió con gusto ante la astucia emanada por el menor pero no respondió con palabras inmediatas, en cambio simplemente camino tras el pelinaranja que firmemente tiraba de su mano.

Bajaron al siguiente nivel y avanzaron un poco más. Una puerta frente suyo se desvencijo al ser torpemente abierta por el menor, Hitoshi observo su entorno reconociendo la letárgica decoración propia en cada habitación, viro sus ojos hasta recaerlos nuevamente en el pequeño que por alguna extraña razón también había estado observándole.

— Tampoco es de mi gusto — había hablado con algo de gravedad que se le hizo un tanto curiosa.

— No he dicho nada — arguyó.

— No es como si esperara que lo hicieras — se defendió liberando su agarre, cruzando sus brazos con un enfado propiciado por algún motivo ajeno a la circunstancia suscitada.

Kinomiya suspiro confundido por el contundente cambio de humor en el extranjero. Se tentó a indagar profundamente en el porque de aquello, pero se mantuvo callado a causa de la nula confidencia que tenían.  
Por su parte Brooklyn también le contemplaba con el cejo fruncido, esperaba que diese vuelta y se marchara pero el individuo no daba seña alguna de querer hacerlo. ¿Debía echarlo después de arrastrarlo hasta ahí? Meneo su cabeza y se obligo a sonreír. Así no era él. Al menos la parte superflua de su persona.

— Bien... bueno... — balbuceo indiferente en tanto viraba y se tendía sobre su cama con ambos brazos extendidos a los costados — ¿Quieres que lo _hagamos_? — indago con la mirada reposada en el blanquecino techo.

— ¿Disculpa? — parpadeo difuso el mayor mientras observaba aun tieso en su puesto. Brooklyn rió ligero.

— ¿Comienzas tú o prefieres que sea yo quien inicie? — agrego mientras sus brazos se enredaban a su propio alrededor otorgándose lascivas caricias sobre sus ropas.

Un respingo, un portazo y se vio solo en su habitación.

Rió de buena gana cuando Kinomiya se hubiese marchado abandonándole en aquella caja nívea, había evaluado al muchacho y ciertamente todas sus conjeturas resultaban por demás exactas. Y aunque el peliazul poseía cierta destreza emanando por sus ojos, cierta actitud que le hacia parecer perspicaz, era por demás cándido en otro aspecto y ese descuidado matiz es el que más degustaba Masefield de aprovechar.  
Suspiro cerrando sus ojos, dejando que su fachada se desvaneciera y su guardia bajara un poco, sus ojos denotaron entonces aquel indeterminado sentimiento manado de un oscuro boquete en sus pensamientos presionando su pecho, bullendo por encontrar un subterfugio para apaciguar una emoción reprimida que amenazaba con dejar caer la máscara que forzosamente se mando a elaborar sobre su fachada para alejar cualquier tipo de emoción que fuese a hundirle nuevamente en el lóbrego socavón de una negada existencia y enjugando sus dilatadas cuencas es que se obligo a olvidar, a levantar nuevamente una muralla de provisionales sonrisas y volvió a recriminarse por sentirse de ese modo.

¡Ya no era un niño, Demonios! Ya no necesitaba ninguna muestra de cariño para sentirse confortado.  
Rezongo virando sobre su lecho, observando con sigilosa fijación la puerta bien cerrada, quizás anhelando que alguien la abriera, mas entendiendo lo irrisorio de su pensamiento, era mucho tiempo el transcurrido en su vida y aquella puerta jamás se había abierto en el momento que realmente necesitaba. Volvió a suspirar virando de posición, dirigiendo una mirada al techo que rogaba se desplomara sobre su cuerpo.

— Ya son tres — se dijo cambiando drásticamente el rumbo de sus pensamientos, encañándolos en una _segura_ dirección, un designio que bien sabia, o pretendía, saber manejar, algo tan sutil y perecedero que podía confortar su condicionado modo de vida en una mínima parte, algo conocido como _Seducción,_ un retozo que gustaba de jugar.

Al otro lado de la puerta un atontado muchacho pretendía un enfado que quizás no sentía, sus puños se apretaban pero sus labios descarriaban una diminuta sonrisa producto de su posible confusión. Redundaba en las palabras que claras y fuertemente fueron pronunciadas, pero no comprendía por completo el significado tras estas, quizás simplemente había entendido mal, pero ¿Lo había hecho? De ser correcto, su actitud estaba secundada, pero si había errado quizás había lastimado al pequeño extranjero con su absurda actuación.

Y tentado por querer averiguarlo giro sobre su cuerpo tomando el pomo de la puerta, elaborando en su cabeza una adecuada pregunta.

— Mph — un carraspeo entonces le detuvo haciéndole girar la cabeza y aquellos ojos lavandas se clavaron cual dagas sobre su persona, serios e inexpresivos como la misma voz que le pregunto — ¿Qué haces aquí? —

Se mantuvo en silencio sin una respuesta clara, no tenía ningún comentario que escudara su comportamiento y con ello presente solo se limito a virar y hacer un genuflexión con el cuerpo antes de encaminarse por el pasillo.

Kuznetzov gruño molesto por la acción poco escrupulosa de aquel sujeto y aunque pensó quizás sonsacarle una respuesta bastó que mirara la plaqueta a un lado de la puerta para comprender lo que había ocurrido, o lo que creyó paso.

_«Uno más en tu lista, ¿Cierto Brooklyn?»_ medito meneando su cabeza ante la manera imprudente en que el pelinaranja buscaba atención, ya después tendría una plática abierta con el ingenuo chiquillo aunque se auguraba una jaqueca posterior. Continuó su camino por el corredor y para suerte suya se topó prontamente con aquel que buscaba desde hacia un par de horas.

— Doctor Toyama — le llamo posándose a su lado, caminando al mismo ritmo que el mayor quien simplemente le observo de reojo — Quiero solicitarle permiso por unas horas — dijo fuertemente haciendo que la marcha se detuviera.

— ¿Con que motivo? — pregunto cruzándose de brazos, otorgándole cuantiosa atención. Bryan titubeó unos segundos antes de contestar.

— Motivos personales —

— Ya veo — expuso tanteando sus pensamientos, rebuscando quizás algún motivo por el que pudiera negarse a tal petición, no porque fuese estricto o malintencionado, simplemente por que temía por la integridad física de su capacitado estudiante, pero eso no era un motivo juicioso para negarse, al menos no uno que convenciera al testarudo frente suyo — Solo... ten cuidado — dijo al final.

— Si, gracias — fue todo lo que contesto antes de perderse escaleras abajo.

Y aun contemplando la estela de preocupación que había dejado al final un vacío en el pasillo es que se mantuvo tieso por unos cuantos minutos antes de que continuara con su labor de inspección. Reviso su registro y atravesó el pasillo en busca del equipo denotado por un padrón de números consecutivos, cuando lo hallo fue a por el siguiente y luego por el posterior a ese.

Lo que efectivamente no pensó hallar fue a cierto pelirrojo que circundaba los corredores y en tanto caminaba presuroso denotaba en aquellos ojos la minuciosidad con la que observaba su entorno, buscando algo quizás, resoplo sabiendo bien la causa de la preocupación en aquel par de zafiros y con paciencia espero que se le acercara.  
Cuando lo tuvo de frente la pregunta no se hizo esperar.

— Salio — respondió.

— ¿A donde? —

— No lo sé, no quiso decírmelo y no pretendía preguntarle tampoco — arguyó retomando su marcha, aun tenía mucho que revisar.

Tala se quedo pensando, quizás tratando de recordar si el pelilavanda se lo había comentado en algún momento, pero por más esfuerzo que hacia para retomar palabras pasadas, algo que involucrara su salida ese día no figuraba en ninguna de sus charlas. Se enfado primeramente por aquel desfachatado actuar de su novio, pero prontamente cayó en cuenta de lo peligroso de andar solo por las calles cuando alguien trataba de lastimarle y se preocupo a sobremanera ¿Qué hacer?. ¿Ir tras él?. ¿Pero a donde? No tenía ni la remota idea de donde es que había podido ir y la ciudad era muy grande como para aventurarse a buscar a alguien que figuraba solo una minúscula parte de aquella poblada localidad.

Sus dedos se retorcieron entre ellos, buscando desfogar el nerviosismo generado por el imprudente actuar de aquel cabeza hueca, un espasmo que recientemente había adquirido era aquel tronar de sus articulaciones y es a causa de ello que Hiwatari se había aproximado en cuanto lo había visto. Apoyo su mano sobre las ajenas deteniendo su praxis.

— ¿Qué tienes? — pregunto observándole con el cejo fruncido. El pelirrojo suspiro apartando el contacto.

— No es nada — había dicho tratando de resguardar su preocupación bajo un manto de seguridad falsamente talonado, esperando no inmiscuir a su compatriota. Hiwatari arrugo aun más su entrecejo y cerrando su puño golpeo sobre el hombro derecho de Ivanov quien de inmediato se quejo por la innecesaria fuerza empleada.

— Está bien que no quieras decírmelo, pero no me mientas como si fuese un estúpido niño — arremetió verbalmente el bicolor completamente enfurruñado y quizás algo taciturno por el actuar de su amigo.

— Lo lamento — es todo lo que añadió.

— ¿Vas a decirme que te sucede? — cuestiono pretendiendo obtener una verídica respuesta que justificara el talante del pelirrojo, pero nuevamente este simplemente le sonreía tranquilamente negando algún problema que lo acongojara. Suspiro cayendo en cuenta — Si te preocupas tanto por el imbécil de Bryan, porque no simplemente le pones una correa para que no se te pierda — comento mordaz.

— Un cabestro creo que sería más apropiado — corrigió riendo sutilmente por breves momentos, luego retomo aquel semblante comedido — Pretendía que ambos fuéramos a comer, ya ni que... ¿Te apetece acompañarme? —

Kai dudo un par de segundos, realmente quería usar aquel tiempo de distracción para visitar al moreno que de seguro ya había despertado, quería cerciorarse de su condición y saber si la fiebre que lo aquejaba por la mañana ya había disminuido, quizás mimarle un poco y pasarse un agradable tiempo tomado solo de su mano, pero como todas las veces, todas aquellas malditas ocasiones, su boca respondía antes de siquiera procesar una respuesta. Es que realmente no podía, o no quería, negarse a ninguna petición del pelirrojo y camino tras suyo.

Un ligero suspiro emanado por sus labios denoto la zozobra que cargaba su cuerpo, sus ojos se agudizaron y cerrándolos brevemente recuperaron la normalidad mientras su codo recargado en el barandal le sostenía acomodado el rostro sobre su palma haciéndole partícipe de la conversación que los dos estudiantes sostenían un poco más alejados, ajenos de su presencia, ajenos del sentimiento de exacerbación que pululaba por salir amargamente a través de su garganta.  
Trago duramente el cáustico sabor y regreso sobre sus pasos hasta su habitación.

Recargado sobre la fría madera taponó sus ojos con sus brazos. La fiebre aun hacia constancia de su estado, pero sin duda ya se sentía mejor que por la mañana, tanto que quiso buscar a Kai para agradecerle de algún modo su cuidado y de paso platicar un poco su reconciliada situación ¡Cielos, incluso tenia ya en su mano su pequeña libreta predispuesta a ser pintarrajeada!

Quien diría que solo le hizo falta salir de su alcoba y acercarse al vacío para toparse con él, para ser participe de esa preocupación taladrando a través de la boca del bicolor y percibir en aquellos orbes escarlatas la angustia reprimida para con el pelirrojo. Una preocupación más allá de la permitida dentro de una amistad normal. Y allí yacía posiblemente la clave. Normal. No estaba seguro del tipo de amistad entre aquellos dos, incluso ignoraba el tiempo que ambos se conocían, las circunstancias y los pesares.

Y se sintió enfermo consigo mismo. No había motivo por el cual sentirse así de incierto, no tenía ninguna razón para crearse fantasmas que le atormentaran y carcomieran su cabeza con ideas falibles, todo tenía explicación. Respiro. Solo debía esperar que Kai fuese por cuenta propia y ahí rompería todo rastro de inseguridad.

Unos ligeros toques sobre la puerta le hicieron despabilar de su letargo inducido. Inhalo una segunda vez, con profundidad antes de girarse y dejar pasar a su visitante. Sus ojos mostraron claramente la duda y luego una sonrisa hizo abertura a la rememoración de su rostro, aunque aun indagaba en el motivo de su presencia. Encogiéndose levemente de hombros le dio acceso a su habitación, señalándole con el dedo que se acomodara sobre uno de los sillones.

— Supe que pronto te iras ¿Verdad? Los registros tenían una fecha anotada al pie de la información sobre tu alta médica — Rei se quedo un rato congelado, miro agudamente al chico y suspiro en pos de la veracidad de sus palabras, asintió — Pero estoy desconcertado sobre algunos aspectos — el moreno tomo asiento en la orilla de la cama esperando que continuara — Tú dirección está acá en Japón, pero tengo entendido que el Señor Dickenson, tu tutor, está ahora por Estados Unidos... lo que me lleva a preguntarte ¿Vas a vivir solo? —

_«¿Crees que no pueda?»_ renegó ofendido mientras bufaba por la nariz, pero negó, pues sabia que no lo haría, no viviría solo y la mera mención pujo por forjarle una sonrisa temblorosa que prefirió ocultarla tras su mano. Seguro y Hitoshi seguiría preguntándole al ver su reaccionar. Pero no, el peliazulado simplemente rezongó echando su cabeza para atrás distraído, cosa que capto la atención del oriental que también se abstuvo de profanar el pensamiento ajeno.

— Has de pensar que soy una molestia ¿Cierto Rei? — hablo aun con la cabeza tirada sobre el respaldo — Pero me preocupo por ti, por todos, — corrigió — Y más que trabajo, es un favor de mi hermano, y de Max, el que te vigile... aun ignoro el porque — rezongo poniéndose en pie para desgana del menor que simplemente le observaba abatido por un sentimiento incierto.  
Kinomiya giro sobre su eje y paso su mano por los azabaches cabellos en un mimo infantil — Cuando reciba otra carta te la vengo a entregar ¿De acuerdo? — fue su argumento final antes de abandonar la alcoba, dentro Rei se dejo caer de espaldas sobre su cama.

Hitoshi ajusto las gafas sobre su melena y tras dar un tirón de su chaqueta bajo las escaleras evadiendo a algunas enfermeras que con ojos coquetos le invitaban a aproximarse para iniciar una plática que de seguro resultaría en otra insulsa comadrería de solteronas, prefería omitir aquel asunto. Miro su reloj y fue a buscar algún lugar apartado donde pudiera comer, de ser posible, a solas.  
En el patio trasero, tras las instalaciones del centro educativo, un enorme roble hacia de buena sombrilla y aunque sus amarillentas hojas amenazaban con volar ante la más tenue brisilla la abundancia de las mismas era más que suficiente para fungirle de cubierta, es por ello que opto en primicia aquel apartado lugar.

Una envidiable tranquilidad menguo sus tensos músculos mientras la caja de almuerzo brindaba un alivio necesario a su cuerpo, un aroma deleitable impregno su deseo y lleno por completo su derredor, adoraba la comida hecha en casa y nadie mejor que _ella _para prepararlo a su pleno gusto. Saboreo con el paladar y la lengua, estrujo entre sus dientes cada pedazo vanagloriando la suavidad de la carne y los vegetales, apreciando en cada detalle el cuidado expuesto, ciertamente no había mayor placer para un cuerpo vacío que el ser llenado por la más exquisita comida.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, la sensación de verse observado, Hiro tenía muchas manías, gustos claros y quizás nimiedades que causarían gracia a muchas personas por su extravagancia, pero sus sentidos alertas podían impresionar a más de uno cuando era necesario hacer gala de ellos. Secundado por el escalofrió que recorrió su espalda es que no perdió segundo en rebuscar sutilmente con su mirada, tratando de lucir ajeno a la circunstancia, rodando los ojos es que se topo con el piso superior.  
Observándolo desde la alta ventana, las cuencas esmeraldas fijamente apuntaban contra su figura, una sonrisa y un saludo con la pálida mano fue el gesto que necesitaba para poder respirar. El extranjero de cabello naranja nuevamente jugaba torpemente con su persona, quizás aposta o simplemente por el carácter aniñado que le conocía. Chisto volteándole el rostro, escociéndole su lengua por soltarle una buena refrenada a la situación, pero sin poder alguno solo quedaba el ignorar aquella presencia que de alguna manera no hacia más que causarle problemas, y eso que solo llevaba algunas horas de conocerle.

Desde lo alto Brooklyn decidió que era aburrido el simplemente observarle y sentirse inadvertido por las avellanas orbes del mayor. Rezongo perdiendo pronto el interés y se dejo guiar por la voz conocida que a sus espaldas platicaba con calma, opuestamente al carácter exacerbado con el que solía visitarle, viro suspicazmente, analizando con la mirada al susodicho causante de su extrañeza y sonrió sutilmente al avistarle en todo su esplendoroso talante impertérrito pasando la vista a su acompañante, que para sorpresa suya, era un rostro conocido, mas no así el sujeto o su nombre, pero que bien lo había visto en compañía de su _querido_ Galeno.

Frunció la nariz por momentos y decidido a acercarse camino con aquella ligereza que le hacia centro de miradas obscenas. Suspiro y plasmo una afable sonrisa al momento que por la espalda se colgó del estoico muchacho que dio un brinco sobre su banco.

— Masefield... — le gruño.

— Hiwatari — sonrió él, mientras el muchacho frente suyo les observaba algo extrañados para complacencia suya, extendió su mano aun recargado sobre el bicolor y con voz aterciopelada se presento — Brooklyn Masefield —

— Yuriy Ivanov — correspondió el saludo estrechando la nívea mano luego observo a su paisano y le sonrió cómplice de su secreto. Kai bufo ante la acusadora mirada y gruño.

— No es lo que imaginas... —

— No es como si me hubiese imaginado algo — arguyo el pelirrojo entretenido.

— Como si no supiera que pasa por esa cabeza tuya — continuo Hiwatari mientras apartaba al pelinaranja de su espalda — Jamás estaría con un molusco como este — señalo a su costado en tanto Brooklyn hacia un mohín de disgusto.

— Tampoco es como si me gustaran los desabridos como tú, Hiwatari — siseo cruzándose de brazos — Además prefiero a Bryan que a ti, me gusta más él — sonrió esperando que su respuesta creara alguna molestia en el bicolor quien simplemente rezongo irritado.

— Ustedes tienen los peores gustos que haya visto, panda de ciegos — chiflo Kai recargándose en el respaldo de su silla mientras el ingles le miraba absorto.

_«¿Ustedes?»_ medito mirando por acto reflejo al pelirrojo que con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa, los dedos entrelazados y una mirada tan gélida como filosa le contemplaba de igual manera _«Ya veo»_ se dijo y no supo si sonreír en ese mismo instante, así que simplemente giro y camino hacia la salida del comedor.

— Ya lo asustaste — comento Kai retozado en una mueca.

— Cállate — refunfuño aun algo sorprendido por la afabilidad que al parecer su novio tenía para con otros, pero al mismo tiempo siendo un poco carcomido por el bicho de los celos. Resoplo y Kai aprovecho para volver a mofarse.

Al estar fuera, Masefield, sonrió abiertamente, divertido y algo excitado, era sumamente entretenido molestar a Kuznetzov con sus juegos absurdos en los cuales al final terminaba accediendo a sus peticiones, muy a diferencia de Kai que solo le volteaba la cara y se alejaba, pero ahora, tras la novedosa declaración emitida por el ruso bicolor, sus juegos iban a adquirir un nuevo matiz, uno más regocijante para sus encuentros. _Hacerle sucumbir_, sonaba divertido por donde lo viese.

:º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º:

Ya para las tres con cuarenta se encontraba aun en su habitación, aburrido, dejo el libro que sostenía en sus manos y se asomo por su ventana solo para contemplar como el danzante viento elevaba unas hojas amarillentas del jardín y las revoloteaba por lo alto, rodeándolas con sus invisibles brazos, divirtiéndolas con su rítmico juego.

Suspiro recargándose con los codos en el alfeizar de su ventana mientras su mente divagaba por el horizonte astillado de edificios, meditando algunas cosas sin sentido, otras con un claro destello de angustia, y un poco de congoja se anido en su corazón mientras sus ojos fijaban un trecho entre grisáceas cúspides que obstruían un paisaje quizás aun más hermoso del que podría imaginar y deseo viajar... irse lejos, conocer lugares nuevos, formarse nuevos recuerdos y dejar atrás aquellos que ya había olvidado... porque no los necesitaba, o eso es lo que quería pensar para evadir su realidad.

_Sin un pasado no se es nadie._ Sabía. Sin un cimiento un edificio, por más hermoso que fuera, se puede desplomar. Porque al final ese no era su verdadero ser, solo uno que los demás instigaron a que se formara. Una vasija moldeada a base de nada. Sonrió. Así es como realmente se consideraba.  
Y aunque ansiaba encontrarse a si mismo, saber la clase de persona que era, conocer la familia verdadera que tenía, tenía miedo de lo que fuese a hallar no fuera más que un cadáver putrefacto que la sociedad había olvidado ¿Y si ya no quedaba nada?. ¿Y si realmente estaba solo? Después de todo no seria novedoso, dado que en los años de su extravío nadie había procurado buscarle ¿Es que no había ya nadie en el mundo que le necesitara?.

Un ligero rechinido le distrajo torpemente de sus reflexiones y por el reflejo del vidrio pudo distinguir claramente quien era así que no se molesto en voltear, simplemente espero con una tranquila sonrisa a que se aproximara y le rodeara en un abrazo mientras un cosquilleo sus cabellos hacían sobre su mejilla y unos labios acariciaban un poco la piel de su cuello. Aquellas manos prontamente le guiaron y recostaron sobre la cama mientras él se colocaba sobre su cuerpo y besaba con ansia su boca alejando las atormentadoras nubes de su cabeza dejando en cambio una precipitada borrachera de sensaciones que le aturdió los sentidos haciéndole participe de cada manoseo y de cada beso sobre el cuerpo contrario, una pierna metida entre las suyas le presionaba su flagrante excitación mientras agitado respiraba sin poder negarse por la muda voz que expulsaba con cada bocanada de aire y se estremeció ante aquellos dedos fríos que se colaron bajo su pijama tanteando su caliente piel.  
Y todo a su alrededor giro súbitamente, no obstante sobre la base de su estomago es que su tez vibro sobresaltándole, apartando a ambos repentinamente, inmediatamente extrajo el pequeño aparato de su bolsillo.

— Al parecer mi docente si llego — resoplo mirando el mensaje de texto de su celular, comenzó a arreglarse la ropa con desgano — Lo siento Rei, te recompensare por esto ¿De acuerdo? — le dijo besando profundamente sus labios, acariciando con sus dedos su mejilla al momento de apartarse — Me alegro que la fiebre te bajara — musito aun rozándole la boca — Más tarde regreso — añadió ahora si como despedida antes de abandonar la habitación.

Por su parte, Rei, solo se limito a suspirar mientras procesaba mentalmente la rapidez con que está vez Kai le había atacado. Tan vívido, tan voraz, tan ansioso y necesitado. Gimió silenciosamente mientras con sus manos repasaba su propio cuerpo aun sensible a las caricias, deteniéndose en la parte dura que más necesitaba su atención y en tanto aliviaba su urgencia se confinaba a pensar solamente en su chico.

Quizás el mundo no le requería al otro lado de esas paredes, pero mientras Hiwatari lo necesitara bien sabía que podría continuar.

Muy diferente a la atmósfera propiciada en la habitación del oriental, afuera, en un banco sobre el deslucido jardín, el chico pelirrojo arrugaba su nariz inconforme, molesto, mientras a su lado su pareja mantenía un silencio algo desconcertado.  
El instante mismo que su mirada chocó con la azulina supo que estaba en problemas y confundido sobre el motivo insto al otro a acompañarlo a un lugar más desértico que el corredor principal del Hospital, pero aun así no sabía como iniciar una plática que bien entendía no sería de manera reciproca y es que cuando Ivanov se ponía en aquel plan refractario lo único que podía esperar era la concluyente disertación de un sermón que le llevaría a dormir en el sillón de cualquier forma. Suspiro.

— ¿Y bien? — dijo despabilándole de su pequeño sopor — ¿Dónde has ido? — añadió ante el mutismo que se extendió por un minuto. Minuto en el que Bryan develo la causa de aquella acuciosa mirada puesta sobre su persona.

— Tenía algo que hacer — soltó al final consciente de lo que pasaría con tan precaria respuesta. Una rojiza ceja se elevo mientras la cuestionante aun flotaba sobre el aire en espera de algo más detallado que aquella simplista oración, pero captando en la impertérrita faz del otro la firme decisión de mantenerse escudado tras su explicación es que se sintió aun más enfadado, apretó las manos sobre su bata blanca y se puso en pie — Espera — solicito ese instante, pero si algo conocía sobre su necio taheño es que no le haría caso bajo las circunstancias suscitadas, así que de inmediato también se paro intentando sujetar la muñeca del otro.

Bufo esquivando la mano que trataba de apresarle y ciñendo aun más la nariz comenzó a andar.

— Espera te he dicho — camino tras suyo aun intentando apresar la escurridiza muñeca del inquieto pelirrojo, mas en un movimiento súbito le cogió fuertemente jalándolo para su conveniencia en el jardín trasero donde le apreso contra aquel poblado y amarillento árbol — ¿Qué diablos te pasa? — bramo sosteniéndole fuertemente por los hombros. Ivanov le enfrento con aquella adusta y exigente mirada, pero reacio a dejar salir palabra alguna de sus labios — ¿Vas a responderme? — manifestó impacientadamente.

— Responde primero la mía —

— Ya lo había hecho — defendió.

Tala gruño sonoramente intentando apartar las manos que lo mantenían preso contra el árbol, por lo que el mayor puso más fuerza en su agarre.

— Tenía que mandar una carta y un paquete a mi madre, solo eso — dijo al final.

Los ojos azulinos le observaron detenidamente, suspiro, sabía bien que le mentía y solo había dos motivos por los cuales el pelilavanda lo hacia: Para no preocuparle o para no enfadarle, aunque ese día había hecho las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.  
Pero... que más daba.  
Ya estaba ahí con él.

Volvió a expulsar cansinamente el aire de sus pulmones mientras los ojos liliáceos no perdían tacto de cualquier expresión originada en las facciones del menor y fue cuando noto la calma con la que ahora le contemplaba, le sonrió delicadamente, tanteando aun el terreno pedregoso de las emociones inestables del pelirrojo alentándose a si mismo a probar un poco de aquella tranquilidad que manaba la presencia del susodicho y en un aplacado actuar paso a rodear la delgada figura entre sus brazos.

— Idiota, alguien puede vernos — musito el pelirrojo entre dientes.

— Estamos lejos, no lo notaran — arguyo el pelilavanda ejerciendo más presión, Tala rodó los ojos avistando su derredor y antes de siquiera pensarlo beso con fugaz rapidez la boca ajena que de inmediato volvió a sonreírle.

— Aun así está noche duermes en el sofá — informó y antes de siquiera oír replica cogió con sus palmas las mejillas del mayor en tanto las atraía para un segundo beso más calmo y persistente que el anterior.

Una escueta risilla sus labios dejaron escapar mientras se regocijaba viendo los monitores dispuestos en su oficina. Sus ojos en ningún momento habían perdido detalle de lo que pasaba en las afueras, más concretamente en aquel apartado lugar, sabiendo a la perfección que parajes como aquellos con frecuencia solían ser centros de designios viciosos para algunas personas que se creían _escondidas_ a ojos de los demás. Un lugar donde mostraban un rostro diferente. Es así como ya había visto ciertas manías reprochables en algunas personas, desde un tipo que portaba una botellita de licor oculto en su delantal blanco, hasta otro que se tocaba impúdicamente ciertas zonas que no merecían la pena recordar.

Fue entonces cuando se produjo la presencia de ese par, ambos sumidos en una tensión palpable aun por las pantallas plasmáticas, discutían pero sin decirse nada mismo que sus ojos expresaban más que las palabras emitidas por sus labios y aunque no podía oír el motivo se centro en el hecho que tampoco era de su incumbencia, así que simplemente lo dejo pasar hasta que vio, algo sorprendido, como se besaban. _¡Lo sabia!_, grito su mente en ese instante y una risilla gratificante salió de su garganta tan fresca como natural.

Fue el rechinido de su puerta lo que le sobresalto llevándole a apagar con prontitud la pantalla para que nadie más fuese a ver al par de muchachos. Carraspeo mientras la cabeza de la enfermera se hacia visible.

— Tiene una llamada — le indico e inmediatamente fue seguida por Hitoshi.

:º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º:

Al ocaso del día siguiente su expresión había cambiado totalmente, ya estaba más apaciguado y todo debido a que ese preciso momento sus pies le encaminaban a la habitación del oriental. Dificultosamente había obtenido la aprobación del pelilavanda para intercambiar su ronda por esa noche, dado que el día anterior había surgido un problema que le había imposibilitado ver a Rei como se lo había prometido. Algo fuera de su control. Y tras un leve enfrentamiento de palabras que no eran más ajenas de las que ya se lanzaban con habitual regularidad su petición salto fuera de sus labios, extrañado la mirada liliácea recayó con algo de sospecha infringida por situaciones pasadas, un reclamo silencioso es entonces que le dejo saber. Kai resoplo, estaba harto de la misma recomendación pero si quería obtener la aprobación debía mantenerse callado y así lo hizo, cosa que Bryan tomo como una perdida de tiempo y acepto contra toda razón la exigencia del bicolor.

— ¿Qué se dice Kai? — es entonces que intervino el pelirrojo que silenciado se entretenía con las batallas verbales de ambos muchachos, mas que esperando oportunidad no lo pensó dos veces al momento de molestar al menor.

— Púdranse en el infierno — contesto este con sentida molestia.

— De nada — canturreo Kuznetzov con una divertida sonrisa — Por cierto, mañana regresa tu _entrañable_ compañero, se amable con el pobrecillo — y aunque no había dicho el nombre, ciertamente el tono satírico empleado en la oración le develaba todo.

Gruño. No importaba si Nanami aparecía mañana, pasado, la semana siguiente, después de diez años, su antipatía para con él se mantendría firmemente estancado en el mismo hueco mohoso y putrefacto que había creado especialmente para el rubio.  
Pero lejos de recordar lo sucedido a tan solo minutos atrás, su sonrisa volvió a hacerse presente cuando su mano tomo el pomo y con un giro delicado ingresaba cauteloso a la cálida guarida del pelinegro quien con una enorme sonrisa yacía placidamente sentado con un libro sobre su regazo.

— ¿Lees? — pregunto acercándose mientras curioseaba por encima el hombro del asiático, el cual con la sonrisa aun vibrante en su rostro recargo un beso en la mejilla marcada. Kai sonrió devolviéndole un similar beso, el cual nuevamente fue reintegrado por el menor, jugando mientras intercalaban el contacto de sus labios y antes de que siquiera se dieran cuenta ambos permanecieron tendidos sobre la cama, abrazados y compartiendo un nexo que juntaba sus bocas en un apaciguado masajeo de labios, con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos fuertemente aprisionando al contrario.

Respiraron calmados al momento de separar sus rostros, los ojos entreabriéndose simultáneamente develaron emociones que fácilmente eran descifradas por su contraparte, sonrieron sigilosos pero ansiosos de tenerse nuevamente en un contacto más íntimo y denodado, sin embargo un creciente acaloramiento en sus semblantes les hizo conscientes de lo poco preparados que estaban. Quizás anteriormente habían sucumbido con mayor facilidad a todas las caricias y toqueteos, pero solo eso era el ardor del momento, ese momento que les hacia escasa su compañía, muy diferente a lo que ahora vivían. El tenerse mutuamente, el saberse poseedores del tiempo inmaculado, el ser reflexivos del acto que ambos querían iniciar mas del cual los dos dudaban presos del pundonor no aminoraba el grado de su turbación y sus ansias.

Fue entonces que Kai inicio, dudoso su mano se elevo hasta dejarse caer sobre la mejilla del moreno que cerró sus ojos ante el contacto, sintiendo como la boca del bicolor se volvía a posar sobre la suya propia.

— Rei — le nombro y el cuerpo entero tembló ante el leve tono de voz — Yo lo entenderé si me detienes — dijo mientras esa misma mano que momentos antes le acariciaba la mejilla había descendido por su cuello y su pecho, desabotonando su pijama a su paso — Pero, realmente lo deseo — añadió cambiando la postura de su cuerpo, arrimándose sobre la figura más pequeña en tanto su lengua comenzaba a degustar más allá que solo la boca del oriental — Te deseo — musito seguido de un suspiro que no hizo más que estremecerle cuando los brazos de Rei se cerraron entorno a su torso y elevando la mirada fue cómplice de aquella expresión perdida que ahora le enseñaba su pareja.

La ropa se volvió estorbosa, los besos y las caricias infaltables, los susurros y las promesas excitantes, el contacto irresistible y la fricción de las pieles embriagantes. El juicio perdido y el mundo reduciéndose a solo esas cuatro paredes les había hecho olvidar el lugar donde se encontraban, pero nada importaba en aquel momento, instante en que Rei entregaba por completo su cuerpo y su corazón a la persona que más amaba, la misma que receptiva acogía con especial cuidado cada fragmento que en sus brazos se derretía.  
Inconscientes de los ojos que a escondidas por la rendija de la puerta observaba envuelto en un velo de furia que clamaba más que una simple venganza, algo más que solo regocijo maniático de un ser despechado, porque aquellos ojos azules centellaron rabiosos y decepcionados del hecho de que la persona que más quería había accedido con perturbada facilidad a un ser que no era él.

_«No lo olvidare»_ pensó ese instante mientras se alejaba. (¤)

La fría mañana de otoño pintaba un grisáceo color en el horizonte, las nubes se aglomeraban sobre un solo lugar impidiendo el paso de los rayos de un sol casi muerto por la temporada y aunque ello era motivo de caras somnolientas que con desgana caminaban a sus centros de trabajo para otros era un motivo más de regocijo.  
Era así al menos para cierto ruso bicolor que tras un escudo de indiferencia trataba de enfundar la creciente sonrisa que tremolaba por esbozarse sobre su impertérrita faz, clara muestra de la emoción que desbordaba de su pecho, y el causante de aquella emoción incontrolable aun yacía dormido plenamente sobre la cama que noche anterior los había acogido entre tórridas sábanas blancas, al menos así le había dejado cuando por la madrugada había abandonado al menor para ir por una muda de ropa hasta su apartamento, ya después iría a reconfortarse en sus brazos.

Pero para el rubio el día pintaba tal cual era: Gris. Su corto viaje había finalizado antes de lo que había esperado y con total animosidad su primera parada había sido el hospital, y aunque bien sabia que era muy tarde, por ende denegado el acceso a las habitaciones, había tomado mucha precaución al momento en que se decidió actuar tal cual ladrón que se escabulle por medio de la oscuridad y aunque su motivación solo era una, fue la misma que hizo se arrepintiera de tal acto, pues nada le había preparado para la espantosa visión que le abatió viendo. Aquel par, juntos sobre la cama, era simplemente indescriptible las ganas homicidas que despertaron cual carbón sobre el fogón, pero se contuvo, contra todo descontrol se mantuvo firme mientras iniciaba su retirada de manera imperceptible.  
Y esa mañana amaino completamente las ganas que tenía por iniciar jornada, sonrió ante los saludos y mientras platicaba, pero cada que podía dejaba entrever la puñetera expresión de su rostro.

— Fue un largo viaje — excusaba cuando su rostro se despintaba de la jovial gesticulación.

— Debería tomarse el día — le aconsejaban y él denegaba, para después preguntarle sobre su brazo.

— Sin el yeso lo siento aun mejor, es un alivio no haber tenido que cumplir con las dos semanas de reposo — y volvía a forzarse a sonreír.

Un sonoro bostezo le hizo girar el rostro para avistar al recién llegado, se inclino saludando al igual que las dos enfermeras que hacían compañía al nipón. Kuznetzov los observo de soslayo aun reprimiendo un segundo bostezo y asintió mientras fichaba su hora de ingreso.

— Luce cansado — comentaron las muchachas.

— Tuve una mala noche — respondió restando importancia y luego observó al ojiazul — Tú si que luces extenuado... deberías irte a tu casa, mira y si vas a ser un problema en tal condición — Nanami frunció su entrecejo y musito entre dientes.

— Soy muy capaz, no tiene por que preocuparse — Bryan bufo cogiendo su tablero, ya vería después que tan capaz se sentía el teñido.

— El Doctor anda algo malhumorado hoy — dijo la enfermera mientras le observaba alejarse.

_«Hoy y siempre» _quiso corregir Nanami, pero solo se limito a morderse levemente el labio. Poco después también cogió su credencial y tras una despedida animosa se propuso iniciar su labor, sin embargo aun presente tenía el recuerdo de la noche, por lo que tras una corta sesión de autocontrol se dispuso a mantener aquel semblante de siempre y es que aun, con todo lo pasado, moría de ganas por estar cerca del asiático.

— Buenos días — exclamo mientras ingresaba en aquella habitación, viro los ojos cuando notó al moreno aun sumido en el letargo propiciado por el cansancio. Suspiro, así seria muy difícil iniciar algo, dejo su carpeta en la mesita de un costado y se aproximo hasta la ajena cama, sonrió algo nervioso y llevo con parsimonia su mano hasta el adormilado rostro, arrinconó algunas hebras negras, y reacio a perder una oportunidad es que dejo un quedo beso sobre una de las mejillas.

El menor se removió y parpadeo con pesadez antes de abrir perezosamente sus ojos. Bostezo.

— No quise despertarte — dijo con silenciado tono, pero aun así Rei se sobresalto dando un brinco que le llevo a sentarse de golpe — Ni tampoco quise asustarte — arguyo soltando una sutil risilla.

Los ojos ambarinos se le quedaron viendo, aun tratando de asimilar su presencia y cuando al fin logro que su lucidez funcionara correctamente es que dio un leve saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

— Ha pasado algo de tiempo ¿Cierto? — comenzó mientras acomodaba su trasero en el sillón cercano — Pero bueno, un viaje improvisto fue la causa, necesitaba uno después de lo que... — carraspeo — Ha pasado — Rei le contemplo con mirada incierta, no sabia a lo que se refería — Bueno, eso no es lo que vengo a platicar — sonrío sacando de su fólder unas hojas cartulinas con entintadas manchas — Hoy quiero que me anotes en tu libreta lo que sea que tu cabecita interprete al ver estas imágenes ¿De acuerdo? Solo eso — y asintiendo con aletargada gana, cogió su pequeña libreta comenzando a escribir.

Para displicencia de muchos la semana transcurría en acortados y gélidos días, prontamente la mañana no alcanzaba a abarcar todas las labores con las que cargaban dentro de la edificación y una seria modificación a los horarios lo hizo aun menos soportable, pero tratando de adaptarse a cada cambio es que se vieron aun más cargados de trabajo. Los días pasaron y una semana se dejo atrás.

Esa mañana, Rei había despertado con apaciguada calma, claro que solo hasta que supo que día era. Saco su agenda y noto la marcación con letras rojas de lo que sucedería en tres días.

_«Me darán de alta»_ se dijo mentalmente y pronto una emoción consumada de vergüenza se le apropio de las mejillas mientras las coloreaba un vivo rojo. Pasados los tres días iría a vivir con Kai. Exaltado es que una sonrisa paso ha engalanar sus facciones, una animosa jovialidad le hizo ver a ojos de todos una alegría casi palpable. Esa mañana el moreno había dejado su alcoba para pasearse por los jardines deslucidos, cosa rara que hacia, pues no gustaba del frío para nada, unos saludos de las enfermeras solo acrecentó su buen humor, pero lo mejoro sin duda alguna el toparse con el bicolor.

— Vaya sonrisa — halago deteniéndose frente suyo — Solo espero ser yo el causante de tal gesto, sino me encelare — añadió soltando un gentil gesto con su mano que llego a posarse sobre su mejilla — Ahora tengo clases así que te veré luego ¿De acuerdo? — un asentimiento por parte el menor — No vayas a estar mucho tiempo afuera, no quiero que enfermes nuevamente — aconsejo para después darle un leve golpecito en la espalda mientras continuaba su camino.

Rei asintió aun cuando ya no le veía el bicolor, se dirigió a uno de los bancos y se dejo caer algo embobado, siendo despertado solo por el chiflido de otra persona que se acomodaba a su lado.

— Ya lo se todo, — le dijo ganando por completo su atención — Kai Hiwatari, es con él con quien vas a ir a vivir ¿Verdad? — Kinomiya se removió en el banco antes de acercarse un poco más hacia el chino — Tú y él... — sugirió callando sin acabar la frase, eso era algo que no le concernía para nada, pero aun así la expresión pasmada del menor le hizo soltar una risotada — Bueno, bueno... ese no es asunto mío — dijo menguando su diversión. Rei bufo cruzándose de brazos algo molesto por la impertinencia y Hitoshi volvió a sonreírle congraciándose en tanto revolvía su cabello de la misma manera con la que lo hacia a su hermano.

— Buenos días — escucharon entonces y viraron simultáneamente sus rostros hacia la sonrisa agraciada que les enseñaba el muchachito de cabellos naranjas, y mientras Rei mostraba una expresión afable para con el extraño, la de Hitoshi distaba mucho de la amabilidad. Sus labios tensos, sus ojos algo entrecerrados y un nerviosismo queriendo formar un colorido rojo sobre sus mejillas le hacían tener un conflicto bélico entre la indiferencia y la vergüenza.

Y sin desearlo recordó el motivo que le había propiciado tal nerviosismo. Recordó aquel atardecer opaco en la que sentado en su oficina no hacia más que mirar las pantallas, un viraje a la rutina que le mantenía algo agotado, reviso cada uno de los monitores, repasando los trecho que vigilaba, es así como llego a aquel paisaje despoblado del jardín trasero, o al menos a primera vista se le antojo vacío, pues tras un segundo la presencia del niño foráneo apareció en el recuadro de la pantalla. Se quedo observando, curioseando el motivo que había llevado a aquel chico hasta allá, pero cuando lo supo no hizo más que contener el aliento mientras sus músculos se tensaban con chispeante rigidez y es que se supo preparado para todo, menos para el ver como aquel chiquillo se masturbaba delante de la cámara. Pero el ojiverde no sabia que estaba la filmadora ¿Verdad?. Eso es lo que pensó al comienzo, pero mientras pasaban eternos segundos y su vista aun se mantenía pegada al monitor es que dudó, pues aquellas esmeraldas le observaban fijamente, incrustadas en su cabeza, haciéndole imposible el siquiera apartar su mirada y continuó... continuó pegado de frente incapaz de virar la cara hasta que el pelinaranja hubiese concluido con su intima actividad y Hitoshi se sintió tan sucio por lo que había hecho, espiar así a un hombre, no, a un niño, era de lo peor. Chisto llevándose la palma a su cabeza, rezongando entre dientes lo molesto que estaba con su persona y ante el último vistazo mientras se proponía apagar la televisión es que pudo notar con total claridad como un beso era mandado hacia donde yacía el dispositivo de video. No estaba errado, aquel chiquillo había actuado adrede.

— Tú debes ser el famoso Rei ¿O me equivoco? — la fina voz emanada con ese claro acento británico es la razón por la que volvió a centrar su atención al presente.

— No te equivocas — dijo el peliazul ganando una mueca del otro.

— Se lo preguntaba a Rei —

— Y yo te respondo porque Rei no puede hablar — contesto Kinomiya con algo de molestia. Brooklyn se quedo observando al chino y tras un gesto algo malicioso volvió a comentar.

— No puede o no quiere — y antes de que siquiera el oriental pudiese sentirse ofendido añadió con tono nuevamente amable mientras cogía lugar a su otro costado — De cualquier forma ¿Me podrías dejar a solas con Hiro? — Rei le miro descolocado y tras la aun perenne sonrisa del extraño es que se levanto con desgana siendo seguido por el peliazul para desconcierto de Masefield que le había tomado por la parte baja de la chaqueta deteniéndole — Solo le dije que se fuera él, no tú, Hiro —

— Soy Kinomiya, has el favor de respetar a tus mayores — corrigió con el ceño fruncido a lo que Brooklyn respondió con un mohín disgustado.

— Como sea, quiero hablar contigo —

— No veo motivo porque lo hagamos, además interrumpiste mi conversación con Rei — arguyo.

_¿Era eso?. ¿Era eso lo que había molestado al mayor?_ Se pregunto el oji-esmeralda sintiéndose también enfadado, miro con acusadora expresión al chino que no supo en ese momento si irse o quedarse aun paralizado.

— No creo que puedas llamar _conversación_ al hecho de que seas solo tú quien hable — manifestó con apatía y Hitoshi se sintió irritado, tanto que manoteo la pequeña mano que le sujetaba.

— Al final, soy yo quien decide con quien platicar Masefield — concluyo tomando de la muñeca al chino quien simplemente se dejo arrastrar mientras su mirada aun se mantenía fija en el pelinaranja quien al momento comenzó a rabiar hablando en ingles, blasfemando de seguro, cosa que se le hacia rara al chino, mas asustándose de inmediato cuando vio como este se tomaba del pecho y se dejaba caer de sopetón sobre el banco. Plantó firmemente sus pies en el suelo deteniendo la andanza del mayor que le observo con una ceja elevada — ¿Qué pasa? — le pregunto y Rei señalo de inmediato al otro muchacho — Déjalo, hace lo que sea para llamar la atención, es molesto — siseo, pero el oriental no se mantuvo tranquilo y se lo hizo saber mientras tiraba de la manga de su chaqueta — Bien, — se rindió regresando sobre sus pasos — Pero si sale con alguna otra trastada me voy a enfadar incluso contigo — advirtió.

Segundos más tarde corrían por el pasillo buscando al médico encargado con exaltada preocupación.

— ¿Síndrome de Guillaine-Barre? — pregunto el peliazul a lo que Kuznetzov viro los ojos con algo de cansancio.

— Si, es difícil de explicarlo, solo digamos que es malo para su cuerpo el exaltarse — expreso anotando en su tablero — Los desmayos son comunes para su condición, pero no por ello descuidarlo es mejor tener algo de prudencia, solo... solo hay que mantenerle calmado — añadió agotado de explicaciones y eso que aun debía algunos más a su Docente y quizás al Director, sin decir más abandono la habitación.

Hitoshi suspiro algo compungido por lo sucedido, ladeo la cabeza y avisto a Rei quien también contemplaba con una seria expresión al chico extranjero, se aproximo a su lado y palmeo su cabeza.

— Bueno, no paso nada grave — dijo con una leve sonrisa — Es mejor dejarle descansar, vámonos — solicito al oriental quien asintió dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero un débil murmullo les hizo detener el paso, giraron las miradas y se encontraron con las cuencas verduscas algo desenfocadas.

— Hiro — le llamo y el aludido nuevamente le vislumbró molesto.

— Es Kinomiya — increpó.

— Lo sé — respondió soltando una sutil risilla que murió repentinamente — ¿Puedes quedarte y hablar conmigo? — pidió con expresión más seria. Los ojos avellana le miraron contemplativos.

— ¿Por qué debo ser yo? — indago.

— ¿Por qué? — repitió el pelinaranja — Porque me gusta tu voz, me calma — sonrió al igual que Rei mientras abandonaba la alcoba y cerraba tras suyo dejando a aquel par dentro.

El atardecer trajo consigo un tranquilo reposo para sus cansados músculos, al igual que presento ante él al bicolor que con sigilo ingresaba a su habitación. Un beso y saludo con apacible calma mientras le hacia espacio en su lecho para que descansara un poco de su abrumadora jornada y en tanto este le platicaba algunas cosas, uso su libro y un carbónico lápiz para escribir sobre el.

_¿Qué es el Síndrome Guillaine-Barre?_ Hiwatari parpadeo un par de veces antes de girara sobre su costado y abrazar al moreno por la cintura deseoso de preguntarle el motivo de tal cuestionamiento, mas por la rareza misma enfermedad supo a quien se atribuía la nueva curiosidad del chino. Suspiro y comenzó a explicar algunos detalles mientas Rei continuaba borrando y sobrescribiendo más cuestionantes.

El amanecer del tercer día trajo consigo expresiones diversificadas en los rostros de pocas personas, las alegadas al asunto. Esa mañana mientras Rei se preocupaba por cosas banales como ¿Dónde estaba su cepillo de dientes? Otras personas meditaban ciertos asuntos que se adjuntaban al hecho que el oriental se iba del Hospital, el Director Sasaki por ejemplo, a primeras horas de la mañana la llamada de Mister Dickenson había traído consigo aquel jovial buen humor del que escaseaba últimamente, acordando y cerrando detalles es como habían colgado, tras ello informo a algunas enfermeras del traslado y pidió mantenerse al margen de las necesidades del chino.  
A diferencia del agradable humor del anciano, la cara tensa y la visible incuria denotado en la trivialidad misma de su andanza le hacia repelente mismo de cuantos trataron de acercársele, no era un día maravilloso, como solía expresarse a menudo, simplemente no era su día. Suspiro dejándose caer en el banco del jardín cual octogenario dispuesto a contar relatos de su vida, mas sin oídos que le fueran capaz de escuchar, hacia acrecentar sus ganas de retirarse y botarse sobre su propia cama. Quizás haría eso, pediría permiso a quien debiera y se iría lejos por el resto del día, no obstante antes debía hacer algo primeramente.

Se puso en pie y dándose leves golpecillos en las mejillas es que atravesó el seco vergel, para escalar por las gradas. Toco la puerta y sin esperar respuesta es que ingresó. Una leve sonrisa pintó sobre sus tiesos labios cuando el descuido mismo del oriental le hacia ajeno de su presencia, bien podría atacarle en el acto y el menor ni cuenta se daría hasta que fuese tarde. Lo haría, pero no del modo enfermo como lo tenía canalizado en su cabeza, una sutil diligencia de sus pasos sería bastante para sobresaltarle y por ende entretenerle con los gestos diversificados, azuzo sus manos de tal manera que fueran a tomarle antes de siquiera volteara a verle y cuando las dispuso cual garras sobre su presa Rei viro lanzando una alta patada que rozo la camisa del rubio sobre la base de su estomago.

— Sorprendente — fue todo lo que sus labios espetaron con algo de pasmada excitación mientras el chino se sonrojaba y gesticulaba con el cuerpo a modo de pedir perdón — Es mi culpa, no te preocupes — y le sonrío con agrado.

Rei se acomodo sobre su cama en tanto invitaba al blondo a acomodarse en el lugar usual y espero a que le dijera algo, puesto que por una razón había ido a verle, o eso supuso. Nanami carraspeo recuperado un poco de su asombro inicial para después sonreír con ese talante mostrado únicamente delante del oriental quien también devolvió el gesto en contestación mientras esperaba que se dijera algo.

— Bueno, — comenzó — A partir de la siguiente semana nuestras sesiones van a realizarse en mi consultorio dos veces por semana, supongo que ya te lo habían comentado, pero... — rasco su mentón mientras desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana retomando casi de inmediato la postura anterior — Bueno, solo quería recalcártelo y preguntarte alguna duda en caso de que la tuvieras — lo cierto es que quiso hablar más, de otra cosa, de lo suyo, de cómo se sentía y quizás exteriorizar la rabia mutada de sus celos que le carcomía cada resquicio de su cuerpo hasta el punto de exaltar cada neurona destinada al regocijo del pensamiento sobre el menor, pero no, eso simplemente le asustaría y alejaría de su contacto como aquella vez que beso su frente. Contenerse hasta el indicado momento era su estratagema de seguro ganador.

Rei movió negativamente su cabeza, no tenía nada que preguntar y en todo caso lo pospondría para después, ahora su atareada mente solo trabajaba en recordar las cosas que debía empacar antes de abandonar su estancia. Sin más motivo para excusar su presencia Nanami se encamino hacia la puerta ladeando su rostro cuando está estuvo entreabierta.

— Te veré más pronto de lo que imaginas — dijo y guiñó con austera diversión. Porque, aunque moría de celos al saberlos viviendo juntos, bien cabía recordarse que era vecino de un amargado ruso bicolor.

Las horas se tornaron pesadas y su almuerzo sobrevino aun con cosas pendientes por encajonar, un imprudente Kai le había visitado poco después para informarle que sus pocas cajas serian llevadas en ese momento y que posteriormente ellos irían, después de acabadas sus clases propiamente dicho, así le daba algo más de tiempo al oriental para rememorar si descuidaba alguna otra cosa.  
En el transcurso de la tarde tuvo tantas visitas que le cansaron pero no por ello dejo de sonreír ante los buenos augurios emanados por las sonrisas pintarrajeadas de las enfermeras que habían cuidado de él. Recibió con agrado los abrazos e incluso soporto algunos pellizcos sobre sus mejillas, inclusive el Director Sasaki se había tomado tiempo para despedirle e informarle que su tutor, Dickenson, ya estaba al tanto de todo y que pronto sabría noticias suyas lo que le reanimó mucho más.

El reloj marcó con certeza las siete y media cuando escucho el trepidar de la campanilla del edificio adjunto, anunciando otra hora de clases finalizada y se arrimó con presteza a la ventana para avistar si entre la marejada de mandiles blanquecinos la melena grisácea del ruso se dejaba entrever, así fue y su sonrisa se agrando mientras tomaba de la última gaveta su preciado cuaderno de anotes. Tocaron a su puerta y espero ansioso con una avergonzada sonrisa.

— Vaya cara de decepción que pusiste — dijo al momento el pelilavanda mientras ingresaba — Al idiota lo deje firmando algunos papeles abajo, así que vine para acompañarte — informo y el chino gesticulo un mohín disgustado que causo gracia al Galeno.

Le vistió con una chaqueta larga antes de dejarle salir de su alcoba y aunque ofreció una cómoda silla de ruedas Rei se negó rotundamente a usarla, resoplo y simplemente camino a su lado. En la estancia una calmada paz se dejaba sentir mientras algún ir y venir de camillas ocupaba tiempo en algunas personas, lejos de ello avistó a Kai y a Hitoshi que mantenían algo de distancia entre si, pero cuando se sumo a estos el médico pelirrojo pareció que el ambiente se relajo entorno a los tres.

— Tsk. No sabía que habría comitiva de despedida — rezongo Kuznetzov ganándose una graciosa mueca del oriental por su comentario.

— Todo listo — manifestó el joven de azulados ojos mientras revolvía el cabello negruzco — Ya estás oficialmente _curado_ — canturreo en tanto Bryan volvía a bufar parcamente.

Afuera un automóvil esperaba junto a un rubio que causo visible molestia al bicolor, las cuencas avellanas observaron con apilado interés las expresiones lanzadas por ambos muchachos al momento que cruzaron miradas igualmente afiladas y se sintió curioso de saber el motivo de tan venenosa actitud, pero ya les llovería con preguntas en una proximidad ahora simplemente se enfocaba en dejar partir con total seguridad al pequeño chino.

— Nanami — exclamo el taheño ampliando una sonrisa — No te había visto en estos días — comento mientras se aproximaba para entablar una tranquila charla con él, escondiendo el secreto motivo de evitar una confrontación para con Hiwatari.

— Si, bueno, he estado algo ocupado en la oficina — contesto aplicando también una mascara de animosidad que no sentía — Ya sabe, papeles por acá y por allá — hizo un ademán con la mano para minimizar el hecho.

— Ya veo — atino a decir en tanto observaban como Rei se acoplaba dentro del vehiculo. Nanami se apresuro a pegársele de cerca y Tala no fue la excepción mientras junto a la puerta Kuznetzov aun daba indicaciones al bicolor que enfadado observaba de reojo la situación de aquel trío, Kinomiya simplemente se quedo con estos escuchando nada más que precauciones y algunos regaños.

Nadie fue consciente, nadie estaba preparado, nadie siquiera lo pensó. Solo ese momento en que Ivanov levanto la cara para sonreírle al terco bicolor como resguardo de su tranquilidad y viro como llamado por un fantasma hacia la carretera, solo ese momento en que la ventanilla de un oscurecido auto bajo y un chispeante brillo emano a causa de la luz del farol, solo ese momento es que pudo percibir el miedo mordiéndole el cuello, arrancando una parte de su piel y exponiendo a la intemperie sus nervios, solo ese momento pudo ser escrupuloso de lo que sus ojos veían. Un arma, sin duda y con miedo de no saber lo que está apuntaba es que corrió mientras un sonoro y aterrado _¡Cuidado!_ Desgarraba su garganta.

El estallido de la pólvora aturdió los sentidos de cuantos circundaban cerca y pronto se torno confuso entre los gritos apagados, miradas aterradas y un borboteo de sangre que comenzaba a manchar la acera.

:º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º∞º:

El viejo y regordete Director se había levantado de su cómodo sillón para caminar a través del corredor, una llamada telefónica le había dejado una ligera sonrisa en los labios y su siempre animado carácter le hacia chiflar una cancioncilla que se conocía de memoria, una que su difunto padre solía tocar en sus animadas reuniones familiares, una que hablaba de su maravillosa tierra natal, una que le recordaba el olor de las flores a orillas del camino y el pasto creciendo junto a un arroyuelo donde solía ir a pescar con su hermano menor, eran buenos tiempos sin duda, su niñez una etapa que siempre quedaría grabada en su memoria por más que los años la trataran de empañar.

Unos saludos dirigidos con cortesía en su recorrido no hacían más que agrandar su buen humor, algunos niños corriendo por su entorno casi le hacen perder el paso, pero aun así la sonrisa estampaba su añejo rostro.  
Era un día agradable sin duda.  
Y él estaba por demás contento.  
¿Cómo iba a imaginarse lo que sucedería a continuación?

— ¡Doctor Sasaki! — apenas y oyó el grito supo de inmediato que algo estaba realmente mal — ¡Le han disparado!. ¡Le han disparado! — chillo asustada mientras se detenía delante suyo y comenzaba a gimotear mientras cubría su cara.

Los ojos añiles se dilataron mientras asimilaba la información y tomaba a la enfermera se los hombros para que levantara su rostro.

— ¡¿De que hablas Suzume?. ¿A quien le han disparado? — interrogó angustiado mientras una ola de terror azotaba sus cansados músculos, mas solamente le hizo falta levantar la cara para saber a quien traían cargado en brazos — Dios... — susurro.

**X**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**X …Г**_**β**_**Ç… X**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**X**

(¤) _Para más detalle leer mi one-shot _**"No lo olvidare"**_, en caso de que quieran más narración lemmon de Kai y Rei XD _

El lemmon lo deje de lado porque ya de por si está bastante largo el capitulo como para adjuntarle morbo (además hace mucho que no escribo lemmon, debo practicar primeramente).  
A todas, agradecer la paciencia para conmigo, no tengo ninguna excusa... así que solamente les pido disfrutar de este capitulo, dejando algún comentario para saber que aun gustan de esta historia.

En tanto, agradecer a quienes me dejaron review en el _capitulo anterior_:

— _**HinoJM**_ (XD al igual que todas, tu también terminaste odiándolo ¿No?)  
— _**Naruko **_(Gracias)  
— _**Mai Maxwell**_ (quien se leyó todos los capítulos y para responderte, pues solo diré: Kai no es consciente del todo, en verdad quiere a Yuriy, pero no se ha dado cuenta, aun, que ama al pequeño oriental, más respuestas al pasar los capítulos XD)  
— _**Isis Tsurumi**_ (antes que nada, Te extraño... segundo, Gracias a ti)  
— _**Liz**_ (olvidada mía XD ... no, pues tú dime si quieres más dedicatorias o alguna cosa en especial, espero atraparte pronto!)  
— _**Zhena HiK**_ (aun hay misterio para rato... quiero hacerlos sufrir más, adoro maltratarlos)  
— _**Angy B. Mizhuara**_ (me hiciste sonrojar... espero que este capitulo también te guste)  
— _**Black Wolf-kot**_ (creo que este capitulo contesto tu duda ¿Cierto? Si tienes alguna otra me avisas)  
— _**Ashayan Anik**_ (Buu.. tarde, pero cumplí, así que es tu turno, espero platicar contigo manita kiss)  
— _**Helen**_ (a pues, gracias linda, sabes que yo también te aprecio a mares, espero poder encontrarte pronto!)

…**:.Č – Yºų.:…**


	18. Extra

Un capitulo extra en lo que termino el capitulo 18… paciencia… =D

_D_**isclaimer::** … _**B**_eyblade no es, ni será de mi propiedad… 凸(òwó)凸 Pero aun Odio a Takao…

_P_**arejas::** Кạĭ **x** ĩэЯ **x **◊c — Bяÿαи _**x**_ _Y_ûяϊy

_G_**enero::** _Y_α¤ϊ

_S_**imbología:: **

— Diálogos —  
_«Pensamientos»_  
_Escrituras_

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
**† : **_**« M Ë M Ô **__**Я**__**Ì Ë S **_—_** Ô**__** F F » : **_**†**_**  
**_•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X  
Cap_it_ulo Extra:: _Y… _t_e co_no_cí_  
X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Extrañamente había oído escuchar de él, la nueva belleza, la comidilla de la Facultad, el "súper genio", la deliciosa flor roja y a estas alturas ya ni estaba seguro si hablaban de un él o una ella, porque no comprendía como podían catalogar de "belleza" o "flor" a alguien de su mismo sexo ¿Un varón? ¡Por todos los cielos!.  
Y no fue hasta que lo constato con sus propios ojos. El día que le vio ingresar por la puerta del corredor, cargado de pesados libros en sus delgados brazos, un bolso a su costado que se tambaleaba al mismo compás que su cadera, su hermoso rostro enmarcado por el cabello mas rojizo que había visto y esos ojos agudos para finalizar su exquisita perfección... sin duda, se dijo, todos aquellos apelativos tenían un fundamente sólido. Sonrió en tanto su mirada seguía estancada en aquel ser que con pasos pesados se aproximaba por su camino, deteniéndose cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

— ¿Que es lo que me ves, cabron? — replico siseando, con enfado y por respuesta el otro se rió. Ciertamente era un ser enigmático, tan contradictorio en apariencia como en carácter.

Le tomo cuatro días el lograr que su saludo fuese devuelto sin alguna ofensa de por medio y más de una semana el que se detuviera a hablarle, seriamente era tan exasperante, pero con cada pequeño acercamiento su fascinación por él crecía.

— Buenas — saludo esa mañana de viernes y para su extrañeza el pelirrojo solo cabeceo en respuesta, se sentó a su lado y le pico con el dedo su mejilla – Tu cara me enferma — comento con una sonrisa burlona en lo que la azulada mirada le observaba con enfado.

— Te jodes, porque es la única que tengo — respondió volteándole el rostro y Bryan volvió a reírse.

Un timbre a lo lejos repiqueteo ruidosamente y el silencio entre ambos se formo, tranquilamente Yuriy se dejo caer de costado apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del peligris. Bryan permaneció calmado esperando que el pelirrojo soltase aquello que se negaba a hablar; tras unos minutos escucho un leve suspiro antes de oír la voz del otro ruso.

— Creo que me gusta alguien… no, — se corrigió — Estoy seguro de ello — Bryan enarco una ceja, denotando la poca importancia que eso representaba a lo que Yuriy agrego — Es otro chico — los ojos verdes se agudizaron y formando un gran "¿Eso es todo?" en su expresión es que volvió su cabeza hacia el frente.

Tras aquel día el pelirrojo se volvió aun más cercano al mayor, siempre a su lado, todo momento que estuviesen libres y durante aquellas clases que juntos compartían, cosa que no molestaba en absoluto a Bryan, de no ser por el detalle que centraba todas sus conversaciones: "Kai"

— Kai — musito, ese era el nombre del muchachito que gustaba al pelirrojo, un hijo de algún conocido del padre de Yuriy o algo así, no estaba seguro, pues prefería ignorar todo sobre aquel susodicho y centrarse solo en el hecho de ser la persona de mayor confianza de Ivanov.

Y no fue hasta esa noche de martes, donde ambos estaban en la cafetería degustando y metiendo mano en el plato del otro, cuando nuevamente salio a flote el tema del muchachito bicolor…

— El viernes se quedara en mi casa a dormir — comentaba — Y creo que seria una oportunidad perfecta para que pasase algo entre nosotros — sonreía imaginándolo, a lo que Bryan simplemente bufaba y llevaba ocasionalmente una papita a su boca — Diablos, me da nervios de solo imaginarlo… —

— Igual que una jodida colegiala — ironizaba el peligris ganándose de inmediato alguna mortal mirada por parte del taheño.

— Lo que sea — rodó sus azulados ojos dando por terminada su conversación, al menos por los próximos cinco minutos.

El sábado por la mañana tenía clases, aburridas clases teóricas de media mañana en las que Bryan luchaba por mantenerse consciente después de la jarana de viernes que se dio. Bostezo y froto sus ojos en espera de que el reloj marcase la hora de salida o al menos se cayese sobre la cabeza de su calvo docente y la clase de diera por concluida, pero no, media hora después realmente se acabo.

Cogió sus libros y salio de su aula de estudio, para su sorpresa Yuriy le esperaba fuera de esta. _"Grandioso"_, pensó dado que intuía lo que venia a contarle y pasando por su lado le soltó un leve gruñido como saludo, de inmediato el pelirrojo se apresuro a seguirle.

— Vaya ojeras ¿Otro viernes de juerga? —

— Y una muy mala — respondió soltando otro bostezo — Una pendejita que no dejaba de molestar toda la noche, estuvo como mosquito rondándome por el oído ¡Incluso me hizo bailar! — exclamo levantando sus manos incrédulamente y es que de solo recordarlo volvía cierta incomodidad y vergüenza a sus recuerdos, Yuriy simplemente se rió.

Contrariamente a lo que esperaba que Yuriy le comentara, se pasaron la mañana conversando de cosas triviales.

Por la noche habían decidido salir, nada especial, simplemente diversión con copas y quizás algún arranque de locura injustificada, algo para matar la rutina de la semana. El primer bar había animado las cosas, la chispa de la embriaguez les nublaba la cabeza levemente y les hacia reír de cualquier simple estupidez, su segunda visita fue un club con la música bastante alta, tanto que prácticamente ambos debían de gritarse en el oído para ser escuchados, cuando el ambiente se torno calmo es que pudieron nuevamente apaciguar sus voces, bebieron algo suave y dejaron su vista divagar por el sitio, entreteniéndose o comentando cualquier cosa que les llamase la atención.

Sin embargo Bryan, ya suelto un poco de lengua, se animó a preguntar aquello que todo el día le traía dando vueltas la cabeza.

— ¿Lo… hiciste? — pregunto un tanto cohibido, sintiendo el arrepentimiento despeñar sobre sus hombros como un montón de ladrillos mal apilados. Yuriy ladeo su cabeza, con la copa en su mano fuertemente presionada.

— ¿Qué cosa? — indago haciéndose el desentendido, porque era obvio a lo que se refería, porque tanto él quería hablar como lo que Bryan esperaba escuchar. Soltó un quedo suspiro y bebió un sorbo largo — No, no lo hice — respondió y por algún extraño motivo sintió sus mejillas arder levemente. _"La bebida"_ excuso para si mismo.

— Uhm — simplemente respondió, bebió hasta la última gota en su copa y se lamió los labios percibiendo aun el sabor dulce del alcohol, ladeo la cabeza notando un par de ojos negruzcos en su dirección, insistentes, fijos, molestos. Bufo, sabia que no estaban sobre su persona, sino sobre el pelirrojo que inconscientemente aun bebía a su lado. Bien, se dijo, no era la primera y de seguro no seria la última vez que tuviera que alejar a algún incauto que intentaba abordar a su compañero.

E inicio la maniobra que siempre daba resultado en esa clase de situaciones, un sutil y amistoso juego que a Yuriy enfadaba un poco (y avergonzaba) pero que funcionaba al momento de indicar la nula disponibilidad del taheño.  
Iniciaba con un acercamiento hacia el menor, pasándole el brazo por encima los hombros para susurrarle alguna cosa en su oído –cualquier cosa- para terminar besándole la mejilla mientras Yuriy se sonrojaba y le regañaba y él soltaba una risilla a cambio, finalizando con una filosa mirada hacia quien sea que estuviese observándoles. Simple, fácil y efectivo… y lo mejor, Ivanov ni se enteraba.

— Ya estas ebrio — exclamo por encima la música de fondo, Bryan se echo ligeramente hacia atrás y rió.

— Aun no lo suficiente — respondió acercándose de nuevo al oído de su compañero, vislumbrando por encima el hombro de este al muchacho de ojos negros que ya había girado la mirada a un costado. _Siempre efectivo_, pensó con una sonrisa. — ¿Nos vamos? — pregunto regresando la atención al taheño, quien aun tomaba sorbos de su trago.

— Espera, voy al baño — le dijo y se levanto. Bryan resoplo y termino con la bebida ajena, desvió los ojos al enorme reloj sobre uno de los muros, aun era algo relativamente temprano para regresar a casa, quizás y si pasaran por algo para comer en el camino podrían irse a algún desolado parque y retomar aquella platica que un estaba pendiente y picándole de curiosidad.

Bueno, por un lado sentía ese alivio de saber que no se había confesado el día anterior, sin embargo aun quedaba la posibilidad de que lo haría tarde o temprano y no sabría que hacer cuando aquello ocurriese, quizás adelantarse y ser el que primero se confesara pero ¿de que serviría? Es decir, Yuriy estaba prendado por aquel muchachito, y dudaba que una confesión cualquier hiciese que eso cambiara. Bostezo y ladeo su cabeza notando de inmediato la ausencia del par de ojos de hace unos minutos, no dio importancia sino hasta que sintió que alguien se acomodaba a su lado.

— Perdona — le hablo aquel personaje que había estado tratando de espantar, y aunque su entrecejo se frunció el otro le sonrió despreocupado — ¿Puedo invitarte una copa? — añadió haciendo que la expresión del peligris mutase a una de sorpresa.  
¿Acaso al que intentaba ligar era a él y no a Yuriy? Se pregunto riéndose de lo particular de la escena.

— No te molestes, ya pensaba irme — respondió tratando de sonar amable.

— Solo una, acéptala ya sea que la tomes o no — insistió con su sonrisa, a lo que Bryan enarco una ceja.

— Si la acepto debo beberla, seria lo justo —

— Lo justo es que la aceptaras y platicaras conmigo como agradecimiento — amplio su gesto, en tanto empinaba su rostro a la altura del peligris, sintiendo rozar sus narices.

— Eso es lo que pretendo evitar — siseo sintiéndose invadido. El ojinegro rió ligero y apoyo descaradamente una mano sobre el muslo ajeno. Bryan gruño y antes de que pudiese blasfemar, un par de brazos le rodearon por la espalda y aquel cabello rojizo le cosquilleo en la cara.

— Apreciaría que no tocaras lo que no te pertenece — le escucho decir por encima su hombro y sonrió malosamente, podía notarlo, sentirlo y eso hacia que el peligris también sonriera.

— Ahm, perdona — excuso el intruso y sin decir más se retiro en silencio mientras el par de rusos reía suavemente.

— Ahora me debes dos copas — hablo nuevamente el taheño, sin moverse — Una por salvarte el trasero y la otra, porque te tomaste la mía — dijo acusadoramente, virando la cabeza, topándose de frente con la del ojiverde que también había estado observándole, se sonrojo por la cercanía de sus rostros y sin esperarlo le besó.  
Bryan besó sus labios, tan suave y embriagadoramente que hizo que sus ojos se cerraran para disfrutar del contacto quimérico.

— Vamos — le susurro apenas y se separaron, a lo que Yuriy asintió sin resistencia.

En silencio avanzaron por las parduscas calles y mientras Bryan buscaba algún lugar abierto para poder saciar su hambre, Yuriy le seguía muy sumido en sus pensamientos y no fue hasta que sintió la espalda del mayor en contra suya que recién levanto la cara para observar al peligris.

— ¿Pirozhkí o Vatrushka?(*) —

— ¿Qué? — respondió bastante confundido.

— ¿Qué si quieres comer? — aclaro señalándole un pequeño puesto cruzando la calle.

Ahora, en un banquillo de alguna plaza desolada, ambos comían sin prisa, sin hablar, sin saber que decir, simplemente masticando y tragando de a pequeños bocados para prolongar el silencio intencionado, mas cuando ya acabaron, cuando no quedaba otra que hablar al respecto, es que uno de ellos se aventuró.

— Me gustas — dijo, seco, calmado, quizás demasiado frío para ser tomado como una confesión romántica. El otro por su parte quedo estupefacto, con los ojos incrédulamente clavados en un punto en particular, con la boca seca y los músculos tensos por la repentina declaración

— Uhm…— dudo antes de responder.

**X**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**X …T **_**B **_**C… X**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**X**

_(*) Son empanadillas variadas._

Bueno… gracias a los que aun siguen esto, no quiero prometer nada, así que solo diré: "Aun no me rendiré"… pronto sacare el capi 18 que será el principio a la recta final… eliminare algunos personajes y otros tomaran más importancia, espero hacer cambios que puedan apresurar esto.

En tanto… este pequeño extra para dar aun señales de vida.

…C-You =D


End file.
